COMO PUEDO CONQUISTARTE
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: Siempre creemos ser capaces de forjar nuestro destino, tener el control de nuestra vida y de nuestras decisiones, que no hay mas realidad que la que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos y que somos tan astutos que podemos manejar mil situaciones a nuestro favor. Pero ay de aquel que se atreva a jurar esta verdad… no hay nada mas lejos de la realidad que esta manera de pensar.
1. Introduccion

Introduccion.

Al ser la alumna nueva del colegio me convertí en el centro de atención de la comunidad masculina del plantel. Varios "galanes" se acercaban con el propósito de llamar mi atención. Pero uno de mis grandes defectos es que no soporto a los exhibicionistas ni a nada ni nadie que quiera perturbar mi paz. Mi madre me llama tortuga, dice que cuando algo me altera me meto en mi caparazón y no salgo de ahí hasta que siento que ya pasó el peligro.

Siempre creí que esa era la mejor manera de tener todo bajo control: mi temperamento, mis estados anímicos, mis gustos, mis sueños y fantasías y de esa manera nadie podía tener control sobre mi… pero me equivoqué. Pues con mi efímera popularidad creció mi alerta anti-galanes y me porté como una perfecta idiota con la persona que menos culpa tenía de mis complejos y para mi desgracia la vida me ha gastado una broma de mal gusto. Todo dio un giro de 180º. Ahora me he convertido en el tipo de persona de las que siempre quise tener fuera de mi entorno.

El es mi sueño, es mi obsesión, es mi motivo para levantarme cada mañana y ahora… simplemente no se da cuenta de que existo.


	2. 1ra parte

1.- ADAPTACION

Quería terminar mis estudios pero la cuestión económica en casa estaba cada vez peor. Mi madre cambiaba de un trabajo a otro buscando un mejor salario pero por más que cambiaba y buscaba no era lo suficiente para las dos. Hasta que conoció a mi padrastro y ahora, el sueldo no alcanza para tres. Tenia dos opciones: ponerme a trabajar para aportar a la casa o venirme al pueblo de mi padre para que el me apoyara en mis estudios.

Nunca le dije realmente mis carencias y aparentemente con lo que me daba de pensión alimenticia era suficiente, el no sabia que con eso pagábamos el alquiler.

Tenía una semana de haber llegado a Forks y cuatro días de haber ingresado a la escuela. Aun no me acostumbraba al escrutinio de ser la nueva del condado y mucho menos por ser la hija del jefe de la policía. Ya me estaba cansando de los chicos que se acercaban a acosarme con preguntas y haciéndose los conquistadores para llamar mi atención, no lo soporto. Donde vivía era muy diferente, nadie me hacía caso, no existía, nunca sobresalí en nada así que este recibimiento causa mucha incomodidad en mi.

Mi padre me compró una camioneta vieja, me pareció perfecta, de ese modo no llamaría la atención, pero me equivoqué, no faltó quien se sorprendió de que yo, una chica de diecisiete años, anduviera en un traste como mi chevy. Y como a todos, lo ignoré. Pero hoy le di toda la razón Mike, justo a medio camino a casa se me ocurrió llegar a rentar una película, y al querer marcharme este traste no prendió. La solución hubiera sido llamar a Charlie pero estaba trabajando y quiero molestarlo lo menos posible, no quiero que mi estancia sea una carga pesada para él. Y mirando a todos lados... ¡no había nada que mirar!... no pasaba ningún carro, ningún transeúnte, solo la chica de la video renta y yo.

Me quedé sentada dentro de la camioneta y decidí esperar un rato por si se habían mojado los cables, ya que cuando salí de la escuela estaba lloviendo. Agarré aire y me puse a planear el menú para la cena y para la cena de mañana y para la cena del sábado, etc. etc.

Un rato mas tarde, intenté encenderlo de nuevo y nada, en ese momento distinguí a tres jovencitos que venían caminando, supongo que eran de alguna reservación cercana a Forks ya que eran de piel morena y tenían el cabello muy largo, uno de ellos lo traía sujeto con una liga. Entraron al local de video renta y un rato mas salieron con algo en las manos. En lugar de seguir caminando se acercaron... El que se veía mas joven me saludó muy cortés.

—Hola, ¿problemas con el carro?

_Si niño, ¿que no ves?..._

—Ehhh.. si...

—Es peligroso que una chica linda como tú ande sola a esta hora y en estos lugares. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No gracias.

—En serio, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Que no, gracias. En unos momentos vienen por mi, no te molestes.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ya puedes irte niño, te digo que mi ayuda no tarda en llegar..

—Vamos, no te enojes. Yo solo quería ayudar, no fue mi intención molestarte.

—Lo que puede hacer un chico por llamar la atención.

—¡Vámonos Jake!— Dijo uno de los otros niños.

A mi me parecían niños, no pasaban de los 14 años. Y se fueron. _Gracias a Dios. _No habían avanzado mas de diez pasos cuando se detuvo y volteó una vez mas el mentado "Jake".

—Puedes intentar presionar dos veces el _clutch_, deja el pie hasta el fondo y gira la llave.

¡Bah! Necio. Seguramente su papá le prestó una vez el carro y ya siente que sabe de mecánica. Aun así pasó otra hora y esta cosa no prendía. Ya me estaba desesperando y no tuve otra opción que la de intentar, aun sabiendo que no daría resultado, lo que ese niño me dijo.

... Y prendió. _¡Rayos! Coincidencia_. Me fui a casa. Cuando llegué Charlie estaba, como había notado era su costumbre, mirando el canal de deportes.

—Hija, ya me tenías preocupado. ¿Te perdiste?

—_Si, supongo que estabas preocupado por eso saliste a buscarme_. No, el carro falló y tardé en prenderlo.

—Me hubieras llamado Bells, ¿cómo lo hiciste andar?

—Esperé y esperé un rato y así sin mas, prendió.

—Si quieres vamos con Billy a él le compré la camioneta, su hijo es mecánico y puede revisarlo.

—No, ya encendió así que no creo que haya necesidad. Cualquier cosa te aviso. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

—De acuerdo hija, que descanses.

Me fui a mi habitación, había comenzado a llover de nuevo y estaba entrando agua por la ventana, la había dejado abierta. Y al ir a cerrarla me pareció ver que algo caía del árbol. Me asomé hacia abajo y no vi nada. Seguramente era algún gato huyendo del agua. Ya no le di importancia. Prendí mi computadora y me puse a escribirle a mi mama como todos los días, para decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por mi y que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho años, etc. etc. etc.

Me preguntó si ya tenía amigos y le dije que si, Jessica se había acercado a mi desde el primer día, pero solo porque escuchó cuando Mike se ofreció a enseñarme el condado y sus alrededores. Después supe que estaba interesado en él. Era muy difícil hacerse de amigos, los hombres solo se han acercado con la intención de llamar mi atención y las chicas no se acercan, excepto Jessica. Y en el recorrido que hago de la escuela a la casa no hay mucho que ver, todo es carretera y bosque y lluvia... salvo los niños que se acercaron a ofrecer ayuda.

..._Pobres, creo que fui muy grosera con ellos, sobre todo con el mas pequeño. Pero es que estaba ya molesta con la maldita camioneta y además, estoy harta de que quieran llamar mi atención_.

Terminé la comunicación con mi madre, no sin antes leer sus recomendaciones: "diviértete, no se te olvide platicarme si conoces a alguien especial, ya estás en edad de tener novio, etc. etc. etc." Me acosté intentando dormir, el viento sacudía muy fuerte el árbol y las ramas pegaban en el vidrio de la ventana. Me levanté para cerrar las cortinas y una vez mas vi una sombra saltando del árbol. Y otra vez desapareció. _Creo que ya estoy alucinando_. Me acosté de nuevo y me quedé profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estaba Jessica esperándome en el estacionamiento.

—¡Amiga, te tengo una noticia...!

—¿Hay huelga y no tendremos clases?

—Claro que no. Esto es mucho mejor... el chico mas guapo de la escuela me preguntó por ti.

—¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen, coincidimos con él los lunes y miércoles en clase de biología.

—Yo no vi a ningún chico guapo esos días.

—No había venido en toda la semana pero ayer si, él y su familia se van de campamento en los días soleados.

—¿Y que tiene que preguntar por mi? Seguramente porque soy nueva, el bicho raro.

—No digas eso, me preguntó que desde cuando habías llegado y si en verdad eras la hija del jefe de la policía.

—Como si no supiera toda la escuela quien soy.

—No seas así Bella, él es muy diferente a todos los chicos. El es muy callado, no habla con nadie, al igual que sus hermanos. De hecho no le cae bien a nadie, ya que no socializan. Ellos llegaron el año pasado de Alaska.

—Vaya, también son nuevos.

Nos dirigimos adentro del edificio y ahí estaba Mike en la entrada del salón de álgebra. Como siempre Jessica esbozó su mejor sonrisa, yo solo me limité a decirle buenos días y sentarme al fondo del salón para hacerme invisible.

Jess y yo compartíamos mesa de trabajo y cuando mas atención estaba poniendo en clase, sentí varias veces el codo de ella en mi brazo...

—«Mira quien está cerca de la puerta»

Y le obedecí, su mirada se cruzo con la mía. En verdad era el chico mas guapo de la escuela, o de los que había visto de ella. Pero no me gustó su expresión, me miraba con ojos de... ¿coraje? ¿por qué? Parecía que quería fulminarme con la mirada ¿Le habré hecho algo y ni cuenta me di?

—«Oye, ¿ya lo conocías, le hiciste algo o que?»

—«No»

—«Entonces ¿por que parece como si quisiera destazarte viva?»

—«No lo se. Tal vez me estacioné en su lugar o está loco.»

—«No, él se estaciona junto a la barda cerca de las escaleras y ya estaba ahí cuando llegaste».

—«Entonces si está loco.»

Y se quedó ahí no se cuanto tiempo mas porque dejé de ponerle atención y cuando salimos de clases ya no estaba.

—Oye, — dijo Jess—en verdad que actuó de forma extraña. Hace rato que preguntó por ti lo hizo como si estuviera preocupado. Como si tuviera algún pendiente contigo.

—Jamás lo había visto y no deja de ser otro mas.

Pero la verdad fue que también me quedé intrigada. No entendí su actitud, era como si me hubiera prestado dinero y jamás se lo hubiera pagado. Pero cuando salimos a almorzar me sorprendí aun mas: Jess y yo hacíamos fila para que nos sirvieran el desayuno y un fuerte estremecimiento me invadió de pronto.

—Buenos días—

Volteé y una ráfaga de aire helado me corrió desde la nuca hasta mis tobillos. Era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Me turbé, su belleza me sorprendió, y no pude articular palabra. _¿Donde demonios habías estado toda mi vida? _Además, sonreía de lo mas amable. Nada que ver con el psicópata que estaba hace unas horas parado en la puerta del salón. 

—La fila ya avanzó.

—¿Eh?

—Que tu amiga ya casi termina de comer y tu sigues aquí parada...

—¿Eh?

Me hizo señas con los ojos para que viera al frente y para mi vergüenza vi que a Jess ya le habían servido su comida y estaba al final del _brunch_ esperándome impaciente.

—¡Diablos! —Aceleré el paso y solo dejé que mi dedo señalara lo que me sirvieran.

—Así que tú eres Isabella.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Eres muy famosa en la escuela, desde antes de que llegaras. Todos tenían curiosidad por conocer a la hija de Charlie Swan.

—Si, es patético. ¿Tú no traes charola? ¿No vas a comer?

—No, y menos si me van a servir lo que te dieron a ti.

Ni me fije que era, tomé mi comida y me fui siguiendo a Jess y no vi hacia donde camino él.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿No pudiste disimular al menos un poco?

—¿De que hablas?

—Que en lugar de comida, hay baba en toda tu charola.

No dije nada me senté en una mesa, no supe ni cual, y solo piqué lo que había frente a mi. Ese chico me había quitado el hambre, pero sobre todo la respiración. Era bellísimo, no puedo describir que tanto, solo que era alto, cabello castaño con un mechón cubriendo uno de sus bellos ojos. Nunca había visto un color parecido, eran color bronce o cobre o café con dorado o la combinación de todos.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre.

—Uf, menos mal, ni después de una semana sin comer me atrevería a probar lo que te sirvieron.

Ya eran dos comentarios parecidos así que le puse atención a lo que estaba picando: en un plato había ensalada de papa y col, un huevo cocido, arroz con leche y sobre todo eso, trozos de gelatina de fresa y limón...

—¡Rayos! Esto es asqueroso.

—Pues es lo que pediste.

Llegaron Mike y Eric en ese momento, Jess quitó su cara de frustración y dedicó toda su atención a las tonterías que decía Mike. Hablaban de una excursión, yo la verdad tenía la mente en otra parte, en la misma escuela pero en otro lugar y no sabía en donde. No supe donde se había sentado la criatura mas celestial que había visto en mis patéticos diecisiete años.

—Irás con nosotros ¿verdad?—Era la voz de Mike.

—¿Eh?

—Que si irás con nosotros.

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos a surfear a la playa.

—¿Se puede surfear aquí? Digo... ¿Como pueden meterse al agua con el frió que hace?

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

—¿Y cuando Irán?

—Pensamos salir de aquí a las 5 de la tarde. Llegaremos allá como a las 6, nos instalamos, hacemos fogata y mañana nos dedicamos a surfear todo el día.

—¿Vamos a dormir allá?

—¡Claro! nunca has ido de campamento?

—No. ¿Y a donde van exactamente?

—Vamos a la reservación —dijo Erik

—¿Tú irás Jess?

—Claro, no me perdería este paseo por nada del mundo. —_supongo que no_.

—Esta bien. ¿Donde nos vemos?

—Nos vemos en la gasolinera que está a la salida de Forks y nos iremos en la camioneta de Ben.

Y así fue, saliendo llegué a casa a echar lo necesario en una mochila. Pero no tenía otra mochila así que vacié la de los libros de la escuela y eché un cambio y algunos artículos personales, también tomé una cobija. Además de unas salchichas. Si habría fogata, no podían faltar. Le llamé a Charlie para decirle de mis planes y le dio mucho gusto. No se si por librarse de mi o por el hecho de hacer amigos.

Una hora mas intenté dirigirme a nuestro punto de reunión y otra vez el mismo problema. La camioneta no prendió, lo intenté varias veces. Estaba a punto de llamar a Jessica para decirle que no iría cuando recordé lo que me dijo aquel joven: "presionar dos veces el _clutch_, dejar el pie hasta el fondo y girar la llave." Y la coincidencia volvió. Dejé la camioneta en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera y las llaves al dependiente, Charlie iría por ella mas tarde.

Llegamos a la playa, era en verdad hermosa, aun cuando estaba nublado y con probabilidades de lluvia. Inmediatamente los chicos se encargaron de instalar las tiendas de campaña y nosotras de encender la fogata. Ya había oscurecido y el frío era casi insoportable. Todos nos ubicamos alrededor del fuego envueltos en nuestras cobijas, Ángela, quien había decidido ir a última hora y yo compartíamos ambas y Jess aunque temblaba no quería apartarse de Mike.

Era la hora de los cuentos de terror, Mike y Erik ya nos habían deleitado con sus historias y Ben estaba a punto de iniciar otra cuando vi que se acercaban tres personas y confianzudamente se sentaron con nosotros.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestamos todos al mismo tiempo.

No lo podía creer. Eran los mismos niños que me había encontrado fuera de la video renta.

—¿Que hacen?—Ese era el mentado Jake.

—Estamos en la hora macabra. Buuuuuuuu...

Noté que nadie se sorprendió como yo de su llegada ni de su excesiva confianza.

—Hacía tiempo que no venían. ¿Son historias nuevas?

—Algunas si lo son, —contestó Erik— porque si no lo has notado, hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo. —diciendo esto señaló con la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba haciendo que todos, incluyendo a los tres visitantes, voltearan conmigo.

Eso fue incomodo, uno de los chicos, el mas delgado puso cara de "uf" el otro solo se volteó hacia otro lado y Jake levantó ambas cejas y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ya veo. —me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.—¿Ya no falló tu camioneta?

—No. —no quise decirle que si, que justo ese día me había hecho batallar otra vez.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó Mike. Yo puse cara de que no quiero hablar de eso y parece que el niño lo entendió.

—No. ¿Bueno, quien sigue de contar historias?

—Supongo que Ben o Bella.— dijo Erik.

— Yo paso, gracias.—dije inmediatamente.

—Yo tengo sueño. —Ben se echó de espaldas en la arena.

—Entonces sigues tú Jacob.— y comenzó la historia.

—Todos saben que en este lugar se cuentan cientos de leyendas de todas las criaturas inimaginables.

—No vayas a salir con la historia del zombi decapitado por favor.

—No, esa ya la conté varias veces. Esta es totalmente diferente y tiene mas de 300 años, según me dijo mi hermana:

"_Esta historia comenzó en una noche de octubre, cuando la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Una pareja de la tribu de los Makah habían decidido venir a instalarse en los bosques cercanos a nuestra reservación. Ella estaba comprometida con el hijo del jefe de la tribu pero su corazón pertenecía a otro. Entonces en su desesperación al saber que nunca estarían juntos, decidieron huir una noche antes de la boda." _

"_Se hizo un gran escándalo pues todos creyeron que alguien de otra tribu la había secuestrado o que la habían asesinado. La buscaron por varios días hasta que se dieron cuenta que él tampoco aparecía entones sacaron sus conjeturas y todos los dieron por muertos. No quisieron volver a saber de los traidores."_

"_Cuando llegaron aquí, no tenían donde habitar ni donde protegerse de las inclemencias del clima entonces buscaron el árbol mas frondoso y se instalaron debajo de él. No habían pasado ni una semana cuando comenzaron a sentir que alguien los observaba. Vivían en constante intranquilidad y con mucho miedo. Se sentían culpables por lo que hicieron y estaban temerosos de que el prometido de la chica tomara venganza y los encontrara para matarlos. Pero estaban lejos de imaginarse lo que en verdad les rondaba. "_

"_En una ocasión, él salió a pescar desde temprano, se hizo de noche y no volvía. Ella temía por su vida así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Lo buscó en el bosque y a lo largo de toda esta playa durante muchas horas y al amanecer del tercer día llegó a la parte baja al acantilado, comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que la hicieron estremecer, eran gritos de terror. Como si alguien acabara de ver al mismo diablo. En eso también se escucharon unos fuertes aullidos —todos estábamos en silencio y yo ya estaba sudando así que saqué mis manos de dentro las cobijas. — pero a pesar de los gritos, y a pesar del pánico que sintió, pudo reconocer que el que gritaba era su pareja."_

"_Subió lo mas rápido que pudo y al llegar descubrió con horror que el que estaba gritando era quien había sido su prometido y a su lado estaba su pareja tendido en el suelo. Creyó volverse loca, intentó ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde. Tenía poco de haber muerto, su cuerpo aun estaba tibio. Sus temores se habían hecho realidad, su prometido se había vengado de ella por donde mas le dolía, lo que no entendía era por que él se revolcaba y gritaba como estuviera muriendo de dolor. Tal vez había tomado algún veneno, así que buscó algún frasco o vasija para ver si había quedado algo y tomarlo ella también. Pero lo único que encontró fue un cuchillo. Entonces, decidida a terminar con su vida, lo tomó y se cortó las venas. Pero su dolor estaba lejos de terminar". _

"_Como por arte de magia él que fue su prometido dejó de gritar, se levantó, la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a succionar la sangre que salía de ella. De pronto ella también estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor y suplicando que la mataran. El se bebió la sangre que le quedaba a su rival, una vez terminado lo aventó al mar y se dedicó a contemplar la agonía de la que era el amor de su vida. Hasta que ella dejó de sufrir."_

—¿Se murió?— alguien preguntó.

—No. _"Ella sobrevivió y cuando se dio cuenta que la razón por la que quería morir había desaparecido, intentó matarse de nuevo. Quiso cortarse las venas pero el cuchillo no podía cortar su piel, era como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Se lanzó al mar pero no se ahogó, se aventó del risco y tampoco sucedió nada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era inmortal, por así decirlo, que era igual que él y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto". _

Jake comenzó a mover la llamas de la fogata con una vara que ya traía con él. Todos mirábamos idos esa imagen hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—¿Y que pasó después?

"_Ella se resignó a existir por casi doscientos años con la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, él no la dejaba nunca sola, se había convertido en su sombra. En una ocasión tuvieron una fuerte discusión y ella huyó de su lado y llegó a la reservación de los Quileutes, que es a donde nosotros tres pertenecemos, y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos lobos enormes, según dicen parecían caballos."_

—eso es imposible— dijo Mike...

—Para empezar, toda la historia es imposible—

—Ya cállense, dejen que termine.

—"_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo enormes que eran esos lobos y que tenían la intención de matarla, fue algo tarde, la atacaron y le arrancaron un brazo, entonces ella vio una posibilidad de librarse del otro vampiro. Huyó de la reserva a una velocidad sorprendente y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su pareja. Los lobos iban tras de ella y cuando llegó solo dijo: Amor, te traje un regalo. Y en lo que el otro vampiro reaccionaba ella subió al árbol justo en el momento que llegaron los lobos. No quedó nada del vampiro y ella huyó por las copas de los árboles y no volvieron a saber de ella en muchos años."_

—Esos son puros cuentos.—dijo Ben, que se había enderezado y también estaba sudando.

—Exactamente, se llaman cuentos ¿no oíste?—dijo Mike, quien no me di cuenta ya tenía abrazada a Jess... o al revez.

—Además ni los vampiros ni los lobos gigantes existen.—dijo Jess.

—Para mi, mas que cuento de terror fue una horrible historia de amor. — dijo Ángela—Si no, piensen en la pobre mujer, obligada a vivir por años con la persona que no amaba y sobre todo era la que mató al amor de su vida.

—No supimos si fue él o alguien mas. ¿Como fue que el se convirtió en vampiro? Tuvo que ser otro.

—Pero como fue posible que a uno si lo mató y al otro no.

—No sabemos que fue lo que lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Tal vez fueron los mismos lobos, llegaron y lo hicieron huir.

—Puede ser.

—Bueno— dije yo— creo que ya me iré a dormir.

—Es muy temprano Bella,—dijo Mike— espera otro rato. No tengas miedo, son puros cuentos de muertos.

—Créeme que le tengo mas miedo a los vivos.

Me dirigía a la tienda de campaña que estaba casi junto a la camioneta cuando me alcanzó Jake.

—Hola_—¡Ay por Dios! ¿qué quieres niño? _

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, te perdiste o algo así?

—No, no es eso, solo quería saludarte otra vez.

—Ok, hola y adiós. Buenas noches.

—Está bien Bella, disculpa si te incomodo. Buenas noches.

Y me fui a dormir.

2.-SOMBRAS

Al día siguiente fue imposible surfear porque nunca dejó de llover así que regresamos antes de medio día frustrados, bueno, los demás, a mi me daba igual. Le llamé a Charlie para avisarle que ya había regresado, me puse a asear la casa y a lavar la ropa. Que bueno que tiene secadora porque con este clima la ropa se secaría en varios días. Tan diferente que es en Phoenix, siempre hay sol y en ocasiones, en media hora ya estaba la ropa seca.

—_En fin Isabella, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto... y lo que falta. _

Mientras hacía el aseo no podía olvidar la historia que contó Jake, en verdad era una historia de película. La imaginación que tienen esas personas. Debería escribirla y hacer un libro. _Pero pobre mujer, resignarse a vivir con quien no amaba y además odiaba. Saber que estaba en manos de quien había matado a al amor de su vida. _

Cuando llegó Charlie ya tenía la cena lista. Le platiqué muy poco del paseo, realmente él no preguntaba casi nada, solo le interesaba saber que yo estaba bien. Al terminar lavé los trastes y me fui a dormir. Una vez mas pude ver una sombra por la ventana y al mirar hacia abajo ya no había nada. Así que bajé las escaleras.

—Charlie, ¿hay algún vecino que tenga gatos?

—¿Gatos?

—Si, es que van varias veces que me parece ver alguno en mi ventana y la verdad no me gustan mucho.

—Pues cariño, ni vecinos tenemos, los mas cercanos están a una milla de aquí así que no creo que sea algún gato. Probablemente es una ardilla, el bosque está lleno de ellas.

—Uy, es verdad. Buenas noches— me fui a dormir ahora si, mañana le platicaría a René como me fue.

"_Era de noche, no había ni luz de luna. Iba corriendo desesperada buscando algo, no sabía que, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo sino sería demasiado tarde. Iba a una velocidad excesiva, las ramas colgantes de los árboles me golpeaban el rostro. Me detuve de golpe justo en la orilla de un risco y al mirar hacia abajo vi dos figuras. Brinqué desde esa altura cayendo sobre una gran roca. Al llegar ahí pude ver horrorizada que, una de las dos personas estaba tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre y el otro a su lado y aunque estaba de espaldas pude ver que le sostenía el brazo succionándolo. No notó mi presencia. Quería detenerlo ya que estaba matando al que estaba en el suelo pero estaba paralizada. En ese momento el asesino se puso alerta y volteó hacia mi... me horroricé... era Edward Cullen con los labios llenos de sangre y me miraba con odio, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, parecía un demonio y en el suelo estaba el cuerpo frágil e inerte de Jake. Quise gritar pero no me salió la voz. Quise correr de nuevo para buscar ayuda y no pude avanzar ni un solo paso. Era desesperante. Las lágrimas me corrían a caudales... Jake... Jake. Y justo cuando el asesino se iba a lanzar sobre mi, desperté."_

Me enderecé rápidamente, estaba sudando, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y no podía respirar bien. Me levanté para abrir la venta y creo que seguía dormida porque me pareció ver a alguien saltando del árbol y perderse en el bosque. No podía tranquilizarme; el sueño era muy real. Eso me pasa por escuchar historias de terror. Sentía un hoyo en el pecho, parecía que en verdad Jake estaba muerto y no entendía porque me dolía tanto, sino lo conozco.

Ya no pude dormir, así que me levanté, me fui a la sala a ver la película que había rentado ya que aun no la regresaba. Antes de que iniciara me pareció ver pasar una sombra por la venta que estaba justo detrás del televisor. Primero creí que era mi imaginación pero a la segunda vez me asusté tanto que desperté a Charlie, se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

—«Charlie... Charlie»

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasó?

—«Alguien está rondando la casa»

—¡¿Qué? ¿Alguien qué?!

—«Shhhht...Baja la voz. Alguien está rondando la casa»—parpadeó varias veces, no podía despertar. Se enderezó y se quedó sentado.

—«Bells, nadie se atrevería a rondar esta casa, saben que siempre estoy armado»

—«si, lo se, pero ya van varias veces que veo a alguien pasar por la ventana»

Charlie se levantó mas a fuerzas que con ganas, creo que seguía dormido. Se talló los ojos y fue por su arma.

—Quédate aquí.

—Cuídate

—Siempre lo hago.

Charlie salió de la casa y la rodeó, yo pasaba de ventana en ventana para seguirlo con la mirada. De pronto lo perdí de vista. Me estaba comiendo las uñas y tronando los dedos. Minutos después apareció.

—Nada... es tu imaginación

—Pero yo la vi.

—Entonces fue algún ciervo, aparecen por aquí de vez en cuando.

—Era muy alto.

—Bells,—me tomó de los hombros— tranquilízate. Ya rodeé toda la casa y me fui al límite del bosque, no hay nada ni escuché nada. ¿Ok?

—Ok. _Seguramente son los efectos de la historia y del sueño que tuve._

–¿Que estás viendo?

—Es.. una película... de... vampiros...

—Por eso te imaginas cosas, deja de ver esas películas Bella, no dejan nada bueno, además, es demasiada sangre y solo te turban la mente ya te diste cuenta. Bueno, me voy a dormir ¿o prefieres que te haga compañía un rato? Ya casi amanece.

—No, estoy bien. También me iré a la cama.

Pero me quedé ahí, estaba viendo la transformación de Loui, realmente era un vampiro hermoso, Lestat tambien era bello pero nada que ver con el de mi sueño, aun cuando la expresión de su rostro era diabólica. Decidí apagar la televisión y subir a mi habitación. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la cobija y me quedé dormida.

Desperté ya cuando el sol estaba muy alto y encontré una nota de Charlie diciéndome que se había ido de pesca con su amigo Billy. En años anteriores cuando venía de vacaciones lo acompañaba, ahora no me llamaba la atención. Como había limpiado la tarde anterior no había mucho que hacer en la casa así que fui a regresar la película y rentar otra. Para mi mala suerte alguien llegó también a devolver una película.

—Hola Bella.

—_Uff_... Hola... ¿Jake? ¿Así te llamas?

—Si. Que coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Si, si,.. mucha coincidencia.

—¿Que película rentaste?

—No se cual es, solo la tomé.— Me fui a la caja para pagar y me salí. El salió detrás de mi.

—¿Quieres que me espere a ver si prende la camioneta?

—No gracias.—Esa situación ya me estaba cansando. Me subí y encendí la camioneta como si nada. —¿ves? No es tan difícil.

—Bella... ¿Por qué no te agrado?

_Porque te crees muy adulto y quieres darte aires de grandeza... _

—¿De que hablas? ¿Quien te dijo que no me agradas?

—Tú, bueno, con tu actitud y tus desplantes.

—¿Cuáles desplantes niño? Mejor primero madura en vez de andar con estas cosas.

—No soy ningún inmaduro —su rostro se contrajo— además no me conoces. Solo intento ser cortés pero parece que contigo no se puede.

—¿Oye... que te crees?— Se que tenía razón, había sido grosera con él pero ya me estaba cansando.

—Está bien, eso me gano por andar de ofrecido. Ya no volveré a molestarte. Eres muy linda pero también muy odiosa. Ni aun cuando fueras la única chica en el mundo volvería a dirigirte la palabra. Con permiso.

—¡Bah! _¿Este mocoso que se cree?_ ¡Si quieres andar de conquistador ve y busca a alguien de tu edad!

Afortunadamente el traste no falló y volví a casa sin ningún contratiempo.

La película que renté era una acerca de una chica vampiro que se había enamorado de un licántropo... _Uf, que historia tan contradictoria, eso es antinatural.._. La protagonista murió en manos de su propio padre, ya que prefería verla muerta antes que unida a "esa bestia", esto ante la desesperación e impotencia del licántropo que no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo... Me recordó la historia que contó Jake. La chica huyó con el amor de su vida y el precio que pagó fue altísimo ya que vino terminando, contra su voluntad, con el que había abandonado. _Como puede ser el humano tan contradictorio... aun cuando sabe que el resultado puede ser funesto, insiste en seguir con lo que no debe_.

Terminé de ver la película afectada por el dolor del Lucius, Sonja estaba esperando un hijo suyo cuando murió, no se porque me afectó tanto. Sin embargo, la moraleja de esta historia es que la naturaleza es muy sabia, quien sabe que monstruo hubiera nacido de esa unión.

No quise pensar mas en amores fallidos ni monstruos mitológicos así que me puse a hacer trabajos de la escuela. Tenía examen de historia el martes y debía devorar el libro ya que era de los dos meses anteriores para revalidar la materia.

Charlie llegó antes de ocultarse el sol, traía un balde lleno de pescados_... yo no se que vamos a hacer con tantos, yo no como, me produce nauseas_... pero solo quiso cereal para la cena. Mientras el cenaba yo limpié los pescados y los guardé en el congelador... _era asqueroso._

—Te vas a comer esto tú solo eh... yo no como eso.

—Pues deberías, necesitas vitaminarte, estás en el desarrollo.

—Charlie, hace años que me desarrollé, no voy a crecer mas, a menos que sea para los lados.

—Con mayor razón, el pescado no te hacen engordar, no te vayas a poner como la hija del dueño de la farmacia. Ya tiene 27 años y la pobre no se le ha conocido ningún novio.

—Papá, por favor, no está en mis planes casarme... nunca.

Charlie me sonrió. Y se fue a ver TV, yo tomé un baño, metí mis libros otra vez a la mochila y me acosté a dormir.

Me despertó un ruido en mi habitación, seguramente fue otra rama golpeando la ventana, solo que la ventana estaba abierta y no hacía viento. Me levanté a cerrarla y una vez mas... vi sombras. Esto ya era algo mas que mi imaginación. ¿Será algún oso, algún ciervo? No quise averiguar y me fui a dormir, esta era otra de las cosas a las que me debía acostumbrar. A las sombras.

"_Estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, sentía que corría lumbre por todo mi cuerpo, como si en lugar de sangre fuera ácido el que circulara por mis venas haciéndolas arder. Intenté levantarme de ahí pero no podía, parecía que estaba petrificada. Intenté gritar para pedir ayuda y no podía abrir la boca, no podía abrir los ojos, no podía mover ni un solo músculo de todo mi cuerpo. De momento creí estar muerta, pero era imposible porque el dolor que sentía significaba que estaba viva y alguien me estaba torturando... no se quien, pero alguien lo hacía." _

"_De pronto pude verme desde arriba, era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera desprendido. Y me vi acostada sobre la hierba y rodeada de flores, llevaba puesto un vestido medieval color blanco con grandes flores color escarlata, mi piel era totalmente pálida. Me acerqué a "mi cuerpo" inerte y vi que no eran flores, eran enormes manchas de sangre en todo mi vestido y mis manos estaban entrelazadas sobre mi prominente abdomen, parecía que estuviera a punto e dar a luz. A mi lado estaba un hermoso vampiro devorando a un enorme lobo y a su lado, el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre "._

De nuevo desperté. Definitivamente no volvería a saber nada de vampiros, ni lobos, ni frankestein, es mas, nada que no tenga que ver con la realidad. Intenté hacer una oración, la verdad no se me daba bien, y me volví a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía ni abrir los ojos porque me molestaba la poca luz del día. La lluvia estaba a caudales así que decidí no ir a la escuela. Charlie insistió con llevarme al doctor pero le dije que me tomaría un _tylenol_ y con eso me pondría bien. Y se marchó a su trabajo.

Pero me había equivocado, me tomé cuatro en el transcurso de una hora y no desaparecía el dolor. El móvil estuvo sonando varias veces, solo contesté cuando era Charlie, el otro número no lo conocía y mas tarde me llamó Jess. No quise contestar tampoco. Pero insistía e insistía hasta que le contesté.

—Diga

—_¿Bella? ¿que te pasó?_

—No me siento bien.

—_¿Algo grave?_

—No, no se si esté presentando alguna reacción alérgica a este lugar... traigo un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Como nunca. Mañana hablaré con los maestros.

—_Es que... yo... bueno..._

—Te dejo Jess, quiero descansar.

—_Es que alguien quiere hablar contigo._

—No quiero hablar con nadie, dile a Mike que estoy bien.

—_No es Mike_.—silencio.— _es... Edward, quiere hablar contigo_

Me quedé muda, no supe que decir, solo recordé su diabólica mirada en la puerta del salón, su voz a mis espaldas, su hermosura frente a mi y sobre todo las imágenes de mis sueños... Me estremecí... Miles de mariposas aparecieron de pronto en mi abdomen.

—_¿Hola? ¿Bella?..._

—Ehhhh... ¿si? Diga

—_Soy Edward Cullen ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?_

—Este... si, solo tengo dolor de cabeza, creo que es migraña.

—_Mi papá es médico _—Oh, tiene papá doctor, a presumir ¿o que?— _¿Me permites llevarte con él para que te examine?_

—Claro que no, muchas gracias. Ya tomé medicamento, solo falta esperar a que surja efecto.

—_Insisto en que te vea mi un medico, no forzosamente tiene que ser mi papá_.

—No, en verdad te lo agradezco pero solo durmiendo se me quita. Nos vemos mañana. Bye.

No dejé que siguiera insistiendo así que le colgué sin darle oportunidad de nada. El dolor de cabeza seguía igual pero también reconozco que me sentí feliz con su llamada, me puse nerviosa y no sabía que decir, además si me llevaba con el doctor no se como actuaría a su lado, no sabría como comportarme, jamás había salido con ningún chico... Pero es guapísimo. _Agh. La cabeza me va a explotar._

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando oí ruido de carro, y en fracción de segundos alguien llamó a la puerta. No quería ver a nadie, pero el timbre seguía insistiendo... me levanté como pude para asomarme por la ventana y me quedé en shock, el dolor de cabeza aumentó y ahí estaban de nuevo las mariposas de mi abdomen... era el mismo Edward Cullen en persona. _¿cómo llegó tan rápido? Tal vez me dormí y ni cuenta me di. Y yo en pijamas, con unas ojeras hasta el suelo y el cabello enmarañado..._ Abrí la ventana.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Edward?

—Vengo a llevarte al doctor.

—Estás loco, no, como crees, no te molestes.

—Anda Bella, por favor... —negué con la cabeza.— al menos déjame revisarte yo. Tengo un certificado de primeros auxilios... —y me sonrió.

¡Diablos! Esa sonrisa... Me desarmó. Me bajé y abrí. Ni si quiera esperé a que entrara, me fui directamente a la sala y me metí bajo la cobija que Charlie había dejado. Me sorprendí de la confianza que me daba, no lo conocía y pareciera que nos habíamos visto toda la vida.

—¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?

—Tylenol.

—Eso no te servirá de nada. Te voy a dar un leve masaje en la cabeza. Voy por hielo.

Se fue directo a la cocina, escuché que abrió y cerró un cajón y volvió con un trapo con hielos.

—Cierra los ojos. —Instintivamente le obedecí.

—Edward... ¿Como supiste donde estaba la cocina?—

—Nadie se puede perder en esta casa.

—Pero sobre todo... ¿cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Todo Forks sabe donde vive el jefe Swan.

—Buen punto.

Me puso el trapo en la frente y afortunadamente le quedaron las manos muy frías por el hielo porque se sentían bien en la nunca y detrás de las orejas... parecía que el dolor estaba cediendo.

"_Era de noche, yo traía una vez mas el vestido medieval color blanco, pero completamente limpio. Caminaba por una vereda rodeada de árboles gigantes, al final se alcanzaba a distinguir un rayo de luz que venía de lo alto. Cuando llegué encontré un claro y la luz era de una enorme luna llena. Me agaché para cortar una de las flores que estaban en ese lugar y lo hice sosteniendo mi abdomen, tenía varios meses de embarazo. Cuando me levanté comenzaron a escucharse varios aullidos, parecía que los tenía junto a mi pero volteé hacia todos lados y no había nada, y en ese momento, venía Edward caminando hacia a mi del lado opuesto de donde yo había llegado. Se fue acercando lentamente, de sus labios escurría una línea de sangre, se acercó lentamente y me tomó del rostro con ambas manos. Parecían témpanos de hielo puso una en mi frente y con la otra acariciaba mis mejillas. Sentí mucho frío, me acurrucó en sus brazos y el frío aumento... y justo cuando iba a besarme un lobo gigante se abalanzó sobre él."_

Desperté agitada, y me senté de golpe... no podía ubicarme...

—¿Estás bien?—Edward estaba sentado frente a mi.

—No, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis treinta y siete.

—¿!Como?! ...Debes irte, Charlie no tarda en llegar y si te ve aquí y en mi habitación... ¿Cómo demonios llegué a mi habitación?

—Te traje cargando y Charlie llegó hace casi una hora.

—¿QUÉ?! ¿Te vio aquí y no te dijo nada?

—No me vio. Subió a verte, solo que no quiso despertarte y salió de puntitas y cerró la puerta. De hecho ya está dormido en la sala.

—¿Y no te vio? ¿Te metiste debajo de la cama o que?

—Algo así...

—Gracias.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado el día de hoy.

—Pero dormí todo el día.

—Aun así, fue increíble verte dormir.

No supe que decir, creo que me ruboricé.

—¿Sueñas mucho?

—Algo... —No quería decirle que mis sueños son solo pesadillas.

—Porque estuviste muy inquieta.

—Okey Edward, agradezco tu ayuda pero te tienes que ir.

—De acuerdo. ¿Mañana si irás a la escuela?

—Supongo que si, el dolor ya desapareció totalmente.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana. Oh-oh, deja ver si Charlie sigue dormido para que puedas salir... te va a matar si te ve aquí.

—No te preocupes, me voy a salir por la ventana.

—¿Por la ventana? ¿Estás loco? Te vas a matar.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado..

Y diciendo eso se turbó, tartamudeó intentando decir algo y en ese momento entendí...

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que me ha estado espiando todo este tiempo!

—No es lo que tú crees. Es solo que...

—¿Como te atreviste?

—Bella, déjame explicarte.

—¡No! ¡Lárgate!

—"¡Bella, ¿estás bien?!"— había despertado a Charlie con mis gritos.

—Si papá, es solo una maldita ardilla que entró a mi habitación y no se como hacerle para que se largue.

—"Si quieres le doy un balazo"

—Créeme que me encantaría pero no quiero manchar de sangre mi cuarto. Ya casi la saco no te preocupes.

—"Ok, tu me dices"

—«Que te largues de una maldita vez.»

—«Bella, no estés enojada conmigo, discúlpame pero es que me gustas, desde que te vi por primera vez».

—«No me digas eso, me conociste hace unos días.»

—«Pero es la verdad»

—«Ya termina de largarte o le digo a mi papá que en verdad venga a vaciarte la pistola»

Edward sonrió... _ay esa sonrisa_... _no, no me iba a convencer!_

—«Largo!»

Y se fue. Me había molestado mucho, ¿cómo se atrevió? ¿Hasta donde será capaz este hombre. ¿Como es posible? debe vivir agradecido de que no le dije a Charlie sino en estos momentos ya sería hombre muerto... Pero para que me engaño, me dio mucho gusto que viniera, que se preocupara por mi y ... _Ya Isabella, deja de pensar eso. Lo que hizo fue delito. Punto._

Esa noche ya no hubo sombras...

3- MARGARITAS

El martes llegué a la escuela con toda la intención de reportarlo a la dirección si se acercaba. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi su lugar vacío. Jessica ya estaba esperándome y no dejaba de acosarme con preguntas referente a ¿por qué era tanta la preocupación de Edward de si estaba enferma o no? Que si había llamado otra vez, que si había ido a visitarme, que si me gustaba que si esto que si lo otro, etc. etc. Yo estaba más ocupada en esconderme en caso de que lo viera venir. Pero no hubo necesidad. Pasó toda la semana y nunca apareció Edward.

—Ya te dije que los días soleados no vienen a la escuela. Pero nunca habían faltado tantos días.

—Es muy raro ¿cómo es que los papás permiten esas ausencias a clase?

—Ellos los llevan. Además son los mas inteligentes de la escuela, unos días de inasistencia no los retrasarán.

—¿Cuantos hermanos son?

—cinco

—¿Y en verdad el papá es médico?

—Si, es el mejor cirujano de Washington, vienen de muchas partes del país a consultarlo. Y es igual de guapo que Edward.

—Claro... es su papá.

—Es un poco raro ese asunto. Yo pienso que no es su papá, creo mas bien que es su hermano mayor. El doctor Carlisle es demasiado joven para tener hijos tan grandes.

—¿Pues cuantos años tiene?

—No creo que pase de los treinta, a menos que los haya tenido de diez... jejeje. Y entre ellos hay dos parejas... —Mi corazón dio un vuelvo—

—¿Y no conozco a los otros hermanos?

—No, Alice no coincide con nosotros en ninguna clase y los demás ya van a salir este año.

—Ah.. ¿y quien es pareja de ella?

—Jasper... está guapísimo y Emmet es pareja de Rosalie. Realmente los hermanos de Edward son Alice y Emmet, pero los demás también viven con ellos.—Mi corazón respiró.

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí al estacionamiento, le había prometido a Charlie que saldría a cenar con él así que estaría esperándome en la comisaría. Cuando abrí la puerta de la camioneta me encontré con una margarita blanca sobre una nota: "_Lo siento_, _espero que puedas perdonarme_". Volteé para todos lados y no vi a nadie.

Era la letra mas perfecta que había visto, parecía tarjeta impresa, solo porque al final decía: "_Edward Cullen_". Mi corazón es volvió loco. No pude evitar sonreír. Tal vez por eso no había venido a la escuela, tal vez sentía tanta pena que no podía verme a los ojos... _es encantador._

Me subí y fui en busca de Charlie. En la cena le pregunté a cerca del doctor Cullen, le dije que había escuchado buenos comentarios sobre él. Me contestó que era una eminencia y una persona muy gentil. Que cuando llegó a la ciudad hubo varias personas, incluso Geraldine, su secretaria, que se inventaban enfermedades con tal de que las consultara.

—Es guapo, si fuera mujer también me hubiera vuelto hipocondríaco.

—¡Charlie!

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo reconocer cuando un hombre es casi tan guapo como yo?

—Y como todos, es un conquistador...

—No, es todo lo contrario. Es muy respetuoso, además, se ve que está muy enamorado de su esposa, ella también es bellísima. Y supongo que ya conociste a sus hijos.

—Solo a uno. —Si supieras y de que modo. —está en mi clase de biología.

—Yo creo que son hijos adoptados porque la pareja es muy muy joven, han de tener unos 25 años, a lo mucho.

Y así transcurrió la tarde, después de cenar nos fuimos a casa, subí a mi habitación, tenía la intención de escribirle a mi mamá antes de dormir, pero me encontré con otra sorpresa: en mi cama estaba otra margarita sobre otra nota. "_En verdad lo siento"_. Inmediatamente me fui a la ventana y no se veía absolutamente nada, ni sombras.

–_Lo hizo de nuevo. Volvió a entrar a mi habitación_. Cerré la ventana inmediatamente. No sabía que pensar, realmente me encantaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él pero sentí un poco de temor. _Alguien que se atreve a entrar de esa manera a tu casa... y además, está Charlie, si se entera lo va a matar y_... no quise imaginarlo.

No quise pensar mas en él, le escribí a mamá como de costumbre diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Tomé mi libro de geografía e intenté estudiar, tenía examen el próximo lunes.

"_Caminaba por la orilla de una playa, mis pies descalzos sentían la suave arena y la frescura del agua mientras mi rostro se mojaba con la leve lluvia que caía en esos momentos. A mi lado, iba un lobo color cobrizo al compás de mis pasos. De pronto el lobo se detuvo, emitió un fuerte gruñido; frente a nosotros estaba el hombre que me había quitado el aliento. Extendió su mano hacia a mi, me estaba llamando, avancé corriendo hacia él y cuando llegué a su lado escuché que alguien me llamaba... volteé y era Jake... el lobo había desaparecido. Me decía que no me acercara."_

—"_¡Aléjate de él Bella! No lo conoces, tú no sabes realmente quien es."_

—"_Ven Bella. Quédate conmigo."_

—"_No, Bella, regresa aquí." _

"_Yo dudaba, volteaba a ambos lados y no sabía a quien obedecer". _

—"_Bella, dame una oportunidad. Déjame decirte quien soy realmente."_

—"_¡Bella, es una trampa, solo quiere matarte! ¡Por favor, mírame...!"_

"_En el momento en que volteé a mirar a Jake, Edward se abalanzó sobre él y lo mató frente a mi"._

Tenía que ir con un psiquiatra, nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas pesadillas, es más, nunca había recordado ningún maldito sueño. Me levanté a abrir la ventana porque estaba sudando y al hacerlo vi otra margarita y otra nota en mi mesa de noche.

"_Isabella, Te suplico una oportunidad para que sepas realmente quien es el verdadero Edward, lamento mucho que me conozcas de la manera equivocada."_

—_Dios, este hombre está enfermo. Entró a mi cuarto y yo aquí dormida... bueno, casi como la semana pasada pero aquella vez yo lo dejé entrar a la casa y ahora entra solo y...— _

Me fui a tomar agua, tenía demasiada sed. Me terminé el jugo de arándano que quedaba en la botella.

Fui a mi habitación por mi cobija y me fui a acurrucar al sofá de la sala. Tenía miedo de que volviera a entrar, pero no tenía miedo de él, sino de que yo no le exigiera que se fuera. Me gustaba demasiado y el imaginarlo en mi habitación me hizo estremecer.

Charlie se sorprendió de verme dormida ahí.

—¿Otra ves mirando sombras?

—Eh.. hmm... no, solo que me quedé dormida aquí, eso es todo.

—Hija, me voy, nos vemos mas tarde.

—Hasta al rato

Charlie se marchó, yo decidí irme al bosque que está a tras de la casa para estudiar. No quería contestar ningún teléfono y tampoco quería tener la tentación de prender el televisor. Y así lo hice, encontré un tronco perfecto, parecía acababan de talar el árbol, así que me senté y me dedique a estudiar.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando comenzó a llover y me tuve que ir corriendo a casa. Subí a cambiarme de ropa y ahí estaba, el hombre más hermoso del mundo estaba parado frente a mi ventana.

—¡Pero ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Bella, yo quiero explicarte.

—¡¿Por qué no entras como una persona decente? Tocando la puerta y esperando que se le abra!

—Es que se que jamás la abrirías.

—Claro que no la abriría ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero disculparme por entrar por tu ventana y...

—¿Te quieres disculpar por algo que hiciste, por algo que haces o por lo que piensas seguir haciendo? Porque hasta ahora no has dejado de hacer lo mismo.

—Bella, escúchame. Te pido disculpas por eso, pero lo sigo haciendo porque estoy desesperado, quiero que me escuches, por favor.—levantaba sus dos manos como queriéndome hacer entender algo.

—De acuerdo. Dilo rápido y márchate.

—Está bien... Bella, yo, no se ni como decirlo pero, yo... hmmm, me encantas, me gustas, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, en verdad.

—Por favor, no me vayas a salir que fue amor a primera vista. —_Yo si te amé desde el momento en que te vi. Y mi corazón va a explotar—_

Cerró los ojos.

—Así es, te amo desde aquel jueves. Te amé desde el momento que te vi a través de los ojos de los demás y...

—¿De que hablas?

—Es decir, escuché hablar a varios de la escuela sobre ti, eras la novedad y alguien me preguntó si ya te había conocido. Entonces te vi. Te vi cuando saliste del salón de química, para ir a tu clase de geografía y cuando saliste de ahí para ir a tu clase de matemáticas. Pero tú no me viste.

—Ok ¿a que viene todo esto?—Yo ya sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de su lugar, pero aparentaba una serenidad que estaba a millones de años luz de sentir.

—Que te amo, que quiero que... es decir, te suplico me permitas protegerte y quererte mientras tenga vida.

—Oye, eso ya parece propuesta matrimonial... jajaja. —comencé a reírme por los nervios que ya me tenían invadido todos mis sentidos.

—No te burles Bella...

Se fue acercando, hubiera sido igual que el otro día pero ahora sus intenciones son otras... _las mariposas... mi corazón... no puedo respirar..._

Desperté en mi cama, él ya no estaba. Sentí un hueco en el estómago, él se había marchado y yo ya lo extrañaba, sorprendentemente una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla. _Estás loca Isabella, ¿como puedes sentirte así por alguien que apenas y conoces? y encima de todo, te desmayas cuando aun ni te toca. Eres patética. _

Ya era de día y Charlie me dejó una nota que iba de pesca otra vez, con Billy. _Notas, notas ¿los hombres no tienen otra manera de comunicarse?_

No quería quedarme sola, le llamé a Jessica para salir con ella pero no estaba. Había ido con Mike a un día de campo... _¿Y a donde voy? Me hubiera ido con Charlie de pesca..._ No estaba dispuesta a la sorpresa de que Edward, una vez más, estaba en mi casa así que cerraría perfectamente todas las puertas y ventanas.

Comencé con las ventanas de mi habitación, incluso cerraría la de Charlie, bajé y cerré la de la sala, el comedor y al entrar a la cocina grité, ahí estaba, otra vez.

—¡Cálmate! No fue mi intención asustarte...

—¡Como te atreves! ¡Lárgate!

—No, no me iré de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado.

—¡¿No te importa que esta sea la casa del jefe de la policía?! ¡No sabes que yo también tengo un arma?!— no es cierto pero no sabía que decir.

—¡No, no me importa, quiero hablar contigo!

—Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo ¿por qué haces esto? Te metes como fantasma en mi casa, siempre me asustas ¿cómo demonios pretendes si quiera que intente escucharte? ¿Por qué no lo haces en la escuela donde hay gente, porque tiene que ser sin testigos y...?

—¡DÉJAME HABLAR!—Y diciendo eso se abalanzó sobre mi, desconocía su intención. Todos los sueños en los que él era el villano se hicieron presentes y me alteraron los nervios y lo único que hice fue cubrirme la cara con el brazo y me contraje hasta el suelo...

—No, no, Bella, no hagas eso por favor, no quiero lastimarte... perdóname, esa no fue mi intención.— lo escuché consternado.

Comencé a llorar, me había asustado mucho. Pero tenía que reaccionar, como lo dije, solo habían sido sueños, sin embargo este tipo se había comportado tal y como lo había soñado. Ahora mi llanto era de rabia, me enderecé y lo enfrenté, apenas si podía hablar con claridad pero tenía que decir lo que pensaba de él.

—¡Eres un perfecto imbécil, Edward Cullen! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un Dios? ¿Un Dios que puede hacer lo que le de la gana y al que cualquiera le puede rendir pleitesía? ¿O es todo lo contrario? ¡Te sientes tan inseguro que crees que llamando la atención es la única forma que se te tomará en cuenta. Pero conmigo te equivocaste, odio que quieran llamar mi atención y no tengo porque escucharte ni verte si no se me pega la gana! ¡Entiendes!

—No Bella...— El parecía que estaba a punto de llorar se veía muy desconsolado y sentí pena por él. —No es como tú crees. Nunca será lo que tú crees.

Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar, bueno, a Charlie, pero eso era cada vez que terminaban mis vacaciones aquí con él y tenía que regresar a casa y era porque me miraba una vez al año. ¡Además porque era mi padre! Pero hoy es diferente, el parece llorar no se por que, por vergüenza, por coraje, por impotencia, o por orgullo. Tal vez le di donde mas le dolía.

—Entonces, no se como puedes explicar o justificar tu comportamiento.

El agachó la vista y se tocaba los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha. Como si quisiera leer algo escrito en ellos.

—Bella, por favor, solo escucha, si cuando termine de decirte todo sigues pensando lo mismo desapareceré y no sabrás de mi... Jamás.

—Oh si, y tendré que verte todos los días en la escuela de cualquier modo.

—No, estoy dispuesto a salirme de ahí, incluso a cambiar de ciudad. No quiero estar donde pudiera inquietarte mi presencia. Solo... solo te pido que me escuches...

Me sorprendió. La posibilidad de imaginarme la escuela sin él hizo que sintiera un navajazo en mi corazón...

—Yo... tal vez no lo creas pero... nunca me había enamorado...— volteé los ojos..._si como no_— te dije que tal vez no lo creerías. En fin, es la verdad, de hecho nunca he tenido novia_...—¿eh?—_ ¿menos lo crees Verdad? Pero así es... —Yo dejé de verlo en forma retórica.

—Toda mi vida, completamente toda mi vida he estado solo. No me gustan mucho las compañías, y menos si son gente extraña. Los única compañía que puedo tolerar es la de mi familia pero solo por ratos. Por eso cuando te vi aquel día, no podía explicarme todo lo que estaba sintiendo era algo completamente nuevo, algo que me parecía imposible que pudiera existir... Cuando te dirigías a la clase pasaste por mi lado y ni siquiera me viste, estabas concentrada en el horario y buscando el salón al que tenías que ir. —su rostro parecía contrariado, o nostálgico, o temeroso...—Pero yo si te vi, vi tu cabello, el color de tu piel, el color de tus ojos, tu estatura, tu complexión... tu aroma al pasar... toda tu esencia y desde entonces quedaste grabada en mi corazón... era... era como si alguien estuviera cincelando dentro de mi. Perdón si te aburro con tanto detalle pero uno de mis peores defectos es ser muy detallista. —solo me encogí de hombros, tenía los brazos cruzados. — No se que sucedió, solo se que ya no puedo existir sin ti y ha nacido la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarte, de protegerte y no se que hacer con toda esa necesidad si tú no dejas siquiera que me acerque.

No sabía que decir, sin darme cuenta me había quedado muda. Yo sentía también algo o mucho por él, me fascinaba, me gustaba como nunca nadie me había gustado, es mas, sentía que ya lo quería sin embargo todo era demasiado rápido. Y al igual que él, si es que lo que decía era cierto, yo tampoco nunca había tenido novio, nadie me había abrazado, mucho menos besado...

—¿Podría yo ser... no se como decirlo... podrías o... me permitirías ser yo tu protector, el que siempre te cuide y el que siempre vele tu sueño?— y ahí estaba, quería estar conmigo a todas horas, las 24 horas del día o sea... ¿dormir conmigo?

—¿Estás loco o qué?

—Bella, si el estar enamorado de ti, significa que estoy loco, entonces soy un desquiciado.

—¿Cómo piensas que voy a permitirte dormir conmigo?

—Yo no dije que dormiría contigo

—Estas diciendo que quieres velar mi sueño...

—Yo dije protegerte, cuidarte y velar tu sueño, no dormir contigo, son cosas muy distintas...

—¿Y que, piensas pasar en vela las 8 o 10 horas que duerma?

—Claro, en eso consistirá velar tu sueño.

—Ay Edward, estás peor de lo que creí.

—Bella, yo no duermo, y si velo tu sueño, como espero que así sea, será la primer cosa útil que haga en ese horario en toda mi... vida. Por favor, solo di que si.

—Edward, yo... la verdad... me parece todo muy confuso, a penas te conozco.

—Si pero, de hecho, te estoy pidiendo autorización para estar aquí mientras duermes porque te confieso que desde que te conozco no he dejado de hacerlo.

Ya ni coraje sentía, en verdad quería estar a su lado en todo momento solo que yo misma desconocía estas emociones. Tenía la cara tan descompuesta que me enterneció y avancé hacia él impulsivamente para abrazarlo pero el dio un paso hacia atrás y puso sus manos en alto...

—Espera, no, no quiero tampoco aprovecharme de la situación. Si tú me das un "si", iremos avanzando poco a poco sin necesidad de forzar las cosas, no quiero que sientas que corres peligro a mi lado de ningún tipo.

Me confundí, creí que seríamos novios y me molesté de nuevo.

—¿A que quieres jugar Edward? ¿Solo quieres cuidarme? ¿Quieres ser mi guardaespaldas? Porque si es así olvídalo, bastante tengo con Charlie.

—No, no es eso, de hecho si tú aceptas lo que te pido significa que quieres ser mi chica, por así decirlo...

—...por así decirlo... ¿Y te vas a seguir metiendo a mi casa como fantasma?

—Claro que no, solo cuando tú lo desees.

—Y si en estos momentos no quiero que estés aquí... ¿que harás?

—Me marcharé, te dije que sería como tú quisieras.

Me acerqué nuevamente...—Edward... ¿y si lo que quiero es que me abraces?

—No puedo Bella, eso si tendrá que esperar porque no estoy acostumbrado al contacto con nadie.

¡QUE?! No puedo creerlo, pero me parece bien, por ahora, primero nos conoceremos bien, después las cosas irán caminando por si solas. En verdad ya estaba enamorada de este hombre.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito que te marches ya mañana platicamos con mas calma, debo hacer tarea y limpiar la casa— Lo que quería era que se fuera para poder dejar esta actuación que ya casi me asfixiaba, un minuto mas y no podría controlar los nervios.

—Gracias Bella— sus ojos brillaron y sonrió. Maldición, esa sonrisa me mata.— nos vemos después.

Se acercó lentamente dudoso, no sabía que hacer, otra vez quise besarlo y el solo me dio un beso en la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta de atrás.

4-PUEBLO CHICO

Al día siguiente fue un soberano relajo, era la primera vez que Edward y yo coincidíamos en la clase de biología y fue un shock para Jessica cuando nos vio sentados juntos. No sabía si reír, si enojarse o ignorarme. Además el murmullo no se hizo esperar y peor cuando nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo. Una vez mas me dijo que no comería nada, yo ahora si puse atención a lo que me sirvieron y solo pedí una ensalada de fruta. En ese momento llegó alguien, no la había visto, era una chica muy bonita y a la vez muy pálida, supuse que era una de las hermanas de Edward.

—Hola, me llamo Alice. No había tenido oportunidad de presentarme ya que estuve ausente por varios días. Tardaste mucho en llegar, te esperábamos desde enero. Pero igual bienvenida. ¿Ya estás bien recuperada?

—Alice, por favor. —Edward la calló.

No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, yo no le había dicho nada a nadie del porque no pude venir desde enero ¿como lo supo? Pero sobre todo, ¿como supo el porque no llegué antes? y fue porque me enfermé del estomago, el estrés que me ocasionó la decisión de venir a vivir con Charlie hizo que me enfermara de gastritis, pero yo le había prohibido a René que se lo dijera para que no se preocupara.

—Oh, disculpa. Con permiso.

—¿Como... como... como lo supo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, que yo no pude venir en enero porque me enfermé.

—Intuición, tal vez.

—¿Y toda tu familia es así de rara?

—Un poco peor, pero no te asustes, son buenas criaturas.

Por un momento me olvidé del mundo pero al voltear a la mesa donde estaban Jess y los demás, me volvió a la realidad. El cotilleo no terminaba, al contrario. Y hubo quien se atrevió a llegar a mas.

—Hola Edward... hasta que te decidiste, yo ya estaba pensando mal...

—¿Quien es ella? ¿Porque te dice eso?

—No tiene importancia y la verdad ni se como se llama.

Y los demás días fue casi igual, incluso una mas al pasar me dijo: "buen provecho". Pero pasaron más días y todos se acostumbraron a vernos juntos, no así su hermana Rosalie, parece ser que no sabía que era lo que su hermano veía en mi. Y la entiendo, ella era la representación de Afrodita en forma terrenal. Era hermosa, tanto que hasta te lastimaba al verla. Al menos a mi me dolía el orgullo.

Edward había cumplido su promesa de cuidarme y protegerme, todas las noches se quedaba sentado frente a mi cama para velar mi sueño. También salíamos a pasear, incluso Charlie nos dejaba ir al cine con la condición de que nos acompañara su hermana. Claro, Alice acompañaba a Edward cuando pasaba por mi a la casa y después la dejábamos en la suya y de regreso hacíamos lo mismo, íbamos por ella a su casa y me dejaban en la mía. Era algo demasiado cansado pero era la condición de mi padre para salir de los límites de Forks con mi novio.

Chalie desconocía que nos íbamos a un hermoso prado que Edward había descubierto unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, había algo en esta relación, si así se le puede llamar, que no me tenía nada contenta: no era una relación completa. Edward seguía sin tocarme y yo cada día ansiaba mas estar entre sus brazos.

No había querido forzar la situación pero las cosas ya estaban llegando a tal grado que cada vez soportaba menos tenerlo cerca y no poderlo tocar. Esta noche discutí con él por eso. No se que está pasando con mis hormonas porque hoy sentí aun mas la necesidad de perderme en sus brazos, yo deseaba mucho a Edward, aun cuando no me tocara y no estaba dispuesta a pasar una noche mas sin sentir sus manos ni sus labios por primera vez así que me hinqué en la cama y le extendí los brazos para que se acercara a mi. Le dije que tenía mucho frío y que necesitaba que me abrazara para ver si de esa manera se compadecía de mi y me hacía caso. Pero no lo hizo, me dijo que era imposible y que mejor me durmiera. Entonces me acosté llorando y controlando el alboroto hormonal que sentía y me quedé dormida.

"_Era de noche y yo estaba acostada sobre la hierba de nuestro hermoso prado, lloraba porque sentía mi cuerpo arder, como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos ser poseído por el hombre mas salvaje que existiera en el mundo, no había nadie a mi alrededor que pudiera poseerlo, Edward se había marchado dejándome con una gran excitación y totalmente sola... algo latía en mi entre pierna. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Comencé a acariciar mi cuerpo y descubrí, para mi fortuna, que estaba completamente desnuda." _

"_Me di cuenta que respiraba con la boca abierta. Me llevé la mano izquierda a mis pechos apretándolos y la otra a mi cabeza jalando mi cabello, trataba de imaginar que eran las manos de Edward las que me estaba estrujando y mi excitación aumentó. Bajé mi mano a mi entre pierna y gemí y repetí varias veces el nombre del ser que mas amo en el mundo, el causante de estas sensaciones aunque no estuviera presente y no podía detenerme tenía que seguir sintiendo ese placer que no quería que terminara nunca y escuché mi nombre, él me llamaba, él había vuelto, el amor de mi vida estaba aquí. Seguramente al verme así me tomaría por fin entre sus brazos... cuanto lo amo..."_

—_¡Bella!... Bella! _

—"_si amor aquí estoy, lista para ti. Tómame y hazme sentir aun mas de lo que estoy sintiendo."_

—¡Bella... Bella, despierta!

—¿Eh?

—Despierta amor, tienes pesadillas.

Maldición... no eran pesadillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no eran pesadillas. Y ahí voy a llorar otra vez, pero ahora de frustración.

—Cálmate amor, no llores, no puedo acercarme para poderte consolar.

Edward estaba de pie frente a mi cama, parecía una estatua a punto de llorar también. Estaba preocupado por mis supuestas pesadillas, yo estaba frustrada por mi fallido placer, entonces me levanté y avanzando sobre la cama me fui directamente a sus brazos y él... él me sujetó de las muñecas haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

—¿Qué haces?

—Por favor Edward —no podía contener las lágrimas— por favor abrázame, bésame...

—No me pidas eso, no puedo, en verdad no puedo.

—No es verdad, yo se que también sientes deseos de estar conmigo o dime si no.

—si, tienes razón, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

—¿por qué?

—¡Porque no Bella, no puedo, entiende!

—¡Entonces me mentiste, desde un principio me mentiste...! ¡Dijiste que todo seria como yo quisiera y no es verdad. Porque lo único que quiero en este momento es que me abraces, que me demuestres que te importo!... Si tan solo me besaras, tan solo un beso... Edward... un beso.

—Lo siento Bella, puedo todo, menos eso.

—Entonces... ¿que quieres de mi Edward? ¿Solo quieres jugar?

—No, no es eso, solo que, necesitamos platicar primero muchas cosas.

—¡¿Muchas cosas?! ¡Tenemos dos meses platicando, es todo lo que hacemos y no te das cuenta que yo necesito otras cosas! ¡¿De que sirvió que todo Forks se enterara que estoy saliendo contigo? si todo parece ser una farsa...!

—No me digas eso Bella,

—¡Es la verdad, ¿de que me sirve tenerte cerca si no quieres tocarme y ni me permites hacerlo yo? Creo que no tienes bien definido el concepto de noviazgo...!

—De acuerdo, si tanto conflicto te causa el que yo esté cerca, mejor me alejo.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—No, solo que mejor nos tomamos esta semana para pensar las cosas.

—Edward, yo no tengo nada que pensar, yo estoy segura de lo que siento.

—Yo también, pero tengo que pensar la manera de decirte algo. Me iré de campamento y nos vemos el viernes en la noche. Pero por favor, jamás dudes que te amo.

Y se fue. Me quedé no solo llena de frustración, sino también de rabia. Había huido de mi. Que humillación. Así que pensó que tenía pesadillas, si supiera lo que estaba soñando y yo queriendo que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Y lo único que hizo fue detenerme... pobre Edward, tenía mucho frío, traía las manos heladas.

Intenté dormir, todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera.

5-SORPRESA

Ya tenía semanas que no usaba este vejestorio, no había necesidad porque Edward siempre venía por mí, pero después del pleito de anoche tenía que irme en mi camioneta. Y para mi mala suerte, no prendió. Volví a hacer la vieja maniobra y tampoco funcionó. No tuve otra alternativa que llamarle a Charlie para que regresara por mí y me llevara a la escuela.

—No te preocupes Bells, el hijo de Billy Black la puede reparar. Es un excelente mecánico.

—¿Y cuando crees que esté lista?

—Si no tiene mucho trabajo, probablemente cuando salga de la escuela se pone a trabajar en ella. Ya sea que esté hoy en la noche o mañana en la tarde. Yo vengo por ti a la salida y más tarde le llamo para saber cuando podemos pasar a recogerla. ¿Te parece?

—Si.

La escuela estuvo bastante pesada, no hablé en todo el día; Jessica se cansó de mi silencio y me dejó sola a la hora de almorzar. Era la primera vez que estaba sin Edward desde que nos hicimos novios... bueno, eso de novios es relativo, no se como se atreve a decir que lo somos si ni siquiera me toca. Cae en lo ridículo con su mojigatería, según quiere protegerme de él mismo... por favor, ¿que chico le dice eso a su novia en estos tiempos? Yo tengo deseos de abrazarlo... y besarlo... y acariciarlo, pero el siempre me detiene diciéndome que corro peligro. Lo peligroso es no calmar estas emociones que tengo.

Nunca imaginé todas estas sensaciones. Escuchaba a mis amigas platicar de todo lo que hacían con sus novios y yo me preguntaba "¿Cómo pueden atreverse?" pero ahora las entiendo, si mi cuerpo pide a gritos hacer lo mismo. Solo con acercarse mi corazón ya late de prisa y quiero arrancarle la ropa en esos momentos. Claro, él no lo sabe. Que bueno que no preguntó lo que estaba soñando anoche sino ya me hubiera mandado con un sacerdote para que me confesara. ¿Por qué es tan anticuado?

La verdad si me molesté mucho, siempre me está frenando, no puedo manifestarle lo que siento; me limita, me reprime y yo ya me estoy cansando de esa situación, si no fuera porque lo amo más que a mi vida, ya le hubiera hecho caso a otro. En fin, espero que los días pasen pronto, ya lo extraño. Se que algún día lo voy a convencer de que me bese, que me acaricie y me haga el amor sin descanso. ¡Rayos! Ya no quiero pensar en eso... mejor pienso que ya por fin dejaré de tener problemas con la camioneta. Charlie ya no tarda en llegar por mí.

Y estando perdida en mis pensamientos veo que se va a cercando mi chevy... _Ese no es Charlie ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Será el hijo de Billy? supongo que si_. Alcancé a ver una larga cabellera negra y suelta. También vi que algo venía en la caja.

La camioneta se detuvo quedando la puerta justo frente a mí. El chofer en cuestión se bajó. _Es... guapísimo_. Esta fue una muy grata sorpresa, estaba impresionada por lo guapo que era el hijo de Billy, porque supongo que este es el hijo de Billy, además la camiseta que traía lo hacía lucir su bien trabajado cuerpo. Era muy serio no dijo absolutamente nada, extendió un poco el brazo sosteniendo las llaves con sus dedos y las puso sobre la palma de mi mano. Yo no se en que momento cerré la boca que seguramente ya la traía hasta el suelo... Me di cuenta que había quedado completamente muda, no pude ni decirle gracias. También noté la reacción de las chicas que estaban cerca. Hubo alguna que no pudo reprimir su comentario adulando el cuerpo de mi mecánico.

_Realmente este hombre me impactó. Y su cara me parece familiar_. Ha de ser muy tímido porque a penas y me miró a los ojos, inmediatamente después se fue a la parte trasera a bajar lo que había ahí... Era una moto negra, se subió a ella, cuando estaba tomando el casco para ponérselo se acercó alguien en otra moto y le gritó.

—¡VÁMONOS JAKE!—Y sin voltear, la echó a andar y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Un balde de agua helada me corrió por todo el cuerpo... _No puede ser, no, no, no y no. Es imposible_. Tenía que salir de la duda, probablemente escuché mal así que le llamé a Charlie.

—"¿Bells?"

—Hola papá.

—"¿Ya te llevaron la camioneta?"

—Eh... ssi. Oye hmmm... ¿Quien era la persona que la trajo?—Quería estar muy segura. _Di que es Ricky... Johnny... Tom... Petter… el que sea menos el que estoy pensando_

—"¡Ah! Ese era Jake, el hijo de Billy. Vino a traerla a mi oficina pero le pedí de favor que te la llevara a la escuela". —_trágame tierra... ¡pero ya!_— "Quedó funcionando a la perfección. ¿No es así?"

—Ssi, parece que si. —_Me quiero morir._

—"Supongo que le diste las gracias. No fue a la escuela para repararla pronto."

_Me ha culpa... me ha culpa... me ha culpa_...

—La verdad ni tiempo me dio. Solo me entregó las llaves y se fue.

—"Bueno hija, nos vemos mas tarde."

—Charlie... quisiera... quisiera que le dieras las gracias de mi parte.

—"Que te parece si mejor vamos a su casa y le agradeces personalmente..."—_gulp._

—Pero no quiero incomodarlo..

—"Pero ¿por que lo incomodarías?"—_Por que fui muy grosera, pedante, odiosa y ridícula con él..._

—No lo se...

—"Bella, debemos ser agradecidos, además Jacob es un chico muy noble."—_Jacob_— "y muy educado."

—Está bien, como gustes.

Solo quise que la tierra me tragara. Estaba sintiendo latigazos de culpa... El hijo de Billy, el excelente mecánico que mi padre conocía, era Jake. Era el Jake que yo conocí, ese joven casi un niño, flaco, sin gracia... Yo no se como diablos sucedió pero... había crecido, no se cuantos metros y además, su cuerpo era espectacular, y... y... y era el mecánico que había arreglado mi camioneta. Me sentí un bicho deseando ser aplastado.

Volvieron las imágenes de la primera vez que lo vi, por eso se acercó a ayudar, por eso me quería decir como echar a andar esta cosa y por eso había funcionado. La camioneta había sido suya... o de su papá, de hecho, él... o mejor dicho, su papá se la vendió a Charlie. Y yo que me había comportado con él como una perfecta odiosa. _Que estúpida_. Y luego... en la fogata y luego una vez más en la video renta:

—"¿Por qué no te agrado?"

—"_¿Quien te dijo que no me agradas?"_

—"_Tú, bueno, con tu actitud y tus desplantes."_

—"_¿Cuáles desplantes, niño? Madura."_

—"_No soy ningún niño inmaduro, además no me conoces. Solo intento ser cortés pero parece que contigo no se puede." _

—"¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees?"

—"_Está bien Bella, no volveré a molestarte. Eres muy linda pero también muy odiosa. Ni aun cuando fueras la última chica en el mundo volvería a dirigirte la palabra. Con permiso." _

—"¡Bah! ¿Este mocoso que se cree? ¡Si quieres andar de conquistador ve y busca a alguien de tu edad!"

Subí a la camioneta, la encendí y no parecía, no se escuchaba ningún sonido que no fuera el del radio. Agarré el volante con ambas manos y estrellé un poco mi cabeza en ellas. _Eres una perfecta imbécil Isabella, ve lo que ocasionaste por un lapso de grandeza... agh. Que vergüenza. _Las pesadillas también se hicieron presentes. Casi en todas estaba Jake, pero el que había conocido hace dos meses. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que cambió tanto? ¡Y de que forma!... se desarrolló solo en dos meses. Parece un chico de dieciocho o veinte años. Se puso guapísimo. _Si Isabella... relax. Un rato mas, después de medio salir de _shock,_ me dirigí hacia mi casa.

—_¡Demonios! No se como pero tengo que disculparme con él.—y en eso, otro _recuerdo me llegó como balde de agua helada.— _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! No va a querer escucharme. El dijo que no volvería a dirigirme la palabra ni aunque fuera la última chica en el mundo y lo cumplió. Por eso no me habló, solo se limitó a darme las llaves. Ni siquiera me miró... y no iba solo, alguien llegó en la otra moto y era una chica. No la vi por el casco pero por la voz lo supe. ¿Será su novia? _

Llegué a casa con el sentimiento de culpa mas grande que había sentido jamás, ni como aquella vez que atropellé un gato a los 12 años cuando agarré el carro de René sin permiso. Recuerdo que en esa ocasión me castigó un mes sin ver televisión, ni visitar a mis amigas, ni recibirlas en casa. _Merezco un castigo mayor_.

Durante la hora que duró mi penitencia emocional, limpié la casa y me senté en la sala a esperar a Charlie, no tenía cabeza para hacer la tarea escolar, todo lo que hacía era pensar como disculparme con Jake. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Aunque si es como dijo mi papá, un chico noble y educado, tal vez acepte mis disculpas y agradecimiento. El asunto es que no se si me anime a hablarle después de todo lo que lo ofendí.

De camino a la reservación le pregunté a Charlie como era Jacob, ya que me había parecido demasiado serio y tenía cara de enojado.

—Que raro, él es muy alegre.

—Y... ¿cómo cuantos años tiene? —todavía quería tener la esperanza de que se tratara de "otro Jake".

—Como 14 o 15, pero en unos pocos meses se dio una estirada que no se cree. Supongo que hace ejercicio porque está casi tan musculoso como tu padre.

—Si… supongo…_con razón._

—Siempre ha sido un joven tranquilo, nunca se mete en problemas y es muy responsable. Y aun cuando es mas chico que sus hermanas, él es el que se ha hecho cargo totalmente de su padre, no se si te lo dije pero Billy tiene años en silla de ruedas.— _Ok... unas gotas de limón a las llagas de la culpa_.

—Y sus hermanas ¿que hacen?

—Una se casó hace poco mas de un año y es de tu edad. No se que haría si tu hicieras lo mismo. Y la otra se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad.

—¿Cómo es que... él... Jake... sabe tanto de mecánica?

—Ese curso lo lleva en la escuela.

—Si pero es muy joven para saber tanto. Dices que tiene como 14 o 15 años.

—Bells, dime ¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto de cocina? Lo haces como todo un chef y solo tienes 17. Creo que a eso se le llama talento.

Llegamos a la reservación y vi que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Casas rústicas y aisladas. Entramos por una calle angosta y vi la casita de color ladrillo. Estaba muy nerviosa y ni siquiera entendía porque lo estaba a ese grado, ni que fuera a enfrentarme a un monstruo.

Charlie se estacionó a un costado de la casa bajo un gran árbol. Cuando bajamos Billy ya estaba en la puerta y efectivamente, estaba en silla de ruedas.

—¿Que hay Billy?

—Hola Charlie... supongo que tú eres Bella. —me saludó de mano—Pasen.

—Gracias, estamos buscando a Jacob.

—¿Pasó algo con la camioneta? ¿Volvió a fallar?

—No, nada de eso, al contrario. Es solo que Bella no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerle a tu hijo y a eso venimos.

—No te hubieras molestado Bella. Jake no ha regresado desde que fue a llevarte la camioneta. Dijo que iba a dar un paseo en la moto y que llegaría mas tarde.—sentí un gran alivio.

—Entonces creo que regresaremos otro día.

—Claro que no, quédense un rato mas. ¿gustan un café? La mamá de Sam me envió pastelillos.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la moto.

—Ya volvió. Bella, si gustas ve al taller, no creo que Jake entre pronto a la casa se la pasa mas tiempo ahí que en cualquier otro lugar.

Salí con muchas dudas, no sabía si acercarme o no, si hablarle o no, si regresarme o no, si largarme de ahí o no. Lo vi empujando la moto hacia lo que seguramente era el taller. Cuando entró se quedó la puerta entreabierta. Era grande y parecía muy pesada. Llegué y en ese momento escuché otra voz... La chica de la "otra" moto había entrado primero que él, por eso no la vi.

Jake se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el carro que estaba ahí dentro. Se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura. Inmediatamente ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Algo caliente corría por mis venas y una daga atravesó mi pecho; sentí, para mi sorpresa, que me llenaba de ira, estaba sintiendo envidia y muchos celos de esa chica. Envidia porque ella si podía acercarse a su novio y besarlo y no era rechazada por él, así quería que Edward me abrazara y me besara. Hasta ahí todo era lógico, pero los celos, los sorprendentes celos, eran porque quería ser yo la que estuviera en los brazos de Jacob. Para mi patético dolor me di cuenta que él me había obedecido: _"¡Si quieres andar de conquistador ve y busca a alguien de tu edad!"_ Y lo peor de todo es que es muy hermosa, de cabello negro y largo, casi tan largo con el de él.

En ese momento vi que él se apartó un poco, pero solo para recargarse en el auto, abrir sus piernas y colocar a la chica en medio de ellas, la abrazó con fuerza y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo pero con demasiada desesperación, sus lenguas no dejaban de jugar ni sus besos dejaban de ser ruidosos. Era imposible no ver este espectáculo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. Algo sentí en mi vientre, tragué saliva porque se me había hecho agua la boca...

—"Tengo que irme, Sam no tarda en llegar."— _¿Quien es Sam?_

—"Quédate otro rato."—él la tomó del trasero y no dejó de sus mover las manos en ese lugar.

—"No querrás hacer aquí lo que hicimos en el acantilado".

—"¿Por qué no? Yo ya estoy listo."—Tomó la mano de la chica y la puso en su entrepierna haciéndola subir y bajar y gimió. Ella quitó la mano de ahí y volvió a pasar su brazo por el cuello.

—"Porque no me podré controlar y gritaré igual o mas que hace un rato y Billy creerá que me estás matando."

—"¿En verdad te gustó?"—no dejaba de besarle el cuello y le mordió la oreja.

—"¡Claro que me gustó! Eres delicioso Jacob."

Yo ya estaba hiperventilando. En ese momento vi que ella se apartó de él. Me quité de ahí y me fui a un costado del taller. Escuché que se despedían. El no le soltaba la mano y ella la jalaba para desprenderse de él.

—"Leah..." —Oh, así se llama—"gracias por lo que me diste hoy, es lo mejor que he vivido en toda mi vida."

—"Ya sabes, cuando gustes."

Y se marchó perdiéndose en el bosque. En eso Jake volteó hacia donde yo estaba y se sorprendió, se dio cuenta de que los había visto. Yo aun no podía controlar la respiración, por nervios o por lo que acababa de ver pero estaba agitada y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. El se quedó parado cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento puede verlo mejor. Sus ojos eran negros y de largas pestañas, tenía la barbilla partida, su cabello a media espalda caía como cascada a los costados de su perfecto rostro y su cuerpo... _¡por Dios, cálmate Isabella! _Lo vi avanzar hacia mi, abrió un poco sus carnosos labios... parecía que estaba a punto de decirme algo pero se arrepintió, se fue de largo y se metió a la casa. Y yo, igual que hace rato llena de dudas, no sabía si seguirlo o no. Pero yo tenía que decir lo agradecida que estaba... pero primero tenía que tranquilizarme... pero las imágenes de lo que acababa de ver no podían desaparecer... pero, pero, pero. _¡Rayos! Se veía que ella disfrutaba de sus labios y como no si son los labios mas sensuales que he visto..._

—¡ISABELLA!— Era Charlie...

—¿En donde estabas Bella? Acaba de entrar Jacob a la casa y me dijo que no te había visto.

—Yo... —me puse roja como tomate— yo... este... me fui a caminar un poco entre los árboles.

—¿Pero qué...? si tu casa está llena de árboles... bueno, a lo que venimos. ¿qué era lo que querías decirle a Jacob?

_Que me encanta, que me turbé con la escena que vi hace unos minutos, que quería que me tuviera también en sus brazos así como lo hizo con esa chica.. que me muero por besar y morder sus labios y_...

—Gracias.

—¿Es todo? ¿Solo eso vas a decirle?

—Hmmm... —no podía hablar.

—No hay problema. No tienes que agradecerme nada Charlie, estoy para servirte.—No volteó a verme, todo se lo dijo a mi papá.—Bueno, con tu permiso, voy a darme un baño.

Y se metió a la habitación del fondo. Me sentí la mas ignorada del planeta. Pero me lo gané.

—Bueno Billy, nos retiramos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto. Bella, fue un placer. A ver cuando vuelves.

—_Nunca, nunca, nunca_. Eh.. si, a ver cuando me trae otra vez Charlie...

De camino a casa ya había oscurecido afortunadamente, así Charlie no podía darse cuenta de que me estaban saliendo unas ridículas lagrimas. _¿Por que? ¿Por que me siento así? No puede ser, yo amo a mi novio. ¿Por que siento esto por alguien que ni siquiera conozco? Estoy loca ¿O que? O será solo envidia? Será porque yo no vivo mi noviazgo como ellos, aunque ella le mencionó a un tal Sam, podría ser su hermano o algún amigo... _Que patética eres Isabella_._

Llegando a casa no quise saber nada del mundo y me tumbé en mi cama y a llorar. No podía contener las lágrimas, era de lo mas nefasto y ridículo... pero sobre todo, inexplicable. Yo estaba deprimida por un extraño. Esa relación me había afectado de manera sorprendente. Nunca me había pasado eso, Edward despierta cosas parecidas cuando se acerca pero este hombre lo hace con solo mirarlo... _¿qué es lo que tienes Jacob que me has trastornado? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en los zapatos de esa chica... de Leah. _

¡Tengo que olvidarme de eso! Yo tengo novio y aun cuando discutimos, lo amo y él me ama y no merece que le haga esto... aunque en realidad no estoy haciendo nada y tal vez esto me pasa porque a él no le preocupan mis deseos ni la necesidad que tengo de que me demuestre su afecto físicamente_. Con solo un beso me conformaría Edward. Yo lo se. Si tan solo me besaras... Jake... _

"_Estaba en medio del bosque, el viento agitaba mi vestido blanco y mi larga cabellera. De pronto sentí unas manos calientes sobre mis hombros... solo me estremecí. Esas manos me hicieron voltear y vi el rostro de la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese momento. Se acercó cada vez más hasta quedar completamente pegado su cuerpo en el mío. No había espacio entre los dos y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó, pero lo hizo de una manera arrebatada y yo le correspondía igual, sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras yo me aferraba a su cabello. Intentó apartarse de mi pero no se lo permití, lo sujeté mas fuerte y lo besé mas apasionadamente. El jadeó y me tomó de la cintura pegándome aun mas a él. Deslizó lentamente sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a la falda del vestido... lo subió... metió sus manos por debajo y sujetándome de los glúteos comenzó a restregar sus caderas con las mías... y pude sentir algo, no sabía exactamente que, solo se que era algo muy duro y yo no quería que lo quitara de donde estaba, al contrario, lo quería mas cerca así que yo también lo sujeté de su firme trasero como si de esa manera lo pudiera tener dentro. Jacob gimió... bajó sus labios a mi cuello y lo mordió, sentí sus filosos dientes en él y comenzó a succionarlo, me dolía pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba y jadeé también y le dije "me encantas Jake", en eso me apartó sacudiéndome violentamente por los hombros, me miró con ojos rojos... parecía el mismo diablo... pero no era Jake... era Edward"_

Desperté sumamente agitada y con el corazón a mil por hora. Sentía unas leves contracciones en mi entre pierna. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda mi vida porque alguien me besaba y me estaba haciendo sentir, aunque el final fue sorpresa. _¡Maldición! _Vi el reloj y eran las 4:42 de la mañana, preferí ya no dormir por temor a no despertar a tiempo. Y todo lo que hice fue tratar de revivir el sueño y evocar las imágenes de Jake con esa chica. Que diferente era Edward, analítico, demasiado racional, reprimido y Jake era como un volcán en erupción, era toda sensibilidad y demasiado impulsivo y yo ya sentía que lo quería, también.

Ese día la escuela fue igual o peor que el anterior. No podía dejar de recordar ese sueño... fue tan real, parecía que en verdad estaba entre sus brazos, lo sentí, lo sentí en su totalidad y... sus besos... Nunca nadie me ha besado aun y en ese sueño pude sentir y paladear su sabor. Pero solo fue eso, un sueño. Me sentía fatal, ya no solo pesaba la ausencia de Edward, me pesaba también la ausencia y los desplantes de Jacob. Aun cuando sabía que me lo había ganado, no podía dejar de dolerme._. ¡Ay Isabella! Tienes un gran dilema: buscarlo y lograr que te disculpe o mandar todo al diablo y hacer como que no pasó nada. _Pero si pasó, algo cambió en mi, hay un antes y un después de Jake.

Al final me di cuenta que tenía una gran fijación y una enorme obsesión por Jacob Black. _Peor para ti Isabella_.

6.-EL INTRUSO

Saliendo de la escuela me dirigí inconscientemente hacia La Push. Me armé de valor y llegué a su casa, pero para mi desgracia y al mismo tiempo tranquilidad, no estaba, Billy me dijo que había ido a pasear en moto. Salí con más vergüenza que cuando llegué. De regreso me estacioné justo en los límites de la reservación y ahí me quedé... solo pensando en Jake e imaginando las mil maneras posibles de acercarme para pedirle disculpas, para abrazarlo, para besarlo y ... _¡despierta!. _

Me bajé de la camioneta y me interné en el bosque. Caminé un buen rato, quería aislarme de todo, _como si no estuviera ya lo bastante aislada. _Quería aclarar mi mente, lo mas conveniente sería quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que me perturbara y todo lo que me hiciera tener problemas con Edward. El volvería el viernes y tal vez se daría cuenta de que he estado pensando en otro. Pero también quería encontrar la manera de convencerlo de que necesitaba de sus besos y sus caricias... Seguí caminando y escuché algunas voces y algunas risas...

—"No se va a dar cuenta"

—"¿Como lo sabes? A tu novio también le gusta andar paseando por el bosque, cualquier día nos puede encontrar aquí."

_¡No es su novia, no es su novia...! y… ¿entonces...? _

—"No creo, además no tendría ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, él se desaparece y me abandona por días y nunca me dice a donde va ni a qué. Tal vez él también ande con otra y nunca me entere".

Me quedé detrás de un árbol y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... El estaba sentado bajo uno de los miles de árboles que están aquí y... para mi desgracia, ella estaba sentada sobre él. Leah traía solo una camisa... y Jacob... lo único que traía encima era a esa chica... Recargadas en otros árboles, estaban dos motos. _Así que en esto consistían sus paseos_.

—"Leah... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?"

—"¿Cómo que por qué te elegí a ti?"

—"Si, yo se que estás desquitándote por los abandonos de Sam_—¡Ohhhhh, es su novio... Sam es su novio!_. —lo que quiero saber es por qué conmigo."

—"Jake, si fueras mujer lo entenderías."

—"¡Ay, por favor...! No creo que no puedas explicarme eso. Además soy mas chico que tú, pudo haber sido Paúl o Jared, ellos son mayores de edad igual que tu. _—¿ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL?_

—"No, son muy boca suelta, todo le dicen a Sam. Lo que sea, lo mas mínimo."

—"Ok, eso quiere decir que me elegiste por discreto."

—"Jajaja, no, claro que no fue por eso. Aunque eso pudo haber sido decisivo.

—"Entonces... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?" —le daba breves besos en los labios mientras hablaba— "si yo soy... tan solo... un... frágil... bebé... de quince... añitos..."

Ella bajó los labios a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar...él tenía sus manos dentro de la camisa.

—Jake...no importa la edad que tengas... yo no se que te pasó pero... creciste y... hace unas semanas te vi en la playa mientras te bañabas. Creíste que estabas solo y...—Le mordió la oreja.— ...me encantó lo que vi."

—"¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por abuso de menores?"—ella comenzó a besarle los hombros. Jake solo gemía.

—"Tú solo dime que te deje en paz y yo obedezco"

—"Claro que no, jamás te librarás de mi."

Una vez mas vi cosas que no debía. El se alteró, o algo parecido. Comenzó a recorrer sus manos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de Leah... de su espalda a sus glúteos y después a sus piernas y viceversa. Así lo hizo varias veces. Ella se agarró fuertemente de los hombros de Jake y lo besaba de manera apasionada, restregaba sus caderas sobre las de él. Yo tuve que recargarme en un árbol porque creí que caería al suelo. Tuve que sostener mi corazón con una mano porque parecía que iba a salir corriendo y podría jurar que se escuchaban mis latidos hasta donde ellos estaban... Con la otra mano trataba de secar las lágrimas. De pronto ella se hizo hacia atrás quedando recargada en las rodillas dobladas de Jake... en el momento que él comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y a besarlos... salí corriendo de ahí.

No se cuantas veces me caí en el intento de escapar de ese lugar. En la última caída rodeé unos metros hacia la carretera y me golpeé la cabeza. Me levanté pero no podía entrar a la camioneta por que no tenía fuerzas para abrir la puerta, tenía un llanto incontrolable. Me había puesto histérica y no sabía realmente por que. Como si hubiera visto a mi novio poniéndome el cuerno. _Pobre Sam, si supiera_. O tal vez era tanta mi frustración por el novio reprimido que tengo que me hizo sentir tan mal o porque realmente yo quería estar en el lugar de Leah. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, mi corazón estaba aun acelerado, me llevé las manos a la cabeza por el dolor y de pronto no pude respirar...

Desperté mareada y no podía ubicarme en donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era que sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón y en mi orgullo. Poco a poco tomé conciencia y noté que me movía, en lo que yo me encontraba estaba avanzando. Abrí los ojos y pude distinguir el radio de mi camioneta y al dirigir la mirada hacia la palanca de cambios vi una mano que no reconocí y al ver los pedales vi unos zapatos deportivos que tampoco reconocí. Me incorporé poco a poco quedando de espaldas a la puerta del copiloto y para mi sorpresa... el que manejaba era Jacob... _¡¿Jacob?!_ Mi corazón se puso nuevamente a mil por hora, me tuve que llevar la mano la cabeza porque sentí que me iba a explotar.

—¿Qué pasó?... ... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ...¿Por qué estás manejando tú y no yo?... ... No te hubieras molestado... ...Si quieres te dejo en tu casa... ...Ya me siento bien, yo manejo... ... No quiero quitarte tu tiempo...

Todo, absolutamente todo era solo un patético monólogo... el mío. Jacob nunca contestó ni un si, ni un no. Ni si quiera se encogía de hombros, ni si quiera volteaba hacia mi lugar. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal, es decir, peor. Discretamente sequé una lágrima. Opté por guardar silencio, al fin de cuentas casi llegaba a casa.

Íbamos llegando cuando se me ocurrió mirar hacia a la parte trasera de la camioneta y vi que arriba venía su moto. _¿Ya comenté que él traía puesta la camisa que le vi a Leah?_ Mi sentimiento cambió, ahora sentía rabia, las imágenes de esa chica disfrutando de sus besos y sus manos me hicieron hervir la sangre.

—¡Disssscuuulpa si interrumpí alguna de tus importantes ocupaciones! —El arqueó la ceja mientras se estacionaba—Lamento haber interrumpido tu "paseo en moto"...—Lo dije marcando las comillas en el aire.

Soltó una carcajada. Salió de la camioneta mientras yo me quedaba como idiota sentada, estaba (ilusamente) esperando a que me abriera la puerta, así lo hacía Edward... _si, pero este no es Edward_. Jake se fue a la parte trasera a bajar esa maldita moto. Mientras yo abrí la puerta y salí, estaba furiosa, no podía ver bien por las lágrimas que tenía. Aventé la puerta como queriéndola sellar.

—¡¿Y quién es el odioso ahora?! ¿¡Eh!?

El seguía en lo que estaba. Yo me llevé la mano al pecho. Me dolía mucho. Había encendido la moto cuando iba llegando la patrulla. Jake avanzó un poco hasta llegar cerca de Charlie.

—Jake, que milagro. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Es que vi a Bella estacionada en la carretera y creí que había tenido problemas con la camioneta otra vez pero no. Creo que es ella la que no se siente bien así que la traje. Para mi que trae dolor de cabeza por que no deja de sujetársela con las manos.

—Jake, muchas gracias. Hija ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?

Charlie se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando —me miró de arriba abajo y se alarmó.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? Te llevaré al médico. —no me había dado cuenta que traía toda mi ropa llena de tierra.

Yo no podía decirle que todo mi malestar lo tenía frente a mi y se llamaba Jacob. Que era su indiferencia lo que me enfermaba y que era el deseo de que me abrazara y me besara lo que me tenía con este maldito dolor de cabeza y eran las imágenes de él con otra lo que me tiene con dolor en el corazón y que me dejaron sin aliento al punto del desmayo.

—Es-toy... bi-en... so-lo... so-lo que... me.. ca-í... y me... due-le la ca-be-za.

Y entré corriendo a la casa. Solo escuché el fuerte rugir de la moto y un rechinido de llantas. Me fui directo a la cocina a tomarme dos pastillas para ver si así se me quitaba este maldito dolor. Tal vez funcionaría en el de la cabeza, pero nada mas. Nada, absolutamente nada, que no fuera Jacob, podría quitar el dolor de mi corazón. Que bueno que Edward no esta aquí. Aunque pensándolo bien, si el no se hubiera marchado no habría pasado nada de esto, y si no me hubiera hecho enojar no se habría marchado y si no me hubiera rechazado como lo hizo no me habría enojado... hubiera-habría, el hubiera es tiempo muerto.

Cuando Charlie entró se quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina mirándome. Yo solo trataba de detener tantas lágrimas. Ya sentía los ojos muy hinchados.

—Bells. Por favor, vamos con el médico.

—No… papá. Solo… quiero…. dormir.

—¿Qué.. Que te pasó? —me preguntó señalando mi ropa.—

—Me fui a caminar al bosque y de regreso a la camioneta tropecé varias veces.

—Muy de tu estilo. Bells, necesitas que te revisen, tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza. No quiero que te pongas peor.

—Durmiendo me sentiré mejor.

—De acuerdo, pero si el dolor sigue me avisas para ir al hospital.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto. Me puse la camiseta mas grande y mas larga que tenía para dormir. Tenía mucho calor así que decidí abrir la ventana para que entrara aire fresco y me acosté de frente a la puerta para que el aire que entrara me diera en la espalda. No podía conciliar el sueño. Todo era Jake: Jake con otra, Jake besándola, Jake acariciándola, Jake manejando, Jake ignorando...me.

"_Entre sueños escuché un ruido que venía de la ventana, no hice caso, seguramente es el aire que agitaba las ramas del árbol y están golpeando el cristal así que no volteé a ver y me quedé en la misma posición y seguí dormida. En eso escuché un click. De pronto medio sentí un leve movimiento sobre mi cama, alguien levantó la sábana y se metió debajo de ella. Yo quería despertar para ver quien se había atrevido a entrar en mi cama pero no podía, el sueño era demasiado pesado."_

"_De pronto sentí unas respiraciones en mi nuca, aun cuando no podía despertar bien me estremecí. Al mismo tiempo una cálida mano se movía en círculos sobre mi pierna izquierda. Las respiraciones se convirtieron en suaves y delicados besos en mi cabello, yo gemí involuntariamente. La mano que estaba sobre mi pierna cambió lentamente de lugar y de movimiento, se deslizó un poco hacia enfrente y hacia abajo regresando y subiendo por mi rodilla hasta llegar a mi cadera y sujetarla. Esa mano me jaló un poco, solo un poco hacia atrás y pude sentir algo firme al ras de mi trasero. Así quedó unos minutos o segundos mientras los labios trabajaban sobre mi hombro, mi cuello y oreja. Otra vez otro gemido. De los labios del intruso salió un jadeo."_

"_La cálida mano se movió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión hacia arriba, entró por debajo de la camiseta y pasó por mi cintura bajándola hacia mi abdomen... Dios, que sensación... lo que sentía al ras de mi trasero, se movía levemente. Los besos en mi cuello se hicieron mas insistentes y la mano comenzó a subir... yo ya tenía dificultad para respirar... y la "otra respiración" también se escuchaba con complicaciones en mi oído."_

"_No sabía quien demonios era, pero solo había uno que quería tener en mi cama en esos momentos. Y temía abrir los ojos para descubrir que no era él. Así que seguí en el disimulo del sueño. La mano subió de nuevo pero para rozar levemente mis pezones... diablos... seguía gimiendo. De pronto el intruso reaccionó de otra manera, comenzó a apretar fuertemente mis pechos como si quisiera arrancarlos. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mi brazo izquierdo y hacerlo hacia atrás para alcanzar su cabeza... para mi grata sorpresa pude sujetarlo de su larga cabellera. Jadeé fuertemente y el intruso también. Pasó su otro brazo por debajo de mi cuello. Unos minutos mas tarde intentó quitar su mano de donde la tenía pero yo se lo impedí, dejé su cabello y le sujeté la mano con fuerza haciéndola moverse sobre mis pechos un rato mas. Pero él quería otra cosa: tomó mi mano, la subió para que le sujetara el cabello de nuevo y mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello y mi hombro, deslizó la mano hacia abajo... ¡ihhhhh...! no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mano caliente abarcaba toda mi área femenina apretándola varias veces, de pronto sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de manera extraña, era como si estuvieran abriendo o buscando algo. De pronto se detuvo y comenzó a mover un dedo en un solo lugar... yo no sabía si abrir los ojos, si aventarlo, si gritar o dejarlo que siguiera en lo que estaba, imaginé lo que sucedería en cada una de las opciones así que decidí dejar las cosas como estaban, y estaban muy ardientes, sentía mas calor que nunca. Su dedo no dejaba de moverse y sus labios tampoco. Hasta que su lengua comenzó a trabajar en mi oreja..." _

"_No podía respirar bien pero al mismo tiempo quería gritar, y si lo hacía lo escucharía todo mundo así que tomé su brazo libre y lo mordí mientras su mano seguía en el punto exacto donde estaba concentrada toda mi explosión emocional. De lo que me estaba perdiendo. Mi agresor introdujo el dejo en mi hirviente vagina mientras restregaba su prominente bulto en mi cadera... moviéndolo de arriba a bajo... lo tuve que morder mas fuerte para no gritar porque sentí descargas eléctricas desde mi entrepierna hasta mi cabeza y a los dedos del pie. Me sacudí involuntariamente y estiré completamente las piernas dejándolas rígidas, mi vagina se contrajo varias veces mientras sentía el dedo caliente entrar y salir de ella. El proveedor de esos besos y esas caricias estaba jadeando. Sacó su mano de donde la tenía y movió nuestros cuerpos de tal manera que ambos quedamos boca arriba pero yo sobre él, subió mi camiseta hasta el cuello y lo que sucedió a continuación fue aun mas placentero: separó mis piernas y las colocó cada una a su lado de tal manera que mis pies quedaron a los costados de su cadera y comenzó a acariciarlas con ambas manos desde las rodillas hasta las ingles y viceversa y después subiendo por mis caderas y mi abdomen hasta posarse sobre mis senos, me apretaba y apretaba tan fuerte pero en lugar de dolor solo sentía placer... yo también trabajé con ambas manos, las bajé y acaricié sus caderas y lo que alcanzara de sus piernas" _

"_Sin dejar de jadear mientras seguía acariciando mis pezones, bajó una de sus manos hasta mi vientre y comenzó a apretar mi intimidad, su brazo me estrechaba mas contra él y yo seguía sintiendo su firmeza en mis nalgas... subió sus dedos a mis boca, los introdujo y los sacó llevándolos a que buscaran nuevamente ese punto tan especial de mi vagina y comenzó a manipularla... estaba demasiado expuesta, no había de donde apoyarme para controlar mi explosión, todavía no había sido capaz de regular la respiración ni el ritmo de mi corazón cuando ya venía otra manifestación de placer... ¿es que nadie pudo decirme todo esto? ...comencé a balbucear..."_

—"_Por favor...no... espera... no quiero gritar..." _

"_Pero era demasiado tarde... no pude controlarme, no así, no con ese desborde de pasión de la persona que me estaba volviendo loca. Y otra vez su rápido movimiento. Volteó nuestros cuerpos solo que en esta ocasión yo quedé acostada boca abajo y él sobre mi... parecería que no quería que lo viera... mis manos quedaron a los lados de mi cabeza y él las tomó con las suyas y apoyó sus rodillas a los lados de mi cadera. Y sus labios... ahhh... sus suaves labios... recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero comenzó a jalar mi cabello con sus dientes, después mis oídos, después mi cuello y mis hombros, mi espalda, mientras sus larga cabellera acariciaba involuntariamente mi piel." _

"_No podía dejar de gemir... —Quiero verte, déjame voltear— Pero le hablaba a un sordo. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y comenzó a lamer y morder mi espalda... recorriéndola toda hasta mis glúteos, los apretaba fuertemente con ambas manos... sujetó mis caderas y las levantó dejándome a horcajadas... sus manos no dejaban de recorrerme."_

"_Unos instantes mas se puso sobre mi sujetándome del pecho y acariciando mi entre pierna... su prominente virilidad seguía sobre la piel de mi trasero... una vez mas balbuceé...—Por favor... déjame verte — No dijo nada... solo dejé de sentir las cálidas manos... unos segundos mas me pude voltear para descubrir que estaba total y trágicamente sola."_

Desperté llorando. No había nadie ahí. Nunca había entrado nadie por la ventana. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, Charlie había insistido en que así la dejara por si me sentía mal en la noche y poderme escuchar.

Mi depresión volvió, todo había sido un bello y ardiente sueño. _¿Así se sentirá hacer el amor? ¿Así se sentirá mi piel y mi corazón cuando alguien me acaricie como lo hizo él? Porque se que era él, aun cuando no lo vi y no lo escuché, lo supe. Era su aroma, que hasta en mis sueños pude reconocer. Se quedó impregnada en mi memoria desde que puso las llaves de la camioneta en mi mano, desde que pasó de largo cuando estaba en su casa, desde que venía manejando mi camioneta, desde ese beso en aquel otro sueño. _

Cuando llegué a la escuela me encontré con Jessica. Y para mi sorpresa vi estacionado el auto de Edward en su lugar. Se suponía que llegaría hasta mañana.

—Amiga, ¿que pasó?

—¿De qué?

Y como los días anteriores no tenía deseos de hablar nunca le dije que habíamos discutido. Además me molesté al ver el carro de Edward ahí y sin que se hubiera comunicado conmigo. _¿Por qué regresó antes de tiempo?_

—Es que Edward llegó solo ¿Se enojaron? ¿Por eso no querías hablar todos estos días? ¿Qué te hizo amiga?

—Nada. —_Realmente no me hizo absolutamente nada. Ni abrazarme, ni besarme, ni tocarme..._

—Pues que raro, porque trae cara de muy pocos amigos.

Entramos a clase de literatura. Y alguien, no puse atención quien, comenzó a leer por indicaciones del maestro, un fragmento de WERTHER deJohann Wolfgang von Goethe:

…_El ardor __de su juventud le hace experimentar_

_deseos desconocidos, que aumentan con las lisonjas de_

_los hombres; sus antiguos placeres llegan paso a paso a_

_serle insípidos; al cabo encuentra a un hombre hacia el_

_cual le empuja con incontrastable fuerza un sentimiento_

_nuevo para ella, y fija en él todas sus esperanzas; se olvida_

_del mundo entero, nada oye nada ve, nada ama sino a él,_

_sólo a él; no suspira más que por él, sólo por él. No está_

_corrompida por los frívolos placeres de una inconstante_

_vanidad, y su deseo va derecho a su objeto: quiere ser de_

_él; quiere, en una unión eterna, encontrar toda la dicha_

_que le falta, gozar de todas las alegrías juntas al lado del_

_que adora. Promesas repetidas ponen el sello a todas sus_

_esperanzas; atrevidas caricias aumentan sus deseos y_

_sojuzgan su alma por entero; flota en un sentimiento vago,_

_en una idea anticipada de todas las alegrías; ha llegado al_

_colmo de la exaltación. En fin, tiende los brazos para_

_abrazar todos sus deseos... y su amante la abandona._

Se escuchaban murmullos en el salón, el maestro hizo participar al grupo con opiniones a cerca de las emociones y sentimientos de la protagonista de esta historia. Yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en las emociones y sentimientos de nadie, estaba demasiado concentrada en las mías propias.

La lectura me hizo recordar todas las sensaciones que el intruso de mi sueño me hizo vivir. Era tan real, sus cálidas manos las sentí en cada tramo de mi piel. Su roce, sus opresiones, su lengua, la humedad que dejaba en mí con su saliva... la sensación de su mano en mi vientre y al calor de sus dedos en mi vagina... mis placenteras contracciones... Sin embargo, lo mas complejo de todo es que el origen de ese sueño viene de un extraño, de un hombre al que si he visto tres veces son muchas, pero que ha despertado en mi todas las emociones hasta hace unos días desconocidas y que son por demás fascinantes... y lo peor de todo... es que ha sido sin siquiera tocarme. Ni aun cuando viviera mil años podría explicarme esta situación.

Jacob Black es el hombre que mas deseo en este momento, como quisiera que llegara hasta aquí, que atravesara esa puerta y sin pedir permiso se acercara y me tomara en brazos y sin dejar de besarme me llevara a donde el quisiera, al bosque, a su recamara, a la mía, en la moto, incluso aquí mismo. Podría sentarme sobre la mesa y arrancar mi blusa y comerse lo que tuviera frente a él y yo lo abrazaría y lo jalaría del cabello y lo besaría y mordería sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar... y...

—¡Bella!

7- LA VERDAD

No supe en que momento terminó la clase y el que estaba frente a mi no era Jacob, era Edward. Me sorprendió de momento.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Nos fuimos a su carro. Abrió la puerta para que yo entrara y después él se subió a su lugar. Tengo que reconocer que es todo un caballero.

—¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué volviste antes?

—Creí que te daría gusto verme, pero hace unos momentos me acerqué a tu lugar y no me escuchaste, es mas, ni me viste. Jessica también te estuvo hablando pero tú mente estaba en otra parte y la verdad eso me preocupó porque quisiera saber en donde estabas... realmente.

_Con el hombre mas sensual y mas ardiente del planeta, con el hombre que ha despertado toda mi sexualidad y espero con ansias que pueda cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías. Porque lo deseo, deseo ser suya no solo en sueño sino de manera real, quiero sentirlo y disfrutarlo y..._

—¡Bella, por favor!

—Eh...

—Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en estos días?—Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Que estoy enamorada de otro, que quiero hacer con él todo lo que tú no has querido hacer conmigo, que quiero estar con alguien que no se preocupe si me va a hacer daño o no, que en lo único que se debe preocupar es en hacerme disfrutar de sus caricias, sus besos y con el que pueda explotar todas las emociones que tú me has hecho reprimir._..—Nada.— Puse la vista al frente y la perdí entre los árboles.

—Como que nada, no me digas eso si te estoy viendo. Estás ida. Nunca te había visto así. ¿Pasó algo con Charlie? ¿Tuviste problemas con él?

—No. No es eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? Dímelo por favor o me voy a volver loco. Tu mirada es diferente. Está perdida es como si estuvieras esperando algo... o... alguien...

Voltee hacia él por un momento y regresé la mirada de nuevo al bosque...

—¡Eso es! ¿Conociste a alguien, verdad? ¿Alguien se te acercó? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de la escuela? ¿De la gasolinera? ¿El nuevo policía?

—Por favor Edward, cálmate, no conocí a nadie... _ya lo conocía, pero ha cambiado, me ha despertado... me gusta, me fascina, mataría por él._

—Entonces... ¿no vas a decirme que pasa?

—Es sólo que... he estado pensando en esta relación y la verdad... no creo que tengamos futuro Edward. Bueno en realidad es muy pronto para hablar de futuro, lo que quiero decir es que ni siquiera parece que tengamos una relación. Más bien parecemos amigos. Es todo. —Edward también perdió la vista entre los árboles. —No puedo acercarme a ti, no puedo besarte y la verdad, ya me estoy cansando. Te he dicho lo importante que sería para mi sentirte cerca pero parece que no te importa y estos días he llegado a la conclusión que no debo hacerte perder tu tiempo y viceversa.

—¿Estásss... terminando conmigo, Bella?

—No puedo terminar algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—No me digas eso, tú sabes que si tenemos una relación, tú sabes lo mucho que te amo, que soy capas de prenderme fuego por ti en cualquier momento...

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Entonces demuéstralo! ¡Demuéstrame que me quieres, demuéstrame que te importo! Porque si no, solo son palabras... y estoy cansándome de eso... soy humana, tengo sensaciones... así que...

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero vivirlas... —_así como mis sueños y las imágenes de Jacob con otra. Yo quiero ser ella. —_No puede ser que te comportes como si fueras de piedra, eres humano, algo de sangre debe correr por tus venas y...

—Isabella_—¡rayos...!_ lo hice enojar otra vez.— aquí hay un problema. Y por lo visto el problema soy yo. Es verdad que te amo como nunca creí hacerlo en toda mi triste existencia pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar.

—Eso quiere decir que no vas a...—puso su mano en mis labios haciéndolos callar. Su mano estaba heladísima. Este era el segundo contacto directo que tenía con él. El primero fue cuando sujetó mis muñecas para detener mi abrazo.

—Déjame terminar. Te pido otra oportunidad. Dame algo de tiempo, necesito analizar algunas cosas... y poderte explicar otras...

—No, no hay tiempo Edward. Yo también te amo muchísimo, como a nadie. Pero ya no tengo tiempo. _Un día mas y podría haber estado realmente en los brazos de Jacob, claro, si él me lo permitiera_. No puedo esperar ni un día más para abrazarte. Así que tú decide ya. O todo, o nada.

—Tu humanidad te domina...

—Y a ti ¿qué te domina, Edward? ¿Tu pasividad? ¿Tu indiferencia? ¿Valores, acaso? ¿Dudas? Yo no quiero pensar que solo pretendes aparentar ante los demás que somos novios para ocultar otras tendencias.

—¡Me estás ofendiendo Isabella!

—Me ofenden más tus rechazos y con ellos solo me demuestras tus dudas. — Me salí del carro— tienes hasta hoy en la noche para decidir. — y cerré la puerta.

Edward seguía en el mismo lugar cuando yo salí del estacionamiento. Le había dado un ultimátum. No estaba dispuesta a seguir aceptando sus rechazos, los de Jake eran justificados, no éramos nada y además yo lo había ofendido pero Edward no tenía justificación. Al menos nada que fuera lógico. No se que tanto tenga que analizar ni que tanto tenga que explicar.

Una vez mas, la camioneta se condujo sola por la carretera hacia la reservación, solo que en esta ocasión la dejé mas lejos de su casa. Afortunadamente el mecánico que la reparó la dejó casi en silencio. No quería que Billy me viera, solo me asomaría al taller y si no estaba me iría. Tenía que lograr que me disculpara, quería una remota posibilidad. Me asomé por la puerta entreabierta y ahí estaba frente al pequeño carro color rojo con el cofre abierto dándome la espalda... _¡cielos!... no trae camisa_... pude ver una amplia espalda y unos marcados hombros, su cabellera casi a la cintura sujeta con una liga. Estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, revisaba y le soplaba a una pequeña pieza que tenía en las manos. Yo me dediqué a contemplarlo de arriba abajo, traía unos pantaloncillos cortos y unas sandalias.

Quería acercarme, quería abrazarlo por detrás y besar su espalda... y...

—Hola.

Alguien me saludó, brinqué tan alto que casi me caigo, Jacob volteó y me puse rápidamente detrás de la puerta. Me turbé, no supe que decir... me quedé muda.

—"Hey... ¿que hay?"— Era la voz de Jake contestando el saludo del recién llegado mientras entraba al taller.

—"Oye... ¿quien es esa chica?"

—"¿Qué? ¿Cuál chica?"

—"¿Cómo que cual chica? La que está afuera."

—"No se de que hablas, no hay nadie."

—"«Claro que si, hay una chica allá afuera»"—le hablaba a lo bajo.

—"¡Ya alucinas, tú!"

—"«Es en serio, si no me equivoco es la chica que vimos en la fogata. Es mas, es la misma a la que le ofreciste ayuda cuando se descompuso su camioneta y que te mandó al diablo.»"

—"Ah, ella. No creo, no tiene nada que hacer aquí."

En ese momento el visitante se asomó y me vio parada como estatua afuera. Yo seguía sin poder moverme. Había comenzado una leve llovizna.

—"«Pues yo creo que si porque sigue ahí...»"

Jacob salió y me miró..._ ¡Por Dios! ... ¡Que pectorales!_

—Vaya, —volteó hacia su amigo —"lo que puede hacer una chica por llamar la atención."

_Golpe bajo_. Se metió de nuevo balbuceando.

—"Hay gente que tiene la mala costumbre de espiar donde no le importa."

—"«No seas grosero Jake, tal vez se le ofrece algo.»"

—"No, y repito, no tiene nada que hacer aquí."

Yo me quedé parada, las lágrimas no paraban de correr. Me sentí la mas humillada del planeta. ¿Es que nunca iba a disculparme, nunca tendría una oportunidad? ¿Este era el joven noble y educado que Charlie conocía...? Era un perfecto hipócrita. Falso, mentiroso. El peor de todos.

Me sequé los ojos, no sabía si era la lluvia o las lágrimas.

—"«Jake, siento pena por la chica. ¿No vas a hablar con ella?»"

—"¡No!"

—"«Pregúntale al menos que se le ofrece»"

—"Que no. Enciende el auto, quiero checar algo."

Me fui de ahí con el corazón destrozado, mas incluso que cuando lo encontré haciendo el amor con Leah. _Eso me gano por necia._ Desde un principio se vio que no me iba a disculpar. Está lleno de falso orgullo. Es un engreído y pedante. Pero también esto llegó hasta aquí. No tengo que rogarle a nadie.

De pronto caí en cuenta de algo: Edward también me había pedido una oportunidad y yo no se la di. Le dije que tenía que decidir ya. No le di un mañana ni ninguna otra alternativa. Me estaba portando igual que este imbécil y Edward no se lo merecía.

Avancé hacia la camioneta y me fui con el firme propósito de no volver jamás. Tenía que dejar de llorar no quería que Charlie me viera así. Bastante lo asusté ayer por como me veía. Una vez más sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Llegué a casa con la intención de bañarme y meterme en la cama, no quería ver a mi papá ni que me preguntara nada así que me haría la dormida mientras en realidad lo hacía. Pero fue imposible, cuando subí ya estaba Edward esperándome. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente negros... ¿_qué no tenía los ojos de color bronce_?

—¿De dónde vienes?—parecía controlar el tono de su voz.

—¿Cómo que de donde vengo?—Yo no estaba para berrinches.

—¿De dónde vienes?— Su voz ahora sonaba áspera.

—De dar un paseo en la camioneta ¿por qué? ¿También me vas a limitar los paseos?

—Bella, hay muchas razones por la que siempre quiero protegerte y una de ellas es el evitar que vayas a lugares peligrosos.

—Yo no fui a ningún lugar peligroso. Solo salí a dar un paseo.

—Bella, yo se a donde fuiste.

—Y según tú ¿a dónde fui?

—Fuiste a la reservación no se a que, anteayer fuiste con Charlie para agradecer el que repararan tu camioneta, eso lo entiendo, pero hoy fuiste sola. ¿No te bastó dar las gracias ese día? ¿Tenías que verlo hoy otra vez...?

Me quedé en shock. En verdad me había estado vigilando. ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que se fue de campamento, además nunca vi su carro. Y quien le dijo lo de mi camioneta si no ha ido a la escuela estos días. ¿Sus hermanos le dirían? ¿Se enteraría de que Jake me llevó la camioneta a la escuela? Otro balde de agua helada. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi desgracia de ayer.

—Ayer no supe que hiciste porque tuvimos una emergencia en Seattle si no también hubiera...— _uf._

—¿Me estás vigilando?

—Te dije que siempre te iba a proteger.

—Una cosa es proteger y otra muy distinta es vigilar. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Bella, tú no conoces este lugar, está lleno de gente, si se le puede llamar así, muy peligrosa. Y a donde fuiste es donde mas peligro hay.

—¡Estas total y completamente trastornado...!

—¡No, no me juzgues. Eso harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar...!

—¡Por favor! ¡Tú rebasas los límites de la inseguridad! ¡Creo que de quien debo cuidarme es de ti! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes que estarme vigilando las 24 horas del día?! ¡Además el lunes te largaste por decisión propia, dijiste que era para darnos tiempo...! ¡¿Cual maldito tiempo?! ¡Si te tuve sobre mi todos estos días...! ¡¿Estás enfermo o que?! ¡Ahora resulta que hasta problemas mentales tie...!

No lo vi venir, en verdad no lo vi venir... Edward se abalanzó sobre mi y no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta. Solo alcancé a ver sus ojos negros llenos de rabia, me abrazó y me besó con ira. Sus duros labios eran helados y parecía morder los míos. Intenté apartarlo pero era literalmente imposible. No era esto lo que quería, quería que me demostrara su amor, no su desesperación e impotencia, no podía respirar, parecía que me habían caído varios bloques de hielo encima ya que con su abrazo me estaba congelando y parecía que quería triturarme... tanto así que me hizo gritar. Me soltó y caí al suelo...

—¡PERDONAME! ¡AMOR PERDONAME!—yo comencé a llorar por su agresión y no podía dejar de gritar del dolor, sentí que me quebró las costillas y los brazos... era insoportable, mas que mis fuerza, me dolía al respirar... _me estoy ahogando_ —POR ESO BELLA, POR ESO NO QUERÍA ACERCARME, SOY DEMASIADO LETAL PARA TI. SABIA QUE NO PODRIA CONTROLAR MI FUERZA... PERDONAME...

Desperté entrada la noche. Traté de enderezarme pero me mareé, en eso vi la figura de Edward frente a mi cama...

—¿Me quebré algo?

—No, solo traes unos moretones en los brazos. Parece que te sofocaste o algo así.

Me fijé en los brazos y efectivamente, estaban con moretones ocasionados por los brazos de Edward.

—Edward.. ¿que es lo que pasa exactamente? ¿Nunca me lo vas a decir?

Edward suspiró, creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Agachó la mirada y comenzó una historia que solo había visto en las películas. No lo podía creer. Para mi era solo un sorprendente mito para justificar su agresión. O estaba completamente mal de la cabeza. No sabía cual de las dos cosas era menos peor.

—Es increíble todo lo que puedes inventar para justificar una agresión como la que me hiciste.

—No son mentiras Bella. Tú sabes que soy diferente. Tú sabes que no acostumbro muchas cosas como los demás, incluso como tú.

—Bah!

—Por eso no quería decirte nada, de hecho pensé no hacerlo nunca pero después de lo de hoy, no tuve otra alternativa. Sabía que no me ibas a creer. ¿Por qué crees que puedo brincar ventanas? ¿Por qué crees que pude seguirte estos días sin que me vieras? Pero sobre todo... ¿por qué crees que casi te mato cuando te abracé?

—Bien, si es así como dices. ¿Por qué no me has matado?

—Por que no acostumbro esas cosas, además, te amo. Mira Bella, toca—Se acercó y me extendió su mano... ¿Que sientes?

La toqué y parecía un témpano de hielo. No solo por la temperatura sino por su dureza. En verdad era de piedra. Apretaba y apretaba los ojos queriendo despertar de otra pesadilla pero no era así. Me vio los ojos de asombro y de aun incredulidad... entonces lo que siguió fue aun mas aterrador... tomó un bolígrafo de mi mesa y se la enterró en la mano... o lo intentó ya que el bolígrafo se rompió y en su mano no pasó absolutamente nada. Se acercó a la ventana y brincó hacia a fuera y regresó en menos de dos segundos.

Todo parecía tener sentido pero no podía creerlo. Eso no es verdad, yo si era real y tan real que aun me duele su abrazo. Entonces analicé todo, no come, no duerme, no me toca, no se acerca... _me voy a morir..._

Desperté por el hielo que sentía en mi cabeza y en mis brazos... abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no tenía hielo, eran las manos de Edward las que estaban tocándome..

—Perdóname amor. Nunca, nunca he querido lastimarte, al contrario, mi intención siempre ha sido protegerte, como te dije muchas veces, incluso de mi mismo. Espero que ahora me entiendas y me creas.

Comencé a llorar y aun con el frío que sentía lo abracé, era tan distinto a como lo había imaginado. Incluso en el sueño que tuve con él cuando me despertó creyendo que era una pesadilla, me había imaginado su piel cálida y sus besos suaves. Nunca imaginé que los brazos de Edward solo me transmitieran frialdad. Que diferente era a mi sueño con el intruso, él era de manos calientes. Y en verdad así ha de ser porque esa chica lo disfrutaba muchísimo en cambio yo, siento que en estos momentos me quema el hielo.

Edward siguió tocando mis brazos, parecía que su intención era hacer desaparecer los moretones y yo creo que también estaban en mis labios porque pasaba sus dedos por ahí. Todos mis deseos de perderme en sus brazos habían desaparecido. Pero no mi amor por él, podría decir que siento que lo amo más.

"_Caminaba rápidamente por el bosque, la manta que traía no era suficiente para mitigar el frío que me congelaba hasta los huesos. Tenía prisa en llegar a mi casa que se alcanzaba a divisar a lo lejos entre los árboles. Salía humo de la chimenea así que me esperaba un agradable calor de hogar. Solo le daría la vuelta al lago para llegar a mi destino, pero a medio camino escuché un leve aullido, un apagado ladrido y volteé, un pequeño cachorro estaba intentando salir de las aguas congeladas del lago. Me invadió una profunda ternura, se miraba desesperado por salir, movía sus pequeñas patas rápidamente pero aun así no lograba mantenerse totalmente a flote. Así que me acerqué sin llegar totalmente al hielo pero si lo suficiente para estirar mi mano y tomarlo de una pata."_

"_Pero al acercarme el cachorro ya no estaba, en su lugar había un enorme lobo gruñendo cuando me vio, aun así quise ayudarlo porque estaba hundiéndose, como si sus músculos ya no le permitieran moverse y al estirar mi mano mas, sacó su pata del agua, la enterró en mi mano y dio un jalón haciéndome caer al agua también. Intenté nadar pero unos brazos me tenían prisionera, el agua era helada, esos brazos lo eran aun mas y grité y grité pidiendo que me soltaran, que por favor me dejara ir pero escuché una voz:"_

—"_Jamás… jamás te librarás de mi. — Era la voz de Edward, el lobo había desaparecido."_

Desperté sola y con frío. No se en que momento se había marchado Edward. En la mesa de noche estaba otra margarita y otra nota:

_Bella, _

_En verdad te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero si el estar cerca de ti solo te trae malestar y pone en peligro tu vida, mejor me retiro. Yo seguiré velando tu sueño y cuidando tu andar pero de lejos. _

_Edward._

No, tampoco esto era lo que quería, yo necesitaba sentirlo cerca, no importa que tan helado fuera él. Yo lo quería junto a mí. Así que le llamé.

—No puedes hacerme esto Edward. Tú sabes cuanto te amo.

—"Es por tu bien amor, todo es por tu bien."

—No, no. Por favor—comencé a llorar— no me dejes.

También le suplicaba a él. No quería perderlo, lo amaba muchísimo y no soportaría su ausencia definitiva.

—"Está bien amor, pero por favor, primero recupérate de tus lesiones. No quiero acercarme a ti todavía. No se si después de sentir tu frágil cuerpo y tus labios pueda controlarme otra vez."

Y colgué, me sentía muy triste pero también con algo de esperanza... Entonces él si disfrutó de mi cercanía, aun cuando casi me mata y yo solo sentí frío y dolor, a él si le gustó. Probablemente si estuviera mas relajada y si él no hubiera sido tan agresivo, tal vez yo también lo hubiera disfrutado. Una vez más no pude evitar compararlos, Edward era toda gelidéz, Jacob parecía arder.

Una vez mas me quedé dormida llorando.

8-EL INTRUSO OTRA VEZ

Escuché algo de ruido fuera de la casa, me asomé por la ventana y vi que era Charlie con el cofre de la patrulla levantado. Ya era muy tarde y por lo visto no pensaba ir a trabajar. Me salí a ver lo que hacía.

—¿Y tú? ¿De cuando acá te da por la mecánica?

—Está tirando aceite y por mas que le busco no encuentro de donde.

—¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

—No, ya avisé a la oficina que meteré el carro al taller, si acaso hay alguna emergencia ellos me llamarán. Voy a llevarlo con Jacob para que lo revise bien.

Algo se movió en mi vientre... ¿mariposas tal vez? Con solo escuchar su nombre ya me había estremecido. Pero también me invadió el coraje, ya me había hecho sentir mal muchas veces. Aun así, me emocionó la posibilidad de verlo, aun cuando fuera de lejos.

—¿Quieres que vaya tras de ti y nos regresamos en mi camioneta?

—No hija, gracias. Ya le llamé a Billy y vamos a adelantar la pesca de mañana para el día de hoy mientras Jake arregla el auto.—_Uf... lástima_.

Subió a la patrulla y se fue. Me quedé sola nuevamente en la casa. Y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la frialdad de Edward. En lo mucho que me amaba y en lo mucho que lo amaba yo. Realmente había querido protegerme de él mismo como muchas veces me lo dijo. Pero ¿por qué no fue sincero conmigo desde el principio? Porque sabía que no le iba a creer, como también me lo dijo.

Me di cuenta que yo vivía en un mundo de hadas, el mundo real que me habían mostrado no existía, la verdad era totalmente diferente y nadie estaba preparado para conocerla. Por eso todo está oculto. Recordé el cuento que narró Jake en la fogata, ahora parecía que era una historia real.

Así pasé la mañana, analizando las palabras de Edward y recordando mis encuentros con Jake. Y cada vez pesaban más los recuerdos de Jake, la pasión desbordada con Leah y la pasión que despertó en mis sueños. Me di cuenta que no era tanto su disculpa sino la esperanza de un roce suyo lo que me hacía buscarlo.

Ya no quise pensar en ninguno de los dos, opté por enviarle un correo a Rene pero me invadió la curiosidad por buscar la palabra "vampiros" y así lo hice, pero también aparecieron varias fotos con algunos de ellos seduciendo a una chica. _Si supieran cual es la realidad_. Había fotos demasiado explicitas y no pude evitar dar clic en una de ellas. Pero esa página me llevaba a otro link, y ese a otro y ese a otro hasta entrar a una página con videos demasiado candentes. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba hiperventilando, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, se me alteraron los senos y se había humedecido mi vagina. Para estas alturas estaba muy excitada y solo podía pensar en una sola persona, y de pronto ya tenía mis manos en mis senos. Bajé mi mano derecha por mi abdomen, la metí dentro de mi pantalón corto y la llevé a mi parte baja... apreté... salió un gemido de mis labios... Imaginaba que era la mano de Jacob, la pasión de mi vida, la que estaba en ese lugar ya muy húmedo.

No podía esperar, tenía que hacer mis fantasías realidad, ya estaba por demás demostrado que con Edward sería imposible. Así que decidí intentarlo por última vez. Ahora no había posibilidad de paseo en moto, estaría trabajando en el carro de Charlie y su padre no estaría en casa, por lo general llegan antes del crepúsculo y aun faltan algunas horas para que eso ocurra. Me metí a bañar, me puse otro pantalón corto, una camiseta y salí.

Me lancé a la reservación sin analizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez mas dejé la camioneta un poco retirada de su casa, de otra forma lo pondría sobre aviso de mi llegada. Y cuando iba llegando lo vi nuevamente de espaldas. El carro de mi papá estaba justo debajo del árbol junto a la casa. Se limpió las manos con un trapo y cerró el cofre. Eso quiere decir que ya terminó con él.

Lo vi avanzar a su casa, se metió y lo seguí. No sabía si tocar o no, pero si tocaba no me iba a abrir pero tampoco quería irme sin hablar con él. Ahora sí iba a escucharme. Me detuve un momento en la puerta... lo vi caminar al fondo de la casa. Me metí y vi que entró a una habitación del lado derecho del pequeño pasillo. _Oh-oh_, creo que escuché correr el agua, había abierto la regadera, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No supe que hacer, me quedé como estatua seguramente vendría a contestar y yo aquí adentro. Se va a enojar, me va a correr... pero no pasó nada, seguramente por el ruido de la regadera no escuchaba el teléfono.

Seguí caminando lentamente hacia donde venía ese sonido, le diría: "_hey, Jake, ¿que hay? ¿Sabes qué? Está sonando tu teléfono ¿Quieres que conteste?_" pero al llegar a donde el baño me di cuenta que no había puerta solo tenía una cortina. Si acaso se estaba bañando, este sería un espectáculo digno de ver y con solo imaginarlo ya mi corazón estaba mas acelerado y mis hormonas corrían sin parar. Me temblaba la mano, abrí lentamente la cortina, solo lo suficiente para que un ojo pudiera ver en su interior, lo único que había ahí era la regadera y _¡oh cielos!..._

Como siempre, estaba de espaldas se quitó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto su bella espalda. Siguiendo con el pantalón y por último el bóxer... yo tenía la boca abierta, solo así podía respirar al menos un poco. Me llevé la mano al corazón que parecía salirse... era un Dios de barro. Era el hijo de Apolo, _es hermoso_. Sus piernas eran perfectas y me invitaban a acariciarlas. El sueño que tuve con el intruso estaba ahí conmigo en ese lugar... solo el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mis senos y en mi intimidad me estaban dominando.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua, agarró una esponja y la llenó de jabón, comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello, siguiendo con los brazos... axilas... el pecho... abdomen... hasta bajar a sus piernas y su parte media. No pude evitarlo, esta sensación había superado cualquier propiedad de mi parte. Me quité los tenis, no me importaba lo demás. Me acerqué a él e inexplicablemente no se inmutó, tomé el jabón que había dejado, pasé su cabello hacia enfrente y comencé a enjabonarle la espalda, el inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y gimió. Tallé lenta y suavemente toda su espalda y sus bellos y firmes glúteos mientras trataba de agarrar la mayor cantidad de aire que mi débil respiración me permitía y tragaba en seco... él solo seguía gimiendo. Recargó sus manos en la pared de enfrente y agachó la cabeza mientras el agua caía en su nuca. Me acerqué a un mas y pasé mis brazos hacia delante para tallar su pecho quedando totalmente pegada a su espalda... mis manos temblaban, las bajé un poco para tallar su abdomen pero de pronto y sin esperarlo él tomó mi mano libre rodeando con ella su rígido miembro y con su mano sobre la mía la hizo subir y bajar sosteniendo su firme y dura erección... el comenzó a jadear… Yo ya no pude controlarme... solté el jabón y sin dejar de tocarlo fui rodeando su cuerpo hasta meterme por debajo de sus brazos, el tenía los ojos cerrados y aproveché el momento para besarlo...

No sabía exactamente como, con Edward ni cuenta me había dado por todo lo que me estaba lastimando así que me dediqué a evocar el beso que me dio en otro sueño y me sujeté de sus hombros, el agua me estaba empapando también y en ese momento sin dejar de besarme me abrazó fuertemente, yo estaba extasiada, eran el primer abrazo que sentía, el de Edward había sido una agresión pero estos brazos eran cálidos y desbordaban pasión. Me abrazaba y me estrujaba muy fuerte. Ahora si podía sentirlo, su piel aun con el agua, parecía arder... la mía estaba hirviendo. Lo jalé de sus largos cabellos y sentí que la parte dura de su cuerpo tuvo en leve movimiento en mi abdomen...

Metió las manos por debajo de la blusa y las subió hasta llegar a mis pechos... _DIOS_... esto era mil veces mejor que todos los sueños que pudiera tener. Mientras me acariciaba y me besaba yo me quité el _shorts_ y su reacción fue inmediata...jadeó muy fuerte y dejó mis labios, no podía abrir bien sus ojos por el agua de la regadera, subió mi blusa para sacármela por el cuello y se fue directamente a mis senos, yo comencé a jadear también... me estaba volviendo loca... los estaba devorando, su lengua los estaba paladeando, así que decidí abrir los ojos, si había observado un espectáculo ajeno, también quería observar el mío. Se veía hermoso con los ojos cerrados destilando tanta pasión y era tan sensual verlo como el agua de la regadera lo tenía completamente empapado.

Podía ver como mantenía su boca abierta para trabajar mejor su lengua... _que labios... que lengua.._. sus labios eran tan carnosos y tan sensuales que podría quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida mirándolos. Entonces dejó mis senos... me tomó de los hombros y me pegó a la pared, me sujetó del cabello un poco arriba de la nuca y se fue al cuello no solo a besarlo también a succionarlo y después a mi hombro, sentí como enterró sus dientes varias veces en él, me dolía pero... como lo disfrutaba, yo solo me sostenía de sus brazos. En eso puso su rodilla en mi entrepierna y comenzó a tallarme con ella... _¡Dios!_ ..._quiero gritar_... Sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba haciendo sonidos muy extraños. Quería llorar, quería gritar, estaba gozando, estaba riendo... tenía un sinfín de emociones nunca antes vividas porque estaban dentro de mi ser muy reprimidas y guardadas bajo llave.

El seguía con los ojos cerrados, me sujetó de las caderas para seguirme restregando la rodilla y comenzó a besarme los labios otra vez con mucha pasión, con mucha ansiedad. Le pasé mis brazos por el cuello y en ese momento me puse a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo: _¿Creerá que soy Leah? ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que soy yo?_ Pero ya no pude seguir pensando en eso porque lo que siguió me trastornó: metió toda su enorme lengua dentro de mi boca, creí que me ahogaba porque comenzó a moverla en mi garganta... yo me quería morir... así... no importaba. Era lo mas placentero y delicioso de mi triste vida y moví mi lengua también, tenía un excelente maestro.

Esto era infinitamente indescriptible e infinitamente mejor que cualquier sueño, que cualquier fantasía y que cualquier autoexploración. Esto era la expresión más fascinante de mi sexualidad y la estaba viviendo con el hombre más apasionado y erótico del mundo. Mientras observaba su derroche de lujuria sentí como una de sus manos dejó mi cadera, su rodilla se relajó y lo que sentí en su lugar fue su hirviente mano que había metido dentro de mi tanga... me arqueé involuntariamente y sin pensarlo mi mano se posó en la parte más dura y firme de su cuerpo. Estaba muy caliente pero sobre todo, enorme. Esto lo hizo jadear aun mas, pegó su frente en la pared justo a un lado de mi cabeza y sin esperarlo me arrancó la tanga, separó mis piernas con un pie, se bajó un poco e intentó meterme ese palo duro en mi intimidad... inmediatamente pegué un grito que lo descontroló... Abrió los ojos... y los abrió mas... y aun mas... me soltó, brincó hacia atrás avanzando hasta estrellar su espalda al otro extremo de la ducha. Se quedó mudo, aterrorizado y con la boca abierta...

Yo estaba muy agitada, me salían lágrimas del dolor pero no quería que se apartara, extendí mi mano queriéndolo alcanzar. Pero él me miraba y miraba a la puerta y no entendía...

—Déjame explicarte...

El seguía sin hablar y controlando la respiración.

—Yo... yo no se que me pasó pero, he intentado mil maneras de acercarme a ti... De hablarte, de pedirte una disculpa y hoy no era la excepción solo que... te vi entrar y te vi desvestiste y no pude evitarlo... Jake... me gustas, me fascinas...

El negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez aun pegado de espaldas a la pared, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente... como si acabara de correr un maratón y quisiera alcanzar aspirar todo el aire que había en ese lugar. Pero no puedo explicar la expresión de su rostro... sorpresa, susto, duda, incredulidad, temor...

—"¡Jake!"—Alguien le gritaba desde el pequeño pasillo.

—¡Mierda!— Cerró los ojos y puso su puño en la frente golpeándosela varias veces. Se salió del agua y...

—"¿Dónde estás mi cachorrito? Te he estado llamando y no contest..." ¡¿Quién demonios es esta y que hace aquí?!

—Déjame explícate chula... yo creí que eras tú.

—¡¿Qué era yo?!

—Si, es un mal entendido... ella... —Jake caminaba detrás de Leah.

—¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡VE A CHINGAR A LA MAS PENDEJA QUE CONOZCAS...!

Leah se fue y Jake... se fue tras ella...

—¡Leah! ¡Espera, déjame explicarte!

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta que golpeó muy fuerte. Y se escuchó otro golpe en la pared. Yo caí sentada bajo el chorro del agua... esto era aun mas humillante, ahora si me quería morir. _Ay Isabella... todo lo que te pasa por no pensar... definitivamente como te dijeron, tu humanidad te domina._ _¿Qué va a pensar de mi?_

No se cuantos minutos pasaron, los suficientes como para agarrar aire, levantarme y cerrar la llave del agua. Tomé la toalla que estaba ahí y me enredé en ella. Levanté mi blusa del suelo y la exprimí. _Ahora si, bonita cosa, que demonios me voy a poner, lo único que traigo está empapado, el rompió mi tanga y el shorts también se había mojado me iré a casa con la ropa escurriendo..._ Levanté el _shorts_ y también intenté exprimirlo lo más que pude y lo sacudí. Mi llanto aumentó.

Me sentía tan humillada, tan dolida, tan pisoteada y sobre todo tan avergonzada que mi llanto fue en aumento hasta volverse histeria, nuevamente. Me tuve que sujetar de la pared antes de empezar a vestirme, me sentía sin fuerzas,... _si supiera Charlie todas las tonterías que estoy haciendo._ Me comenzó a faltar el aire... me estaba asfixiando con solo recordar sus caricias, pero no era porque se hubiera detenido sino porque las caricias no eran para mi, eran para ella, para Leah. Eso me estaba doliendo mas que todo... _mi cabeza...no puedo respirar..._

—"Bella... Bella"

—"Está dormida, creo."

—"Pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, Jake?

—"Yo había ido al taller a guardar la herramienta y cuando volví la vi a la entrada de la casa desmayada. No sabía que hacer así que la metí en la regadera para ver si reaccionaba, por eso está su ropa mojada."

—"¿Y no ha reaccionado en todo este rato?"

—"Despertó solo unos pocos minutos, estuvo llorando y se volvió a... ¿dormir?"

—"Yo creo que es conveniente llévala a que la revise un medico"

—"Lo se Billy, eso haré. La vez anterior me dijo que se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza y que por eso le dolía. Pero días antes faltó a clases por el mismo dolor. No creí que fuera nada serio pero ya son muchos dolores de cabeza y este desmayo no es nada normal. Gracias por llamarme, no sabes como te lo agradezco Jake".

—"No hay problema, no fue nada."

—¡Hija... Bells!

—¿Hmmmmm?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—…¿Eh?

No era mi cama, no era mi casa... ¿que demonios hago aquí? Ah si, ya lo recordé, aquí estaba siendo la chica mas desdichada del planeta.

—¡Papá!— no pude contener el llanto.

—Bella... ¿que te pasó?—

—_Me humilló papá, como nunca, como nadie. Y no es quien tú crees. Es la persona mas déspota y prepotente que he conocido. Lo odio. _—No lo se.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—No lo se... —_Quise sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor, quería sentir sus manos en mi piel, quería se suya... papá._

Ya no quise ni voltear a verlo. Charlie me tomó en brazos, me llevó hasta su carro y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo me llevo la camioneta Charlie. Solo echo la moto atrás y te sigo.

—Gracias Jake. Billy, nos vemos.

—Adiós, me avisas que sucede.

Charlie no quería que me mareara y manejó despacio así que cuando llegamos a casa él ya estaba ahí y lo que menos quería en esta vida era volver a verlo. Pero como últimamente no se cumplen ninguno de mis deseos, lo tuve que ver una vez más.

Se acercó y mientras Charlie abría la puerta de la casa, Jake abrió la puerta del carro, mi corazón se aceleró... traía una camiseta sin mangas. Tenía su perfecto cuerpo tan cerca de mi... pasó su brazo rozando mi cintura para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad... no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón también había aumentado su frecuencia, estaba respirando con la boca abierta y sentí su aliento tan cerca de la mía que tuve que reprimir el impuso de prenderme de sus labios de nuevo. Me miró a los ojos por un segundo... y pude ver que su rostro ya no tenía la expresión de prepotencia que pone cada vez que estoy cerca de él. Sentí su cálido y fuerte brazo pasando por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda y me cargó. Yo no sabía si sujetarme o no, si zafarme o no, si seguir llorando o no... y como esto último era lo que me salía mejor entonces... seguí llorando. _No se porque su corazón se ha acelerado, tal vez está haciendo mucho esfuerzo..._ y también por un instante me pareció que me estrechaba un poco en su pecho y entramos a la casa.

—¿Por dónde Charlie?

—Subiendo las escaleras al lado izquierdo.

Entramos a mi habitación, Charlie subió de tras de nosotros y se apresuró a levantar el edredón y a acomodar la almohada... Mi niño-hombre me acostó sobre la cama con un excesivo cuidado.

—«Lo siento... — le dije como un susurro— en verdad lo siento...»

Como siempre, no me contestó. Cerró los ojos y me soltó.

—Bueno Charlie, cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes. Nos vemos.

—Una vez mas, muchas gracias Jake. Te debo una.

Escuché sus pasos bajando las escaleras mientras mis lágrimas caían a raudales, escuché que cerró la puerta de la entrada y escuché rugir la moto. Eso había sido todo, aquí terminaba mi frustrada aventura con el hombre mas sensual y mas salvaje del mundo.

Charlie me cubrió con el edredón y se asustó.

—¡Bella! ¡¿que es lo que traes ahí?!

—¿Dónde?

—Mira tus brazos… ¿que te pasó?

Ya ni siquiera recordaba la agresión de Edward... esto era aun mas doloroso.

—Supongo que fue cuando me caí.

—Puede ser problemas de circulación. Bella, yo quisiera que fuéramos ahora mismo a urgencias.

—No papá, por favor. El lunes me llevas a consulta ¿de acuerdo?

—No me mortifiques hija, vamos de una buena vez.

—Quiero descansar, me siento muy agotada.

—Está bien, dejaré la puerta abierta. Llámame si te sientes peor. Por favor. —Asentí con la cabeza,

—Gracias por todo papá.— Charlie me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Y hasta ese momento retomé todo lo que había pasado desde que Jacob se dio cuenta que era yo la que estaba con él en la ducha. Se sorprendió mucho y se enojó mas y para colmo llega ella y se puso furiosa, obviamente. Aunque no tiene cara de decir nada ella tiene novio y también le pone el cuerno. Pero él fue corriendo tras ella y yo ya no supe que pasó porque me desmayé y desperté... vestida y en el sofá... él me vistió y le dijo todas esas cosas a Charlie... eso se lo agradezco.

De pronto tomé conciencia de algo, la tela de la blusa me lastimaba así que me levanté y me paré frente al espejo a corroborar algo, me la quité y me asusté. En el límite del cuello y la clavícula había varias marcas oscuras y sobre mis hombros y en mis senos estaban bien marcados varias veces los dientes de Jacob y yo que creí que solo había sido en un hombro.

Me metí a bañar con agua fría, mañana intentaría bajar la inflamación y los moretes con hielo. Me puse solo una blusa de tirantes y regresé a la cama con una decisión: _Ya no volveré a buscarlo, de hecho no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. Solo me ha hecho daño aunque se que yo me lo busqué, pero no quiero volver a vivir lo que sucedió hoy. Ya no mas._

No bien me había dormido cuando escuché sonar el teléfono. Creo que Charlie estaba en la inconciencia total porque lo contestó hasta el sexto timbrazo. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—"Diga"

_(silencio...)_

—"¿Pero que pasó?"

_(silencio...)_

—"¿Cómo se llama?"

_(silencio...)_

Charlie suspiró.

—"Agh... Si, si lo conozco ¿Qué hizo?"

_(silencio...)_

—"No, tengo a mi hija enferma y no puedo dejarla sola."

_(silencio...)_

—"No, tampoco me gustaría eso."

_(silencio...)_

—"Está bien, voy para allá."

Yo ya había bajado las escaleras enredada en la sábana y lo vi que se agarraba la cabeza y volvió a suspirar...

—¿Qué pasó, papá?

—¡Bella! No te levantes, sigue acostada.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Si.

En eso sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

—"Diga."

_(silencio...)_

—"No, relájate... ya se donde está, no te preocupes. Me acaban de llamar de la oficina, él está bien solo que chocó en la moto contra un poste de la luz."

_NO... MI CORAZÓN... NO PUEDO RESPIRAR... pero no puedo, no debo perder el conocimiento, no esta vez..._

—"No, no... Cálmate Billy" — _si, es él... mi Jacob tuvo un accidente... no puede ser_— "el chico está bien solo que, no se con quien o a donde fue porque según me dice Joe está en total estado de embriaguez. Yo no sabía que tomaba."

_(silencio...)_

—"Pues peor aun, si es la primera vez no supo medirse."

_(silencio...)_

—"Cálmate, no te preocupes... no, no le llames a nadie. Yo ya iba de salida para la oficina. Te marco en unos minutos."

—¿Es Jacob? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se estrelló en la moto, él está bien no te preocupes solo que parece que estuvo tomando y el asunto aquí es que él es menor de edad. Alguien le ha de haber proporcionado las bebidas. A menos que sean de Billy. Pero no, él me dijo que desde que se vino con nosotros no ha vuelto.

Mi corazón se volvió a partir en varios pedazos... miles de dagas sentí que se enterraban en él una y otra vez. _Leah es mayor de edad, ella pudo haberle dado la bebida o tal vez se puso así porque no pudo arreglar las cosas con ella._ Y ahí estaban mis lágrimas a punto de brotar...

—Hija, tengo que ir para allá y hablar con él. Quisiera dejarlo ahí hasta el lunes como escarmiento pero Billy no se lo merece, además, es la primera vez que hace algo así. En realidad no se que hacer... Pero no me tardo, volveré pronto. Cualquier cosa me llamas, por favor.

—Vete sin pendiente, ya me siento mejor.

Estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharse cuando sonó otra vez el teléfono, se regresó rápidamente a contestar.

—"¡Diga!"

_(silencio...)_

—"¿CÓMO DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ?"— Algo se había complicado. Pocas veces había visto a Charlie tan enojado.

_(silencio...)_

—"¡SI ALGO LE PASA AL CHICO, YA ES RESPONSABILIDAD DEL DEPARTAMENTO... ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!"

—¿Qué pasó?—

—Nada, vuelve a la cama. No se a que hora regrese.

Y se marchó... pero algo pasó, algo que hizo enojar a Charlie ¿lo habrán golpeado? No, no fue eso, o tal vez se enfermó, tal vez se sintió mal por la bebida. Me fui nuevamente a mi habitación, me recosté y lo único que podía hacer era escudriñar el techo y pensar y pensar y pensar... _Así que Jake se embriagó.._. Y todo por mi culpa. Seguramente Leah no quiso perdonarlo y por eso se puso así, ha de amarla mucho... _Ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero sentir... _

"_Escuché ruidos en la ventana. Escuché pasos en mi habitación, eran pasos pesados... escuché el leve rechinido de una puerta y un clic..."_

"_Levantó el edredón y de un solo jalón lo echó al suelo, sentí su mano pesada sobre mi vientre y se agachó lo suficiente para acercarse a mi rostro... su cabello me estaba acariciando las mejillas y mis hombros... mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y podía escuchar la agitada respiración del intruso, en eso se acercó a mis labios y me besó torpemente. En el sueño anterior no lo había podido ver, todo fue de espaldas a él y ahora que lo tenía de frente no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a despertar, yo sabía perfectamente quien era y quería vivir el sueño de nuevo... así que le pasé mis brazos por debajo de su cabello sujetándolo por el cuello con ambas manos. Poco a poco se fue subiendo a mi cama hasta quedar totalmente sobre mi."_

"_Pero había algo diferente, muy muy diferente, era el mismo aroma de su piel pero no el de su boca, no era como en el otro sueño, no, ahora su aliento me golpeaba porque su dulce sabor estaba combinado con otro aroma... con el aroma del… _¿alcohol...?_"_

—_ME QUIERO MORIR... _

_¡...Si voy a morir... no es un sueño...! _tuve que abrir los ojos para convencerme de que estaba despierta y el que estaba sobre mi era Jacob, mi obsesión, el que me ha provocado los mas ardientes deseos y los sueños mas húmedos ... Lo sujeté del rostro y lo aparté un poco para poder verlo a los ojos... _SI... ES EL, ES EL..._mi corazón se desbocó, el suyo estaba igual... su cuerpo estaba mas pegado que nunca al mío y algo de él estaba tomando vida.

Lo volví a besar... puso sus codos a los lados de mi cabeza y jaló de mi cabello con ambas manos... comenzó a besarme con desesperación y a moverse de arriba abajo, él ya estaba jadeando. Yo abrí las piernas y doblé mis rodillas para que se acomodara mejor... y bajó sus labios a mi cuello y a mis hombros y en ese momento grité, me había mordido de nuevo, se había descontrolado totalmente, sus movimientos de cadera eran más rápidos y mas agresivos... _bendita embriaguez_...

Mientras seguía moviéndose sobre mi yo le quité la camiseta y él me arrancó la blusa. Me miró unos momentos, pasaba su vista entre mis ojos, mi pecho y mis labios. Así lo hizo varias veces, de pronto puso sus manos en mis mejillas y comenzó a acariciarlas... rozaba mis labios con sus dedos... yo solo tragaba en seco y lo miraba, ahora si podía contemplarlo... y en verdad, no exagero... es tan hermoso y tan sensual... su boca seguía abierta pues tenía problemas para respirar... y podía sentir la dureza de su miembro entre mis piernas...

Se enderezó, se quedó sentado unos segundos en la orilla de la cama y se levantó. Caminó hacia la ventana, yo me levanté para ponerme frente a ella y prohibirle la salida.

—No, ahora no te vas a ir y me vas a dejar así como siempre.

Arqueó una ceja. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Solo yo sabía que me refería a todos mis sueños.

Me hizo suavemente a un lado y se dispuso a sacar una pierna de la ventana pero yo no lo permitiría, lo jalé del brazo haciéndolo que quedara de espaldas a esta y de frente a mi.

Lo jalé de los cabellos y lo besé. El solo me tenía abrazada... y yo me restregaba en su cadera, su prominente bulto seguía firme. Jadeó aun mas fuerte y me levantó. Yo enredé mis piernas a su cintura y me aferré de su cuello, no podría escapar de mi tan fácilmente. Me sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo... es increíble su fuerza... Dejé sus labios, comencé a besar su cuello mientras él volvía a morderme en el hombro, estaba perdiendo el control otra vez... afortunadamente, y no solo mordió mi hombro, también fueron mis brazos hasta mis senos, pero no me importaba si lo estaba disfrutando endemoniadamente bien.

Me pegó a la pared y me arrancó la tanga... Abrió con una mano su pantalón y me puso sobre su enorme erección... grité como la vez anterior, no podía entrar, era muy grande o yo era muy estrecha... lo intentó varias veces y mi dolor era insoportable, tanto que comencé a sollozar. Se detuvo y me bajó, una vez mas se retiró y me miraba sorprendido.

Yo seguía pegada a la pared intentando controlar mis lágrimas, tanto por el dolor de mi entrepierna como por el haberse detenido... abrochó su pantalón. Me miraba de arriba abajo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si tuviera una enorme confusión. Respiraba agitadamente, sus pectorales se movían en cada inhalación y exhalación. Sus labios abiertos solo me estaban invitando a seguirlos besando y me fui directamente a ellos.

El me sujetó de las muñecas, pero no pudo sujetarme los labios así que me aproveché... ya no podía vivir sin esa boca, ya me había hecho a dicta a ella y a su piel y a su calor... Fui bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros y sus hermosos y bien formados pectorales y me perdí unos segundos en ellos. Me soltó las muñecas, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un bello, cálido y prolongado beso, se apartó… y se fue...

Era lo peor que me había hecho... me quedé parada viendo por la ventana. Había desaparecido, la mejor de mis sensaciones se había ido y me dejó sola con todo esto que siento... _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se detuvo? Si se que lo estaba disfrutando igual que yo ¿Por qué soy inexperta? Entonces... ¿A que vino? Solo para trastornarme, para volverme desquiciada y abandonarme... eres demasiado cruel Jacob._

Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, se escapó de la comisaría y en lugar de irse con ella o a su casa... vino a buscarme a mi. _¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Jake? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera? _Pero se que también le agrado, ayer creyó que era ella pero ahora sabía que era yo, además cuando me bajó del carro, su mirada era tan diferente y escuché el golpeteo de su corazón cuando me cargó... _¡Eres un idiota Jacob!. _Pero sus besos... sus brazos... su piel... su aroma... su virilidad... _¡AGH... ME SIENTO PEOR!_

Un rato mas pude distinguir un destello de luz, estaba amaneciendo y al mismo tiempo escuché la patrulla de Charlie. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a hablar con él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bella ¿sigues despierta?

—No puede dormir, estaba preocupada por Jake...

—Como es menor de edad no podían encerrarlo así que lo dejaron sentado en una silla mientras llegaba yo y se decidía que hacer. Lo hacían dormido y en un parpadeo este niño se escapó... Lo estuvimos buscando por todos los alrededores, andaba a pie no podía haber llegado muy lejos pero nunca lo encontramos. —_Si supiera donde estuvo este tiempo_.— Hasta hace unos minutos me llamo Billy para decirme que ahí estaba y que si quería el mismo lo llevaba a la comisaría.

—¿Y que le dijiste?

—Que no, lo bueno es que había llegado a casa sano y salvo, además es menor de edad. Mañana hablaré con él para que me diga quien fregados le consiguió la bebida, a ese si lo puedo consignar... ¿Cómo seguiste?

_Excelentemente bien al principio... después me sentí deprimida cuando se fue_...

—Bien. Ya me siento bien.

—Bueno pues, a dormir. Me siento muy cansado.

—De acuerdo, hasta al rato.

Yo me metí a bañar otra vez antes de acostarme. Y las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido hacia un rato estaban presentes... podía sentir aun las manos de Jake sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos y sus dientes en mi piel. Era demasiado pasional, salvaje como un animal y parecía que tenía una enorme experiencia... aunque su maestra había sido Leah...

Mientras caía el chorro de agua, fui recorriendo con mis manos la ruta que el siguió en mi cuerpo desde que estábamos en la regadera, pasé mis dedos por la entrepierna y me dolió, me había lastimado pero es que su miembro estaba muy duro y es enorme, no creí que fueran tan grandes... ¿_como pretendía meter eso en mi área tan pequeña? _... pero era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento... que me la hubiera metido toda y que me embistiera con toda su salvaje lujuria... pero no sucedió y él no estaba en estos momentos y no sabía si volvería a vivir con él lo que acababa de suceder... así que decidí hacerlo yo... Me envolví en la toalla, me fui a mi habitación, le puse llave a la puerta y me la quité. Estaba decidida acostarme así desnuda pero al acercarme a la cama, descubrí en el suelo la camiseta que le había quitado, eso era aun mejor... pude percibir su aroma... me la puse y me acosté...

Y volví a recorrer la "ruta Jacob"... apretaba mis senos con ambas manos, acariciaba mi cintura y mi abdomen, doblé mis piernas y bajé una mano hasta mi intimidad. Ya estaba mojada, moví mis dedos de arriba abajo imaginando que era la mano de Jacob la que se estaba moviendo en ese lugar y mientras la otra mano acariciaba mis rígidos pezones introduje mi dedo hasta el fondo... jadeé... Comencé a meter el dedo y a sacarlo mientras seguía gimiendo pero no era suficiente... en esta parte mis dedos trataban de localizar el punto exacto que me diera mas placer. Y lo encontraron. Llevé los dedos de mi mano diestra a la boca para llenarlos de saliva y lo único que podía hacer después era restregarlos en el centro de mi excitación. Lo hacía de forma suave, aumentando el ritmo hasta hacerlo demasiado rápido, tenía aun mas dificultad para respirar y seguía imaginando la mano y los besos de Jacob... bajé la otra mano para que también participara de esta experiencia y mientras una seguía restregándose la otra me abría aun mas los pliegues... jadeaba fuertemente... esto era muy placentero... mi pulso subió, mi respiración estaba desapareciendo, mis piernas se estaban bajando... Algo estaba sintiendo, algo nuevo... indescriptible... parecía que iba a explotar mi corazón y que de mi piel iba a emanar enormes y potentes rayos de luz hacia fuera... Tuve que acelerar el ritmo de mi mano... solo podía decir una sola palabra... _Jacob... Jacob... Jacob_... y ahogué un grito... mis piernas se pusieron rígidas... mi entrepierna se contrajo repetidas veces... parecía que algo latía en ese lugar... Y tan solo era mi mano... no puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido con el miembro de mi hombre dentro de mi... porque ya lo consideraba así... mi hombre... aunque él nunca lo sepa.

9.-NADA OCULTO BAJO EL SOL

Alguien estaba subiendo demasiado la voz, casi al punto del grito..

—"¡¿Por qué carajo no le dices?!"

—"Por que no, no puedo, no quiero..."

—"Te hace un gran favor con no encerrarte ¿no puedes al menos devolverle el favor con decirle?"—Me levanté a ver que sucedía.

—"No... entiende que no."—Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y salí bajando despacio las escaleras para no hacer ruido llegando al último escalón.

—"Mira Jake, yo te aprecio mucho pero lo que hiciste fue delito. Uno: destruiste un poste, dos: estabas manejando con exceso de velocidad, tres: en estado de ebriedad y aun así no me quieres decir quien demonios te dio esa botella?"

Ahí estaba mi hombre, sentado junto a Charlie con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos agarrándose la nuca... quien sabe desde a que horas lo están interrogando.

—"Charlie... confórmate con saber que no lo volveré hacer. ¿De acuerdo?"

—"No, no estoy de acuerdo."

—"Ya por favor, ya me quiero ir. No soporto el dolor de cabeza."— se enderezó...

Se puso de todos colores cuando me vio y me miró de arriba a abajo... agaché la vista y me vi también, no recordaba que solo traía puesta su camiseta, estoy segura que pudo ver los moretes y sus mordidas en mis hombros. Para mi fortuna Billy estaba de espaldas. Charlie volteó pero alcancé a subir unos escalones para evitar que él me viera.

—¿Bells?

—Voy enseguida.—corrí a mi habitación, me vestí y regresé.

—¿como amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias... hola Billy.

—Hola Bells, disculpa si te despertaron mis gritos pero es que este niño no entiende.

—No te preocupes, ya era hora de despertar. —Me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Vi el reloj... creo mas bien que algo para comer.

—"Por favor. ¿Me puedo ir ya?"

—"No, no te traje hasta aquí para nada. Tienes que decirle a Charlie. Es mas, ¿por qué te escapaste de la comisaría y a donde demonios te metiste todas esas horas?"—_gulp_...— "porque a la casa llegaste hasta que amaneció."

—"Ok. Puedes regañarme todo lo que quieres pero no voy a abrir la boca. Y ¿a dónde me fui? Solo anduve caminando para que se me bajara el mareo."

—"De acuerdo Jacob... ¿quieres hacer un servicio comunitario?"

—"¿Cual servicio comunitario?"

—"Te voy a poner a limpiar calles."

—"Como gustes. Ya me quiero ir."

—"Empiezas mañana, te quiero en la comisaría al salir de la escuela... ¿entendido?"

—"Seh... Ya vámonos Billy."

—"Una cosa mas... Que en verdad sea la ultima vez que sucede esto Jacob, Billy no se merece que lo estés preocupando de esa manera, me sorprendió de ti, pero espero que el malestar que tienes ahora te sirva de escarmiento."

—"Si por favor... ya me quiero ir..."

Y se fueron, era tan extraño verlo en mi casa y mas anoche, no solo en mi casa sino sobre mi. _ay, verlo hace unos minutos y no poderme enredar en su cuerpo... calma, respira..._

Charlie se sentó en la mesa y esperó su comida. Solo le hice huevos con tocino y recalenté unas papas que habían quedado de ayer.

—Ya no fuiste a trabajar

—No, con la desvelada de anoche.

—¿Y que pasó? ¿Qué hacían Billy y Jake aquí?

—Billy quiso traerlo para que hablara con él. Está muy preocupado, piensa que ya se hizo alcohólico. Jajajaja... Ya le dije que exagera pero también por algo se empieza. El trae trauma por lo de su accidente, a ellos lo embistió una persona que manejaba en estado de ebriedad y fue cuando murió Sara.

Con solo imaginarme la posibilidad de no tener a Rene me invadió un fuerte escalofrió.

—Pobre Jake...

—Pobre Billy, a Jake en unas horas se le quita el malestar. Pero a Billy no creo que se le quite la preocupación jamás.

Le puse el plato en la mesa y me miró asustado, preocupado, sorprendido. No supe como..

—Bella, esto no es normal.

—¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

—Tus brazos...

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará y trataré de no caerme otra vez. _En ningún sentido. _

Terminamos de comer y Charlie decidió irse a dormir un rato. Parece que Billy tenía mas de una hora aquí cuando yo desperté así que no había dormido casi nada. Se subió a su recamara. Yo me puse a limpiar la cocina y lavar los trastos. De hecho tenía que limpiar toda la casa, ayer no lo había hecho y también lavaría la ropa.

Estaba metiendo la ropa a la lavadora cuando sonó el teléfono. Corrí a contestar antes de que despertara a Charlie...

—Diga.

(silencio)

—Diga.

_Click_

No era nadie, ya que nadie se escuchaba del otro lado de la bocina. Eché a andar la lavadora, en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono, nuevamente corrí a contestar.

—Diga.

(silencio)

—Diga.

(silencio)

—¡Bueno!

_Clic_

Y así sucedió varias veces, ya estaba muy intrigada. _¿Acaso será él?_ No lo creo. Estaba decidida a no contestar si volvía a sonar el teléfono cuando sonó mi móvil.

—¡Edward!

—"Hola amor... ¿como estas?"

—Bien... ¿y tu?

—"Extrañándote. ¿Ya estás mejor?"

—Ssi

—"¿Puedo verte hoy?"

—Ssi, claro.

—"Bien, ¿Puedo ir ahora mismo a tu casa?"

—Charlie esta aquí. Que te parece si mejor salimos a dar un paseo.

—"Bien, paso por ti."

A los diez minutos llegó, le dejé una nota a Charlie en el refrigerador diciendo que había ido a dar una vuelta con Edward. Que todo sería dentro de los limites de Forks.

Edward tocó a la puerta y se asustó al verme. ¡Bella!... aun no estás bien. ¡Perdóname!

Volteé a ver mis brazos, traía muy marcado los dedos de Jacob, Edward me había abrazado, esos eran otros moretones. Afortunadamente con la blusa que traía no podía ver mis hombros con los dientes de mi hombre marcados en ellos.

—No es nada. —Me abrió la puerta del auto y nos fuimos.

—¿Qué hiciste estos días?

—Nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Segura?

—¿Que? ¿Me seguiste vigilando?

—No.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te voy a llevar a comer...

—Pero tú no comes

—Pero tú si. Voy a intentar comportarme como un novio normal.

Llegamos al único restauran decente que hay en Forks. Cuando estaba estacionándose vi algo que me dio un vuelco en el corazón... junto a un árbol del estacionamiento estaban las personas que menos imaginé ver en ese lugar. Edward se estacionó justo a un lado de donde estaban ellos.

—"¡No cambies el tema!"

—"¡No estoy cambiando nada! ¡Anoche fui a buscarte para arreglar las cosas y te encontré muy empiernada con tu Sam! Así que no tienes nada que reclamar..."

_Me quiero morir..._

—"¡¿Y por eso te metiste con aquella?!" —Edward se sorprendió.

—"¡YO NO ME HE METIDO CON NADIE! ¡INTENTÉ EXPLICARTE COMO ESTUVIERON LAS COSAS. NO PASÓ NADA ENTRE ELLA Y YO PERO SI ASÍ HUBIERA SIDO NO TIENES CARA DE REPROCHARME NADA!"

Edward dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y en ese momento Jake volteó a verme... _trágame tierra_. Su rostro cambió totalmente, si antes se veía molesto, ahora se veía furioso. Yo no podía caminar correctamente, tuve que agarrarme del carro para avanzar...

—"¡TÚ ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA Y YO NO TENGO NINGÚN TIPO DE COMPROMISO CONTIGO!"

—"¡PERO BIEN QUE TE GUSTA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO Y AHORA QUIERES REVOLCARTE CON ELLA! ¿VERDAD?"

—"¡Ese ya no es asunto tuyo. Ya déjame en PAZ. Se acabó, ya no quiero nada contigo, entiende! ¡Vete con su Sam, según tú él si te hace feliz ¿No acabas de decírmelo? !"

—"¡No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente maldito perro!"

—"¡Ya déjame en paz!"

Se dio la vuelta y me vio... se puso nuevamente de todos colores. Yo sentía que mi corazón se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño y que cada vez cabía menos el dolor que estaba sintiendo... _fue a buscarla y la encontró con su novio, por eso se puso así, por eso fue a buscarme a mi, solo quiso utilizarme... para desquitarse..._

Jake cambió de dirección y salió corriendo de ahí. Ella subió a un coche y se largó también. Creo que ella no me reconoció porque se me hubiera echado encima. Está furiosa.

—¡Bella! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada... me impresionó ese pleito, nada mas. —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

_Así que fue a buscarla... él quiso arreglar las cosas con ella y la encontró con su novio. Trató de arreglar las cosas... y yo fascinada porque estuvo conmigo pero solo lo hizo porque su chica estaba ocupada con otro, no porque hubiera querido estar conmigo... y terminó con ella pero ella le dijo que no se va deshacer de ella... lo llamó maldito perro. ¿Como pueden ofenderse así? si es que se aman... ¿Qué voy a hacer? _

—¡Vámonos!

—¿Eh?

—Tengo rato hablándote y no me haces caso, vámonos.

—No escuché lo que decías discúlpame... es que...

—¡Lo se, por eso... vámonos!

Me tomó del brazo apresurándome a entrar de nuevo al auto, aventó la puerta, se subió él también y arrancó el carro como si estuviera huyendo de algún crimen a una velocidad que rayaba en lo inimaginable. Yo no tenía ánimos de preguntar cual era su prisa, estaba demasiado deprimida por la escena de hace unos minutos. En unas cuantas horas de diferencia pasé de ser la mujer mas deseada del planeta a la mas utilizada del universo...

—¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE ISABELLA?

—Ya te dije que nada

—¡¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¿En verdad nada? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?!

—No quiero discutir ahora...

—¡¿Entonces cuando?

—Ya Edward, en verdad no quiero pelear...

—¡Es por ese infeliz ¿Verdad?!

—¿Cuál infeliz, de que hablas?

—¡DEL INÚTIL DE JACOB BLACK! ¡¿Crees que no se que por eso estas así?! ¡En cuanto lo viste te cambió la cara...! ¡Para tu información te diré que ya supe lo que sucedió anoche!

—¿De...de que hablas?

—¡SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE EL ESTUVO CONTIGO...!

—¿QUÉ?— _ahora si me quiero morir. _

—¡Que él estuvo anoche contigo. El lo dijo!

—¿QUÉ? ¿EL DIJO... QUE?

—¡TODO GRITABA DENTRO DE SU CABEZA...! ¡Y EN LA DE ELLA TAMBIEN!—Edward golpeaba el volante una y otra vez—¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿ESO ES TODO? ¿REVOLCARTE CON ALGUIEN? ¿CON QUIEN SEA?.

No podía seguir escuchando...

—¡Para el auto...!

—¡Te puedo ver ahí Isabella, te puedo ver a través de sus ojos... Puedo ver lo que hiciste en su casa también...! ¡Te metiste en la regadera con él pero el te desprecio... ¿Verdad?!

—PARA EL AUTO...

Yo no podía decir ni una palabra, no podía respirar bien, no podía creer lo que estuchaba... _¿cómo lo supo? ¿cómo demonios lo supo?_

—... TE PUEDO VER... TE PUEDO VER... —sentí miedo, creí que se transformaría en un monstruo o algo así... apretaba sus dientes... rompió la parte superior del volante... lo hizo polvo. —No tienes idea de cómo me tuve que contener para no matarlo en ese mismo momento... como el maldito perro pulgoso que es.

—¡Edward para el auto...!

—¡La forma en que lo mirabas bajo el agua... T...tú... tú totalmente... desnuda... él sorprendido... confundido...! ¡Ella los encontró... Por eso fue el pleito entre ellos.. y... la siguió!... Pero... —bajó la voz— algo lo hizo detenerse... algo le impidió seguirla... algo en ella dejó de importarle y se regresó. Y te... te vio desmayada... te tomó en brazos… y...y te recostó sobre su cama y… y te vistió... él te vistió... pero no solo eso... primero... primero recorrió tu cuerpo Bella... —volteó hacia a mi, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba mirando— recorrió todo tu cuerpo... todo... cada parte de ti con sus manos... con sus labios... mientras estabas inconsciente... y yo... yo ni siquiera puedo abrazarte sin lastimarte... —Edward estaba a punto de llorar— ¿no es eso irónico?

Agachó su mirada por un momento, después me vio de nuevo con furia, sus ojos eran negros y sus dientes me parecieron mas filosos y mas expuestos...

—¡ fue a buscarla... y la encontró con otro...! ¿pero sabes que? Eso lo hizo sentir tan bien al muy estúpido... porque según él ahora si podría buscarte sin ningún problema... ¡Ja!... Pobre infeliz

—QUE PARES EL AUTO O ME BAJO EN MARCHA..

—QUISO CONSOLARSE CONTIGO Y POR ESO FUE A TU CASA... JAJAJA... SOLO QUE EL MUY IMBECIL ES UN NIÑO AUN, SE TUVO QUE EMBRIAGAR PRIMERO PARA DARSE EL VALOR DE IRTE A BUSCAR.

—_¡Dios! Lo hizo por mi..._

—¿Y CON ESE TE QUIERES ACOSTAR?

—¡PARA EL MALDITO AUTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—abrí la puerta.

Se paró no supe ni donde solo escuché rechinar las llantas y se orilló en la carretera... y siguió gritándome. Abrí totalmente la puerta para bajarme pero el me sujetó del brazo y no pude salir.

—TODAVÍA NO HE TERMINADO...

—NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE...

—PUES TENDRAS QUE HACERLO... —me estaba apretando muy fuerte, tanto que grité de nuevo.

—ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

—¡MAS LASTIMADO ESTOY YO ISABELLA!

—¡SUÉLTAME!

Yo no podía hablar... solo llorar por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Anoche... después de ver que estaba Sam en la habitación de Leah —_Sabe sus nombres... ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? ¿Jacob se lo dijo?_— decidió buscarte! pero tiene sentimientos encontrados... —empezó a hablar como si estuviera dudoso— por lo que despertaste en él hace varios días... y por... no se que tanto lo ofendiste que le duele con solo verte. Sin embargo él también quería estar contigo y fue por una botella que escondía en el taller, se fue al acantilado y se la terminó... ¿sabías que chocó a unos pocos kilómetros de tu casa?

Suspiró y habló con la voz entre cortada... en verdad parecía que lloraba... solo que no salía ni una sola lágrima.

—Todo esto es muy difícil para mi Bella... trato de entender tu lado humano pero no tienes idea de cómo duele. Yo no puedo acariciarte, ni besarte como él lo hace, un abrazo mío podría matarte... ya te diste cuenta. Y anoche... anoche... —negaba con la cabeza— él se siente grande con lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes... hjmmm... Así que se metió en tu cama... y tú lo aceptaste sin saber quien era... y si no pasó mas fue porque él se detuvo... se sorprendió de que tú... de que tú... nunca...

Yo no podía dejar de llorar... era increíble escuchar en labios de Edward la narración de lo que he vivido en brazos de otro.

—Pero se acabó Isabella, él no volverá a buscarte, no desde que le hice ver que tú estás conmigo.

—¿De que hablas?

—Ni cuenta te diste cuando le dije que no se le ocurra ponerte la mirada encima siquiera. Que tú eres mía.

—¡Yo no soy de nadie!

—Si, eres mía y de nadie mas. ¿Oíste?

—NO SOY DE NADIE... DE NADIE...

—¿TODO LO QUE QUIERES ES REVOLCARTE CON EL?... ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿SATISFACER TUS NECESIDADES HORMONALES?... AL MENOS HAZLO CON ALGUIEN DE CLASE, ALGUIEN QUE VALGA LA PENA Y QUE SEA DE TU EDAD... NO CON UN MALDITO CACHORRO...

Sentí que me hervía la sangre...

—TÚ NO LO CONOCES... NO SE COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO ASÍ.

—LO CONOZCO MAS DE LO QUE TU CREES Y PUEDO DECIRTE QUE SOLO ES UN POBRE PERRO MUERTO DE HAMBRE...

Abrí la puerta y me salí furiosa... Edward se fue tras de mi

—¡Súbete Isabella!

Seguí caminando, no le contestaba solo trataba de que mis pies no se detuvieran, me fijaba por donde estaba caminando... creí caerme en cualquier momento.

—¡Súbete!

Pero lo ignoré... seguí caminando de prisa... no sabía ni a donde ni por donde... hasta que se puso frente a mi y me detuvo el paso, yo trataba de esquivarlo pero el me bloqueaba la pasada.

—¡QUE TE SUBAS AL MALDITO CARRO!

—¡Jamás...!

—¡Si esto es solo un pretexto para terminar conmigo, de acuerdo. Solo te repito que él jamás volverá a buscarte, porque sabe que lo mataría...!

Me tapé la boca para no gritar, el se había convertido en monstruo que tantas noches soñé, un monstruo que podría llegar a matar. Se dio cuenta de mi angustia, Edward dio un grito de desesperación y de impotencia, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, se puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la boca. Caminó de un lado a otro y comenzó a sollozar. Yo hice el intento de caminar otra vez, ya estaba histérica y no lo quería ver.

—Por favor Bella, no hagas esto. Sube al auto.

—No... quiero... verte... ¿no lo entiendes?

No se como ni con que cara se lo dije que me miró con ojos angustiantes y se fue... Se que de cualquier modo él me seguiría, en carro o a pie... así que caminé y caminé no se por cuanto tiempo hasta que me perdí en el bosque a llorar mis desgracias, me senté bajo un árbol y solo me dediqué a pensar...

Todo lo que me dijo Edward era verdad, lo único que quería era acostarme con Jacob no había nada mas en este mundo que me importara mas en estos momentos, pero tampoco quería que se enterara de todo lo que me había pasado estos días. _Así que supo toda la verdad... dice que todo estaba gritando en la cabeza de Jacob y de ella... eso quiere decir que también... ¿lee la mente? _Ya te descubrieron Isabella._ Y se embriagó para darse valor y buscarme... por eso tomó... y también siente cosas por mi... pero ya no puede acercarse, ya no puede buscarme porque Edward lo mataría... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Amo a Edward... y también siento algo por Jacob... y sobre todo lo deseo... y he perdido a los dos. Por imprudente, por obsesionada, por mentirosa, por cínica... por hormonal... _Nunca fue mi intención herirlo, pero también me dolió que le dijera perro muerto de hambre, el que sea un millonario no le da derecho a ofenderlo... no tenía porque decirle así, ellos son humildes pero son gente honrada que vive de su trabajo.

Y ahí estaba yo con mis lágrimas a mil por segundo... _¿por qué no se abre la tierra y me traga ahora mismo? ¿por qué no me aviento a un carro y ya?_

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Esa voz me sacó de mi concentración. Levanté la cara y vi al amigo de Jacob, Se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pleito con Jake?

—¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, se arreglará. Es medio imbécil pero es buen perro.

—¿Eh?

—O… no estás triste por eso?—Traté de controlar el llanto y me secaba las lágrimas una y otra vez.

—No se de que me hablas...

—Vamos Bella, ya se que hay algo entre ustedes.

—¿Cómo?—No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

—Bueno, al menos eso me dio a entender.— _¿Qué cosa?... _Tomé aire y me comporté lo mas natural posible. Tenía que saber de que me estaba hablando este chico.—Por cierto, yo soy Embry.

—Ok... Embry... ¿Qué te dijo él exactamente?

—Bueno, supongo que ya tienen días enojados, digo, por el otro día que te vi a fuera del taller y él no te habló, yo no sabía que andaban juntos, pero pues me di una idea hasta ayer. Maldito, yo que tú no le rogaba tanto aunque con lo que pasó ayer supongo que si te quiere.

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—Es que… ayer dijo cosas que no entendí muy bien.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Cuándo? ¿A que hora?

—Llegó a mi casa como por eso de las nueve de la noche. Pero este hijo de la fregada llevaba una botella de ron y nunca habíamos tomado así que como al quinto trago empezó a decir cosas medio extrañas y se me hizo muy raro, él es demasiado reservado en sus cosas pero comenzó a decirme "que si la estaba cagando, que todo por andar de cabrón, que por meterse donde no debe, que por andar experimentando, pero que iba a mandar todo al diablo." No le entendí, no sabía que era lo que pensaba mandar al diablo, nunca se mete en problemas y en la escuela no sacará excelentes notas pero pues... se defiende. Entonces cuando le pregunté que de cual estaba fumando me contestó: "Nunca te metas con lo que no es tuyo"... Pero pues yo seguía sin saber de que chingados me estaba hablando, entonces se levantó y dijo que se largaba al acantilado. Yo la verdad me preocupé y me fui con él, ya andaba mas mareado que yo así que nos fuimos para allá y un rato después me dijo: "Ahora si... voy por mi chica. Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella", yo cada vez entendía menos porque no sabía que tenía ninguna chica... entonces entre frases mas, frases menos y bajo los efectos de no se cuantos tragos de alcohol... y es que nos acabamos la botella... jejejeje... me dijo: "solo pídele a Dios que Charlie no me corra a balazos"... yo solo le dije "suerte" y lo único que recuerdo después fueron los rayos del sol en toda la cara... me había quedado bien dormido y me levanté bien crudo. Me fui a casa y hace rato volvió bien encabritado diciéndome una vez mas: "Nunca te metas con lo que no es tuyo". Entonces recordé lo que me dijo de que le pidiera a Dios de que Charlie no lo corriera a balazos y recordé que el único Charlie que conozco es el jefe Swan y que la única hija que le conocía eras tú.

—¿A que hora lo viste?

—Pues hace como una hora, fue a mi casa solo que yo tenía que... hacer algunas cosas y se largó. —_Hace mas o menos ese tiempo que lo vi en el restauran_— Al rato voy a ir con él.

—¿Estaba muy enojado?

— ¡Ja!... mas bien estaba encabronado, le salían chispas por los ojos. El muy idiota chocó, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a tu casa, pero en verdad si iba a buscarte. ¿Has hablado con él después de eso?

—No.

—Animo Bella. No te enojes con él. Me consta que iba para allá solo que el muy güey no pudo llegar. También se que siente algo por ti. Solo dale tiempo. Es medio idiota, le falta cerebro pero tiene buen corazón.

—Gracias por lo que acabas de decirme pero... yo no ando con él.— me miró con cara de sorpresa y duda.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Entonces?... Chin... creo que la cagué... La verdad ya me quedé mas confundido. Por favor, no le digas que te platiqué esto porque es capaz de matarme.

—No te preocupes. No le diré nada. De hecho, no creo que lo vuelva a ver. —Nuevamente las lágrimas.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, lo vi de reojo que se sentía incomodo, tal vez no había visto a alguna chica llorar. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su cabeza en el árbol. Después de otro rato habló.

—Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, puedo ir por el auto de mi mamá.

—No gracias, le llamaré a mi papá para que venga por mi.

—Como gustes pero no tarda en oscurecer.

Sin embargo, después de analizarlo unos segundos llegué a la conclusión que no era buena idea llamarle a Charlie, se iba a enfurecer al enterarse de que Edward me dejó a medio camino.

—Bueno, Embry. Yo creo que te voy a aceptar el favor.

Y así fue, el salió corriendo de ahí y un rato mas llego por mi, salimos a la carretera y me subí a un viejo auto compacto. Era color rojo.

—Este... este carro… que no es… de?

—Si... es que mi mamá no estaba.

—Y ¿él sabe que me llevas a mi?

—Si, lo siento Bella, le tuve que decir porque no me lo quería prestar.

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Nada, solo me aventó las llaves.

Y ahí estaba otra vez llorando.

Llegamos a mi casa y me subí directamente a la habitación. Mi papá estaba dormido en la sala así que traté de no hacer ruido. Me metí a bañar y me acosté. No podía conciliar el sueño, todo el día había sido un eterno dolor. Me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía el corazón y me dolía el orgullo.

Embry dijo que Jake siente algo por mi pero se que no se volverá a acercar. Edward lo amenazó y sintió temor y lo que yo siento es un miedo enorme y un dolor inmenso ante la seguridad de que no volveré a verlo. Pero... ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasará con él? Yo se que me quiere y se que le he hecho mucho daño y se que también lo perdí pero ese dolor no se compara con el de haber perdido a Jacob. Pero es ridículo sentir este dolor porque no puedo perder lo que nunca he tenido.

_¿Por qué si mi vida era tan aburrida, ahora es tan complicada?... Jacob, como quisiera que entraras a mi casa, como quisiera que llegaras como en aquel sueño, como quisiera que te metieras a mi cama, como quisiera que me acariciaras como anoche, como quisiera sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo como en tu casa... pero se que nunca mas... _Creo que me quedé dormida llorando.

"_Sentí que alguien entró por la ventana, alguien cerró la puerta y alguien se había metido bajo mi sábana. Mi corazón perdió su ritmo, se descontroló, mis latidos eran tan fuertes que yo se que el intruso podía escucharlos. Tuve que abrir la boca, mi respiración se hizo nula y mis manos comenzaron a sudar... mi hombre estaba aquí, aun no me tocaba pero yo ya estaba temblando de deseo... esperaba con ansias su cálido abrazo y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar. Esta vez sería suya aunque no lo volviera a ver..."_

Unos rígidos y gélidos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, mi reacción fue inmediata, me levanté por reflejo y mis lágrimas cayeron igual. No bien había quedado pegada de espaldas en la puerta cuando ya lo tenía frente a mi.

—Lo esperabas a él... ¿verdad? Te escuché cuando llegué, escuché tus latidos, tu agitada respiración, y a él no lo pensabas rechazar... como no lo rechazaste anteriormente.

—Edward... yo...

—«¡Lo se, no tienes que decirlo! ¡Se lo que él te provoca, lo he visto en tus ojos. Lo vi desde el viernes que llegué y lo mas triste de todo es que yo no puedo aspirar a ese sentimiento!»

—«Yo si quería, siempre lo quise. Pero tú me rechazaste cientos de veces, me evitabas, me ignorabas. Te lo supliqué mil veces... te lo supliqué mil veces Edward.»—no podía dejar de sollozar.

Se acercó mas a mi, yo temblé pero de miedo. El parecía llorar, puedo jurar que lloraba...

—No amor... no me mires así, yo jamás te lastimaría. Lo de aquella vez fue inesperado, pero ya no volverá a suceder. Por favor créeme. —siguió acercándose— yo te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo. Te amo mas que a cualquier vida que haya tenido. Y no se como podría existir sin ti.

Se acercó a un mas. Yo no podía quedar mas pegada a la puerta. Me tomó la mejilla con una mano e hizo que levantara un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para pegar sus labios a los míos. Fue muy diferente a aquella vez, ahora era sin ira, sin desesperación pero aun así, era un beso frío. Bajó sus labios por mi cuello y yo lo sujeté de los brazos. Me soltó la mejilla y bajó sus manos por mis hombros y mis brazos, los apretaba un poco. En verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse. Pegó aun mas su cuerpo al mío y me tomó de las caderas restregándome en las de él. Su reacción fue inmediata. Jadeó fuertemente y me besó de nuevo, pero ahora con mas ansiedad... sin embargo yo solo podía sentir hielo. No podía corresponder a sus besos y él lo supo. En cuestión de segundos quedé totalmente desnuda y ni cuenta me había dado. Sus manos eran solo témpanos de hielo recorriendo mil piel.

—«No... no... por favor... no.»

—«¿No era esto lo que querías?»

—«¡No... no así... déjame por favor... déjame por favor...!»

—NO

—SUELTAME...

toc toc toc

—"BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA"

Por arte de magia Edward desapareció... yo no podía calmar el llanto. Estaba temblando de miedo, de dolor y de frío.

—"QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA ISABELLA"—rápidamente busqué algo que ponerme. Solo mi camiseta larga.

—No pasa nada papá... estoy bien. Solo era un mal sueño.

—¡Abre la puerta o la tumbo a golpes!

Me enredé en la sabana y abrí... Charlie se asustó cuando me vio llorando.

—Hija... ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada... papá... solo... fue... una... pesadilla.

—¿Quieres quedarte en el sofá? Yo me quedo en el sillón para hacerte compañía.

Me pareció una brillante idea. No quería saber nada de nadie. Y tenía miedo de que Edward volviera.

10-AMENAZAS

Charlie me dejó dormida en la sala. No fui a la escuela y no me levanté en todo el día. No tenía ánimos de nada. Jessica me estuvo llamando pero nunca le contesté. Era la peor depresión que había tenido en mis 17 años. La anterior fue en diciembre cuando decidí venirme a vivir con mi padre, pero no se compara con lo que siento ahora.

Nunca me había enamorado no sabía lo que era un dolor del corazón pero lo mas triste de esto es que es un dolor doble. Me duele la ira de Edward, me duele su agresión y me duele su dolor. Y aun mas me duele el desprecio de Jacob, su ausencia y su lejanía. Se que nunca lo tendré para mi. Ahora se que si podrá resolver las cosas con esa, y ella seguirá teniendo sus besos, y sentirá sus manos y recorrerá su piel y podrá hacerla gritar cuantas veces quiera y yo… yo solo me quedaré aquí llorando por mi patética existencia…

Llegó Charlie cuando salió de trabajar y se dio cuenta que no había ido a la escuela.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Qué pasó Bells? ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

—No me siento bien.

—Ok, de acuerdo. Se acabaron los pretextos. Nos vamos al hospital.

No podía ni levantarme. Mi padre se asustó aun mas, me cargó en brazos y me llevó a su auto. Tuvo que bajarme para poder abrirlo, así que lentamente me metí en él. Yo no tenía ánimos de nada, solo seguía llorando en silencio.

Llegamos a la clínica, me metieron inmediatamente a un consultorio, la enfermera conocía a Charlie por eso me atendieron rápido.

—Hola Jefe Swan. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —Llegó el doctor, no le puse atención. Yo estaba mas ocupada viéndome las manos que otra cosa.

—Hola doctor Cullen. Se trata de mi hija. —Levanté la vista un poco y pude ver al doctor mas guapo que he conocido, _así que este es el papá de Edward_. _Yo me quiero ir._

—Me quiero ir papá.

—Espera hija. No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que el doctor te examine. Estoy muy preocupado doc, ya tiene tiempo quejándose de un dolor de cabeza y ya lleva varios desmayos. No quiero pensar mal y no es que desconfíe de ella solo que temo alguna anemia o algo así. Hoy no se levantó todo el día y no fue a la escuela. Y hace unos minutos cuando le dije que la traería no podía ni sostenerse de pie.

—Bien… Charlie. Nos permites un momento, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas y la debo consultar.

—De acuerdo, espero afuera.

—Isabella Swan. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17

—¿Desde cuando padeces de dolor de cabeza?

—Casi desde que llegué aquí, en marzo

—Y se presentan después de algún evento inquietante?

—¿Cómo?

—¿El dolor de cabeza aparece si tienes algún problema o alguna discusión?

—Si, a veces.

—Y los desmayos ¿Desde cuando se te han presentado?

—También…. Desde que llegué.

—Y eso ha sucedido también a razón de algún contratiempo o algún incidente perturbador?

—_Si… desde que conocí a su hijo y a Jake… _No. De pronto siento que me falta el aire y se me nubla la vista y pierdo el conocimiento.

—Has estado acompañada en esos momentos o sola.

—De las dos maneras.

—¿Cómo te han hecho reaccionar?

—En ambos casos he despertado sola.

—Bueno, estas preguntas son de rutina, no quiero ofenderte. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ssi…

—¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo menstrual?

—Hace 13 días.

—A que edad empezaste con tu vida sexual?

No sabía si reírme o no, si llorar o no… que irónico que precisamente él me haga esa pregunta.

—Doctor… Yo… yo... no he iniciado mi vida sexual. _por culpa de su hijo._

—De acuerdo. Además de estos síntomas. Recuerdas algún otro?

—Nno…

—Eres alérgica a algún medicamento?

—No que yo sepa.

—Bien, voy a ordenarte unos exámenes para ver como andas de glucosa y de glóbulos rojos. Ya que estén listos los resultados me los traes y te digo cual es el diagnostico. ¿Te parece?

—Si.

—Bien, voy a avisarle a tu padre.

Llegó una enfermera y me llevó al laboratorio donde me llenaron dos tubos de ensayo con mi sangre. Dos horas mas tarde salimos de allí. Mi papá venía muy serio.

—El doctor dice que esas vitaminas son muy buenas, además te dará mas apetito con ellas. Está seguro que esa anemia desaparecerá pronto.

—Si.—Charlie suspiró.

—Pero me preocupa lo otro. ¿Por qué tu depresión Bells? ¿Es porque no estás con tu madre? Si es eso, hija… yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi. Cuando tú gustes puedes volver con ella. Se que te voy a extrañar pero prefiero que estés bien. No te quiero ver triste. Yo seguiré pagando tus estudios pero por favor, no quiero que estés aquí a costa de tu felicidad.

—No papá… —sorpresivamente me asustó la posibilidad de que me enviara de regreso con mi mamá. No quería irme de aquí. Descubrí que a pesar de mi depresión, en ningún lugar estaría mejor.— Estoy segura que… es solo… cosas de la adolescencia. Pero no te preocupes. Se me pasará pronto.

—Solo espero que ese novio tuyo no haya tenido nada que ver en eso.

—No papá. Claro que no. Te lo aseguro.

Esa noche me fui a dormir a mi cuarto y cerré puertas y ventanas. No quería saber de nadie. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soñé nada y descansé perfectamente. Al día siguiente mi padre me sugirió quedarme en casa a descansar y yo acepté, no quería ver a Edward. Pero el miércoles vi su lugar vacío y Jessica como siempre me tenía el reporte completo.

—Hola amiga, me tenías preocupada. Ayer te llamé temprano pero me dijo tu papá que estabas algo enferma… la cabeza otra vez?

—Si, tengo migraña.

—Uy amiga. Yo por un momento creí que te habías ido de campamento con los Cullen también.

—¿Por qué?

—No han venido, de hecho ninguno de ellos. Y hoy tampoco ha llegado nadie, ya ves que siempre llegan temprano.

El hecho de saber que no estaba en la escuela me dio algo de tranquilidad pero no dejé de extrañarlo.

El resto de la semana fue igual. Ningún Cullen apareció en la escuela. Y no todos los días eran soleados. No tengo idea de que sucedió. Por un momento quise ir a la clínica para ver si estaba el doctor pero llegué a la conclusión de que mejor debería dejar las cosas así como están. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar lo que iba a hacer con mi vida.

Y se llegó el sábado. Hacía una semana que había cometido la peor estupidez de toda mi vida. Hace ocho días fui a meterme a la regadera de Jacob y se desencadenó todo este enredo del que no se como salir. Y para mi mala suerte Charlie me dijo desde temprano que no hiciera planes para el día de hoy, que ayer le habló Jacob porque hoy era cumpleaños de Billy y le haría una reunión. Mi padre tiene quiere que vayamos los dos.

No quiero ir, pero para no ir tenía que hacerme la enferma, podía inventar dolor de cabeza pero mi padre insistiría en llevarme al doctor otra vez y no tenía pretexto para decirle que no.

—Necesitas tratar mas a Jacob, ya me di cuenta que no te cae muy bien pero es que no lo conoces.

—No me cae mal... solo que... no se...

—Ya te dije que es un buen chico, a excepción de la borrachera que se puso el otro día pero según me dijo Billy ya no lo ha vuelto a hacer y tampoco ha faltado a dormir a su casa.

—Pero me da tanta pena papá. Además, no conozco a nadie de los que estarán ahí.

—Precisamente para que conozcas a mas gente. Harry tiene una hija como de tu edad, estoy seguro que también estará ahí... podrían llegar a ser amigas. Además para que salgas de esa depresión, ¿Crees que no me ha dado cuenta de que tuviste problemas con ese pálido...?—así le decía a Edward—No te ha llamado, no ha venido, no creo que no se haya enterado de que estuviste enferma… ¿Qué? ¿Ya cambio de cementerio o que?

—No le digas así.—_si supieras papá..._

—Pues la verdad hasta muerto parece. Como si acabara de salir del ataúd... ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Por eso te gustan las películas de vampiros. Todas te recuerdan a ese. jejejeje

—Ya papá.—_jejeje.._.— Además ya no tengo ninguna depresión.

—Claro que si. —puso su rostro serio— te he escuchado llorar por las noches Bells. Que no te diga nada es para respetar tu espacio pero no me gusta saber que sufres. Y menos por cualquier estúpido.

No era cualquier estúpido... las noches que he llorado desde que llegué a Forks ha sido por Jacob, ese es el estúpido que tanto me ha hecho sufrir, ni las agresiones ni amenazas de Edward me han dolido tanto. Si supiera que lo conozco mas de lo que se pudiera imaginar en toda su vida. Y no quiero verlo pero tengo que ir.

Llegamos a la reservación, desde lejos se alcanzaba a ver a varias personas en el jardín. Nos estacionamos del lado del taller y vi a Jacob salir de ahí con una extensión y una lámpara.

—Hola Charlie, bienvenido.

_Okeeey... o sea Chalie, no Bella, no gente, no ustedes... solo Charlie._

—Hola Jake... ¿como va todo?

—Bien,

—¿Y Billy?

—Aun no llega, es fiesta sorpresa. La mamá de Sam lo invitó a comer y después lo traerían para acá.

_O sea... ¿LAS DOS FAMILIAS SON AMIGAS Y ESTE SE METE CON LA NOVIA DE SAM?.. _sentí un leve mareo y me agarré del brazo de mi padre..

—¿Estás bien?

—Me mareé un poco nada mas.

—Tranquila Bells, no es para tanto. Toda esta comunidad son como una sola familia y les agradezco que me consideren como parte de ella...

¡PEOR TANTITO!

Llegamos a donde estaban todos, en verdad era una reunión familiar. Había sillas desiguales como si cada quien hubiera traído la suya. Había una mesa con varios platillos bajo la ventana junto a la puerta, había una pequeña fogata en el centro de todos. Uno de los chicos que estaban ahí se levantó y me dio la silla.

—Hola Bella, siéntate.

_¿Me conoce?_ Nunca lo había visto, estoy segura. Este chico tenía el cabello muy corto, casi al rape y todos los que había visto de la reserva tenían el cabello largo. Me sentó junto a una señora joven y justo en ese momento empezó mi calvario: Charlie me presentó a todos los que estaban ahí...

—Les presento a mi hermosa hija Isabella... pero díganle Bella.

—«Charlie por Dios»

—Mira... ellos son... Sue, esposa de mi amigo Harry, Harry —era un señor mayor, mucho mayor que su esposa— su hijo Seth... Ese es... ¿Cómo te llamas? Se me olvida tu nombre...

—Quill

—Ah si... Quill —era uno de los amigos de Jacob— El otro joven también como se llama?

—Embry...

—Eso... Embry... Hmmm... creo que mejor se presenta cada quien.

Embry... fue el que me dio el asiento y era otro de los amigos de Jake pero se había cortado el cabello por eso no lo reconocí, es increíble si lo vi hace unos días y está tan cambiado. Entonces vi a mas chicos igual que él que iban saliendo de la pequeña casa, era unos hombres enormes y con el cabello igual de corto que Embry... _¿También hacen ejercicio?_

—Yo soy Quill, abuelo de Quill... Y esos gorilas uno es Paúl y el otro Jared...

—Hola —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Con razón, son los que Jacob le dijo a ella que por que no había elegido a uno de ellos para vengarse de Sam... son enormes. En ese momento vi a Jacob colocando arriba del árbol la lámpara que había sacado del taller, ya había oscurecido y hacia falta un poco de luz. Y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Jacob entró a contestar y salió de prisa.

—Ya vienen para acá...

No me sentía bien, mas que distraerme esta reunión me estaba incomodando, Jacob no volteaba a verme ni un solo instante. Ni siquiera de reojo y en eso llega un carro. Se baja un joven muy alto del mismo tipo de los que acababa de conocer, abre la cajuela y Jacob corre a sacar la silla de ruedas de ahí y se la acerca a Billy que ya era ayudado por ese joven a salir del auto... Jacob empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia la reunión y todos gritaron "felicidades"... Billy sonrió ampliamente... hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Pero justo en ese momento veo que sale del asiento de atrás nada mas y nada menos que la peor de mis pesadillas y Sam... el amoroso novio... le da la mano para ayudarla a salir.

La toma de la cintura y avanzan hacia los invitados, la señora que está junto a mi me dice:

—Ah, mira, ya llegó mi hija para presentártela.

Trágame tierra, yo me quiero ir... de manera inconsciente me levanté y no se que cara puse porque justo en ese momento se me acercó Jacob. Y claro, no me dijo nada solo me miró con cara de interrogación.

—«Me largo de aquí.»—Pero no me imaginé la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Eh Charlie... dile a Bella que se tranquilice, dice que está aburrida y ya se quiere ir!

—«¡Idiota! »

La vista se me nubló del coraje, pero alcancé a ver el rostro contrariado de Leah quien se aferró a los brazos de su novio y no le importó que hubiera gente ahí, lo besó. Jacob solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Bella, no inventes, ¿como que ya te quieres ir si vamos llegando?—dijo Charlie.

—Me... me duele... la cabeza... —y no estaba inventando nada.

—Bella, espera. —dijo Billy—Tengo medicamento para dolor, tómate una y te sentirás bien. Jake, trae el botiquín.

—No, en verdad. No me siento bien y no quiero arruinarles la tarde.

Vi el rostro contrariado de mi padre...

—Por favor papá.

—Charlie, si gustas yo la llevo a tu casa para que te quedes acompañando a Billy.

El rostro de mi padre se iluminó, la verdad no se si fue porque se iba a quedar o porque Jacob me iba a llevar...

—No, de ninguna manera. Yo puedo manejar bien, después regreso por ti papá.

—Claro que no hija, si te pones mal en el camino nadie se va a enterar. Me siento mejor si Jacob te lleva.

Y nos apartamos de ahí ante el escrutinio de todos y la mirada diabólica de Leah.

Me iba a subir a mi camioneta del lado del conductor pero no me lo permitió. Me indicó con la mano que avanzara hasta la puerta del copiloto... mi coraje iba en aumento. Me puse junto a la puerta y en el momento en que iba a abrirla el también lo hizo y su mano quedó sobre la mía... una enorme descarga eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo desde esa mano hasta mi corazón. Quité la mano inmediatamente de ahí, el solo sonrió. ¡Diablos! Tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera y la cerró. El también subió. Me extendió la mano cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban las llaves puestas.

—¡Demonios! Las tiene Charlie.

Y salió de la camioneta por las llaves. Pero no imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. En el momento en que regresaba vi que la estúpida de Leah lo alcanzó y lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo voltear hacia ella. La camioneta estaba casi frente al taller y pude escuchar.

—"¿A que estás jugando?"

—"Yo no estoy jugando a nada."

—"Por que tienes que lleva a esa niñita estúpida... ¿no puede irse sola?"

—"Mejor lárgate con tu Sam, de seguro ya te esta esperando para otro beso."

—"¿Estás celoso?"

—"¿Celoso de él? Ja, claro que no."

—"Sí, estás celoso porque sabes lo que va a pasar cuando llegue a su casa. Pero puede ser diferente, si tú quieres le digo que te acompaño a dejarla y de regreso nos perdemos un rato"—y diciendo eso le puso la mano en la entre pierna y se la talló de arriba abajo. Jacob le quitó la mano y se la sostuvo arriba aventándola unos instantes después.

—"Déjame en paz y regresa con tu novio, no se vaya a dar cuenta que su chica se quiere revolcar con su amigo."

—"Me encantan tus celos, yo se que por eso te quieres desquitar con esta. Pobre, me da lástima... si supiera que solo para eso la buscas."

Ya ni siquiera podía verlos por el retrovisor. Mis lagrimas estaban cayendo como cascada por lo que ella acababa de decir. Afortunadamente nadie de la fiesta estaba volteando para acá porque vi que ella se fue acercando mas, pero el la detuvo en seco.

—"Numero uno, "esta" tiene nombre; se llama Bella y si quieres te la presento; numero dos, no me quiero desquitar con ella ni con nadie; numero tres, no soy celoso y numero cuatro, no me importa lo que hagas con él o con quien quieras, es mas... por mi te puedes revolcar con la reservación completa. No me interesa."

Diciendo esto se alejó de ella dejándola furiosa. Jacob se subió a la camioneta cerrando la puerta violentamente, la encendió y arrancó a toda velocidad...

—¿Por que hiciste eso? Yo se lo iba a decir a Charlie aparte, no quería llamar la atención de nadie. —Lo único que hizo fue expresar un "Ja"— Además yo no quería venir, pero él me obligó. ¿Y todo para qué? Sigo ocasionando problemas.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Pero estaba también contrito. No quería hablar, nunca me iba a disculpar. No sería digna ni de una mirada suya.

—¿Es que nunca me vas a dirigir la palabra? ¿Soy tan indigna de al menos una mirada tuya...? ¡Ah! ya se, es porque dijo que te mataría... ¿verdad?

Estaba preparada para seguir con mi llanto y mi patético monologo, de hecho no creí que el monólogo durara mucho, estaba pensando en mejor obligarlo a detener la camioneta y dejarlo ahí.

—A mi nadie me amenaza_...—¡Me habló...! ¡por primera, vez en mucho tiempo... me habló!_ Mis lágrimas seguían corriendo. Tuve el impuso de abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero pero afortunadamente no me atreví.

—Lo siento Jacob.

Hubo un largo silencio, ni música había. El único sonido era el sonido de la velocidad entrando por las ventanas. Era tan extraño sentirlo tan distante estando a solo medio metro de él y después de haber estado en sus brazos hace una semana... Pero parecíamos dos extraños... hasta que volví a hablar.

—Ella tiene razón...

—¿Sobre qué?

—Estás celoso.

—Claro que no, como ya le dije, puede revolcarse con la reservación completa, no me importa.

—Entonces... ¿por qué vienes tan molesto? ¿Es porque me llevas a casa? Pudiste haberme dejado venir sola, nadie te obligó.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Otro silencio

—¿Cuánto tienes con ella?

—No se,

—¿No sabes cuanto tienes acostándote con ella?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Nos fuimos en silencio en todo el camino hasta llegar a mi casa. El se regresaría en la camioneta para que Charlie regresara mas tarde. Así que tenía que bajarme de ahí y entrar a mi casa y tratar de olvidar esta maldita reunión. Abrí la puerta y antes de bajarme le pedí disculpas.

—Jake, siento haberte metido en problemas con esa chica. Siento todo lo que te haya dicho Edward pero sobre todo, lamento mucho lo que te ofendí. Fui una tonta. No tienes idea de cómo me arrepentí por esa conducta tan estúpida.

—Mira, lo de Leah no importa. De cualquier modo no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Lo de tu novio... no me ofendió lo que me dijo, me molestó lo que dijo de ti. Y de tu comportamiento... me da igual. No te conozco.

—No me digas eso... ¿cómo que no me conoces? Me conoces mas que nadie en el mundo.

—Tampoco mientas, por favor. No creo conocerte mas que tu padre y menos que tu novio.

—No tienes idea.

—No, pero me doy una mas o menos con lo que él me dijo. Lo que no entiendo es para que me buscaste si andas con otro. O que... ¿También me viste bañándome en la playa?

Me llené de rabia, no podía ver con claridad pero si lo suficiente para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Me miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ofendí? No lo creo.

Yo ya no podía respirar bien, el dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar. Pude ver que el mismo instante en que me dijo eso se arrepintió. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Yo me bajé inmediatamente y rodeé la camioneta para entrar a la casa. Era demasiada humillación en menos de 2 horas. Escuché sus pasos detrás de mi.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! No fue mi intención, discúlpame.

Yo no iba ser igual que él. Me detuve y volteé a verlo de manera retórica. Seguía con problemas para respirar. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza intentando sujetarla porque creí que me iba a explotar.

—Mira, si tu conducta es para desquitarte por mi comportamiento, ya te pasaste. Pero si es porque así eres de patán, está bien. Ya entendí, adiós.— Me di la vuelta para largarme de ahí.

—No, no espera. —me tomó de la mano haciendo que me detuviera y yo me estremecí—Quiero pedirte disculpas ahora yo, —Mirando mi mano entrelazó sus dedos con los míos— perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho. Generalmente no soy así pero es que... —apretó los dientes y arqueó una ceja— tú me sacaste de quicio...

Me jaló un poco y me acercó hacia él y nos miramos a los ojos. Yo en verdad tenía problemas para respirar. Mi cabeza me zumbaba, mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. El suyo estaba igual. Me abrazó y yo puse mis manos en sus brazos, no me había fijado que había crecido, apenas y alcancé a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué creciste tanto?

—La verdad ni yo lo se.

—¿Haces mucho ejercicio?

—Claro que no. No me gusta.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo se, genética... tal vez.

Estuvimos así bastante rato.

Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Necesitaba un abrazo de esta manera, cálido, protector y Jacob estaba haciendo que sintiera mucha protección porque su abrazo aunque era fuerte no era dañino. Al contrario, era reconfortante. Nunca imaginé que podría llegar a estar así, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero recordé la amenaza que tuvo: _"Ni cuenta te diste cuando le dije que no se atreviera a ponerte la mirada encima siquiera. Que tú eres mía." "Solo te repito que él jamás volverá a buscarte, porque sabe que lo mataría..."_

—Tienes que irte.

—Lo se, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—No quiero que Edward te haga daño, eso si no me lo perdonaría.

—El dijo "que no volviera a buscarte". Yo no te busqué, tu llegaste a mi casa.—buen punto—Bella, ahora que analizo la situación. ¿Por qué considera que eres de su propiedad?

—Nno se... es que... bueno. Somos novios. O lo éramos.

—Si, eso me quedó muy claro pero... si tú y él... es decir... tú... agh... como te lo digo. Quiero decir, tú nunca has estado con él, ¿verdad? Ahora lo recuerdo, tú y yo... es decir... no pude.

—No, nunca he estado tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera así como estamos ahora tú y yo.

–¡AH... NO INVENTES!

—Es verdad.

—¿Por eso me buscaste?

—No, te busqué para disculparme. Pero pues, una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Bueno, pero eso no me explica nada. Dime por qué fue.

—Es que la verdad no lo se, no puedo decirte por qué, porque yo misma no lo se.

Sin darme cuenta nos estábamos moviendo de tal manera que parecíamos bailar con el ritmo de una suave balada.

Estuvimos así bastante rato. El acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo le permitía mis lágrimas mojar su camisa. Y de un momento a otro, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se apartó.

—Buenas noches —Y se alejó.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Que descanses.

Yo me quedé parada en la entrada de mi casa, sin saber que hacer con mi corazón y con mis lágrimas. El avanzó hacia la puerta de la camioneta y por un instante se detuvo... volteó a verme e inmediatamente y de manera simultanea corrimos los dos y nos perdimos en un apasionado y prolongado beso. Como si el tiempo lo tuviéramos contado, como si no hubiera otra oportunidad de hacerlo, como si fuéramos a morir mañana.

De pronto sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mi espalda y bajaron a mis caderas. Yo me estremecí, mientras seguia besandome con pasion. Yo seguía sujetada de sus brazos y estremeciéndome aun mas. Su lengua se abrió paso por mis labios e intentaba despertar la mía. Y le respondí, se tallaban una a la otra mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo mi espalda hasta bajar a mis glúteos. Jadeé nuevamente y no dejó de mover sus manos en ese lugar, en eso jadeó y sentí su reacción en mi cadera.

Me sujetó de las caderas y sin dejar de besarme giró y avanzamos uno pasos... él hacia enfrente y me hacia caminar de espaldas hasta que topé con la camioneta... puso su rodilla entre mis piernas como aquel día bajo la regadera y comenzó a tallarme en ella. Se apartó un poco para verme pero yo lo jalé para besarlo de nuevo. Succioné su labio inferior y se lo mordí hasta hacerlo sangrar. El solo jadeó de nuevo. De hecho no dejábamos de gemir, ni de jadear. Yo estaba total y completamente excitada, como nunca. Este hombre había despertado ya todos mis sentidos sexuales, mi vagina estaba completamente húmeda... podía sentirlo.

Se apartó un poco, abrio sus bellos ojos mientras quitaba su rodilla y seguia apretando y sobando mi trasero con sus fuertes y grandes manos y pasó una para enfrente y me sobó en mi entrepierna. Se dio cuenta de mi humedad y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su enorme bulto y lo talló con ella de arriba abajo. Solto mi mano y volvio a poner la suya en mi entrepierna... yo solo observaba sus movimientos. Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios y bajó a mis mejillas y a mi cuello yo estaba tan extasiada que ya no podía ni tocarlo... y en el momento que enterró sus dientes en mis hombros grité de dolor pero sobre todo de placer. El se detuvo, me tomo de los hombros y comenzo a aspirar profundamente, queria controlar su respiración. Unos momentos mas lo acerqué otra vez para seguir besandolo.

No se cuanto tiempo duró ese beso, solo se que nuestros cuerpos estaban fundidos en un abrazo tan fuerte haciéndolo uno solo. Sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda, los míos rodeaban su cuello y no había poder humano que pudiera evitar este desborde de dicha y placer. Era el primer beso real que tenía con mi hombre y de manera consiente.

Soltó mi espalda, tomo mi rostro y me dio otro beso pero ahora fue tierno. Me dio las buenas noches de nuevo y ahora si se marchó.

Me fui a mi cuarto llena de confusión, no podía creer todo lo que había experimentado en menos de dos horas. Apatía, vergüenza, temor, coraje, impotencia, rabia, deseo, placer... y ahora una gran ansiedad por quererme perder de nuevo en esos deliciosos labios. No supe a que hora me quedé dormida.

Escuché voces, me levanté para ver que era lo que estaba pasando parecía que estaban teniendo problemas para abrir la puerta. Me asomé por la ventana y vi mi camioneta estacionada y la moto de Jacob en la caja. Se escucharon también algunos golpes en la pared y en los muebles. Bajé solo unos pasos por la escalera.

—«Shhhhhhhhhht shhhhhhhhhhtt... que nnno despierte la nnniña...»

—«De acuerdo... »

— Es muy hermosa... mi Bella, verdad?

—Si.

—Tú... tú podrías invitarla a salir... tú me gussstas para mi hija... eres unnn buennn chico.

—Gracias... pero no... Las cosas no son como tú piensas. Creo que no le caigo bien.

—¡Si como no! A mi no me digas que no... yo se que si la tratas ella podría cambiar de opinión. —Creo que Charlie tomó demás y Jacob tuvo que traerlo— Es que no ssse conocen muy bien. Yo creí... yo creí... que tardarías en regresssar ¡pero llegassste en menos de una horaaa...! Dale una oportunidad Jake, yoss sssse que es muy callada... bueno, es que es algo tímmida...

—Solo venía a dejarla, además, recuerda que le dolía la cabeza.

—Por esso... presscisssammmente por essso... tú nnnnunca la lastimarías... nnno eres como essse cara de mmmuerto. Yo ssse que la ha hecho sufrir... ella llora por las noches... por eso le duele siempre su cabeza. ¿Sabes que mi Bella se enfermó y en toda la semana ese maldito no ha venido a verla?

—¿Se enfermó?

—Si, el domingo que vinieron tú y Billy ella salió con ese imbécil. Estoy seguro que discutió con él porque al día siguiente no pudo ir a la escuela y tuve que llevarla a urgencias. Y ni siquiera le ha llamado para ver como está. Pinche cara de muerto.

—Tal vez la ve en la escuela.

—Tal vez... pero ella llora, siempre llora y me duele Jacob—Charlie comenzó a llorar— me duele no poder ayudarla. Es mi niña, es mi pequeña y le han roto el corazón tan pronto... y el día que se desmayó en tu casa, estoy seguro que fue a buscarme porque estaba triste. Y es que yo se que lo ama, lo ama mucho. Pero ese amor le hace daño. Y ese mismo día cuando regresamos de allá le vi golpesss en sus brazzzos, ella disssce que fue porque se cayó el día que la encontraste en la carretera... ¿recuerdas?... estoy temiendo que essse infeliz le haya puesto una mmmano encima y si es así, lo mato. No importa que me refunda en la cárcel. Yo lo mato.

Bajé un poco mas y con la luz de la lámpara vi la expresión de Jacob: confusión e impotencia. Se agarró la cabeza y miraba de un lado a otro.

—Todo estará bien Charlie, ella es fuerte y es muy inteligente y sabrá lo que es mejor para ella, solo que tú también dale tiempo. ¿Sale?

—¿Pero porque no te haces novio de ella mejor tú.?

—Porque ella ya tiene novio además, no es tan sencillo. Y... creo que mejor me voy, no quiero que Billy crea que ya no voy a regresar.

—Tienes razón. Y no quiero saber que tomaste de nuevo Jacob, porque mira... ahora si te encierro. Yo tengo una placa que me da esa autoridad. ¿Entendiste?

—Si Charlie... no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

No acababa de decir las buenas noches cuando Charlie comenzó a roncar. Jacob salió de la casa y yo me fui nuevamente a la ventana a verlo partir. Tuve la intención de correr para alcanzarlo antes de que se subiera a la moto... pero no me atreví, no después de todo lo que habló con mi papá. ¿Que pensará el ahora? ¿Sabrá que mi sufrimiento es por él? O también como Charlie cree que es por Edward. Como quisiera decirle que todo mi llanto siempre ha sido por su culpa.

"_Sentí su cuerpo amoldado sobre el mío, mis piernas abiertas la daban esa facilidad. Era tan grande y tan pesado pero mas que molestarme lo disfrutaba. Su piel estaba en contacto total con la mía, no existía nada entre los dos, ni siquiera la ropa. Su cálido cuerpo me tenía encendida, sus cálidos besos me tenían trastornada y sus cálidas manos me tenían a la orden de sus antojos mientras las mías estaban enredadas en su larga cabellera. Entonces se enderezó un poco, podía sentir la brisa en mi rostro y la hierba bajo mi espalda. Mi hombre puso sus manos a los lados mi cabeza se bajó un poco pero solo lo suficiente como para tomar impulso y en menos de que lo pensé, ya tenía toda su hombría dentro de mi. Me arqueé, el jadeó tan fuerte que parecía dolerle algo. Su hermosos labios quedaron abiertos para mi espectáculo personal, era fascinante observar la excitación en su rostro mientras me penetraba tan salvajemente que parecía que me mataría ahí mismo en cada embestida... _

_De vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior y eso me encendía aun mas… Solo con verlo me excitaba más. Esto era mejor de cómo lo había imaginado. Su miembro tan caliente y firme me golpeaba tan brutalmente que parecía que atravesaría mis adentros y deseaba que lo hiciera. No quería limites quería sentir todo lo que él me pudiera dar, amor, deseo, placer, dolor... todo lo que estar con él implicara... no importa si también quería golpearme."_

"_Siguió embistiendo, yo cerré mis ojos porque estaba apunto de venirme, nunca había sentido esto. Es maravilloso y lo esta provocando mi hombre... te amo... te amo Jake... lo escuché rugir... no gritó, mi hombre rugió como una bestia, como un animal, yo seguía diciéndole que lo amaba y escuché una voz… al mismo tiempo comencé a gritar por un fuerte dolor que invadió todo mi cuerpo..." _

—"_Te odio... te odio... pero ya eres mía, ya fuiste mía y ese animal no pudo hacer nada al respecto."_

"_Abrí los ojos y al que tenía dentro de mi era a Edward que me estaba mirando con los ojos rojos y sonriéndome como el mismo demonio."_

—"_Ahí está tu pobre perro"_

"_Volteé en la dirección que me había dicho y vi el cuerpo de destrozado Jacob." _

Desperté gritando, afortunadamente Charlie estaba indispuesto y no me escuchó sino hubiera subido corriendo. Lloré a mares, era demasiado real. Creo que esta es la peor pesadilla que he tenido, sentí un enorme pánico, y entendí que las amenazas de Edward podrían ser reales, Jacob jamás tendría la posibilidad de defenderse ante la inmortalidad de él. ¡Dios! En verdad puede matarlo... como un cachorro, Jacob es solo un humano y Edward es... es... no me atrevo a llamarlo monstruo aunque a veces se comporte como uno. No, no me imagino que algo pudiera pasarle a Jake por mi culpa, eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Me enderecé para despertar mejor y olvidarme del sueño pero al aclarar la vista vi parado a Edward frente a mi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que hablar contigo

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

—No podía esperar ni para un minuto mas.

—Ok, ¿Hasta ahora se te ocurrio venir?

—Bella. Supe que estuviste mal pero tenía tanta vergüenza de verte nuevamente a la cara que no me atreví. De hecho por eso no iba a la escuela.

—¿Qué quieres de mi Edward?

—Te quiero a ti Bella.

—¿Crees que después de tantas agresiones y amenazas voy a estar contigo?

—Yo no te amenacé.

—Me agrediste y lo amenazaste a él. Eso me da un ejemplo de la clase de persona que eres.

—¿Y que persona eres tú Bella? Si estando conmigo querías meterte con él.

—No estaba contigo. Tú habías pedido tiempo.

—Bella. Por favor, no me dejes. Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar todas tus debilidades pero por favor prométeme que no lo volverás a ver.

—Creo que no estás en posición de pedirme nada.

—Si, ya se que hoy estuviste allá.

—Sigues espiándome.

—Solo cuido lo que es mío. Además se que no fuiste sola, Charlie fue contigo.—O sea que no supo que él me trajo.

—Yo no soy tuya Edward, eso ya te lo dije. Así que por favor vete y déjame en paz.

—No será tan fácil Bella, yo ya no puedo estar sin ti así que por favor piénsalo y verás que todo estará mejor si te quedas conmigo. Y si tienes esperanzas con el pierdes tu tiempo, por lo pronto te diré que tu cachorro se acaba de convertir en perro pero no creo que pueda ladrar en mucho tiempo.

Y se largó. Yo me quedé en shock. De que demonios estaba hablando. Que quiso decir con que mi cachorro se convirtió en perro. Y como que no podrá ladrar en mucho tiempo. Lo habrá lastimado? Bueno, pero no dijo que lo había matado. DIOS... Quedé con la interrogante de: ¿Qué voy a hacer? Realmente no se que voy a hacer.

11-Y LO CUMPLIO

Desperté otra vez deprimida, no me levanté de la cama hasta no se que hora fue cuando Charlie se percató de que seguía arriba.

Toc toc

—¿Bells... ¿Estás bien?

Toc toc

—Hija... —No quería hablar pero estoy segura que si no le digo que pase tumbaría la puerta.

—Pasa papá.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien. Con flojera pero bien.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? No puede salirme tan mal.

—Ok, gracias papá.—No tenía hambre tampoco, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Charlie bajó a prepararme el desayuno, no tenia idea de lo que me haría comer, realmente lo que fuera me daría igual.

—"¡Bells... ¿quieres desayunar arriba o aquí en la sala?!"

—¡Donde tu quieres papá!... _me da igual._

—"Entonces vente, va a haber juego."

—Ok... _peor no puede ser_.

Mi padre si que "se esmeró": me sirvió un tazón de cereal y preparó pan tostado con mermelada. Pobre, no hallaba como hacerme sentir mejor.

Comimos en silencio, las únicas veces que escuché la voz de Charlie fue cuando el equipo fallaba alguna anotación. Poco antes de que terminara el partido tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Nno...

—No te levantes, yo voy.

—"Buenos días jefe Swan. ¿Me permite hablar unos minutos con Bella?"

Era la voz de Edward— _¿Que demonios hace aquí?—_ Me levanté como resorte. Charlie estaba realmente contrariado y se quedó en la puerta esperando mi reacción.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? Te lo suplico.

Volteé a ver a Charlie... solo giró los ojos y se fue a la sala.

—No me tardo papá.

—¿a dónde vas?

—Solo estaré aquí afuera.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé parada a la entrada.

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¿De cuando acá tanto formalismo?

—Bella, intento hacer las cosas correctamente. Ya no quiero romper reglas, te amo, no quiero perderte y haré todo lo que tu me pidas. Estaré contigo con las condiciones que me impongas, no me importa, lo único que me importa eres tú.

—Todo es demasiado complicado Ed.

—Que tan complicado es para ti entender que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, por no perderte.

—No lo se, en verdad no lo se. Necesito pensar, pensar mucho y en muchas cosas.

—«¿QUÉ? ... ¿NECESITAS PENSAR EN LO QUE VAS A HACER CON ESE INFELIZ?»

—¿Sigues con lo mismo?

—«TU ERES LA QUE SIGUE CON LO MISMO...» —me tomó de los brazos y me sacudió, en sus ojos negros solo podía verse la enorme impotencia que sentía—«SE QUE NO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN EL. SE QUE POR TI YA TE HUBIERAS METIDO CON ESE MALDITO PERRO... PERO ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ANOCHE LE QUEDO MUY CLARO LO QUE PASARA SI SE VUELVE A ACERCAR A TI.» —_¿De que demonios hablar?¿Qué le hizo?_

De repente Edward me soltó, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza y en ese mismo instante Charlie abrió la puerta...

—¿Algún problema?

Yo no podía contestar, ya estaba llorando. Me dolía su agresión tanto física como verbal, aunque tuviera razón en esta.

—No, lo siento—levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero también comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. _No entiendo porque tanto teatro, él no necesita respirar_.—No te preocupes Charlie, jamás le haría daño. Y para tu información, las lesiones que trae ocultas, no fui yo quien se las hizo.— y se fue.

Me quedé con la boca abierta... ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?¿Cómo sabe de mis lesiones ocultas? ¿Entró a mi habitación y las vio? ¿También leyó en la mente de Jacob eso? ¡DIOS!.. ¡realmente sabe cada detalle de lo que sucedió entre Jacob y yo...!

—¿Qué fue eso Isabella?

—¿Eh?

—¿A qué lesiones ocultas se refería?

—No lo se...

—Lesiones emocionales o... físicas?

—No se de que hablaba papá.

Charlie se metió y yo tras el. Me dirigía a mi habitación pero me habló.

—Ven para acá Isabella.

—_Chin... ya valió madre_... Mande

—¿Estas así por algo mas... o por alguien mas?

—No se a que te refieres.

—Si lo sabes. Y yo también quiero saberlo. ¿A que se refería ese infeliz con eso que dijo?

—Tal vez —lo miraba de hito en hito—supo que me he caído y no quiere que pienses que él me ocasionó esas lesiones.

—¿Y no es así?

—¡Claro que no papá! El no tiene la culpa que sea tan torpe y débil. _Ni Jacob tiene la culpa de mis debilidades._

—¿Y a que vino?

—A arreglar las cosas, es que hemos tenido unas diferencias y por eso...

—¿Entonces esa era tu depresión? ¿El tiene la culpa? ¿No es porque vives aquí?

—No papá, y tampoco él es causa de mi depresión. Ya te dije, cosas de adolescentes pero ya se me pasará. En verdad no quiero que te preocupes.

—No puedes pedirme eso Bells, eres mi hija y nada puede evitar el preocuparme por ti. Y no voy a permitir que ese imbécil o cualquier otro, te lastime... ¿Entendiste?

Solo asentí con la cabeza. _Ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto papá. Ya estoy muy lastimada._

—¿Qué te parece si te vas de vacaciones con tu mamá? Ya me dijo que no viajará en unas semanas. Podrías irte esos días con ella.

No, no quería irme de aquí. No quería estar aun mas lejos de Jacob, aunque no estuviera con el quería sentirlo cerca y además, se que tampoco quiero estar lejos de Edward. Soy demasiado complicada y masoquista pero no quiero alejarme de aquí.

—No papá. ¿No podemos gastar en esos boletos además me siento muy bien aquí.

—Yo lo digo para que te olvides por un tiempo de todo lo que te inquiete.

—Si... pero no.

—Bueno, al menos piénsalo. Ya solo te quedan dos semanas de clases.

—De acuerdo. Me voy a mi habitación.

Una vez más me encontré con Edward.

—¿Qué no me dijiste que querías hacer las cosas correctamente y que no querías romper ninguna regla?

—Tú no me das opciones.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te dije que te quiero a ti. Ya escuché que Charlie quiere enviarte de vacaciones pero tampoco lo voy a permitir.

—Ah si… ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

—NO LO SE, PERO NO TE PUEDES ALEJAR DE MI.

—Por favor, dejame en paz. Al menos toma tu tiempo que tanto pediste.

—Mira Bella, ya te lo he repetido varias veces. Así que… o regresas conmigo o tu perro se muere. Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo.— Y se largó.

Todo el maldito día fue estar en mi cama y pensando en las amenazas de Edward. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía que darle tantas vueltas. Antes de que apareciera Jacob yo era feliz con él así que... seguiría con él y haría lo que fuera por olvidarme de Jacob.

Al día siguiente llegó por mi como si nada para llevarme a la escuela. No hablé en todo el camino. Que le iba a decir? Nada que no supiera ya. Al llegar a la escuela me echó el brazo al cuello y avanzamos hacia adentro. En el camino no perdía oportunidad para besarme. Yo me sentía incomoda, los demás se sorprendían un poco ya que nunca habíamos dado ese tipo de espectáculo.

A la hora del almuerzo el pidió mi comida. Yo ni siquiera tenía hambre. Todos sabían que algo pasaba porque nadie, ni Jessica se acercó a nuestra mesa. Y en la hora de clases no me preguntó nada, creo que era la primera vez que ha sido prudente. Todas las actitudes de Edward eran como si estuviera delimitando su terreno. De reojo pude ver a sus hermanos con cara de confusión por su comportamiento.

Tanto que amaba o amo a Edward, no podía vivir ni un minuto sin él pero de pronto esta situación se volvió un caos... Si todo hubiera seguido como en un principio, si no hubiera conocido a Jake o si no me hubiera trastornado como lo hizo o si Edwad me hubiera explicado su condición, o si me hubiera acostumbrado poco a poco a sus besos... yo hubiera sido feliz. Pero el verbo "haber" es un verbo conjugado a lo baboso. En fin, ya tome mi decisión y seguiré con él, de cualquier modo no creo que vuelva a ver a Jacob. No después de tantas amenazas.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida él ya estaba esperándome en la puerta del salón avanzamos al estacionamiento cuando sonó el móvil.

—¿Papá?

—"Bells, ¿ya saliste?"

—Ssi... justo en este momento.

—"Bien, necesito que vengas a la oficina. Quiero que me acompañes a la reservación."

Los ojos de Edward cambiaron de color, podía escuchar lo que me decía Charlie al teléfono.

—«Claro que no lo harás»— me dijo furioso.

—¿Qué... qué paso?

—Me llamó Billy para decirme que Jacob no se presentaría al servicio porque estaba indispuesto."

—Pero... ¿Qué le pasó?

—"Ay hija... parece ser que el sábado después de que me dejó en la casa, unos tipos lo asaltaron, le robaron la moto y...

—¿¡Y!?

—"...está muy mal."

_No fue un asalto... no fueron tipos..._ yo ya no podía ni respirar...

Fui recobrando la conciencia, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en la clínica. Me levanté de golpe

—Bells.

—Papá, ¿Dónde está Jacob? Quiero ir a verlo.

—Cálmate hija.

—¡No, no me digas que me calme. Quiero ir a verlo. Yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa!—comencé a llorar.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? No digas estupideces. Tú no tienes la culpa que esos tipos lo hayan asaltado.

—Por favor papá, llévame con él. Yo tuve la culpa en verdad.

—No digas eso... tú no tienes nada que ver...

Me di cuenta que estaba hablando de mas.

—Si no se me hubiera metido a la cabeza el irme a casa temprano ese día, él no hubiera tenido necesidad de llevarte. Es mi culpa.

—No hija, uno no puede saber cuando sucederán esas cosas.

—¿Dónde está?

—En su casa. Me molesté mucho con Billy porque no me avisó. Ya hubiéramos atrapado a esos tipos.

Es verdad... ¿por qué Billy no le avisó? Pero de cualquier modo, Charlie no encontraría nunca a nadie. Porque nadie lo había asaltado, todas sus lesiones son por culpa de Edward.

—Y que tiene? Que le hicieron?

—Tiene fracturas en todo el cuerpo, brazos, piernas, costillas. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo llevaron al hospital. Yo no se que demonios tiene Billy en la cabeza. Hasta ayer le llevaron un medico del condado para que lo enyesara. Perdió sangre y ni aun así quiere llevarlo. Malditas tradiciones.

Con solo imaginarme a mi niño-hombre, (porque es un niño con conductas de hombre) así como me lo describió Charlie, sentí una rabia enorme contra Edward. Por eso me dijo que eso: "_Y si tienes esperanzas con él pierdes tu tiempo, por lo pronto te diré que tu cachorro se acaba de convertir en perro pero no creo que pueda ladrar en mucho tiempo."_

—Vamos papá, por favor.

—Si, si vamos a ir pero espérate a que te recuperes. No es normal tanto desmayo.

—Me impresioné eso es todo. Eso si es normal... ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Le dije que por favor se saliera. — Mas tarde lo localizaría, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él—Hija, ese chico no me agrada y entre menos lo vea, mejor. Aunque debo reconocer que parece que si se preocupó por ti. No se esperó a que llegara la ambulancia. El te trajo para acá.

—Ya me siento bien, podemos irnos ya?

—Estas segura? No te vayas a poner mal en el camino.

—Segura. Ya me siento mejor.

Mi papá fue en busca del doctor y regreso con una enfermera que se encargó de quitarme el suero. No se para que me ponen suero si no me cura ningún mal sentimental.

Cuando salí de emergencias vi a Edward en el pasillo hablando con su padre. Nunca los había visto juntos, y era sorprendente las características tan similares entre ellos. No era su hijo biológico pero si de especie. Se cercó a hablarme pero me fui de largo con Charlie a un lado de mi. Quiso decirme algo pero lo ignoré. Al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que mi camioneta no estaba.

—Y la camioneta? ¿se quedó en la escuela?

—Le pedí a Joe que la llevara a la casa. Nos iremos en la patrulla.

En todo el camino mi Charlie se fue echando chispas contra Billy por la negligencia que estaba cometiendo con su hijo.

—En que cabeza de cualquier padre normal, cabe la idea de atender esas heridas en su casa. El necesitaba sangre porque demonios no lo trajo a este hospital. No dudo de la habilidad del doctor que lo haya atendido pero igual se requieren de aparatos de medicamento, Sangre!

—Son sus costumbres papá.

—Lo se! Pero por favor Bells, si yo con solo saber que te desmayas me muero de la angustia. No se que hubiera hecho si te pasa algo así.

—Bueno, ya te explicará cuando lleguemos.

Ya no quería escucharlo, solo me estaba mortificando mas. Ya quería verlo, quería saber que si estaba vivo y quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Y le diría que ya lo dejaría en paz. Por su bien.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob, no bien habíamos parado el auto cuando me bajé rápidamente, me metí como si fuera mi casa.

—Hola Billy, ¿puedo ver a Jacob...?

—Claro que si, pasa. Está en su habitación.

Mi angustia se mezcló con ira y dolor... alguien iba saliendo de esa habitación.

—"Se quedó dormido después de..."

El rostro de Leah se transformó. Creí que le saldría lumbre por los ojos. Yo volteé a ver a Billy y en ese momento entró Charlie por la puerta...

—"Billy, necesito hablar seriamente contigo."

—Ehhh... ¿ya se conocían?—Claro, se referia a ella y a mi. Y para terminar con el cuadro… alguien mas llegó en ese momento.

—"Buenas tardes."

—"Ah... Hola Sam, pasa. Siéntate."

—"Gracias, solo vine por Leah. —Se veía ojeroso y demasiado serio, parecía que algo le preocupaba o como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia.— Es que mi mamá la invitó a comer y ya tiene rato esperándola." —Probablemente la situación de Jacob lo tiene así.

—"Disculpa, yo la entretuve. Me hizo el favor de hacernos de comer."

Vi como ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por cambian su expresión.

—"Hola amor..."—Y lo besó.

Entre que si y que no, Sam la convenció de que se fueran siempre y cuando le prometiera que la traería al día siguiente a ayudar a Billy porque solo no podría atender a Jacob, además quien le haría de comer a ambos.

—Ok, —dijo Charlie— necesito que me expliques todo esto, además de que Jacob me de las señas de esa gente.

—Dice que ni cuenta se dio...

—O no quiere decir quien fue. ¿Tiene algún enemigo que tú sepas?

Si supieras, si supieran todos ustedes el enemigo que tiene. Y lo peor de todo es que yo lo convertí en su enemigo. Yo seguía parada, con la daga en mi pecho y sin saber si ir a verlo o no. Esa mujer estuvo ahí, ella le había dado de comer... y yo preocupada por él.

—No que yo sepa. Además se va a recuperar no te preocupes.

—QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? Por favor Billy, estas cosas no se toman a la ligera, tienes que levantar una denuncia. Tengo que encarcelar a esos sujetos...

—Charlie, por favor. Déjalo así. Además, baja la voz. Acaba de dormirse, no había dormido desde que lo encontramos.

—Esta bien, sabes que? No lo voy a dejar así. Así que vamos a dar un paseo y me dices por favor lo que sepas. —Charlie volteo hacia a mí que seguía engarrotada y con lagrimas a punto de brotar.—Hija, vamos a caminar un rato. Volvemos pronto.

Solo asentí, y se salió empujando la silla de Billy. Seguía renegando y reclamando. Yo me quede unos momentos pensando. Si entrar o no entrar.

_Así que lo esta atendiendo ella. Y yo no puedo hacerlo... de hecho no tengo nada que hacer aquí..._

—"Bblla... —Eh?— "Bblla"...

Se escuchaba mi nombre muy débilmente. Avancé rápidamente hacia la habitación y al entrar me paré en seco. Me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror. Mi Jacob, tenía vendas en un brazo y yeso en el otro y en dos piernas, las tenia apoyadas sobre varias almohadas. También tenia yeso rodeando su torso y tenía enormes contusiones en su bello rostro. Sus labios estaban tan inflamados que no podían estar cerrados. Solo porque era su casa, porque era su cuarto, y porque Billy me dijo que aquí estaba, pude creer que era él.

—Mira lo que te hicieron...

—"Bblla"

—Aquí estoy... Jake...

No sabía si acercarme o no, estaba demasiado lastimado.

Me senté en la silla que "esa" había dejado ahí. Cerca de él. Comencé a acariciarle el cabello pero también pude sentir algunos hematomas en su cabeza... _eres un desgraciado Edward_.

Y pensar que en estas semanas ha parecido un perfecto idiota prepotente y ahora se ve tan frágil como cuando lo conocí. Pobre mi niño, tiene la mandíbula y una mejilla también muy inflamada, tiene una cicatriz en la frente que no tenía... tiene... —_¿eh? DESAPARECIO... LA CICATRIZ QUE ACABO DE VERLE DESAPARECIO_... _a menos que haya sido una sombra... pero estoy segura que era una cicatriz, y estaba en forma de X._

Para mi sorpresa también vi que tenía menos inflamados los labios... pero aun así no lo suficiente para cerrarlos...

No pude evitarlo, me acerqué poco a poco para besarlos suavemente, no quería lastimarlo. Y como no podía presionarlos como deseaba, solo los acaricie con mi lengua. Un poco solamente. Y justo cuando me iba a retirar un brazo me aprisionó por el cuello.

Lo que iba a ser un delicado beso, se volvió en pasional. —_Creo que ya despertó_—Jacob metió su mano por debajo de mi cabello sujetándome de la nuca. —_Pero ¿cómo? Si su brazo está vendado._— unos segundos mas me apartó porque no podía respirar. Pero yo no quería apartarme de él. Me quedé un poco recostada sobre el yeso. Que curioso. Se sentía casi igual que el cuerpo de Edward. Duro... frió. Pero su cálida mano acariciando mi espalda me recordaba que era él...

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa.

—No... eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. —No podía hablar muy claramente. —solo que, ni cuenta me di cuando pasó todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has escuchado esa frase que dice: el que se enoja pierde?

—Si, cientos de veces.

—Pues eso me pasó a mi. —lo miré confundida— Esa noche se me atravesó a media carretera justo antes de llegar a los límites de la reservación. A penas y alcancé a sacarle la vuelta, no sabía quien era solo que no quería atropellarlo; pero en ese momento me gritó que me detuviera. Lo hice varios metros adelante. No le tenía miedo y hablaríamos de una buena vez. Solo que yo ya estaba de malas, desde antes y con lo que el me decía me enojé aun mas. yo solo recuerdo que estaba tan enojado que comencé a sentir un calor interno horrible, nunca me había sentido así. Y comencé a convulsionar. El no dejaba de sonreír, mas coraje me daba y lo último que recuerdo fue que me dijo "así... enseña tus mugrosos colmillos maldito perro porque será lo único que hagas en cuatro patas". Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furioso y de pronto ya no vi nada.

—¿Y ya no te acuerdas de nada?

—Solo algo de lo que pasó después. Recuerdo escuchar las voces de mis amigos me decían un montón de cosas. "Eres un imbecil, un maldito desgraciado". No se por qué. A menos que hubiera estado alucinando o soñando, escuchaba mil cosas de gente con la que no he platicado y también alucine que Sam se había enterado de lo que paso entre Leah y yo. Es mas, soñé que Sam andaba con la prima de Leah. Pero un rato después desaparecieron esas voces y esas imágenes. Solo sentí un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo y ya no recuerdo más.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No, solo se que vino un doctor. Y me inyectó no se que cosa.

—-Y sigues con ella verdad?

—Claro que no.—Comenzó a quejarse un poco. No me imagino todo el dolor que sus lesiones le causan.

—¿Entonces que hacía aquí?

—¿Aquí?

—No finjas Jacob, aquí estaba cuando yo llegué.

—No sabia, la que ha estado aquí es mi hermana Rachel. Llegó desde anoche y es la que me ha estado atendiendo. Ahorita no se donde anda.

—Pues ella estaba aquí y dijo que te había dado de comer.

—No es verdad. Desde en la mañana me quedé dormido no había despertado hasta este momento. No dormí en toda la noche por el dolor.

—¿Entonces que hacía aquí?

—No lo se, tal vez vino a ver como estaba, igual que tú.

—Pues más bien creo que no quita el dedo del renglón y ella siente que siguen juntos.

—¡No! La última vez que la vi le dejé bien claro que no quería nada con ella.

—"ISABELLA"

—Ya regresó Charlie. ¡Ya voy!— Le di un beso en los labios y el me volvió a sujetar de la nuca.

—"ISABELLA"

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación. Charlie y Billy seguían discutiendo, así que me fui directo a la patrulla.

En todo el camino Charlie se fue echando mas madres y mas rayos. No entendia la actitud de Billy. No entendía como no quería llevarlo con el Dr. Cullen o con cualquier doctor de ese hospital. Y tampoco porque no quiso levantar una demanda.

Llegamos a la casa y le dije a Charlie que dormiría en la sala y el se quedo viendo la televisión. Me sentía tan cansada que me quedé bien dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me fui media hora antes, no quería que Edward llegara por mi. Pero se dio cuenta y a los pocos minutos ya lo traía detrás de mi. Me paré en la carretera y me bajé a reclamarle.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?

—Se lo advertí.

—COMO PUEDES SER TAN SALVAJE Y APROVECHADO CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ES DE TU CONDICION, TU MISMO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UN CACHORRO ¿NO? Y MIRA LO QUE FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER… ADEMAS EL NO ME BUSCO, CHARLIE ME LLEVO A SU CASA...

—PERO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE. ¿CREES QUE NO LO SE? Y EL NO ES LO QUE TU CREES. ES PEOR DE LO QUE PIENSAS.

—LO DICES PARA JUSTIFICARTE. ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME RECLAMASTE A MI?... PORQUE DE ESO TE ENTERASTE DESDE QUE ME VISTE ESA NOCHE, DIGO, SI TANTO LEES LA MENTE.

—Bella—su rostro se contrajo— yo no puedo leer tu mente y no tienes idea lo frustrado que me hace sentir eso.

—¿EH?

—¡No, pero eres demasiado transparente y he aprendido a conocer tus estados de animo y sobre todo... lo que quieres y lo que seguramente quieres es ir a verlo de nuevo!

—¡Eso no te importa!

—CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA... ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? NO TE DEJARE VOLVER A ESE MALDITO LUGAR...

—¡No puedes prohibirme nada!

—CLARO QUE SI... YA TE DIJE QUE TU ERES MIA. Y tú me lo dijiste muchas veces... me lo dijiste muchas veces.

—¡Pero tú cambiaste, no eres al que yo conocí... Como... como quieres que este contigo si eres... eres...!

—Un monstruo lo se... pero no quiero perderte Bella y si obligándote es la única manera de tenerte a mi lado así será.

—¡Tú no puedes forzarme a nada, ni con amenazas y si no vuelvo a verlo sería porque no quiero que le hagas mas daño pero no porque vaya a regresar contigo!

—Mira Bella, no te vas a deshacer de mí, me convertiré en tu sombra. Además se que lograré que vuelvas a amarme, es mas se que me amas aun, yo lo se pero que ese no se atreva a tocarte jamás. En esta ocasión solo le rompí el hocico, a la próxima si lo mato.

Sentí hervir la sangre. Me subí a la camioneta y me fui de ahí dejándolo ahí parado. Llegué a la escuela furiosa. Hoy tampoco se me acercó nadie. Edward no llegó en todo el día. Para mi eso fue lo mejor. Aun así no sabia si llegaría a la hora de salida o no. Afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Y no se presentó ni al día siguiente ni el jueves. Así que al salir de clases le pedí a Charlie que llamara para saber como estaba, con eso me conformaba pero estaba demasiado molesto con Billy así que me dio el teléfono para que llamara yo. Y así lo hice. Y al marcar me contestó una mujer, por un momento creí que era Rachel.

—"Diga"

—Buenas tardes. Se encuentra Billy?

—"¿Quién lo busca?"

—Bueno en realidad quería preguntar por Jacob. Quería saber como esta.

—"¿Quién habla?"

—Hmmm Bella…

—"Amor… te busca una tal Bella. Lo siento no quiere atenderte…"

_Click_

Me colgó… _Maldita infeliz. Seguramente era ella. Sigue ahí. Sigue buscándolo. Eso me gano, para que se me quite. Pero el dijo que no quiere nada con ella._ Y hasta ese momento recordé que Embry me había dado su teléfono. así que le llamé a él.

—"Diga"

—¿Embry?

—"Siii, ¿Quién habla?"

—Hola, soy Bella.

—"Ah… ho-hola Bella"

—¿Has visto a Jacob? ¿Sabes como está?

—"Mmm no… mmm mas o menos."

—¿Cómo? ¿está bien o más o menos?

—"Ehhhh como te diré. No puedo ir a verlo."

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo?

—"Nno, no es eso. No tengo permitido ir a verlo. Sam no nos permite ir a visitarlo. Pero creo que está un poco mejor."

—Pero… pero

—"No lo se Bella, discúlpame tengo que colgar."

No entendí nada. ¿Por qué Sam no deja que lo visiten…? aunque… Jacob dijo que soñó que Sam se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre el y Leah. Pero no, no creo, o de lo contrario no hubiera ido por ella el otro día. O tal vez si se enteró y por eso tenía esa cara. Todo es muy raro. Y para colmo, cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi a Edward junto a mi camioneta. Esto se va a poner mejor.

— ¿Ya estás mas tranquila?

—No creo que vuelva a estar tranquila jamás.

—Por favor Bella, ya no me trates así. Tú sabes cuanto te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti ni un minuto más.

—Por favor tu Edward. Déjame en paz. Ya te pedí al menos tiempo. Necesito aclarar muchas cosas, entiende.

—Ya lo se, todo es por ese perro.

—Mira, ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver así que no me salgas con eso. Si no regreso contigo no será por él, será por ti así que por favor, no me presiones.

—De acuerdo. Solo que no te tardes demasiado… o…

— ¿O que? ¿También me vas a medio matar?

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Tú sabes que no lo haría. Pero es que estoy tan desesperado que no se que hacer —estaba realmente consternado. — siento morir Bella, siento morir cada vez que me rechazas. No se que hacer. Estoy al borde de la histeria, siento que perderé la razón en cualquier momento. Y estoy conciente de lo que sientes por el y por lo tanto esa es la única manera de convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo.

—Y yo estoy conciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer… y… ¿Sabes qué? Ahora yo te voy a voltear las cosas. O lo dejas en paz o jamás me vuelves a ver.


	3. 2da Parte

12-CAUSAS Y EFECTOS

Ya era viernes, ya solo quedaba una semana para salir de vacaciones. El día en la escuela fue igual de inquietante, ya quería que terminara. Había decidido invitar a Charlie a cenar. No lo sabía pero iría de sorpresa a su oficina.

Me dirigía a mi camioneta, tenía que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, aunque Edward no había venido a la escuela temía encontrármelo en el estacionamiento y no quería otro encuentro con él. Pero no esperaba la visita que me aguardaba. Seguí de largo en el intento de ignorarla y justo cuando iba a poner la mano en la manija de la puerta para abrirla, otra mano llegó interponiéndose y evitando que la abriera.

—Necesito decirte algunas cosas.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Tú no pero yo si. Deja en paz a Jacob.

Sentí de pronto que la sangre me hirvió. ¿Como se atreve? ¿Con que derecho de propiedad me da ordenes? El no quiere nada con ella.

— ¿Perdona?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, te estoy advirtiendo. Yo no amenazo, yo actúo así que mas te vale que me hagas caso. Y te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas porque de otra manera no tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz.

—Para empezar no se de que me estás hablando.

—Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Así que por tu propio bien... déjalo en paz, no te acerques, no lo busques, no le llames... Jacob es mío y no permitiré que cualquier estúpida se interponga entre él y yo.

—¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por amenaza?

Se rió tanto y tan fuerte que comenzó a formarse un grupo de alumnos alrededor de nosotros.

—Pobre niña tonta. En fin, ya estás avisada.

Se subió a su auto y se largó. Yo me quedé parada como tonta, fue tanta la rabia que sentí que no pude moverme en no se cuanto tiempo y al levantar la mirada vi a Edward que estaba parado a un lado de su carro a la salida del estacionamiento y había visto toda la escena. Se subió a su carro y se marchó. No sin antes brindarme una enorme sonrisa. No puedo describirla… era de... sarcasmo, burla, incredulidad... satisfacción o éxito.

Tuve que parpadear muchas veces para ver con claridad por las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr. En ese momento alguien me habló.

-Amiga... ¿Estás bien?

Solo negué con la cabeza, me subí a la camioneta y me largué. Sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar, me tallaba y tallaba los ojos una y otra vez intentando quitarme las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión. Me detuve a medio camino a llorar pero de rabia, ¿qué necesidad tengo yo de estas cosas? Nadie en mi vida me había hablado así nunca, de hecho nadie me tomaba en cuenta, en Phoenix todos mis problemas eran solo económicos ahora son emocionales, sentimentales y de impotencia. Y todo esto comenzó desde que llegué a este pueblo. Estoy harta... quiero largarme.

Desde que conocí a Jacob mi vida se ha vuelto una verdadera pesadilla. Todo está en contra de lo que pueda sentir por él, empezando con la edad, aun cuando parezca de veinte, tiene dos años menos que yo y terminando con su aparente pareja... y la mía... ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿por qué no le hago caso a Charlie y me largo y ya? Pero no puedo regresar con mi mamá y decirle "me equivoqué". Además eso significaría ponerme a trabajar, aunque eso no importa solo que también tendría que dejar mis estudios y quiero terminarlos.

_¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada?_ _Tan sencillo hubiera sido quedarme tranquila aceptando las condiciones de Edward... o no haberle hecho caso nunca... o no haberme enamorado de Jacob... ¡NO!... por favor... no puede ser... ya me doy cuenta... no solo es hormonal, realmente estoy enamorada de él o de lo contrario no me dolería tanto su relación con esa chica. Pero él dijo que ya no quería nada con ella. Y tal parece que ella no quita el dedo del renglón. Pero yo lo quiero, ya me di cuenta que en verdad lo amo y no quiero perderlo porque yo se que él también siente algo por mi, lo sentí en sus besos, en sus caricias._ _Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que decirle y preguntarle también lo que él siente por mí. Que estoy dispuesta a defender esto si él también quiere hacerlo. Que hablaré con Edward y le diré que ya me deje en paz y que no quiero nada con él. Tiene que entenderlo. _

Encendí la camioneta y me fui a la reservación. Una vez más la dejé un poco retirada para que Billy no supiera que había llegado pero parece que alguien más pensaba igual que yo. Justo donde yo dejo la camioneta, estaba estacionado el carro de Leah. Estaba segura de que había pleito así que la enfrentaría, le diría a Jacob que de una vez por todas le dijera delante de mi que lo dejara en paz y que era conmigo con quien quería estar... Pero yo siempre voy de sorpresa en sorpresa. Al acercarme no escuché voces, solo un sonido como que alguien estaba haciendo algún esfuerzo para mover algo... y entré...

Un chico de cabello corto como todos los que había visto hace días, estaba de espaldas a mi... _¿Serán Sam?_ Ella estaba recargada en la parte trasera del auto rojo rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de él y él con los pantalones a media pierna... ese era el sonido que estaba escuchando... él la tenía sujeta del trasero y la estaba penetrando tan salvajemente que no podía creerlo y justo en ese momento ella comenzó a jadear hasta casi gritar...

Me sentí apenada _¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí?_ Y también me quedé petrificada, no me podía mover. Era perturbador.

—« ¡Cállate... cállate... te puede escuchar Billy!»

Pero no le hizo caso...

—« ¡Que te calles te digo!»

El se escuchaba tan desesperado que se fue con furia a sus labios apretando su boca en ellos con desesperación. Y aun así ella no se callaba parecía que estaban torturando a alguien. Me tapé los oídos pero no podía ni cerrar los ojos y vi que se apartó porque le hacía falta aire y ella gritó una vez mas, entonces le puso una mano en la boca presionándola de tal manera que su nuca quedó pegada al carro.

-« ¡Cállate o me salgo y te largas!»

Ella negó con la cabeza así que se tranquilizó y comenzó jadear y gemir un poco... solo un poco mas bajo. El seguía embistiéndola... _¿es que nunca va a terminar? _En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, me vio y sonrió.

-Me encantas Jacob... me fascina todo lo que me haces sentir..."

Sentí morir...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza que creí que ahora si me explotaría. No pude controlar el llanto pero me tapé la boca para que no me escuchara. Pero me escuchó, detuvo por un momento su embiste y cuando iba a voltear ella le detuvo el rostro y se prendió de sus labios de nuevo. Lo besó tan apasionadamente que él correspondió a ese beso. Solo se oía el juego de sus lenguas mientras ella lo jalaba de los hombros. Mi llanto se hizo incontrolable... él se detuvo, volteó y me miró... Yo caí al suelo...

Unos dientes clavados en mis hombros estaban haciéndome entrar en la conciencia... después fueron en mi cuello... después se bajaron a mi pecho... después ya no eran dientes... sentía humedad, alguien estaba mojando mis pezones... después comencé a escuchar un ruido proveniente de él... poco a poco mi conciencia iba en aumento. Abrí los ojos... estaba acostada dentro de una cabina... y un cuerpo pesado estaba sobre mi.

Alguien me succionaba fuertemente uno de mis pezones mientras apretaba el otro. Aun con la oscuridad pude ver que estábamos dentro de mi camioneta y era la boca de Jacob la que me estaba chupando. ¿_dónde quedó mi ropa? _Me molesté, me estaba muriendo de la rabia... como era posible... intenté enderezarme pero no pude, era demasiado pesado para siquiera moverlo...

—COMO TE ATREVES? COMO TE ATREVES?

No podía jalarlo del cabello para que se enderezara, se lo había cortado. Quería enterrarle las uñas pero en ese momento me sujetó de las manos para seguir en lo que estaba...

—ERES UN IDIOTA... IMBECIL ESTUPIDO... COMO PUEDES METERTE CON ESA Y ESTAR AQUÍ SOBRE MI COMO SI NADA... TE ODIO MALDITO... PERO TE VA A MATAR... EDWARD TE VA A MATAR Y ME ALEGRO

Yo comencé a llorar de impotencia y de frustración porque para mi maldita desgracia ya me había excitado y esos labios me tenían perdida.

—No, dijo que si te buscaba. Tú viniste a buscarme a mí.

Y siguió chupando mis senos. Uno a otro. Intenté inútilmente de quitarlo por los hombros y nada. No había poder humano que lo hiciera levantarse... de pronto puso sus manos a los lados de mis caderas y comenzó a bajar los labios... no pude evitar gemir... esto es... simplemente... bizarro... dejé de gemir y comencé a jadear fuertemente. Igual que ella, casi al punto del grito pero trataba de ahogarlo. Me tapé la boca para que no me escucharan... y se dio cuenta.

—puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, aquí no hay quien te escuche.

_¿Qué? ¿a dónde me trajo? _Entonces puse atención... se escuchaba algo. Ruido de aire, hojas chocando unas con otras entre los árboles y el ruido de las olas golpeando el risco... pero algo me sacó de mi concentración... En eso medio vi que se enderezó, se quitó la camiseta, se subió una vez mas sobre mi y se abrió el pantalón y sacó su duro miembro haciéndome agua la boca, me abrió las piernas y comenzó a tallarme con su enorme erección. Jadeé… gemí… pero estaba conciente de que no era correcto, no después de lo que vi. No después de que lo vi embistiéndola asi…

—Estás muy mojada preciosa…

—¡NO! No... ¿como me puedes hacer esto...?

—Amor... por favor... mira como me tienes

—¡Pero tú estabas con ella, estabas con ella..! ESTO ES ASQUEROSO... —Comencé a llorar.

Puso una mano en el respaldo, me sujetó de un muslo e intentó meterme su grandeza en mi pequeñez. Grité de dolor, como siempre. El se retiró no quiso insistir pero aun así estaba muy agitado, nunca lo había visto así, ni en todas las veces que lo vi con ella, ni hace un rato en su taller, entonces se bajó de la camioneta. Hizo unos rápidos movimientos que no alcancé a ver y se volvió a colocar sobre mí. Se había quitado el pantalón, pude sentir su piel tan caliente directamente sobre la mía. Comenzó a besarme con desesperación, yo seguía excitada y con sus besos me excitaba aun más. Yo no sabía que hacer, si seguir intentando apartarlo, si golpearle la cara o solo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del maldito placer que me tenía invadida hasta el alma. Entonces... me dejé llevar, a estas alturas ya no me importaba si lo mataba Edward, no me importaba si me mataba Leah esto era lo mas extraordinario que estaba viviendo en mi patética existencia. Metió su lengua en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón de ella. Yo también lo intentaba pero no podía concentrarme mucho en eso porque sus manos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. Y sentía la dureza de su virilidad en mi parte baja.

Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo como si estuviera dentro de mí mientras yo acariciaba sus bellos músculos. No dejaba de gemir, yo de jadear porque con su dureza sobre mi vagina en cada movimiento rozaba mi clítoris y eso me tenía muy excitada. Minutos después se detuvo, bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a morderlo, así como mis hombros y mis senos... yo me quejaba en cada mordida mientras él jadeaba cada vez que lo hacía. Creo que eso lo excitaba también. _Lo dicho, es un animal. _Subió nuevamente a mis labios. _Gracias a Dios este asiento es muy amplio_ y con su peculiar fuerza movió nuestros cuerpos quedando el recostado y yo sobre él...

Apoyé mis manos en la puerta y puse mis pechos en sus labios mientras me acariciaba suavemente. Era fascinante ver como se los comía totalmente, como los saboreaba... Fui sintiendo como sus grandes y calientes manos iban recorriendo mi piel en llamas, por mis hombros, mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos y moverlas solo ahí... pero según se iba él encendiendo los fue apretando muy fuerte. Se que también me dejaría marcas en ese lugar...

Me tomó de la cintura y me bajo un poco, solo lo suficiente para besarme de nuevo en los labios. Me sujetó del cabello, yo apoyé mis codos arriba de sus hombros y también lo besaba apasionadamente. Es que es la única manera en que se puede besar a este hombre.

—Jake… ¿Como es que puedes dominarme a este grado y de esta manera? Hace unos instantes quería destazarte vivo y ahora estoy aquí... sobre ti. Queriéndote comer.

No me contestó y no hacia falta que lo hiciera. Y justo en este momento puedo comprender perfectamente a Leah, es imposible dejar escapar estos besos, estas manos, esta piel... este cuerpo. Pero, ahora él es mío, ya lo decidí, no pienso compartirlo nunca más con ella. Y se que va a sufrir, los drogadictos sufren cuando tienen que dejar su droga... lo siento por ella.

Volteó de nuevo nuestros cuerpos quedando sobre mí e intentó una vez mas entrar. Volví a gritar. Negó con la cabeza, se enderezó y se bajó de la camioneta, me jaló de las piernas hacia él —¿Qué haces?— y mientras besaba mi abdomen puso uno de mis pies en el tablero y el otro arriba del respaldo del asiento... _Esto es... increíble, indescriptible, delirante..._ Subí las manos hacia atrás y me agarré de manija de la puerta... Jacob, con todo el tiempo del mundo, besó y lamió mi intimidad de tal manera que parecía que estaba paladeando el mejor manjar que hubiera comido en toda su vida. Parecía que quería deshacer con su lengua esa parte de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía jadeando fuertemente... entonces puso sus manos en mis ingles como si quisiera abrirme mas… pero no creo que pudiera abrirme mas… entonces acarició mis piernas con sus manos desde las ingles a las rodillas y viceversa mientras comenzaba a tallar y tallar y tallar mi vagina con esa deliciosa lengua mas rápido.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí. Jamás, jamás, creí que esto podía existir. Esto no es sueño, esto no es una fantasía esto no es una masturbación, estas son las manos y la boca del hombre que tanto deseo y tanto amo... a pesar de todo. Tuve que soltar la puerta porque me encorvé tanto hacia atrás que ya no podía sujetarla, me agarré del volante y del respaldo del asiento. Mis piernas empezaron a hacer presión en donde las tenía, no podía estirarlas mas y grité tanto y tan fuerte como si hubiera querido que todo el mar se enteraran de la sensación que estaba teniendo, no se de donde me salió la potencia para gritar de ese modo, bueno… si lo se, de la lengua de mi hombre. Algo latía en mi entre pierna... sentí muchas contracciones... y en una de ellas me encorvé involuntariamente hacia enfrente y vi como la lengua de mi amor seguía ahí y de pronto comenzó a succionar también... _Esto es el paraíso_.

Para mi sorpresa grité una vez más, igualmente prolongado igualmente placentero y con el deseo de que nunca terminara esa sensación. Es la mejor que una mujer podía sentir. Al menos yo, ignoro si los hombres sienten igual o no.

Subió una vez más y así como me tenía de piernas abiertas, intentó entrar otra vez... y lo volvió a intentar y lo volvió a intentar y yo grité otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez.. Frunció el seño, rechinaron los dientes y se bajó. Se puso de espaldas y vi como su brazo comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos, su cuerpo se sacudía levemente. Se estaba masturbando. Sus gemidos y jadeos me estaban excitando de nuevo. (No tengo remedio). Yo me enderecé y me acerqué a acariciar su bella piel y en el momento en que puse mis labios en su cuello jadeó muy fuerte, se encorvó un poco hacia delante repetidas veces. Unos instantes después se enderezó... exhaló... agarró su camiseta y se limpió la mano. Volteó hacia a mi aun con dificultad para respirar.

-Dame espacio Bella, -justo en el momento en que iba subir alguien gritó de lejos.

-¡Jacob!

-Ya valio mierda!

Tomé mi ropa para vestirme en eso el se prendio de mis labios y me apretó un seno.

-No, no te vistas. vuelvo pronto.-Me mordio y me succioonó el cuello y se fue.

Yo me quedé inmovil esperando y con las hormonas acelaradas de nuevo... asi que no me vestiré, lo esperaré tal y como me lo esta pidiendo y ahora si le diré que me tome como el quiera, no importa si grito o no de dolor, y si me duele entonces mejor, eso quiere decir que ya soy suya. definitivamente. ... Y volvió

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos vi que estaban irritados. Agachó la mirada dando un fuerte suspiro.

—Bella —Me miró a los ojos— Por favor perdóname todo lo que te haya lastimado, perdóname todo lo que te he ofendido y todas las veces que te he hecho sentir o sugerir cosas que no debía. Perdóname porque se que nadie lo había hecho antes... y ya me di cuente de que así deben de quedar las cosas… así que... por tu propio bien y para tu seguridad, no volverá a ocurrir. No volveré a acercarme a ti jamás. Te lo prometo.

—¿Qué?— Me dio un beso y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba.

¿QUÉ?... ¿OTRA VEZ?... ¿CÓMO SIEMPRE?... Yo tenía dudas, quería respuestas.¿por qué demonios me trajo para este lugar? ¿por qué demonios me vuelve loca y me abandona? ¿Por qué demonios se corto su cabello? ¿Por qué demonios estaba con ella?¿Por qué demonios lo deseo tanto? ¿Por qué demonios llegó a esa decisión? ¿Por qué demonios se burló de mí? ¿por qué demonios solo jugó conmigo?

Mi histeria se hizo presente, como nunca... _ya me dijo que no volverá a ocurrir. Ya jamás se volverá a acercar a mí._ Me salí de la camioneta y me fui a la orilla del acantilado. Tan sencillo que sería lanzarme de aquí y acabar con todo. Sería una buena forma de acabar con mi dolor. Solo me he sentido utilizada, por los dos. Uno para justificar sus debilidades y el otro para aprovecharse de las mías.

No se cuantos minutos u horas pasaron cuando tomé conciencia. Levanté mi ropa del piso de la camioneta. Me vestí y me fue de ahí. No se en que parte de la carretera apareció como fantasma el carro de Edward detrás de mi. Cuando llegué a casa Charlie iba llegando.

—BELLA... ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? TENGO HORAS BUCANDOTE. HASTA QUE ME LLAMO ESTE PARA DECIRME QUE YA VENIAS DE REGRESO.

—Yo... yo.. solo fui al mar...

—¿AL MAR? ¿QUE TENIAS QUE HACER EN EL MAR A ESTA HORA? ¿SABES QUE HORA ES SEÑORITA?

—No, no lo se...

—ES CASI MEDIA NOCHE. PORQUE DEMONIOS NO AVISAS CUANDO TE VAYAS A TARDAR... ¿CON QUIEN ESTABAS? PORQUE SE QUE NO ESTABAS CON ESE—Señalo a Edward que acababa de bajar de su auto—TUVE QUE BUSCAR AL DOCTOR PARA VER DONDE ESTABA SU HIJO. NO SABIA SI ESTABAS CON EL YA QUE NADIE DE TUS COMPAÑEROS DE LA ESCUELA SABIAN DONDE ESTABAS.

—Es que me desmayé... otra vez y hasta hace rato desperté.

Charlie se asustó y me abrazó.

—Bella... ¿como que te desmayaste otra vez? No, no, no... no es normal esto hija.

Charlie le dio las gracias a Edward y le pidió que se marchara, me ayudó a subir a mi habitación y quiso dormir en el sillón de mi cuarto para cuidarme.

Hoy es sábado 12 de junio, son las 12:18 del medio día... y voy en un vuelo hacia Florida.

13- CONFESION Y CONFUSION

Aun puedo sentir el calor de sus manos, la pasión de cada beso y la humedad de su lengua recorriendo cada tramo de mi cuerpo. Esa sensación ha quedado sobre mi como un tatuaje, como una tinta indeleble y nada ni nadie podrán hacerlo desaparecer. Me sentía mujer, su mujer y lo sentía mío... solo mío. Pero desperté, él me despertó de ese bello sueño. Y aun no entiendo como pudo ser tan cruel. Y aun no se como puedo arrancarme el dolor que me destroza el corazón y me carcome la piel.

Ya no puedo estar aquí. Tengo que huir de este lugar antes de que mi depresión en verdad me haga lanzarme por el acantilado. Tengo que alejarme de todo, ya me di cuenta que con estar encerrada en mi cuarto no puedo resolver nada ni entender nada. Como es posible que las dos personas que he amado sean las que mas daño me han hecho. Desde anoche Charlie me dijo que lo mejor era que pasara mis vacaciones con mi mamá. Bueno, mas bien me exigió que me fuera y la verdad no pude poner resistencia. Yo ya quiero olvidarme de todo. Pero es imposible.

Por varias horas me hice la dormida para evitar las preguntas de ¿qué me había pasado? ¿Porque me había ido a la playa a esa hora? ¿Porque traía los ojos así? Que ¿quien me hacia sufrir tanto? Etc. etc. El nunca se metía en mis cosas pero la situación se me había salido de control a tal grado que lo he alarmado. Si supiera todo lo que he vivido en tan solo tres meses.

No supe a que hora desperté y mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché a Charlie hablando por teléfono.

—"No, no es definitivo, solo quiero que pase sus vacaciones allá."

Silencio...

—"Si lo se, pero de todos modos el viernes es el último día de clases y además va muy bien en la escuela."

Silencio...

—"Que no, solo las vacaciones. O de cualquier modo pregúntale, si con eso ella estará mejor yo estoy de acuerdo."

Silencio...

—"No lo se, no ha querido decirme nada. Ya sabes como es, solo espero que tenga la confianza suficiente para decírtelo a ti."

Silencio...

—"... es que todo está muy raro, hace días que trae golpes en los brazos y en las piernas y según ella es porque se cayó, pero anoche llegó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La verdad no se si fue por culpa del inútil de su novio o no, porque cuando le llamé para preguntarle por ella me dijo que no estaba con él pero que se daba una idea de donde podía estar."

Silencio...

—"no se, él se veía muy molesto también cuando llegó detrás de ella. No se si discutiría con él y se fue a desahogar a otra parte."

Silencio...

—"... tampoco, de hecho también fui a casa de las únicas amigas que le conozco. Y ninguna de ellas supieron decirme algo.

Silencio...

—"... no, no le conozco a ninguna otra. Es mas, hasta llamé a casa de Billy pero me dijo que no había ido por allá.

Silencio...

—"...no, no... es que en una ocasión ella fue a buscarme allá."

Silencio...

—"Si... Ya la voy a despertar porque tenemos que salir de aquí en una hora a mas tardar."

Silencio...

—"De acuerdo. Te aviso a la hora que salga. Y gracias."

Se sorprendió al verme ya despierta.

—Bells.—me miro de arriba abajo— ¿como te sientes?

—Mmbien...

—Bueno... hija, no te voy a preguntar solo te estoy informando que hoy mismo sales para Jacksonville. Vas a pasar tus vacaciones con tu madre y si acaso te quieres quedar definitivamente allá de acuerdo. Solo avísame la decisión que tomes.

En menos de media hora hice mi maleta y salimos de Forks hacia Seatle. Mi mamá había hecho la reservación por teléfono, el vuelo saldría a las 11:55 y ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

Desde que salimos de casa el móvil no dejó de sonar, desde luego era Edward. Obviamente no contesté, las llamadas eran tan insistentes que opté por apagarlo.

Al momento de despedirme de Charlie, se le rasaron los ojos; solo lo abracé, yo ya no tengo lágrimas que derramar.

El vuelo se me hizo eterno, y para colmo hizo escala de una hora en Memphis. Aproveché esa hora para hablarle a Charlie y decirle que estaba bien. Quería tranquilizarlo al menos un poco, realmente estaba muy preocupado por mi.

—"Hija... ¿cómo te va? ¿Ya llegaste?"

—No, hicimos escala en Memphis y estoy aprovechando para llamarte. ¿cómo estas papá?

—"Bien hija. ¿A que no sabes quien me llamó?"—Me lo dijo de un modo que rayaba en entusiasmo.

—¿Quién?

—"Jacob. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Que era urgente. "— _demasiado tarde_.— "dice que ya está muy bien y que se está recuperando rápidamente de sus lesiones."

—¿Le dijiste que me había ido?

—"Si, y no lo podía creer. Oye... de cuando acá son tan amigos."

—Pues... desde el cumpleaños de Billy, supongo. Estuvimos platicando un rato y el día que fuimos a verlo...

—"Es que cuando supo que te habías ido, soltó unas palabrotas que no le conocía."

—Que extraño. ¿Cómo si se hubiera enojado?

—"Pues mas bien lo escuché desesperado. Pero dijo algo mas..." —El tono de Charlie cambió— "y eso me dejó un poco preocupado."

—¿Qué dijo?

—"Dijo: Yo tuve la culpa."—Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Ah si?... ¿Qué mas te dijo?

—"Nada, me pregunto que cuando volvías. Y le dije que no sabia si ibas a volver. Le pregunté también acerca de quien lo había asaltado y me dijo que ni cuenta se dio."

—Bueno papá, te dejo. Ya están abordando los que suben aquí. Te llamo cuando llegue.

—"De acuerdo hija."

—Cuídate mucho papá.

—"Siempre lo hago. Bye."

Así que Jacob preguntó por mi. _—¿Qué le pasa? ¿por qué tanta indecisión? ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere? Con esas actitudes solo está demostrando su inmadurez. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar de un niño de 15 años. Tal vez su cuerpo y su sexualidad es de alguien mayor pero su cerebro no. Que bueno que ya no estoy yo allá porque si no, yo mismo le quiebro todo otra vez. ¿Y como demonios se recuperó tan pronto!?_ —Me quedé con muchas dudas y creo que así me quedaré. Si realmente él estaba desesperado como Charlie dijo, no me quiero imaginar como está Edward.

Pobre Edward. El no tiene culpa de su condición, él no pidió ser así y además. El nunca ha tenido dudas en cuanto a su sentimientos hacia mi. Pero igual, me ha hecho daño.

Cuando llegué a Jacksonville estaba mi madre esperándome con un enorme globo y un letrero que cargaba Phill dándome la bienvenida.

—¡Hola mi amor!

—Hola mamá.

—Que gusto verte. Como has crecido, estás mas hermosa que cuando te fuiste.

Phill también me saludó con gusto. Nos fuimos a lo que sería mi casa vacacional. Era una casa pequeña pero cerca de la playa. Y como me lo había dicho tenía mi propio baño en mi habitación.

Esa noche mi mamá me dejó descansar, había llegado a las 10 de la noche a Jacksonville pero a casa llegamos casi a media noche. Aunque para mi solo eran las 9 hora del pacifico. De cualquier modo me quedé dormida.

"_Iba por una solitaria y oscura carretera. Parecía que tenía prisa en llegar a algún lugar porque iba a velocidad excesiva. De pronto un bulto a mitad del camino me sacó de la ruta. Le saqué la vuelta y me hizo derrapar quedando estampada en un árbol. Me bajé muy asustada y al momento escuché unos débiles gemidos... alguien o algo se quejaba. Me di cuenta que era provenían del bulto a lo que le saqué la vuelta. Caminé hacia ese lugar y pude ver a un lobo cobrizo quejándose de dolor... estaba lleno de sangre, tenía varios huesos expuestos, no sabía que hacer por él. Estaba segura que moriría pero no podía acelerar el final para que dejara de sufrir."_

"_En ese momento una voz pétrea me hizo voltear. Era Edward que estaba parado frente a mi"_

—"_Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, te dije que si volvía a tocarte lo mataba."_

—"_¿Qué tiene que ver?"— Le preguntaba entre sollozos. —"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Edward? ¿Quién me garantiza que no me tratarás igual que esta criatura?"_

—"_Bblla..."—Miré de nuevo hacia abajo y al que vi herido fue a Jacob—"Bblla... lo... lo.. snto, lo... snto... mcho..." al mismo tiempo exhaló para no volver a respirar._

—"_NOO! MALDITO... MALDITO... MIL VECES MALDITO..."_

—Bella. ¿Hija que pasa?

No le dije nada, solo me abracé de ella y lloré hasta que me quedé nuevamente dormida.

Al día siguiente insistió en que desayunáramos en el jardín junto a la alberca, la verdad yo no tenía ni hambre ni ánimos de nada. Igual lo hicimos y fueron las preguntas de rutina: ¿cómo te sientes allá? ¿no extrañas aquí? ¿cómo se porta tu padre? ¿ya tiene novia? ¿cómo te va con las calificaciones? Etc. etc. Una vez que terminamos Phill se fue a su habitación y nos quedamos las dos solas.

—¿Cómo está Charlie?

—Bien, muy bien.

—Me imagino que te presume con todos los que conoce, está muy orgulloso de ti.

—No quisiera que lo estuviera tanto.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Yo se que tus problemas son sentimentales, pero ¿por qué? Lo último que me habías dicho de tu novio fue que se amaban mucho y que te trataba muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Quise decirle tantas cosas, que no era nada, que no se preocupara, que estaba cansada y que no quería hablar pero la verdad es que nunca ha habido secretos entre las dos, de hecho yo siempre fui su confidente. Ella era la que siempre me contaba sus cosas ya que yo no tenía nada que contarle pero ahora, ahora era diferente, ahora si tenía un mundo de dolor sobre mi, al menos así me siento. Creo que para eso me mandó Charlie para acá realmente. Para desahogarme.

No pude hablar, solo me solté llorando.

—¿Que pasa mi niña?—Renée se levantó, acercó una silla junto a mi y me abrazó. ¿Tiene algo que ver la pesadilla que tuviste anoche?

Seguía sin poder hablar. Solo me dejé consolar por mi madre, era la primera vez que lo hacia de ese modo. Antes lo hacía cada vez que me caía hasta que se hizo costumbre, pero nunca me habían lastimado de otra manera, nunca me habían amonestado en la escuela, nunca había vivido alguna injusticia, nunca le lloré a Charlie cuando me despedía de él... nunca me habían roto el corazón.

Me acariciaba y besaba mi cabeza...

—Ya mi niña, esto pasará. Solo te pido que no te quedes con nada guardado, saca todo lo que tengas porque de lo contrario, solo te carcomes por dentro.

Era la primera vez que ella me hablaba de ese modo, supongo que mi ausencia la ha hecho madurar y llegar a la conclusión que me esta diciendo.

Seguía abrazándome y consolándome cuando Phill salió y le llamó.

—"Cariño, te llama Charlie."

—"A Bella..."

—"No te habla a ti."

Mi mamá se fue a contestar mientras yo me tapaba la cara para seguir llorando. Unos momentos mas regresó.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo Charlie?

—Bien señorita, por favor... dígame que es lo que le pasa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bella, tu padre está muy angustiado. Quiere saber que te sucede, claro no se lo voy a decir si no quieres pero yo necesito saberlo.

—Mamá, no quiero que te sientas desilusionada de mi con lo que voy a decirte pero...

—¡Estás embarazada!

—NOOOOO... claro que no... —si supiera.

—No porque es por juzgarte pero es que no estás en edad para esa responsabilidad.

—No mamá, no es eso... es que... ¿cómo te digo?

—Pues solo dilo y ya.

—Bien... He estado viviendo o ... experimentando cosas que... nunca... que no creí que existían.

—Ya tienes relaciones con Edward. ¿Te estás cuidando?

—POR FAVOR RENEE... ¿Quieres saber si o no?

—Discúlpame hija, ya... continua.

—Yo me enamoré de Edward, podría decirte que desde que lo vi por primera vez. Y sentía cosas muy fuertes con solo verlo, de hecho no me tocaba nunca, no se acercaba, solo lo hacía cuando se despedía y para darme un beso en mi cabeza y aun así se me salía el corazón cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

—Oh... que tierno. Ya no se usan esas cosas... que romántico. Y cual es el problema... ¿el que no te toque?

—No... o bueno, si. El caso es que conocí a alguien mas.

—¿Y ese alguien... te pretende?

—No, lo peor de todo es que no y yo no se como quitarme lo que siento por él.

—Y... crees que lo amas.—No era pregunta.

—No lo creo, lo se. Y yo quisiera estar con él y a veces siento que él también quiere pero otras veces siento que me desprecia... y no se que hacer.

—Bella, pero... ¿y Edward?

—El sabe todo lo que siento por Jacob pero...

—Ah... se llama Jacob...

—Si... es el hijo de Billy, el amigo de papá.

—¿Ya pasó algo entre Jacob y tú?

—Hmmseh... mas o menos...

—¿Cómo que mas o menos?

—Bueno si, definitivamente si. Sucedió de repente. Un día fui a buscarlo a su casa mientras mi papá y Billy andaban de pesca. Y si no pasó a mas fue porque él no quiso... o no ha querido.

—A ver, a ver hija... ¿Tuviste o tienes algo que ver con Jacob... aun estando con Edward?

—Es que él me pidió tiempo y fue cuando pasó todo... o bueno, cuando empezó todo. Además, Jacob me tiene trastornada mamá. No se porque, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y aunque no ande con él cada vez que nos vemos es como si...

—Ya me confundí... ¿andas o no andas con Jacob?

—No. Pero si tuvimos algunos encuentros.

—Pero él... ¿sabe que tienes novio?

—Hace poco que se enteró.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste?

—No, Edward se encargó de eso.

—Y ¿cómo se enteró Edward de lo que pasa entre Jacob y tú?

—No lo se,—no le iba a decir que lee la mente— solo de pronto me reclamó por haber ido a buscar a Jacob... y ya lo amenazó con que si se acerca a mi lo mata y ... —No pensaba decirle que lo había lastimado.

—Pero... ¿cómo que lo amenazó? Eso no puede ser, además si tu no quieres esa relación no puede obligarte a que sigas con él.

—Lo se pero... pero al mismo tiempo... se que también lo quiero y me duele lo que lo he hecho sufrir... y no se, no se... es que es mucho mamá, mucho lo que siento por los dos, aunque de manera diferente...

—¿Y que vas a hacer? No puedes seguir así. Estás complicando las cosas y te estás lastimando tú sola. Piénsalo bien hija. Si Edward solo quiere dominarte mas vale que termines con eso y si Jacob solo quiere jugar contigo no se lo permitas, tú vales mucho, déjalos que se maten si quieren pero tú no te metas mas entre ellos. ¿Qué es lo que haces con él?

—Lo se,¡AGH...! pero no te preocupes, eso se acabó mamá, desde anoche me quedó muy claro que todo eso se terminó.

—Entonces, anoche cuando te estaban buscando tu padre y Edward... tú estabas con él.

Solo asentí... y a llorar otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Te hizo algo, te lastimó? Tu padre dice que traes muchos golpes y ya vi que si.

—No... no me lastimó... bueno. Terminó conmigo. Terminamos con nuestros encuentros o lo que hubiéramos tenido. Y estos golpes son porque me caí hace días y ayer también.

—¿Y también los del cuello son por eso?

Ya no pude contestarle, solo agaché la cabeza. Ella sabía perfectamente de que eran y mas desde que supo que anoche estaba con ese imbécil.

—Bella, ¿Tu padre se imagina acaso la relación que tienes con Jacob?

—No, porque hasta hace solo unos días me dirigió la palabra.

—¿Charlie?

—No, Jacob.

—Hija... ¿Tuviste algo que ver sin tratarlo? ¿Sin conocerlo? ¿Al menos sin tener una amistad?

—Aunque no lo creas. —Se que está sorprendida. Aparentemente ahora la imprudente de las dos soy yo.—Es que él pensaba que yo era otra persona cuando fui a buscarlo. Y me aproveché de la confusión.

—Ok Bella, sigo sin entender pero igual no me digas detalles. Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí definitivamente. No puedes cargar con ese tipo de conflictos. Eso déjalo a la gente adulta. Bueno tu siempre has sido adulta mentalmente pero no exageres. Hablaré con Charlie y le diré que te quedarás conmigo.

—No mamá, no le digas nada. Solo dile que me siento mejor con estar aquí. Pero no le digas lo otro porque lo destrozarías. Además, aun no se si me quedaré. Y es que no puedo dejar solo a Charlie, no tienes idea de lo desprotegido que está.

—Bella, ¿Charlie o los dos chicos que dejaste allá?

—Charlie.

Esa noche Phill saldría para Minesota por una semana. El lunes y el martes lo pasé en la alberca, ya fuera nadando o leyendo. Y mi teléfono seguía sonando sin parar cada vez que lo encendía así que decidí meterlo al rincón de mi maleta y no volver a saber de él.

Mi mamá trataba de distraerme platicándome acerca de los progresos de Phill en el baseball, así como de sus amigas, de quien se había divorciado otra vez y quien se había casado de nuevo, pero sobretodo en las posibles escuelas en las que podría entrar si me quedaba ahí. Charlie ya había hablado con ella respecto a que él se haría cargo de mis gastos escolares completamente. Pero por mas que me decía los beneficios de estar allá, yo mas me deprimía. Si lo se estoy loca pero extrañaba a mis dos amores.

Ese día salimos de compras en la tarde. Y cuando regresamos había un mensaje de Charlie diciéndole que se comunicara con el al momento de volver.

—¡Ay tu padre! ¿Para qué te manda conmigo si no puede desprenderse de ti? "Charlie... ¿Qué sucede?"

—"Entiendo..."

Silencio...

—"Está bien, no te preocupes. Está bien."

Silencio...

—"Si, yo le digo. Bye"

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Hija... tu padre tenía ciertas sospechas y no me preguntes por que porque no lo se, pero mandó vigilar a tu novio y le acaban de decir que viene para acá.

—¿QUE?

—Como lo oyes.

Sentí nauseas. Edward viene para acá pero ¿como demonios?... si, supongo como. Le ha de haber leído la mente a Charlie pero... no, no puede ser. Charlie no sabe esta dirección. Yo me fui a vivir a Forks cuando mi mamá aun vivía en Phoenix. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo demonios se enteró donde vivo?

—¡Hija te estoy hablando!

—Mande, perdón. No te oí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo se. Pero es que, yo nunca le di tu dirección y Charlie no se lo sabe.

—A menos que haya esculcado cosas en tu habitación.

Eso fue. Seguramente algo encontró... ¿pero que? No entendía, no podía explicarme como era posible que el viniera para acá. A menos que no sepa la dirección y se de a la tarea de rastrearme.

—Bella. ¿Vas a permitirle la entrada a la casa? ¿Vas a hablar con él?

—Mamá... no se que voy a hacer... no se a que demonios viene... no se, no se.

—Bueno, aunque el hecho de que vuele desde el otro lado del país hasta acá es porque si te quiere.

Eso no podía discutírselo, yo siempre he sabido lo mucho que me ama y por lo mismo ha cometido muchas estupideces.

A las 11 de la noche, llamaron a la puerta. Mi mamá mi dio una blusa de botones hasta el cuello e insistió en que me pusiera un pantalón. No quería que Edward viera la enorme cantidad de marcas de Jacob que aun tenía en mi cuerpo... Pobre, no sabe que aun cuando tuviera puesto un traje de buzo lo iba a saber con solo estar cerca de ella y leerle la mente. Además de haber planeado abrir la puerta y tratarlo como un extraño porque ‛aparentemente' no sabíamos que el vendría para acá...

—"Buenas noches."

—"Buenas noches joven. ¿En que puedo servirle?"

—"Soy Edward Cullen, soy novio de Bella usted es... Renée?"

—"Así es. Ella sabia que usted vendría?"

—"No, de hecho vine de sorpresa."

—"Bien, déjeme ver si esta des..."

—Aquí estoy mamá. Me das unos minutos por favor.

Salí de la casa y por el pasillo de a lado nos fuimos a la parte trasera a sentarnos frente a la alberca.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Como te enteraste donde estaba, bueno. El domicilio?

—No se si te dije que mi hermana Alice tiene ciertos dones.

—No me sorprende. ¿Pero que es lo que quieres?

—Estoy desesperado Bella. —parecía llorar— me aterraba la posibilidad de no volverte a ver. Te amo. Te amo y quiero decirte que no me importa lo que haya pasado, no quiero perderte y que te prometo no volver a acercarme a ese anim... a ese. Solo regresa conmigo, y prométeme que no volverás a verlo, por favor. Yo se lo que hay debajo de tu blusa y créeme que no me importa porque será un nuevo comienzo entre los dos. Por favor Bella, te lo suplico.

Se fue acercando hasta quedar separado de su silla e hincado frente a mi.

—Edward, han pasado muchas cosas y aun cuando me dices que no te importa, no te creo. Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento me restriegues en la cara todo eso que ha pasado.

—NO, NO... es que no...

—Déjame terminar. Tu conoces mis sentimientos hacia a ti pero también sabes o te das una idea de mis sentimientos hacia él. Y no creo que puedas soportar la idea de compartir ni mis pensamientos. Independientemente de que no lo vuelva a ver.

—Bella, al sentir que te perdía... me hizo analizar y aceptar muchas cosas. Yo se que no puedo cambiar lo que sientes por él en estos momentos, pero si me das la oportunidad, yo lograré en poco tiempo que te olvides de él completamente. Créeme.

—Y ¿Quien me garantiza que ya se te olvido lo que sucedió?

—Creo que con el hecho de estar aquí, a miles de millas de mi casa y suplicándote como lo hago ahora... te dice algo... —Solo lo miraba a los ojos, que ahora eran de un hermoso color dorado— ya que si piensas quedarte aquí definitivamente como tu madre cree, entonces yo también lo haré. No puedo estar separado un minuto mas, ni un segundo mi un metro o milímetro de ti. Ya no mas.

Se fue acercando lentamente, en mi corazón solo había dolor por el hombre que había lastimado mis sentimientos y mi piel, estaba demasiado vulnerable y aun con rabia y resentimiento. Los labios de Edward se posaron sobre los míos de manera titubeante, como si temiera quebrar una pieza de cristal. Yo no se que me pasó, sería el clima que estaba a mas de 40º, o mi dolor, o mi frustración, o mi furia o deseo de venganza que la gelidéz de sus labios pasaron a segundo plano. Yo no quería un beso frío ni dudoso así que le pasé los brazos por el cuello, el se enderezó un poco y se movió hacia atrás quedando nuevamente sentado en la silla de playa; yo me senté sobre él rodeándolo con mis piernas y lo besé como Jacob me había enseñado.

Puedo jurar que este era el primer beso que Edward había recibido en toda su vida, así que su reacción fue inmediata. Me tomó de la cintura con miedo... pero yo no lo tenia así que fui bajando mis labios por su rostro, a su cuello y le fui desabrochando la camisa para besarlo en los hombros. Edward estaba gimiendo, yo comencé a lamer su piel de mármol y lo escuché sisear... Empecé a restregarme en sus caderas, su notable dureza me estaba encendiendo entonces metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta posarla titubeante en uno de mis senos, yo se la sujeté y la hice moverse en ese lugar. El volvió a besarme en los labios de manera mas apasionada sin llegar a la agresión, pero algo faltaba, yo estaba acostumbrada a las agresiones, y mi cuerpo las estaba pidiendo a gritos. Entonces lo aparté de mi boca y puse sus labios en mi cuello... el solo me besaba... —mas fuerte... por favor... mas fuerte— y comenzó a mover su lengua en ese lugar. Yo ya estaba descontrolada. Mi cuerpo había tomado vida propia y se comportaba como si lo estuviera galopando. Me abrió la blusa de un tirón y se fue directo a mis senos a chuparlos y lamerlos. Mi cuerpo estaba encendido, disfrutaba de esas manos y esos besos pero mi cerebro... mi aun mas encendido cerebro estaba en otro lugar, mi cerebro estaba en una cabina oscura con los labios de mi hombre en mi intimidad...

—Así... así quiero que sea siempre... me encantas... me fascinas Jacob...

En un instante ya estaba en el suelo y él de pie.

—Tienes razón... no creo que pueda olvidarme de lo que pasó.

Se encorvó tanto que también llegó al suelo... sollozaba y hacia gestos pero no le salían lagrimas.

—Edward... discúlpame, no era esa mi intención.

—No puedo Bella, no puedo ser como ese perro, cualquier abrazo fuerte, cualquier beso fuerte te... yo te... yo te puedo matar...

Me acerqué a él intentando secar mis lágrimas. Por un momento temí que me aventara de nuevo pero no, y lo tomé de rostro para besarlo... mas tranquilamente. —¿_Como pude confundirlos, como pude equivocarme? No tienen nada que ver. Mi Jacob es ardiente... es salvaje... un animal y Edward... mi Edward... es hielo, es temple... y represión._

14-COMPARACIONES

Antes del amanecer Edward se fue, no sin antes prometerle que volvería pronto y que regresaría a su lado. Aun no puedo entender como pude confundirlo, como pude decir otro nombre estando con él. Trato de justificarme y la única razón que encuentro es porque el primer hombre que despertó mi sexualidad fue ese animal. Tal vez la única que puede entenderme es Reneé pero dejaría de hacerlo si le digo la edad de Jacob. Pero su experiencia, aun cuando no sea de mucho tiempo, si es muchísima en comparación de la nula que tiene Edward.

Edward realmente me ama, me lo demostró al venir hasta acá y al perdonarme el error garrafal que cometí en sus brazos. _Jacob... no se como pero voy a olvidarte. Y como dijo Edward, el hará que eso suceda muy pronto_.

Ese mismo día le dije a Reneé que regresaría a Forks, que me quedaría una semana mas con ella pero que ya me sentía mas tranquila y que ya había tomado esa decisión. No estaba de acuerdo pero ella también entendió que Edward me amaba mucho, dice que pudo verlo en sus ojos. Que era demasiado transparente... _ay Renee, si supieras_. Aun así volvimos a recorrer algunas escuelas de la ciudad, también fuimos a San Agustín a Daytona Beach, incluso hoy lunes fuimos a Thomasville en Georgia. Pero yo estaba con la idea de regresar.

Y aun cuando ya había regresado con Edward, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Jacob. —Seguramente está con esa, y "esa" al fin estará feliz ya que la prefirió a ella que a mi. Ahora si nada se interpondrá entre ellos como ella bien lo dijo. No entiendo ¿Como puede meterse con ella sabiendo que se mete con otro?— Tal vez igual de cómo le sucede ahora a Edward. No importa que yo hubiera estado con Jacob, él quiere estar conmigo... y así será. En el momento que ponga un pie en Forks me voy a entregar a Edward, le enseñaré como acariciarme y trataré de enseñarle a hacer el amor. El si me quiere y haré que sus besos y sus manos me hagan olvidar los registros de Jacob en mi piel.

—BELLA.

—¡Eh!?— Ya veníamos de regreso de Thomasville, estábamos cruzando la caseta de cobro cuando Reneé me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas así?

—No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Bella, a tu padre podrás engañar todo lo que quieras, de hecho yo lo hice muchas veces, pero no a mi. ¿Por qué estás así? Ya tomaste una decisión, según tú ya estás mas que segura de volver con Edward... ¿entonces?— suspiré.

—Extraño a Jacob mamá. Y me duele el que todo haya terminado definitivamente.

—Bueno hija, ¿qué tanto tiene ese Jacob que te tiene así?

—Ay si supieras...

—Dime para saber... o ¿quieres que me de una idea? Lo puedo hacer... jejeje.

—Jajajaja... Ok... ¿Te acuerdas de Roger? —Roger era un novio que tuvo mi mamá antes de conocer a Phill. Era un entrenador del gimnasio al que iba en ese entonces.

—Claro que me acuerdo y "si que me acuerdo..." De hecho Phill aun siente celos de él.

—Ah pues... sin mentir ni exagerar Jacob lo supera pero en mucho.

Reneé solo abrió los ojos enormes y se me quedó mirando con cara de cuestionamiento.

—Ay hija... ya te entendí... ahora comprendo. Jajajaja. Aunque Edward es muy muy guapo. Parece modelo.

—Si, también es hermoso. Pero su trato es diferente. Edward es tierno, me trata como una niña...

—Y Jacob es todo lo contrario.

—todo, todo lo contrario. Jacob es mas... ¿cómo te diré?... mas apasionado...

—Si, lo noté en tu cuello y en tus hombros.

—Mamá...!

—Es verdad. Y con la descripción que me diste de él, ya me lo imagino. O no... mejor no me lo imagino... jajaja. Pero... ¿no es algo mayor que tú?

—No.

—Pero si es mayor que Edward.

—No, tampoco.

—Uf, menos mal. Creí que era todo un casanova. —_Si lo es, pero solo con las dos mujeres que somos capaces de morir por él._

Que bien se sentía hablar con ella de esta manera, libremente, sin juicios ni prejuicios. Solo tratando de ponerse en mis zapatos. Ella si me entendió.

—Y... ¿Crees que en verdad ya no hay marcha atrás con él?

—Si eso creo. Además, él esta con otra.

—Y aun así querías estar con él.

—Es que él me había dicho que no quería nada con ella. De hecho...

—¿Si?

—De hecho ella tiene novio.

—Ay hija. Como se complican la vida los jóvenes de hoy.

—Si lo se, pero no te preocupes, ya regresé con Edward y todo estará bien. —_Eso creo._

Llegamos a casa ya al atardecer. Encendió la contestadora,

había siete mensajes.

—"mensaje uno... beep... _Ehh... hija... __¿Eee.. estás bien? Adiós_... beep beep beep."

—Charlie... siempre tan elocuente.

—"mensaje dos... beep... _Hola cariño, te hablé para decirte que salimos para Chicago, regreso el domingo en la noche. __Te amo, bye. Salúdame a Bella_... click... beep beep beep."

—"mensaje tres... beep... (silencio)... click... beep beep beep."

—"mensaje cuatro... beep... (silencio)... click... beep beep beep."

—"mensaje cinco... beep... (silencio)... click... beep beep beep."

—"mensaje seis... beep... _hmmm eeeh ... así, nada mas habla y ya_... click... beep beep beep."

—¿Era tu padre?

—"mensaje siete... beep... _Eeehh, te he llamado al móvil_...

—sentí un vuelco en el corazón— _espero que estés bien. Lo... lo siento mucho_... click... beep beep beep."

—Que vozarrón. ¿Ese quien es?

Yo estaba en shock. No le contesté a mi mamá. Corrí a mi cuarto a buscar mi maleta y sacar el teléfono del rincón donde lo había metido. Lo encendí rápidamente... había 15 llamadas perdidas. Unas de la casa de Billy, otras de un numero que no conocía y otras del teléfono de Embry. Tenía 3 mensages de texto y uno de voz:

"_Hola Bella. Saludos."... "Bella, como estás. Me dijeron que te fuiste."... "Bella, mándame un mensaje cuando pueda llamarte."_

—"_Bella, por favor contesta mis mensajes, Jacob me tiene hasta la madre con tantas preguntas. Ya supo que platiqué contigo hace unos días y no me deja en paz. Quiere saber a donde llamarte en Jacksonville_."

Varias de las llamadas fueron de la semana pasada. Es mas, había varias desde el mismo sábado que me vine. El mensaje de voz fue del miércoles. El mismo día que llegó Edward. Me desplomé. Me quedé sentada en mi cama dándole vueltas y tratando de encontrar una razón para que este me estuviera buscando. Mi mamá entró a mi cuarto.

—¿Ese era Jacob, verdad?

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Que por cierto ya me estaba doliendo mucho. Y como siempre parecía que me iba a explotar. —¿_Que demonios quiere? ¿Por qué me tortura de ese modo? ¿Qué no había el terminado con todo? ¿Entonces?_

—Hija... si ya tomaste una decisión, no dejes que cualquier hombre indeciso te haga dudar.

—Lo se, no te preocupes. Ya tomé mi decisión solo que...

—Te movió el tapete.— Se sentó a un lado de mi.

—Así es.

—Si es normal eso. Pero tienes que ser fuerte. No debes permitir que nadie juegue contigo, así lo ames mucho. ¿Entendiste?

—Si mamá.

—Bien. Vamos a cenar. ¿Quieres un pipo o te caliento del pollo que hiciste ayer?

—No, está bien así. Solo tomaré algo de cereal.

Estábamos en la sala viendo la TV cuando sonó el teléfono. Brinqué y me puse nerviosa. Reneé me hizo señas de que me quedara sentada y tranquila.

—"Diga

_Silencio... _

—"... no, está despierta.

_Silencio... _

—"Okeeey... déjame ver..." —tapó el auricular— Hija... dice tu padre que un tal Jake quiere hablar contigo.

Mi corazón se puso a mil por hora. Sentí unos enormes deseos de contestar, pero no tenía sentido. Mis cosas con él no tenían sentido, nunca las tuvieron y si ya tenía un compromiso con Edward, lo iba a respetar. Así que le hice señas a Reneé de que no iba a contestar. Me miró con incredulidad.

—"Eh.. Charlie. Lo siento, pero ya se fue a dormir... no quiere contestar."

_Silencio... _

—"No se, ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a él?"

_Silencio... _

—"No creo. Ella me dijo todo lo contrario."

_Silencio... _

—"Lo siento. No. Está bien. Lo intentaré. Hasta luego"— y colgó—... jajajajaja...

—¿Qué pasó?

—jajajajaja... Dice tu papá que no seas tan grosera. Que ya sabe que no te cae bien pero que al menos te tomes la molestia de saludarlo ya que él siempre se ha procupado por ti. Que siempre ha estado a tu lado cuando te has puesto mal.

—Bueno, en parte tiene razón. El siempre ha estado ahí, lo que mi papá no sabe es que él es él que me pone mal.

—Bella—dejó de reírse— ¿El es el que ya provocado tus desmayos?

—Mas o menos.

—¿Cómo que mas o menos? Explícate.

—Las impresiones fuertes son las que me provocan los desmayos y... desgraciadamente él ha sido causa de algunas de esas impresiones.

—Algunas... — ahá —¿y las demás?

—Cosas... pero no quiero hablar de eso. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

—Ok. Hasta mañana.

Me fui a mi habitación, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche pero en mi horario del pacifico eran las 8 así que aun no tenía sueño. Entonces me dedique a pensar en lo que este inútil me estaba provocando aun en larga distancia. Y me hacía las mismas preguntas: ¿Que demonios quiere? ¿Por qué me tortura de ese modo? ¿Qué no había él terminado con todo? ¿Entonces? Yo ya volví con Edward y ya estaba segura pero aparece en escena este otra vez y todo me altera. Ya no quiero volver a lo mismo, solo termino lastimada. Además yo no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie y él no creo que se deshaga de ella nunca. Y tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a Edward de nuevo.

Estaba conciliando el sueño cuando el timbre del móvil me despertó. Inconscientemente contesté.

—Diga...

Silencio...

—Bueno...

Silencio...

—Diga...

—"Bella..."—Mi corazón se desbocó... que bueno que estaba acostada o de lo contrario e hubiera desmayado.—"Buenas noches..."

—Buenas noches...

—"¿Como estás?"

—¿En verdad importa?

—"Claro que importa. A mi me importa."

—¿Qué quieres Jacob?

—"Quería saber como estabas además... quería pedirte disculpas por... por todo."

—Ya me habías pedido disculpas cuando te despediste. ¿Que mas quieres?

—"Decirte muchas cosas."

—Por favor Jacob, ya dejemos las cosas así.

—"No, no Bella, por favor. Déjame explicarte. Al día siguiente fui a buscarte pero no estabas. Fui a la oficina de Charlie y me dijeron que no había ido a trabajar. Quería hablar contigo y disculparme y en la noche que hablé con Charlie me dijo que ya no estabas."

Yo no podía contestar, mis lagrimas ya no paraban de caer. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

—"¿Sigues ahí?"

—Si.

—"¿Qué quieres que haga para que me disculpes?"

—Nada.

—"¿Cómo que nada? No quiero que piensas cosas que no son."

—Mira, la verdad ya no importa lo que piense yo o no. Además me quedo muy claro que nunca la vas a dejar.

—"No.. Bella..."

—y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a permitir esas cosas y...

—"Bella, déjame explicarte...

— ya me canse de que juegues conmigo y lo mejor fue terminar las cosas así, te lo agradezco porque de lo contrario yo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—"QUE ME DEJES HABLAR..."

—Oye no me grites.

—"Por favor Bella. Las cosas no son así. Ella fue llorarme porque Sam la había botado, y es que... Sam se enteró de lo que paso entre ella y yo y no solo eso, ella se enteró de que Sam ya andaba desde antes con una prima de ella y me rogó que no la dejara y también..."

Yo estaba en shock... ¿Sam se enteró de todo y aun así no lo mató? ¿Y Sam anda con una prima de ella? ¿Qué pasa con esa tribu?

—"Además... ella me dijo que fuiste a buscarla y que le habías dicho que tú no querías nada conmigo y que yo era él que siempre te buscaba y andaba de ofrecido. Yo aun con eso le dije que no quería ya nada con ella, bastantes problemas tenía ya con Sam en mi cabeza como para seguir con esa relación taladrándome la conciencia. Pero se puso mal, se puso a llorar, se puso histérica y me suplicó que aunque fuera por última vez la consolara y pues una cosa llevó a la otra... en eso llegaste tú."

—¿Y para que me dices todo eso?

—"Porque estoy desesperado, Charlie me dijo que ya no vas a volver pero me niego a creerlo. ¿De que manera te puedo convencer de que me siento mal con todo lo que te he lastimado?"

—Mira Jake, yo creo que ya mejor no te preocupas por mi porque de todos modos, si ahora ella ya no tiene el compromiso de Sam, menos te va a dejar en paz. Y sobre todo...

—"Sobre todo ¿que?"

—_¿Le digo o no le digo? Mejor de una vez le digo, que todo esté claro_. Edward vino a buscarme y... ya volví con él.

—"No... no puede ser... tú no lo amas."

—Claro que lo amo, por eso andaba con él.

—"¿Entonces?"

—Entonces.. que?

—"Entonces ¿por que también me buscabas a mi?"

—Por tonta, por estúpida... por idiota. Porque no sabía todo lo que me ibas a lastimar... solo por eso.

—"No, no estoy de acuerdo... Yo se que tú me quieres a mi. Lo se, lo siento, lo siento en cada caricia que te doy o en cada beso... tu cuerpo tiembla cada vez que te toco. Tú puedes hablar y decir muchas cosas... tus labios pueden mentir, pero tu cuerpo jamás Bella. Solo recuerda todas las veces que te estremeces entre mis brazos."

—Jacob, por favor. Tú me prometiste no volverte a acercar a mi, así que mejor dejemos las cosas así. Además como te digo, ella jamás te dejara en paz y no yo voy a dejar a Edward. No se lo merece.

—"¿Y yo si merezco sus amenazas? ¿yo si merecía la golpiza que me puso?... Si supieras Bella, si supieras la clase de alimaña que es..."

—No Jake, tampoco merecías eso pero por favor no le digas así, no lo conoces.

—"Claro que lo conozco y no solo por sus agresiones, conozco perfectamente a los de su calaña. Toda la familia es igual."

¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá que clase de criatura es?

—"En fin Bella, no te llamé par a discutir contigo sino para pedirte disculpas y pedirte que regreses. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Mas aun de las que te he dicho en este momento."

—Lo siento Jacob, todo será como me dijiste esa noche.

—"Si esa es tu última palabra, entonces yo lo siento mas Bella. Porque se que no podrás ser feliz con ese cara de muerto, como le dice Charlie, porque se que él no te hará sentir lo que sientes conmigo y lo siento mas porque cada vez que estés con él... estarás pensando en mi y no podrás evitar hacer comparaciones— ¿Cómo demonios lo supo? —y cada vez que quieras sentir un abrazo cálido, unas caricias que te enciendan o un beso apasionado vendrás a buscarme. Buenas noches."

Maldito seas Jacob... como te atreves una vez mas a alterar la poca tranquilidad que estaba teniendo. Y las preguntas volvieron a taladrarme la cabeza:¿Que demonios quiere? ¿Por qué me tortura de ese modo? ¿Qué no había el terminado con todo? Y así será.. ya todo está terminado, seguiré con Edward, tal y como lo había decidido. Ahora con mas razón.

"_Estaba nadando en la alberca. Aun de noche la temperatura de la ciudad me tenía harta así que en el agua era la única manera de mitigar el calor. En cada braceada que daba al nadar, podía ver grandes golpes en mi piel. Pero no solo eran golpes, había marcas de dientes y colmillos en ella."_

"_Cuando llegué a uno de los extremos, unas manos me detuvieron antes de que diera la vuelta para seguir nadando. Eran las manos de Edward quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la alberca y en ese mismo instante se agachó para besarme. Su beso era frío, pero por la temperatura del ambiente casi no se sentía, además era demasiado tierno así que apoyé mis brazos en sus piernas para besarlo con facilidad. En ese mismo momento sentí unas calientes manos acariciando mi espalda... yo no entendía. Yo estaba besando a Edward, él no era el que me estaba acariciando. Quería separarme de sus labios pero no me lo permitía. Quería saber al que me estaba acariciando por atrás... pero entendí que no había necesidad de voltear, yo sabía quien era. El intruso me estaba visitando de nuevo. Así que seguí prendida de los labios de Edward."_

"_De pronto el intruso pasó sus manos hacia delante sujetándome de los senos mientras besaba mi espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía un enorme bulto en mi trasero. Ya no era el clima, eran esas manos las que me habían encendido. Quería apartarme de Edward otra vez pero tampoco pude." _

"_Una de las manos que estaban en mis pechos bajó por mi vientre lentamente... hasta meterla dentro de mi traje de baño... mientras sentía mordidas en mis hombros y en mi espalda. Y metió sus dedos en mi vagina... Gemí y me sacudí. Quería gritar, jadear al menos pero los labios de Edward no me lo permitían, sus manos me tenían sujeta del rostro."_

"_Los dedos que estaban en mi intimidad comenzaron a entrar y salir rápidamente. Yo solo tenia un grito reprimido por culpa de Edward. Le quise quitar las manos de mi cara, lo quise empujar, lo mordí en los labios pero no pasó absolutamente nada... Ya no podía respirar bien... mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, mi pulso estaba descontrolado... en eso sentí como las piezas de mi traje de baño desaparecieron. Las dos manos del intruso comenzaron a trabajar en mi intimidad una a otra... turnándose en tiempos... mientras una me tallaba por enfrente, la otra me tallaba por atrás..."_

"_Esto es la locura y Edward no me permite manifestar mi placer... no puedo gritar y Dios... como quiero gritar... de pronto dejé de sentir esas ardientes manos, en su lugar sentí unos filosos dientes en mi trasero y fueron recorriéndome hasta llegar a mi abdomen... y subir a mis senos... sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cintura y sus dientes a mis pezones...Me rendí en el intento de querer apartarme de Edward así que decidí acariciarlo. Acaricie sus hombros... su pecho y sus piernas y deslicé mis manos a su miembro recién erecto y lo acaricié sobre la tela de su traje de baño, mientras la pasión de mi vida me devoraba toda. Y reaccionó como quería. Se apartó de mis labios para jadear... y en lo que Jacob bajaba a mi intimidad yo intenté besar y morder los hombros de Edward. Y digo lo intenté porque la lengua de mi hombre no me daba oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente. Había pasado mis piernas alrededor de su cuello y no podía hacer otra cosa sino sentir el movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi y sus dientes en mis íntimos labios. Creí que me desmayaría. Me sujeté de las piernas de Edward y jadeé y grité tan fuerte que creí quedarme sin aliento... me contraje varias veces mientras apretaba su cuello con mis piernas."_

"_Dejé de sentir la boca de Jacob y en ese momento Edward volvió a tomarme del rostro y volvió a besarme pero ahora era con mas desesperación me estaba apretando demasiado, tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre su miembro que estaba ya totalmente descubierto... y comencé a acariciarlo, primero de manera suave, después lo sujeté muy fuerte y comencé a mover mi mano arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente... Justo en ese momento sentí las manos calientes de mi hombre en mis caderas, las levantó un poco y me penetró de la manera mas salvaje pudo ser capaz... "_

"_Yo ya no podía cumplirle a Edward... las manos y las embestidas del amor de mi vida me tenían perdida y no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto... me tenía con la boca abierta, no podía respirar bien y solo escuchaba la voz de Edward diciéndome ‛por favor...'... ‛Bella... por favor'... ‛te lo suplico.' Yo solo podía responder con mucha dificultad... ‛lo siento... lo... siento'. _

"_Mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente parecía que estaba convulsionando pero solo era a causa de los embistes de Jacob... mis pechos se movían arriba y debajo arrítmicamente y mi corazón parecía que saldría corriendo de mi pecho... sentía que el agua de la alberca estaba hirviendo pero lo que estaba hirviendo eran las manos de mi hombre y mi piel." _

"_Me agarré fuertemente de la orilla de la alberca, mi mano rozó con la de él y me la sujetó con fuerza, su embiste se hizo aun mas violento aunque pareciera imposible y justo en el momento que yo iba a gritar de nuevo, levanté el rostro y vi los ojos negros de Edward y mi grito de placer se mezcló con el de dolor al sentir sus dientes clavados en mi cuello... en ese mismo instante pude escuché a mi hombre rugir, como siempre, como en cada sueño... como el animal que es..."_

"_Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Edward diciendo ‛No eres mía... ya no serás de nadie'."_

Desperté asustada. Los dos me van a volver loca. Los dos va a terminar con mi poca cordura. Era verdad lo que dijo Jacob, no podría evitar hacer comparaciones, ya me había pasado hace unos días. Solo espero que no tenga la necesidad de irlo a buscar como me dijo. Eso sería el colmo de mi patética existencia.

15- EL REGRESO

Ese día le pregunté a Reneé como fue que llegó a la decisión de quedarse con Phill. Es un gran tipo pero, no tiene nada que ver con mi papá, pero inmediatamente después cambié la pregunta: ¿Cómo fue posible haberse casado con mi papá conociendo la lista de novios que tuvo después y además que eran todo lo opuesto a él.

Me confesó que realmente amaba a mi padre solo que todo lo tomaba demasiado en serio, para el no había otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo y aunado a eso el casi no hablaba (me consta) y a ella no le para la boca así que sentía que hablaba con una pared, además que ese pueblo era muy aburrido y no se acostumbraba a eso. Ella creía que en la primera oportunidad saldrían de ese rancho, quería estar en Los Angeles. Pero cuando nací le ofrecieron trabajo en Sacramento y él no aceptó diciendo que yo tenía que crecer en un ambiente tranquilo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso así que decidió dejarlo porque sentía que estaba perdiendo los mejores años de su vida con alguien que no la interesaba vivirla. Después de varias relaciones fallidas conoció a Phill, es varios años menor que ella y por lo mismo le transmite juventud y grandes deseos de vivir y disfrutar cada momento de su existencia.

No pude evitar hacer comparaciones. Edward es muy maduro, responsable, analítico y Jacob es solo energía, es impulsivo y demasiado visceral. Por eso lo amo. Pero a diferencia de Reneé yo no soy tan jovial, nunca lo he sido, ni de niña y soy muy responsable y deseo una estabilidad. De hecho hasta que llegué a Forks la encontré. Mi padre me ha dado esa estabilidad. Pero también deseo una estabilidad emocional y con Jacob todo ha sido como una rueda de la fortuna, por momentos me subía a la cima de la gloria y en segundos me dejaba caer a lo mas bajo del infierno, era una constante altas y bajas de emociones y ya no estoy segura de poder resistir otra mas y por lo mismo voy a respetar la decisión de volver con Edward.

El miércoles le avisé a Charlie que regresaría el viernes y le puse sobre aviso de que había arreglado las cosas con Edward para que no se sorprendiera si él iba a recogerme al aeropuerto también. Se molestó mucho pero esa era mi decisión así que tenía que respetarla.

La última noche que estuve en Jacksonville, Reneé me dio un sin fin de lecciones de cómo tratar a los hombres para que nos respetaran, pero muchas mas de cómo cuidarme cuando iniciara mi vida sexual. Si supiera que no tendría problemas en ese aspecto porque no podría quedar embarazada de un vampiro.

El viernes me sentí una mala hija, el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando dejé a papá hace dos semanas, sentía que la estaba abandonando ya que se quedaría sola por dos días hasta que llegara Phill, es que es tan desvalida que no puede cuidarse sola, en fin. Le deje el refrigerador con comida hasta para tres días. Y me sentí triste porque ahora si no sabía cuando la volvería a ver, no creo que podamos pagar boletos de avión pronto.

Hablé en la mañana con Charlie para informarle a que hora llegaría mi vuelo. Así que quedamos de vernos en el aeropuerto de Olimpia a las 2:55 hora del pacifico. Cuando llegué, no vi a nadie que estuviera esperándome y a los pocos minutos sonó mi celular, era Edward.

—¿Edward?

—"Bella, te espero en el estacionamiento, no puedo bajarme porque hay sol."

—¿Y Charlie?

—"Tuvo una emergencia. Así que me llamó para que viniera por ti."

—¿Qué sucedió?

—"No lo se, solo me dijo que era una emergencia."

—¿No te dijo sobre que se trataba?

—"No, solo eso me dijo."

Todo era muy extraño, ha de haber sido algo muy grande porque de lo contrario no hubiera llamado a Edward para que viniera por mí, él no le agrada, de hecho no lo soporta. Y llamé a su oficina y me dijeron que no había ido a trabajar. Entonces... ¿Dónde demonios fue la emergencia?

Al llegar al estacionamiento vi a Edward debajo del techo, justo en los limites donde termina la sombra. Me acerqué a él y me tomó de los hombros y me besó. Fue tan diferente a la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos. Aquí no es el mismo clima de Florida así que lo sentí igual de frío que antes. Subí al auto y tomamos camino hacia Forks.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya te dije que no lo se.

—Pero tú lees la mente, tú pudiste saber de que se trata, tal vez el esté enfermo. No me digas que no lo sabes.

—Solo hablé con él por teléfono, no puedo saber tanto. Y no se escuchaba como si estuviera enfermo.

—Tú sabes lo que sucede pero está bien, no me lo digas. De cualquier modo me voy a enterar.

—¿No puedes pensar que es algo relacionado con el trabajo?

—No, porque ya llamé y me dijeron que no fue a trabajar. A menos que se haya descompuesto su auto.

_Pero igual hubiera ido por mí en mi camioneta o hubiera rentado un taxi. Y tal vez en estos momentos su auto está en el taller del mejor mecánico del mundo_. Sentí un leve estremecimiento. Parece que Edward hubiera leído mis pensamientos porque apretó con fuerza el volante. Y entonces me di cuenta que desde que llegué se miraba molesto, como inconforme. Solo porque sé que ya quería que yo estuviera aquí pensaría que estaba molesto por mi regreso.

—¿qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué vienes tan molesto?

—No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—No has hablado en todo el camino, no me has preguntado nada, vienes con la mirada solo fija al frente, eso demuestra que vienes molesto y no quieres decirme por que.

—No pasa nada. Mejor piensa a donde quieres ir cuando lleguemos a Forks.

—A ningún lado, me quiero quedar en la casa para investigar que es lo que sucede con Charlie.

—Vamos Bella, tu papá esta bien, regresara pronto, podemos hacer algo mientras eso sucede.

Y recordé lo que había decidido hacer en el mismo instante de mi regreso, iba a entregarme a él, pero realmente ya no estoy tan segura; además estoy preocupada por Charlie.

—No Edward, realmente estoy preocupada por mi papá. Voy tratar de buscarlo. Tal vez esté en el hospital y yo no lo se.

—No está ahí.

—¿cómo lo sabes?

—Por que Carlisle ya me lo hubiera dicho.— en eso tenia razón.

—De cualquier modo, quiero llegar a casa pronto.

Pero él tenía otra idea. Antes de llegar a Forks, desvío la ruta hacia un camino que conocía perfectamente. Ibamos al prado. Ya teníamos mucho tiempo que no íbamos para allá.

—Edward, por favor. Llévame a mi casa.

—Si, lo haré. Pero más tarde. Tu papá aun no va a llegar. Es mas, quizá vuelva hasta mañana.

—¿Y como sabes? Además va a estar contando el tiempo de Olimpia a aquí y va a saber a que hora debería estar yo en casa, seguramente va a llamar.

—Por favor Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Le llamé hace rato y le dije que el avión venía retrasado.

—¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Te estoy diciendo que quiero llegar a mi casa. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Bella, de hoy en adelante siempre que se trate de ti, voy a ser muy muy egoísta. No volveré a compartirte con nadie, ni con tu padre.

—No te entiendo.

—Yo me entiendo. Mas tarde te llevaré a tu casa, pero más tarde. Tengo algo que hacer primero.

Por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, sentí desconfianza. Comenzaron mis dudas en cuanto a mi elección. Se que me ama pero también se que ese amor lo ha hecho cometer muchas tonterías y la verdad ya no se de que pueda ser capaz con tal de que me quede con el.

Nos metimos por un estrecho camino detuvo el auto, se salio y yo me quedé adentro.

—Vamos Bella, no seas tan infantil.

—Quiero que me lleves a mi casa.

—Ya te dije que iremos mas tarde.

No obedecí así que el señor abrió la puerta me cargo y me sacó.

—A veces siento que te odio.

—Se prendio de mis labios con fuerza...

—Pero yo te amo...

Avanzamos un largo camino a pie. Bueno, él me traía cargada hasta llegar al prado. No recordaba lo hermoso que era, había mas flores de la ultima vez que estuve aquí. Me tomó de la mano y avanzamos al centro de lo que había sido mi lugar favorito.

Se puso frente a mí y me tomó de los hombros, comenzó a subir y bajar las manos por mis brazos. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarme. Yo solo sentía hielo sobre mis labios... no era como hace unos días, no era como lo había soñado, no era lo que quería.

—Edward... espera. Déjame respirar.

—Lo siento, por momentos lo olvido. —Ya estaba con problemas para respirar.

Se acercó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión a mi cuello. Paso suavemente sus labios en ellos. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y me acerco a las suyas. Pude sentir algo duro y frío debajo de su pantalón. Comenzó a restregarme en ese lugar. Así que esto era lo que quería hacer primero. Esta intentando seducirme y quiere que cumpla lo que había dicho.

Desabrochó mi chamarra y la bajó por mis hombros hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Yo me estremecí y comencé a temblar pero no por que estuviera excitada sino de frío. Y me mal interpretó... así que de pronto me rompió la blusa y el sostén con las dos manos quedando mis senos expuestos con mis pezones alterados... lo vi titubear, acercaba sus manos y al momento de tocar mi piel las retiraba. Dudaba en hacerlo o no. Sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros, lo vi tragar parecía que se le había hecho agua la boca. Me miró a los ojos y volvió a besarme. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda mientras sus labios bajan por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello de nuevo y comenzó a lamerlo.

Pero nada era cálido, nada era ardiente y mi piel solo tenia registrados ciertos besos, ciertas manos y ciertas caricias. Y como él me lo dijo, no pude evitar hacer las comparaciones correspondientes. Y también era cierto que quería que fuera él el que estuviera aquí intentándome excitar y bloqueé la helada sensación y mi mente se fue a mi cama, se fue bajo una regadera y se fue a la cabina de mi camioneta. Se fue a cualquier lugar donde pudiera revivir la sensación de mi hombre sobre mi cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, ya estaba disfrutando estos besos y estas caricias extrañas y gemí. Edward jadeó y comenzó a bajar por mis hombros y mi pecho. Se hincó frente a mi para dejar su boca a la altura de mis erizados pezones... me perdí. Me di cuenta que era demasiado sensible. Mis rodillas se doblaron poco a poco Edward me fue recostando y abrió mi pantalón y me lo quito con suavidad. Era tan extraño ver esto, con Jacob yo misma me desvestía o ni cuenta me daba cuando el lo hacia.

Seguí temblando. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar acostado sobre mi... sentía un témpano de hielo pero ya había avanzado demasiado y no pensaba detenerme así que una vez mas evoqué los recuerdos con mi hombre en la cabina de mi camioneta... recuerdo que cuando desperté él estaba devorando mis pechos... me había despertado la manera ruidosa en que me los chupaba... ahora el que está sobre mi lo hace demasiado suave, tiene miedo de dañarme. Lo tomé de los cabellos y lo hice que subiera a mis hombros, lo apreté a ese lugar, quería que los mordiera, quería que me los succionara pero no lo hizo. Y se porque no lo hace. Ya me había dicho que una mordida suya seria letal para mi.

Entonces lo empuje hacia abajo y fue bajando lentamente besando y lamiendo mi piel... hasta que lo puse al nivel de mi intimidad... levanto la mirada y me miro triste... pero igual rompió mi tanga y comenzó su trabajo en ese lugar. Yo abrí mis piernas y las levante para ponerlas sobre sus hombros... su helada lengua se movía suave mente así que lo tome nuevamente de la cabeza y lo hice que se restregara fuertemente ahí. Lo quería fuerte, más rápido... y lo hizo. Fue exageradamente rápido y ese hielo me quemaba... pero en mi cabeza no era él. En mi cabeza era mi animal, era mi hombre, era mi Jacob el que tenia su boca y su lengua enterrada entre mis piernas solo cuando abría los ojos me daba cuenta que no era él. Comence a jadear cada vez mas fuerte me agarre de las pobres margaritas que comenzaron a brotar de la tierra de mazo en mazo, no eran resistentes a mis puños cerrados ni a mis convulsiones momentáneas, comencé a estirar las piernas y por lo tanto mis muslos hacían presión sobre los hombros de Edward y me vine... fue placentero pero no fue tan liberador como lo hace la lengua de mi amor. Pero en verdad lo disfrute... en ese momento vi que en menos de un segundo Edward se había quedado totalmente desnudo y pude contemplar por primera vez su nívea erección. Era bella también pero diferente a la de mi hombre. Me abrió las piernas y las doblo hacia arriba... aquí iba a haber problemas. Yo estaba excitada pero me invadió el temor por mi dolor de siempre...

Talló mi vagina de arriba a bajo con su dureza, parecía un tubo de hielo o un hierro congelado... y la fue acercando a mi orificio lentamente... suavemente, como había hecho todo hasta este momento y me quejé fuertemente por el dolor... él se sorprendió... en ese momento sonó el celular... volvió a cercarse su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos seguían negros... intento entrar una vez mas... y grité... el celular volvió a sonar, Edward volvió a ponerse sobre mi a besar mis pechos y comenzó a succionarlos, ya estaba perdiendo el control. Entonces jale el pantalón para sacar el celular de la bolsa, vi que era Charlie. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué si se retrasó el vuelo? Tenia que contestar antes de que pensara mal ya que era mi novio el que había ido por mí... o más bien, antes de que pensara bien y supiera lo que estaba haciendo su dulce niña en estos momentos... Edward seguía en lo que estaba. Tuve que concentrarme para contestar y que no se escuchara mi voz tan agitada.

—¿Papá? —Edward seguía en lo que estaba... ya no solo eran sus besos... su mano comenzó a moverse hasta ponerse en mi intimidad...

—"Hija, ¿ya estás en casa?

—Nno... ya... vamos en camino...

—"¿Sucede algo?"

—Nno, ya ssabes... lo de siempre... —Edward metió uno de sus dedos en mi vagina.—Ahhhh

—"¿Qué pasa Isabella?"

—Nnada, vengo mareada por el viaje... eso es todo... — tomé conciencia de que era hielo el que estaba tocando mi intimidad... y cuando notó mi indiferencia, volvió a enterrar su lengua entre mis piernas.

—"Hija... discúlpame el que no haya podido ir por ti pero como ya te habrás enterado, me era imposible. —La voz de Charlie se escuchaba muy apagada, agobiada.

—¿Qué sucedió Charlie? ¿Enfermaste, te pusiste mal?

—"¿No te dijo porque no pude ir por ti?"— su voz se transformo en acusación.

—Por que tuviste una emergencia. —la lengua de Edward no dejaba de moverse, parecía que quería distraerme de esa llamada.

—"Sabia que el muy desgraciado no te lo iba a decir. Le dije que te lo dijera y que te trajera directamente a la reservación"

"Que te trajera", no era un "que te llevara", eso quiere decir que él está allá y por eso Edward no me quería decir nada, según él no sabía de que se trataba pero algo había sucedido, algo grave y si lo sabía. Un balde de agua helada corrió por todo mi cuerpo, era aun más helada que el bloque de hielo que estaba sobre mí. Un miedo inmenso me inundó de golpe y me imaginé lo peor de lo peor... todo se trataba de Jacob por eso no me había querido decir nada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—"Ay Bells... Billy sufrió un infarto..."—Mi Jacob... mi amor... me necesita.

—NO... NO... NO ME DIGAS... NO ME DIGAS... —Gracias a la adrenalina de ese momento aventé la cara de Edward con mis pies quien se había detenido al ver mi reacción y me levanté como resorte.

—"Falleció en la madrugada de camino al hospital"

Me puse histérica, me puse a pensar en los minutos, los segundos que había perdido al lado de este hombre y mi amor me necesitaba mas que nunca, mas que nadie.

—TU LO SABIAS! TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA! MALDITO... TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Desperté en el carro de Edward y de camino a mi casa.

—Bella. Yo no voy a llevarte con esos perros. Y por mi te hubiera dejado en el prado pero me llamó Charlie amenazándome... pobre... pero en fin, voy a fingir que le tengo miedo. Te voy a dejar en tu casa y tú te vas allá si gustas pero te voy a recordar que tú estás conmigo, eres mía y después de lo que sucedió hoy, menos te dejaré. ¿Entendiste?

—No me interesa lo que pienses o lo que hagas... hay cosas que en verdad importan en estos momentos. Y no te voy a perdonar el que no me hayas dicho nada.

Llegamos a mi casa y no bien aventé las maletas adentro cuando me metí a bañar rápidamente, agarré las llaves de la camioneta y me fui, claro, de repente vi a Edward que iba detrás de mi solo que al llegar a los limites de la reservacion se detuvo. Yo seguí. No entendía su aversión hacia esta tribu. O será porque son gente humilde. Como me saca de quicio a veces.

Llegué a la casa de Jacob y vi el carro de Sam y el carro de Harry pero no el de Charlie. Me estacioné frente al taller. Afuera de la casa había varias personas, no sabia como acercarme, no sabia que decirle, como decir que lo siento si no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo se sentirá él, lo único que se es que su dolor, es mi dolor.

Me bajé y me fije que estaba Sam con una chica, hermosa también pero no era Leah, estaba Harry y su esposa y su hijo. Estaban los amigos de Jacob, sentí algo de tranquilidad porque al menos conocía a Embry, pero solo me saludó a distancia y con la mano en alto. La esposa de Harry me dijo que Charlie andaba arreglando lo de la funeraria con Jacob pero que adentro estaban sus hermanas. Entré y les di el pésame a las dos. Rebeca había llegado hacia unos minutos pero Rachel se había quedado aquí desde que Jacob había sufrido el famoso asalto...

Poco a poco se fueron retirando, insistiéndole a las gemelas que se fueran a descansar a la casa de ellos. Emily y Sam ya vivían juntos (pobre Leah, que difícil ha de haber sido para ella) así que las invitaron a quedarse ahí pero no quisieron, mejor esperarían a Jacob, no querían dejarlo solo. Lo que ellas no sabían era que yo no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Un rato mas divisé la patrulla de Charlie, y al acercarse pude ver tres cabezas dentro de ella y descendió él, descendió Jacob y por supuesto, descendió Leah. Tuve que controlar las lagrimas, mi dolor no tenía comparación con el de esta familia. Mi padre se acercó a abrazarme y darme la bienvenida. Inmediatamente después se metió a la patrulla a hablar por radio. A mí me valió que ella estuviera, me acerqué a Jacob para abrazarlo y darle al menos el pésame... pero al hacerlo, lo vi como se le rasaron los ojos y me abrazó muy fuerte. Y lloró.

—«Mi corazón... como lo siento, en verdad...»— se lo dije al oído.

—«Perdóname Bella... perdóname...»— me lo dijo como un susurro.

Y no paraba de llorar, era como si se hubiera contenido mucho tiempo y esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para desahogarse. Con esto me sentí aun más parte de él. Después de mucho rato nos separamos pero no me soltó la mano, avanzamos hacia unas sillas que quedaron vacías y nos sentamos. El rostro de Leah en verdad estaba descompuesto. Y también en verdad la entiendo, había sido engañada por su prometido y ahora estaba compartiendo a su ¿amante...?

—Amor... —le dijo Leah, en ese momento le solté la mano— gustas café o algo de tomar?

Jacob solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Comiste algo?— le pregunté.

—NO tengo hambre...

—Lo sé, pero debes comer. No te vayas a debilitar.

—Bella, ¿en verdad crees que me puedo desnutrir sin una comida?—no pude evitar sonreír.

—No, claro que no. —pero recordé que cuando murió mi abuela, las amigas de mi mamá eso le decían, que tenía que comer para que no se debilitara.

Leah llegó con un vaso de Jugo, creo que de naranja, se sentó al otro lado de Jacob y le dio el jugo. El lo agarró y le daba vueltas al vaso con ambas manos.

—No lo pienses, solo hazlo y ya. — y lo hizo. Se bebió el jugo de golpe. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—Leah,—salió Rebeca— Dice Harry que necesita que vayas.

Creo que el rostro de Leah se contrario aun mas. En ese momento Charlie salió de la patrulla.

—Hija, ¿te vas a casa o te quedas un rato mas? Necesito ir a la oficina.

—¿Alguna emergencia?

—Si... desafortunadamente. No quería ir Jake, pero tengo que, además ya arreglamos todo. Así que nos vemos mañana.

—Gracias Charlie, no se como agradecértelo.

—No tienes por que.

—Bueno, yo también me voy.—dijo Leah.

—¿Vas para tu casa?

—Si.

—Ah.. Entonces yo te llevo, creo que tu papá se llevó tu carro, verdad?.

—Si. Gracias.

Leah entró y se despidió de las hermanas de Jake y al salir se paró frente a él y se agachó lo suficiente para plantarle un tremendo beso en los labios...

—Hasta mañana amor... que descanses.

No hace falta explicar la rabia que me inundo en cada poro de mi cuerpo. Y se fue, no sin antes brindarme la mejor de sus peores miradas de odio hacia a mí. Pero no era el momento para discutir ni reclamar, ya había quedado todo en el entendido de que había terminado todo lo que pudiera haber entre él y yo, en esta ocasión estaba acompañándolo como su amiga. Y nada más.

Rebeca y Rachel se metieron nuevamente a la casa, solo quedamos sus amigos y nosotros afuera pero un rato mas se marcharon también. Así que ahora solo estabamos él y yo...y en silencio, no teníamos mucho que decir. No tenía caso preguntarle como había sucedido, el asunto era que Billy ya no estaba. Era tan extraño no verlo ahí entre todos y bromeando. Entonces entendí que ya era hora de que me marchara también. Y se lo dije y le ayudé a meter las sillas que habían quedado a fuera.

Me acompañó a mi camioneta y me abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar me volteé hacia él para verlo por ultima vez en este día.

—Sé que es absurdo pero solo se me ocurre decirte "buenas noches y que descanses."

—Gracias Bella, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Se veía tan frágil, tan desvalido, como la vez que lo vi en su habitación herido y enyesado, solo que ahora también reflejaba un enorme dolor. Pasé mi mano por su cabello y acaricié su mejilla. Me acerqué a él y lo besé. El no necesitaba hacer nada, con solo estar cerca yo me encendía, así que con ese beso ya estaba mas que excitada. Pero tenía que controlarme, no era momento de desbordar pasiones, así que con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo y de mi piel me aparté. Pero creo que me traicionó el subconsciente porque en vez de decirle buenas noches, le dije otra cosa.

—Te amo...

Me disponía a subirme a la camioneta cuando me jaló del brazo y me hizo voltear hacia él de nuevo... y me besó. Eran sus cálidos labios, no era hielo, no era frío, solo era calor, mucho calor... y lo hacia de manera tierna... pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a sus besos tiernos así que le metí la lengua y lo hice reaccionar como me gusta. Comenzó a gemir, yo también y fue bajando sus labios por mi cuello y pude sentir sus fuertes y bellos dientes... _ay como me encantan_... me quitó la chamarra... _deja vu_... y la aventó adentro de la camioneta... comenzó a manoserame todo el cuerpo, la espalda, mis pechos, las nalgas, los muslos hasta que se detuvo en mi entre pierna y movió su mano hacia atrás y hacia delante... todo mi cuerpo ya estaba en llamas.

Me subí hacia atrás quedando sentada en el asiento mientras el seguía afuera... y lo tome de su corto cabello para jalarlo y besarlo de la manera que el me lo estaba pidiendo también, apasionado, salvaje... le mordí los labios y lo hice sangrar... a los pocos segundos ya no tenía esa herida. Me sorprendí pero no me detuve en lo que estaba. Le volví a tallar y morder sus labios mientras desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa azul a cuadros, me aparte para contemplar y acariciar los perfectos músculos de sus hombros y pectorales. Bajé mis labios a su cuello y también lo mordí y lo chupé varias veces. El comenzó a jadear.

Metio sus manos por dentro de la blusa y las subió hasta ponerlas en mis senos intencionalmente no me había puesto sostén, y los apretó fuertemente mientras mordía mi cuello y lo succionaba y comenzaba a jadear. Creo que tendré mas marcas. Me quitó la blusa por la cabeza y sin dejar de mirarme desabrochó mi pantalón, puso un pie en el escalón de la camioneta, me tomó de la cintura y me recorrió hacia arriba dejándome recostada con la cabeza casi pegada a la otra puerta. Se bajó y me quitó el pantalón y mi tanga poniéndolos a un lado de la palanca de cambios. Y se subió de nuevo pero sin acostarse sobre mi, se apoyo del tablero y del respaldo y solo me miraba. O lo intentaba, ya que estaba oscuro y la única luz era la de la lampara que colgaba del árbol afuera de su casa... se acercó a mis labios de nuevo pero yo le detuve el rostro y lo hice que se bajara a mis pechos...

—Hazlo como la última vez... como si quisieras despertarme... igual que hace dos semanas.

...Y lo hizo. Se recostó sobre mi y comenzó a besarlos, a lamerlos y a chuparlos tan ruidosamente que comencé a contorcionarme por la excitación. Me sujeté del respaldo y del tablero también. Abrí las piernas poniendo una en el respaldo y la otra sobre el volante, indicándole lo que quería que hiciera también... y lo hizo... también me entendió... no puedo mas que decir que otra vez me llevó a la gloria solo que en esta ocasión me mordí los labios para no gritar, tanto que también los hice sangrar, en ese momento se recostó otra vez sobre mi y me besó... me gustó ese sabor, su saliva mezclada con mi intimidad me supo delicioso.

Lo volví a tomar del rostro para apartarlo un poco y besar su cuello, intente bajar mis labios a sus pectorales pero no podía, tome mi chamarra del suelo y me la puse de almohada, y le indique que subiera un poco mas... y lo hizo. Puso sus manos en la ventana abierta de la puerta, colocó sus rodillas a mis lados y mis brazos quedaron sobre sus piernas... desabroché su cinto... le abrí lentamente el pantalón... lo escuché sisear... y se lo bajé hasta donde pude... algo estaba impidiendo que bajara aun más el bóxer... su prominencia me lo estaba impidiendo pero él se enderezo un poco y lo jalé por enfrente lo suficiente para bajarlo y dejar al descubierto todo lo que tanto me importaba y todo a mi alcance. Por fin podía acariciar sus bellas y firmes nalgas... al mismo tiempo que tomé su hermosa enorme y rosada erección... y lo sorprendí, no podía aguantarme un instante mas, se me había hecho agua la boca... me la metí toda, cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte jadeo y se contorcionó un poco. Yo nunca había probado nada igual... lo sujeté de su firme trasero y me lo empujaba yo sola hasta adentro, puedo jurar que topaba en mi garganta. El se estremecía... se veía tan hermoso con sus labios abiertos... de pronto lo sacó todo y se agachó a besarme de nuevo... pero unos momentos mas se volvió a sujetar de la puerta y la metió el solo y comenzó a moverse adelante y hacia atrás despacio pero fue acelerando el ritmo mientras yo acariciaba sus erizados pezones... de vez en cuando me lo sacaba para poder agarrar aire y mientras lo hacia, lo manipulaba con mi mano o lo lamía de arriba a bajo, le soplaba e inmediatamente después me lo volvía a meter.

Lo volví a agarrar de su caliente trasero, mi amor abría y cerraba los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no creo que exista algo más sensual que ver a mi hombre tan excitado y gozando de esta manera. Gemía muy fuerte y comenzó a jadear también igual, creo que ya no le importaba si lo escuchaban adentro de su casa o no. A mi tampoco me estaba importando que lo hicieran, y ese sonido me excitó aun mas, comencé a dar pequeños mordiscos en su duro pene... también quería masticarlo y comérmelo pero recapacité y solo me tuve que conformar con chuparlo, chuparlo mucho y muy fuerte. Y ahora su sonido era otro... mi hombre comenzó a rugir, tal y como lo recordaba en mis sueños y seguí chupando y en el momento en que mi animal rugió mas fuerte un liquido caliente inundó mi boca... un liquido espeso y sorprendentemente delicioso... me lo tragué todo.

Se quedó unos instantes así, dentro de mí y al momento en que lo iba a sacar, apreté fuertemente los labios y se estremeció otra vez. Se recostó sobre mí y me volvió a besar... yo ya estaba excitada de nuevo... de hecho desde que había terminado mi orgasmo ya lo estaba y con verlo y escucharlo me había excitado más.

—Quítate el pantalón, quiero sentir toda tu piel sobre mi.

Y lo hizo... lo sentí completamente sobre mi. Su piel ardiente estaba calentando mi cuerpo en esta fría noche... me besaba de manera tierna pero apasionada. Mis manos recorrían sus hombros y su espalda mientras nuestras lenguas tenia una especie de lucha, como si quisieran dominarse una a otra. Mi corazón estaba mas acelerado, mi respiración ya tenia que hacerla con la boca abierta así que lo aparté un poco y volvió a mis senos... y de manera sorprendente pude sentir sobre mis piernas su firmeza. Es increíble. Abrí mis piernas de nuevo subiéndolas una al respaldo y la otra al tablero pero dobladas, eso hacia abrirme mas... mi hombre se enderezó lo suficiente para tallarme la vagina con su hierro caliente.

—Por favor... mételo.— pero no hizo caso, seguía tallándome igual.

—Por favor... mételo.

—Te voy a lastimar...

—Por favor, por favor, por favor... por favor

—No... no quiero lastimarte...

Se agacho de nuevo para besarme y su mano se movía en mis caderas hasta llegar a mi intimidad... metía y sacaba sus dedos dentro de mi... yo comencé a jadear... llevó sus dedos la boca, los lleno de saliva y empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con ellos... Sus besos se volvieron mas agresivos, me metió la lengua hasta la garganta, igual que la primera vez que nos besamos bajo la regadera. Yo comencé a ahogar un grito desesperado, no podía gritar, lo jale de los cabellos y lo aparte de mis labios y me prendí de su hombro... ahí ahogue mi grito mientras estiraba mis piernas y me arqueaba y me sacudía a causa de sus calientes dedos...

Cuando sintió que había terminado, volvió a colocarse sobre mi y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Estos labios, esta lengua, estas manos, este cuerpo... me tienen idiotizada. Y empecé con mi letanía otra vez...

—Mételo por favor... —se enderezo para mirarme a los ojos y acariciar mi cabello y mis mejillas.

—No amor... no quiero lastimarte, entiende...— su respiración se escuchaba insuficiente, su corazón parecía que traspasaría mi pecho por lo fuerte y acelerado que se escuchaba y la mi hierro duro lo sentía cada vez mas grande.

—No me hagas rogarte... o no quieres hacerlo?

—Claro que quiero hacerlo... —comenzó a besar y morder de nuevo mi cuello y mis hombros— desde que te conocí no he deseado hacer otra cosa que esto... y meterme dentro de ti, que no haya otra cosa si no mi cuerpo en dentro del tuyo.

Bajo a mis senos para chupar y morder nuevamente mis pezones... jadeé muy fuerte

—¿Ves?... tú me vuelves loca. Y no quiero otra cosa en estos momentos que el tenerte dentro de mi...

—Yo tampoco quiero otra cosa en estos momentos pero no quiero lastimarte, además...

—Te lo suplico... — Yo ya sabía lo que tenía y no tenía que hacer.

Se enderezo un poco, se que estaba punto de levantarse y salirse de la camioneta pero yo no lo permitiría. Le rodeé mi pene (porque ya es solo mío) con mi mano y la moví de arriba abajo... el cerró los ojos y se mordió su labio de nuevo... y justo cuando los abrió, me llevé mis dedos a la boca me los llené de saliva y comencé a masturbarme frente a su desorbitada mirada... el puso una de sus manos en mi seno y lo apretaba muy fuerte, como si quisiera arrancarlo, yo gemía de dolor por esa caricia y al mismo tiempo de placer por mi manipulación. El comenzó a masturbarse también... tomé nuevamente mi hierro caliente con mi mano desocupada y sin dejar de masturbarme con la otra lo dirigí a la entrada de mi vagina... Se apoyó en el tablero, se sujetó de mi pierna izquierda poniéndola sobre su hombro derecho y se detuvo en la entrada, estaba muy excitado pero negaba con la cabeza, pero yo ya no soportaba mas, mi excitación había llegado a su limite jamas experimentado...

— Jacob... no lo pienses, sólo hazlo.

Y lo hizo...

16- TODA SUYA

Fue tanto lo que mordí mis labios que sangraron de nuevo. No podía darme el lujo de gritar porque había gente cerca, no quería que se enteraran a lo que había llegado la hija de Charlie Swan, no quería que se enteraran que me había entregado a su hermano, no quería que se enteraran de que era mi primera vez, no quería que se enteraran de todo lo que me estaba doliendo, no querían que se enteraran que estaba perdida, loca y apasionadamente enamorada de este hombre.

Al momento de entrar Jacob jadeó tan fuerte como si hubiera querido gritar, como si le hubiera dolido, y de pronto lo sentí estremecer y sollozar... pero no pensé en eso, yo seguía controlando el dolor de su entrada...

—«Perdóname... perdóname...— me lo dijo sollozando al mismo tiempo que la metía toda... toda... enterita.

Al fin... por fin era completamente suya... mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo gracias a él. Mi cuerpo ya no puede ser de nadie mas solo de él. Por siempre y para siempre... solo de él... Y lo abracé y lo besé mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y yo seguía sollozando... por un instante él se quedó así, quieto, solo adentro. Pero yo ya quería sentir sus movimientos dentro de mi.

—«No... no... te... deten-gas... si-gue...»

Y lo hizo, y fue indescriptible, mi hierro duro y grande estaba hirviendo por lo tanto mi interior también... así que volvió a apoyar una mano en la puerta que estaba atrás de mi cabeza mientras seguía sosteniendo mi pierna sobre su hombro y comenzó su embiste como tantas veces lo imaginé... salvaje... brutal... como una bestia... estaba desgarrando mis emociones, haciéndolas explotar.

—«Al fin... amor... al fin...»

—«¿Te gusta...? ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?»

—«Si... si... me encantas, me fascinas...»

—«Así quería... amor... así... te quería... solo en mis... brazos... y dentro de... ti...»

Podía sentir como la enorme camioneta se movía de un lado a otro, mi hombre era tan fuerte que podía darse el lujo de moverla aun estando sobre y dentro de mi... mis pechos se movían arriba y abajo en cada embiste de este animal... subí mis manos para apoyarlas también en la puerta. Tenía que sujetarme de algo ya que con mis pies no era posible... ¿Cómo fue que pude contenerme tanto tiempo...? ¿Cómo fue que no le permití la entrada desde ese día en la regadera...? ¿Cómo es que puede volverme tan desquiciada a este grado?... al grado de ya no importarme todo lo que estoy gritando de dolor pero sobre todo de placer... porque no quiero que se detenga, no quiero que me saque su enorme bulto dentro de mi... porque lo quiero tener mas adentro... porque ya me lo quiero comer otra vez... porque quiero que me coja así como lo esta haciendo por toda la eternidad, porque ya no me importa si Charlie llega y me encuentra desnuda en brazos de mi bestia. Ya no me importa nada, no me importa si Edward me mata por darle a otro lo que no quise darle a él. Porque no me importa si mañana mismo este animal me deja... porque no me importa todas las veces que se revolcó con ella... porque no me importa si la cogió mejor que como me está cogiendo a mi... y porque se que nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que me ha hecho y está haciendo sentir hoy. Porque con su embiste no me hacen falta caricias, el roce de su hombría dentro de mi me esta llevando a las alturas, y todos los sonidos entre los dos es música celestial, sus gemidos, sus jadeos alternados con los míos. El rugido que le sale desde sus entrañas y el golpeteo de sus caderas con las mías en cada ir y venir de su cuerpo contra el mío. Todo, absolutamente todo es superior a cualquier expectativa, a cualquier suposición y cualquier idea que hubiera podido tener. El cuerpo de mi hombre dentro de mí, es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y mucho mas de lo que pudiera merecer.

Y su ritmo no cedía, al contrario, creo que aumentaba, entre mas jadeaba mas aceleraba sus movimientos, yo creí que seria superior a mis fuerzas y que perdería la razón... y creo que así fue porque me vine... y sentí un estallido desde mi intimidad hasta todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo... me arqueé hacia atrás perdiendo noción de ubicación espacio-tiempo y justo cuando iba a gritar Jacob puso su mano dentro de mi boca y lo mordí... y al mismo tiempo que sentí algo caliente dentro de mi él me mordió la pierna que tenía en su hombro y rugió... muchas veces... y su embiste se fue haciendo mas lento... mas pausado... se acercó a una de las manos que tenía en la puerta y me la besó.

—Te amo... te amo...— era la primera vez que me lo decía— Eres pura mi Bella... eres pura... y eres mía... solo mía... — lo decía y me besaba en los labios una y otra vez. —y nada ni nadie me podrá separar de ti jamás.

—Si amor... soy tuya... toda tuya.

Se salió y se recostó sobre mi pecho... ambos hicimos un gran esfuerzo por regular nuestra respiración... acaricié tiernamente su cabeza... y de pronto sentí humedad en mi piel...

—¿Qué pasa amor?

No me contestó, solo lloraba desconsolado... así que ya no pregunté mas, me dediqué a acariciar su cabello y su espalda. Creo que había vuelto a la realidad. Su realidad, la que tanto le dolía y no había manera de sanarla.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la parte trasera de la camioneta... me asusté tanto que al intentar enderezarme tiré sin querer al suelo a Jacob... estabamos completamente desnudos, nos habíamos quedado dormidos y ya estaba amaneciendo.

—CHARLIE!

—¿QUÉ... QUE?

Jacob enderezó la cabeza y vio quien le estaba llamando.

—"Jacob... —Era Rebeca— Charlie acaba de llamar por teléfono preguntando por Bella."

—¿Que le dijiste?

—"Que se acababa de ir."

—EN LA MADRE... ME VA A MATAR.

—A ti no, me va a matar a mi. Tengo que irme.— levanté mi ropa e intenté vestirme. No podía moverme me dolía todo.

—¡Aaauch!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele todo... me machacaste con ganas y por todos lados.— mi amor sonrió.. _que hermosa sonrisa... me derrite cada vez que lo hace_.

—Espera...— me ayudó a vestirme— ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Pues que me quedé dormida... aquí afuera..

—De acuerdo, le diremos que estabamos todos aquí. Ok?

—Si...

Se salió de la camioneta solo en boxers. Se veía tan hermoso... aghhh, ya quiero acostarme otra vez con él... Se acercó a darme un beso...si ya quiero perderme otra vez en sus brazos.

—Adiós Bella.

—Nos vemos mas tarde.

— Suerte.

Lo sujeté otra vez del rostro para besarlo de nuevo y meterle mi lengua... cuando me aparté miré hacia abajo y vi su bulto de nuevo.

—No hagas eso o no te dejo ir. Y ahora si que nos maten a los dos.

—OK... hasta al rato.

Salí de ahí, hasta para meter cambios me dolía todo: las piernas, los brazos, mis caderas... los labios... Pero estaba feliz. Solo que esa felicidad no me duró mucho tiempo, yo también volví a la realidad. El momento justo de pasar los límites de la reservación, apareció nuevamente como fantasma el carro de Edward. No me detuve, llegué a la casa, no sabía exactamente como lucía así que di un vistazo en el espejo y me asusté. Traía varios moretes en la mandíbula y traía mis labios hinchados por todo lo que me había mordido.

Al bajarme lo hice con dificultad, no podía caminar bien... las piernas me temblaban era como si hubiera estado de rodillas mucho tiempo. Le di la vuelta a la camioneta deteniéndome de ella. Quería apresurar el paso pero no podía, no quería hablar con Edward. Afortunadamente no llegó, se fue de largo y vi la razón. En la puerta de la entrada estaba Charlie esperándome con cara de pocos amigos...

—¿Qué explicación tiene señorita?

—Ninguna... — me miró de arriba abajo desde mi cara y hasta la manera de cómo caminaba.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste acaso otra vez?

No tenía otra cosa que decirle sino... mentiras.

—Si... ya ves que soy torpe. Y me rompí la boca al caer...

—Bella... ¿te quebraste algo?

—No...—Entramos a la casa—Es que fui a buscar algo a la camioneta y estaba muy oscuro, no vi ni con que me tropecé.

—Me hubieras llamado para ir por ti.

—Claro que no. Además discúlpame, se nos pasó el tiempo y me quedé dormida...

—¿Y dónde te quedaste dormida?

—Afuera, hicieron una fogata y nos quedamos ahí platicando.

—Hasta hace un rato desperté asustada y me vine rápido.

—Si, llamé para allá y me dijo Rebeca que te acababas de venir. Bueno, descansa un poco, yo voy a ir a casa de Billy un rato más. De hecho también casi voy llegando. Solo que tengo que volver.

—¿Pasó algo en tu trabajo?

—Si, encontraron el cuerpo de tres jóvenes en el bosque. Primero se creyó que era un animal pero no creo, si hubiera sido un animal los destaza pero ellos estaban completos, solo que sin nada de sangre.

Un enorme escalofrío me invadió de pies a cabeza. Charlie lo notó.

—Disculpa hija, no te vuelvo a platicar estas cosas, son muy desagradables.

—Papá... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pasó?.. lo de Billy.

—No te lo dijo?

—No quise preguntarle.

—Parece ser que recibió una noticia desagradable. Alguien fue a visitarlo en la madrugada y se puso mal. Jacob estaba con él y le llamó a Sam para que le hiciera el favor de llevar a Billy al hospital porque justo ese día había desarmado el motor de su auto, pero parece que no estaba entonces le llamó a Leah y ella fue la que lo ayudó pero creo que se perdió mucho tiempo y de camino falleció. —agh.

—Pero ¿Si lo iban a llevar al hospital o con algún medico del condado?

—No no no... lo llevaban al hospital. Dice Jacob que no le importaba que doctor lo iba a atender, solo quería que su papá estuviera bien. Pero cuando llegaron ya había fallecido. El considera que sucedió a 10 millas del hospital.

—Pobrecito Jake...

—Si. Afortunadamente no estaba solo, Leah andaba con él.

—¿Y Rebeca?

—No estaba, había salido con unos amigos.—no se que cara puse.

—¿No te agrada, verdad?

—Claro que me agrada, solo que no la miraba desde que era niña.

—No hablo de Rebeca, hablo de la hija de Harry.

—Ah... no mucho.

—Lo mismo decías de Jacob y mira, creo que ya son amigos. O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. ¿A que hora te enteraste?

—Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando me llamó, justo después de que colgué contigo. Y me fui de inmediato al hospital. El doctor Cullen se portó muy gentil, en el acta se estipuló que había fallecido ahí mismo en el hospital para que no tuvieran problemas y no demoraran los servicios, además de esa manera no se le haría autopsia. Todos esos trámites son traumáticos y desgastantes para los familiares.

—Aun no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco, desde el miércoles habíamos quedado que mañana, bueno hoy, se iba a venir a ver el partido, íbamos a celebrar tu regreso con una parrillada. Pero la vida te da sorpresas y por donde menos te imaginas. Por eso yo no hago planes, desde que se fue tu mamá dejé de hacerlos. Por que no se en que momento la vida va a cambiar de rumbo. Puedes hacer los planes que quieres y en cuestión de segundos, solo con una pequeña chispa alguien puede cambiar su decisión y alterar el curso de tu historia.

Tenía razón... mucha razón, yo había planeado volver con Edward, había planeado entregarme a él en cuanto llegara y terminé entregándome a Jacob sin planearlo y por primera ves sin buscarlo con intenciones pasionales... aunque se escuche extraño, así era.

—¿Cómo está Jacob? me sorprendió que se desahogara cuando llegaste. No digo que esté mal, al contrario, se había hecho el fuerte frente a sus hermanas.

—Volvió a llorar mas tarde pero, está tranquilo.

—Si lo se, es que él siempre fue un buen hijo, no tiene nada que reprocharse, el asunto aquí es que es menor de edad y no sabemos que sucederá con él. Puede ser que se vaya con una de sus hermanas. No creo que alguna se quiera regresar para acá.

Mi corazón se comprimió. Sentí un miedo enorme ante la posibilidad de que se fuera de aquí. ¿qué voy a hacer sin él? Pero no, no voy a pensar en eso. El es muy maduro y seguramente tampoco se va a querer ir. No querrá abandonarme justo en este momento. Además, si el se hacía cargo de Billy, también podrá hacerse cargo de él mismo.

—Ya es tarde hija, vete a descansar. Yo solo vine a darme un baño, tengo que regresar a trabajar.

—De acuerdo. Hasta al rato.

Charlie se fue. No quise pensar en todo lo que me dijo. Me fui a mi habitación con dificultad para subir las escaleras, cada escalón era un dolor de piernas, pero lejos de molestarme me hacían feliz, cada vez que apoyaba mi pie en un peldaño me recordaban los mejores momentos de mi vida. Así que me encerraré en mi habitación y me dedicaré a evocar cada beso, cada caricia, cada embiste que recibí de mi hombre, voy a evocar esos momentos de felicidad. Y estoy consiente de que cuando despierte algo va a suceder, porque ya no soy la misma de ayer, mi vida ha dado un giro de 180° y ahora me dedicaré a acompañar a mi amor en todo momento, no permitiré que se sienta solo jamás, ya no esta Billy pero me tiene a mi y no creo que ella pueda darle todo el amor que yo siento por él. Y no se como voy a enfrentar a Edward. Tal vez no me lea la mente pero se que lo va a saber, siento que mi mirada ha cambiado y también siento que no podré borrar esta estúpida sonrisa en mucho mucho tiempo.

Pero me equivoqué, mi sonrisa desapareció porque al subir a mi habitación ya estaba mi pesadilla esperándome. No me dijo nada, yo me quedé paralizada. Su mirada era diabólica. Se acercó lentamente y recorrió mis labios con sus gélidos dedos. Se acercó a mi cabello y olfateó... yo estaba temblando de miedo.

—Déjame... explicarte.— yo quería hacerlo entender de que no podía y no quería seguir con él.

¿Pero que le iba a explicar? ¿Que iba a decirle que no intuyera o que no supiera?

En un tris-tras me dejó completamente desnuda y me miró detalladamente de arriba abajo, era como si estuviera escaneándome. Su mirada cada vez se tornaba mas intensa... mi corazón estaba descontrolado por el miedo, sentí que me iba a empezar a faltar el aire. Ya estaba hiperventilando. Estaba aterrorizada.

Algo me sacudió el cerebro, algo estaba sucediéndome y no lo entendía muy bien... poco a poco fui analizando la situación, y es que en fracción de segundos sentí un chorro de agua sobre mi. No me di cuenta en que momento y ni como me había metido a la regadera. Estaba descontrolado, estaba gruñendo, estaba furioso, sentí algo además de agua correr desde mi cabeza a los pies y sentí tallones en todo mi cuerpo... eran tallones violentos, parecía que lo hacía con sus uñas... me ardieron los ojos... me los tallaba intentando quitarme el jabón de ellos. Unos momentos después me aventó hacia la pared y comenzó a besarme salvajemente por todo el cuerpo y a meter mano por donde podía. Solo sentía mi espalda que tallaba la fría loseta de arriba abajo, mis pies jamás tocaron el suelo.

Me enterró los dedos en mi vagina y grité, me dolió mucho ya que estaba lastimada de ahí. No podía dejar de gritar por el dolor ya que sus dedos entraban y salían violentamente.

—POR FAVOR DÉJAME... DÉJAME...

—NO ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE DARME ORDENES.

Y gritaba sin parar.

— GRITA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS. NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR...

Todo fue tan confuso y tan doloroso que no me di cuenta en que momento mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse sobre él. Era él mismo quien me hacía sacudirme, ya lo tenía dentro de mi... me tenía sujeta de la cintura y me movía de arriba abajo... este dolor es en verdad insoportable... y no solo era el dolor físico, él estaba lacerando mi corazón, mi alma... mi integridad.

—TE DIJE QUE TU ERAS MIA... TE DIJE QUE NO TE IBA A COMPARTIR CON NADIE... Y TE METISTE CON ESE MALDITO PERRO!

No era un sueño, no era una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar, era la voz amenazante de Edward.

—PERO AL FIN, POR FIN. ERES MIA, SOLO MIA. ENTENDISTE! EL JAMAS VOLVERA A TOCARTE... JAMAS TE VOLVERA A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA.

Me besó con furia... mis labios también me dolían y por primera vez en mucho rato, algo caliente sentí en mi boca... Edward se apartó para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y gritar... se había venido... Al mismo tiempo algo helado sentí correr en mi interior. Al enderezarse me miró con los ojos aun más desorbitados... vi como una línea de sangre corría de mi hombro hasta uno de mis senos estoy segura que por los tallones que me dio se abrió la herida Jacob que me hizo con sus dientes o me hizo una él. Lo caliente que sentí en mi boca era sangre... lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tragarla.

Bien me lo dijo Charlie, uno hace planes y la vida te cambia el rumbo... porque ahora no se lo pedí, ahora no se lo sugerí... esto no era lo que quería por lo tanto no estaba en mis planes...

_Siento la fría boca de Edward sobre mi hombro. Otro tipo de dolor me invade en todo el cuerpo... ahora todo se tornó oscuro, siento como que el tiempo se detuvo... parece que me desvaneciera en el aire, siento que estoy flotando y solo tengo una persona en quien pensar con la poca lucidez que me quedaba..._ _Jacob_.

17-DESAPARICION

Entré a la casa ya amaneciendo... era tan extraño no verlo sentado en su silla y saber que tampoco estaba en su habitación y sobre todo, que jamas volverá a estar conmigo. Todo fue tan de repente. Todo por culpa de ese imbécil. No se si se daría cuenta del daño que hizo. Y si así fue, no tiene madre. Pero y si no fue así, me encargaré de que se entere. Esto no se va a quedar así, una vez que pasen los servicios funerarios de Billy, tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Y si es necesaria una guerra, habrá guerra.

Teníamos el acuerdo del silencio y no-invasión de territorios. Como se atrevió a venir justo hasta aquí. No me mandó llamar. No, vino personalmente rompiendo todo tratado y solo para amenazarme. ¿Que era lo que pensaba? Maldito. Y pensar que ella ya es mi mujer. Porque es mi mujer y ni él ni cualquier pinche mortal o no mortal lo puede impedir ya. Ella es el amor de mi vida y viviré para cuidarla de todo y de todos los que intenten hacerle daño o intenten apartarla de mi. Ella es solo mía. Es mi amor, es mi vida... es mi Bella.

Me metí a bañar. Ya la extrañaba, y es que en el momento que arrancó la camioneta, ya quería correr tras de ella para poder hacerla mía de nuevo. Me había dado cuenta cuanto la amaba. Sé que solo tengo quince años pero mi físico y sobre todo mi corazón es el de alguien mayor.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que la vi intentando encender la que alguna vez fue mi camioneta la amé. Aun y con lo odiosa que se portó conmigo. Tal ve por eso fue. Y en los encuentros posteriores fue igual, ella me despreciaba y yo sufría. No me daba ningún atisbo de posibilidad para acercarme mas a ella. Hasta que me harté y me prometí a mi mismo no volverle a hablar ni buscarla. Pero todo cambió. Yo cambié y no se si para bien o para mal pero Leah dejó de verme como niño y me enseñó lo que era hacer el amor. Se que todo fue para vengarse de los abandonos de Sam y eso me hizo olvidarla.

Leah siempre me había parecido hermosa, de hecho desde niño me gustaba y me parecía inalcanzable y cuando supimos que Sam era su novio... uff... se convirtió en el ídolo y la admiración de todos los adolescentes. Así que cuando ella se acercó a mi aquella tarde, no lo podía creer. Llegó buscando a Sam, yo estaba en el taller haciendo mecánica en mi auto y comenzó a decirme lo desdichada que era, la verdad me incomodó yo no sabia que hacer o que decir en esos casos y se fue acercando diciéndome lo sola que se sentía y que necesitaba de alguien que la hiciera sentir bien. Yo me quedé paralizado en el momento que se acercó a besar mi cuello... yo me estremecí, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con una chica pero cuando puso su mano en mi entre pierna... mi reacción fue inmediata pero insegura... terminé muy rápido y aun ni entraba.

Y la siguiente ocasión, hasta me llevó una botella de ron pero no me dio tiempo de probarlo porque se prendió de mi... jajaja. Aun me acuerdo y me da risa... no pude corresponderle como ella quería tampoco por mas que lo intentó... Pero el día que me pidió Charlie que le llevara la camionera a Bella, me llené de rabia. Ya no quería ver a esa niña caprichosa, de hecho ya tenía meses de no hacerlo y al mirarla me volvieron los recuerdos de su desprecio y mi furia se hizo presente. Pobre Leah, descargué con ella toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Le funcioné tal y como ella quería por supuesto. Esa fue mi primera vez. Bueno, las anteriores solo era con mi mano y después de haber tenido a Bella inconsciente en mis brazos... se hicieron mas frecuentes. Y aun con todo y lo que he experimentado y aprendido con Leah nunca provocó en mi ni la décima parte de lo que siento por Bella, con ella solo era sexo. Con Bella me he sentido en la gloria.

Aun recuerdo cuando me encontró con Leah en el taller, no se qué tanto habrá visto pero la vi turbada, nerviosa. Y de momento me molesté y quise reclamarle su intromisión pero recordé mi promesa además la vi que estaba a punto de llorar y me arrepentí. Su reacción me hizo creer por un momento que si le importaba. Y esa otra vez cuando la encontré en la orilla de la carretera junto a la camioneta. Estoy seguro que me vio otra vez con Leah porque escuchamos sollozos y nos asustamos, nos vestimos rápidamente y cada quien arrancó por su lado y al bajar a la carretera la vi desmayada. Como me asusté esa vez. Estaba pálida y no reaccionaba. Pero cuando lo hizo me atizó con mil preguntas, pero no quería contestarle, yo le había dicho que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. ¡Ja!

Pero la vez que mas me sorprendió, fue cuando descubrí que era ella la que estaba en mis brazos bajo la regadera. Ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Leah de que nos bañaríamos juntos, Billy no iba a estar en todo el día así que le llamé para avisarle que ya había terminado con el carro de Charlie. Pero nunca imaginé que al abrir los ojos miraría a mi Bella. Puedo decir y sin exagerar que ese momento y lo que sucedió hace un rato son los mas felices de mi vida. Porque esa vez me demostró que realmente le importaba y que realmente quería estar conmigo.

Mi Bella me suplicó que no me alejara. Pero yo me asusté, la vi tan frágil y delicada que no me atreví a acercarme. Por eso cuando se enojó Leah ni la perseguí como hubiera sucedido en otra circunstancia y al regresar al baño la vi en el suelo, desmayada otra vez y la levanté delicadamente y la llevé a mi cama. No pude evitar llorar esa vez. No podía creer que mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad. Porque desde que la vi por primera vez esa había sido mi fantasía, tenerla en mis brazos y no podía creer que tenía en mi cama al amor de mi vida, aunque ella no supiera que lo era... y completamente desnuda. No pude evitar tampoco besarla. La besé delicadamente, creo que esa ha sido la única vez que la he besado así, pero su cuerpo inerte me desesperó. Me fijé si estaba respirando y si, vi como sus lindos senos subían y bajaban con su serena respiración. Y se veían tan hermosos, tan apetecibles, tan blancos y sus pezones tan rosados que no pude evitar besarlos y lamerlos también. Y los chupé tanto que algo dulce... muy dulce salió de ellos. Y acaricié y recorrí todo su bello cuerpo con mis besos, hasta llegar a su íntima humedad. Y besé y lamí cada rincón de ese espacio de su hermoso cuerpo virginal. Porque eso era, mi Bella era virgen, por eso abrí los ojos asustado cuando estábamos en la regadera, por que no pude entrar, porque con Leah todo era mas sencillo.

Mi erección había crecido mas que nunca, estoy seguro, tuve que masturbarme mientras me prendía de nuevo de sus exquisitos pechos. Cuando terminé me recosté a su lado y la abracé. Me quedé dormido no se cuanto tiempo y desperté creyendo que todo había sido un bello sueño pero para mi fortuna no había sido así, el cuerpo de mi amor estaba junto a mi. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad, tuve que llamarle a Charlie para que viniera por ella, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y mi amor no despertaba.

Le llamé diciéndole que Bella había ido a buscarlo y que se había sentido un poco mal. El se asustó, obviamente y se vinieron inmediatamente. Fui por su ropa que estaba aun completamente mojada, la vestí y me la llevé a la sala. Y mientras esperaba la seguí llenando de besos en sus bellos labios. Veinte minutos después llegaron Charlie y mi papá.

Cuando llegamos a su casa yo quise llevarla a su habitación porque quería saber exactamente donde dormía, ya tenía un plan. Solo que primero tenía que aclarar y terminar las cosas con Leah, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando iba a entrar por la ventana vi que Sam se la estaba cogiendo. Mejor así. El es su prometido y no se que demonios estaba haciendo yo con ella. Bueno, si lo se. Pero no todo es coger.

Me sentía desesperado, molesto y no precisamente por lo de Leah y Sam, de hecho ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me pasaba. Y me fui a buscar a Embry. Sentía que debía desahogarme con alguien y el es mi mejor amigo. y como no estaba seguro de tener el valor de lo que iba a hacer mas tarde me fui por una botella que habíamos dejado en el taller. Embry se asustó con solo verla pero aun así nos la tomamos, solo que no me atreví a confesarle mis encuentros con Leah

Pero esa noche yo estaba dispuesto a darle a mi Bella lo que me había pedido en la regadera... quería cumplir como hombre con ella, y quería disfrutarla estando consciente, así que fui a su casa, me trepé por la ventana y la vi... hermosa... serena... bella. Tiré el edredón de su cama, quería verla completa. Y me acerqué y le puse mi mano sobre su vientre y la besé en sus labios torpemente pues con todo y lo tomado que andaba, seguía nervioso, tanto que no sabía como hacerlo. Y parecía que me estuviera esperando, me rodeó el cuello me besó también apasionadamente. Me tomó del rostro y me apartó un poco como para ver que realmente era yo el que estaba sobre ella. Y me volvió a besar.. arranque su blusa, quise poseerla pero con su grito me recordó que era inexperta, ella no era como las demás, ella no era como las amigas de mis amigos, aun cuando yo no había hecho nada con ellas, si sabía lo que ellas hacían con ellos. Siempre me lo platicaban. Pero mi Bella era diferente y no me atreví a quitarle esa virtud.

Y para mi mala suerte, al día siguiente me entero de que tenía novio. El imbécil de Edward me amenazó, yo no le tenía miedo, pero si me decepcioné un poco de ella. ¿Qué era lo que quería conmigo si lo tenía a el? Pero pasó el tiempo, mi amor por ella volvió y fue en aumento. Y para colmo, sucede toda esta situación de la licantropía y justo cuando el inútil de Cullen me quiere dar un escarmiento. Y fue cuando todo salió a la luz, Sam supo que yo era amante de su novia y su novia se entero que él era amante de su prima.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a perder a Bella pero Sam me advirtió que la dejara en paz, que no era conveniente y que ella corría peligro. Y para colmo uno de esos días aparece Leah para platicarme lo que acababa de descubrir y que ahora si quería que fuera pública nuestra relación, más pública no podía ser solo que ella no lo sabia. Le dije varias veces que no, le dije que me había enamorado de Bella pero no me creyó.

—_Estás encaprichado nada mas, te la quieres echar y eso es todo, y si es solo por eso no hay problema pero luego la botas. Pero de cualquier modo no creo que puedas hacer con ella todo lo que haces conmigo y ni que te de todo lo que tienes conmigo. Ella solo es una niña estúpida e inexperta. Yo te la mamo mejor."_

—_Deja de ofenderla. Yo se que si siente algo por mi._

—_Pobre Jacob... me das lastima. Ella no te quiere, precisamente me llamó hoy por teléfono para decirme que por favor hablara contigo para que la dejaras en paz. Que ella ama a su novio pero que tú la buscas con el pretexto de arreglarle la camioneta._

En ese momento sentí que me hirvió la sangre. Pensé en esa posibilidad pero recapacité. Yo no soy el que la busca, bueno, solo la vez que entré a su cuarto borracho, pero además de ese día jamas.

Leah se acercó a besarme y tallarme en la entre pierna.

Yo me hice hacia atrás negándome a hacerlo otra vez, ya no quería realmente nada con ella, independientemente de que Bella me quisiera o no, pero se puso a llorar diciendo que no solo había sido Sam, yo también la estaba abandonando.

—_No me hagas esto Jacob... no puedes abandonarme en estos momentos._

—_Leah, todo ya se había terminado. Tu lo sabes._

—_Pero tu eres mío Jacob, no pienso compartirte con nadie y menos con esa estúpida.— se estaba acercando así que le sujete las muñecas._

—_Leah, por favor. Déjame en paz.—Siguió llorando, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a desvestirse.—Por favor no lo hagas._

Pero no me hizo caso, se quitó el pantalón y la tanga... yo ya estaba respirando con dificultad y apenas me salía la voz —por favor... no...— se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en el cuello, me tomó una mano y la puso en su entre pierna haciendo que introdujera mi dedo en su húmeda vagina... al mismo tiempo con la otra mano comenzó a sobar mi miembro ya parado.

Yo se que no tengo justificación, pero es que ella siempre me había encendido, Leah era muy pasional y había sido la primera mujer con la que había estado y ya sabía como prenderme... me abrió el pantalón y lo bajó lo suficiente para sacarme lo que quería... _Dios... es una experta_.

Me recargó en la parte trasera de mi auto y se hincó frente a mi para devorar toda mi hombría. Pero mi mente se fue a mis últimas fantasías... cerré los ojos y me imaginé que era la boca de mi Bella la que me estaba chupando de esa manera... y no aguanté más. La hice que se pusiera de pie y la estampé en el carro, con mucho trabajo me metí al maldito condón, me la trepé arriba de mi paquete, me rodeó con sus piernas y la comencé a embestir tal como ella quería... seguí con los ojos cerrados imaginando a mi Bella justo ahí. Pero sus gemidos y jadeos me volvieron a la realidad. No era mi Bella, era la ruidosa Leah...

Le dije que se callara porque Billy la iba a escuchar, pero no me hizo caso, y no fue hasta que la amenacé con salirme y sacarla del taller cuando se calló un poco. Pero escuché un sollozo y justo cuando iba a ver de donde provenía ella me sujetó el rostro y me besó, ese beso me distrajo un poco. Pero volví a escuchar sollozos y un grito sofocado. Volteé y la vi... sus ojos desorbitados. Su mano tapándose la boca para no gritar... se llevó la otra mano a su pecho y se fue encorvando hasta caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente me saqué a Leah de donde la tenía y me fui a levantar mi amor...

—_Bella, Bella... amor reacciona por favor._

—_¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Jacob?_

—_Déjame en paz, tu viste que había llegado y no me dijiste nada._

—_No tenía nada que decirte, ella es la que quiere andar de metiche, además para que de una vez por todas sepa que tu estas conmigo._

—_YO no estoy contigo. Y ya lárgate de una buena vez. Bella... Bella, reacciona._

La tomé en brazos y me salí con ella, pero vi que no estaba su camioneta afuera, pero sabia que había llegado en ella, así que avancé unos pasos y la alcance a ver a cierta distancia de ahí. Corrí con ella y la subí a su camioneta. Una vez mas la llevaba a su casa. En ese momento vi que se movió un poco y la escuché gemir... como si le doliera algo. Además dijo algo...

—_¿Por qué Jacob... porque me haces eso?_

Me di cuenta que si le dolía mi relación con Leah, si le dolía que yo la ignorara, eso quería decir que si sentía lago por mi, además el beso que me había dado en el cumpleaños de Billy, también me lo decía.

Yo no había terminado mi encuentro con Leah de hace unos momentos, además que en todo ese rato yo cerraba los ojos pensando que era Bella. Y al sentirla ahí, junto a mi... no pude evitar acariciarla... primero su cabello, después sus hombros, hasta que metí mi mano por dentro de su blusa y acaricié sus bellos pechos... no pude continuar, me desvié del camino acercándome lo mas que pude al acantilado. Y poco a poco la dejé desnuda. Mientras la besaba, la iba desvistiendo y la recorrí una vez mas completamente con mis labios y mis manos y mi lengua... curiosamente lo que la despertó fue el ruido que estaba haciendo cuando chupaba sus pechos...

Me reclamó que como era posible que después de estar con Leah estuviera ahí sobre ella como si nada, pero no era como si nada, todo era lleno de amor y deseo... deseo por la persona que amaba. No tenía tiempo de explicarle lo que había pasado con Leah, ni cuando me dijo que era asqueroso podía decirle... "no te preocupes Bella, siempre que he estado con ella he usado condón" no quería mencionarle a nadie en ese momento. Y era verdad. Todos mis encuentros con Leah han sido seguros. Ella se metía con su novio pero con mi Bella se que era diferente, porque sé que nunca había estado con nadie, además porque con ella no quiero usar nada, quiero sentirla como hace unas horas... natural, piel con piel... calor con calor, sabor con sabor.

Pero una vez mas recordé lo frágil que era, solo la acaricié y la devoré. Quería que experimentara algo de todo el placer que podría hacerla sentir. Y así fue. Pero para mi maldita desgracia, ya me estaba buscando mi nueva manada. Sam me mandó hablar para decirme que terminara con eso de una buena vez, que ella corría peligro y que hasta que desaparecieran todos los malditos chupasangre de la región no podía acercarme a ella. Que conveniente, pero él bien que se metía con sus mujeres. Pero él es el que manda, él es el alfa y yo solo tengo que obedecer.

Recuerdo sus ojos y su rostro cuando le dije que no volvería a acercarme a ella. Vi como le dolió pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Ella creyó que solo había jugado con ella, que la había abandonado, no supo que yo estuve cerca de ella hasta que se fue, no supo yo estuve al pendiente de que no se lanzara por el risco y no supo que yo la acompañé cuando se fue a su casa. Pero yo iba por el bosque en cuatro patas. Y de pronto, apareció ese infeliz amenazándome de nuevo. Supo lo que había pasado porque tal parece que el muy imbécil lee la mente. Estúpido, quien le da autorización para eso. Se cree un Dios. Alcancé a escuchar a Charlie diciéndole que se retirara, gracias a Dios. Yo tenía toda la intención de volver para pedirle disculpas, iba a desobedecer las ordenes de Sam para explicarle mi nueva situación, pero esa noche tenia que patrullar así que lo haría al día siguiente. Pero me encontré con la noticia de que se había marchado. Me fui a platicar con Embry, a fin de cuentas ya todos se habian enterado de mi relación con Leah y de mis sentimientos por Bella y fue cuando supe que el había platicado con ella y que tenia su gravado su teléfono. Le llamé y le llamé al móvil y no tenia respuesta, hasta que por fin. Y todo para decirme que regresaría pronto pero que había vuelto con ese asqueroso chupasangre.

Pero algo pasó por que ella si volvió, pero llegó directamente a mis brazos... Dios... al fin pude sentirla completamente mía. Por fin pude penetrarla toda... por fin la hice vibrar en mis brazos dentro de ella. Por fin me entregó todo su ser y por fin pude embestirla con toda la pasión que tenia guardada solo para ella y con eso solo aumentó mi amor. Como le dolía... como temblaba... y de hecho a mi también me dolió mucho, también sufrí un cambio físico porque con Leah no había problemas para entrar... y la estreches de mi Bella, me afectó también. Y aunque le dolía, sus gemidos y jadeos me decían que le gustaba y que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Con solo pensar en todo lo que he vivido con ella, ya estoy excitado otra vez... no recuerdo cuanto tiempo tengo dentro del agua. Tuve que apoyarme de la pared y mientras sentía el chorro de la regadera en mi cabeza... mi mano sacudía mi pene arriba y abajo para descargar lo que traía... pero solo diciendo un nombre... _Bella._

Me fui a dormir un rato, creo que no habían pasado ni tres horas cuando me tocaron a la puerta.

—"Jacob."

toc toc...

—"Jacob."

toc toc...

—"Jacob."

—¿Queeee?

—"ya es hora"

Era Rebeca, ya era hora de partir a la funeraria. Le llamé a mi Bella para decirle que pasaría por ella pero no me contestó. Le marqué al móvil y tampoco. Bueno, probablemente ya va en camino con Charlie.

Llegamos a la funeraria y definitivamente el momento más difícil fue ver el cuerpo inerte de mi padre dentro del ataúd. Mis hermanas se pusieron mal. No sabía a cual consolar. Afortunadamente en ese momento iba entrando el esposo de Rebeca que acababa de llegar de Hawaii. Unos minutos después llegaron mis amigos y Paúl se encargó de Rachel. Yo me quedé parado frente al ataúd, estaba viendo a Billy como si estuviera dormido, pero nunca volvería a despertar, nunca volvería a llamarme la atención, ya no tendría a quien cocinarle, no tendría con quien platicar, ya no volvería a escuchar sus historias, y ya no tendría con quien platicar las mías, había perdido no solo a mi padre, sino a mi compañero y mi amigo. Mis lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Y sentí que alguien me abrazó. Por un momento creí que era mi Bella pero me di cuenta que no era su aroma, era Leah y no la rechacé, mi dolor era muy grande como para molestarme por eso.

En eso se me acercó Embry.

—Jake... te habla Charlie... está preguntando por Bella.

Me salí rápidamente de la capilla

—¿Charlie?

—Jacob... ¿está Bella contigo?

—No. De hecho le he estado llamando a tu casa y al celular y no me contestó, creí que vendría contigo.

—Y yo creí que estaba aquí.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Acabo de regresar del trabajo y no está ella en la casa. Creí que la encontraría dormida por la desvelada que se dio pero no. Y ahí está su camioneta así que pensé que tal vez tú habrías ido por ella pero llego aquí y tampoco está.

—¿Iría algún lado?

—Si es así, no es normal ya que siempre me deja un recado cuando sale. Voy a llamarle al inútil de su novio.

Charlie se retiró unos pasos y sacó su móvil para llamar por teléfono. Solo vi que cerraba los ojos, se agarraba la cabeza y negaba una y otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Ya le llamé al inútil de su novio y no contesta, ya le llamé al hospital al Dr. Cullen y me dijeron que tuvo una emergencia familiar y se retiró temprano. Estoy preocupado Jake. Ella nunca se va a ningún lado sin avisarme.

—Y no estará afuera, o caminando alrededor...

—No está por ningún lado, ya fui a buscarla al mar donde se desmayó la otra vez que llegó a media noche. Eso es lo que más me mortifica, se desmaya constantemente y recobra el conocimiento horas después.

—Pero dices que ahí estaba su camioneta, no pudo haber ido tan lejos.

—No es normal, y el otro imbécil sigue sin contestar. Voy a tener que ir a la casa de los Cullen, esto no es normal.

—Pero ella me dijo que ya había terminado con él...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—Anoche, precisamente.

—Pero él fue por ella al aeropuerto ayer, y no me dijo nada. De hecho ella me dijo que había vuelto con él.

—No se si ya había terminado con él o pensaba terminar con él. Pero te lo puedo asegurar que eso me dijo anoche.

Un balde de agua helada me corrió de los pies a la cabeza, estoy seguro que Charlie sintió lo mismo.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscarla en casa de ese infeliz. Nada mas falta que ese imbécil le haya hecho algo a mi Bella. Enseguida regreso.

Y se fue. Yo me quedé preocupado también... ¿y a donde fue? ¿Se iría con él? No, no creo. Ella me ama, me lo dijo. Además se entregó a mí no a él. Ella es mía, también me lo dijo.

En eso comenzó a llegar mas gente y me daban el pésame. Pero pasaban las horas y no había señas de Charlie ni de Bella, yo volví a llamar a la casa y a su móvil y nada. Llamé a la oficina de Charlie y me dijeron que había ido de entrada por salida y no me quisieron dar el no. de su celular.

Mi angustia iba en aumento, sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo apuñaleado y comenzó a hervirme la sangre... ¿Y si realmente ese infeliz le hizo algo? El fue a amenazarme de que me mataría o que acabaría con todo la reservación si me acercaba a ella. Pero él no sabe que no puede con nosotros... pero recordé algo:

—_Mira maldito perro. O la dejas en paz o acabo contigo y toda tu maldita manada._

—_Jovencito... usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí._

—_Déjalo papá, él solo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte._

—_No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima porque te mato, ya te dije y también de paso me llevo a tu pulgoso clan._

—_LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, HABLARE CON EL DR. CULLEN. UN TRATADO ES UN TRATADO Y TU LO ACABAS DE ROMPER...  
_

—_El tratado no sirve de nada y se puede romper cuando las causas lo ameritan. Y mi causa lo amerita... deja a Bella en paz o te mueres... —se quedó pensativo, como si analizara lo que estaba a punto de decir... —¿sabes que? No, mejor te y te daré por donde más te duele. Tal vez no lo soportes y terminas matándote tu mismo._

¡Eso es... él tiene a Bella! Porque no creo que ella se hubiera ido con él... O al menos que lo si lo haya hecho pero para platicar con él y dar por terminada su relación. Y seguramente ya se enteró de lo que pasó entre nosotros y se enojó. Y no se trata solo de Billy, dijo que me atacaría por donde más me doliera. Y ella es lo que más me duele en estos momentos. Billy ya no está. El ya no estaba cuando le hice el amor a ella. Maldito infeliz.

—¿Que sucede Jacob?

—Embry... algo sucede. Algo le pasó a Bella.

—¿De que o por que?

—Tengo la sospecha de que algo le hizo el imbécil de Cullen. Me amenazó, tu sabes que por eso le dio el infarto a Billy, pero también estoy seguro que algo le hizo a ella. O se la llevó o la escondió o tengo miedo de pensar que la mató. No lo se. Pero algo tenemos que hacer.

—Si, pero ahorita estamos en el velorio de tu padre así que tendrás que esperar a ver que sucede en estas horas, tal vez ya esta en su casa, tal vez no le gustan estas cosas y prefirió no venir. No sabemos lo que todas las mujeres piensan de un momento a otro.

—Si pero ella tenía que estar aquí, a mi lado. Yo lo se.

—OK. Déjame hablar con Sam, a ver que nos aconseja. Pero necesito entrar en fase ya que él y Jared están patrullando.

—Si por favor, diles que busquen mas allá de los límites. A ver si se enteran de algo.

Y pasaron mas horas, ya creí volverme loco porque no tenía noticias de Charlie, estaba a punto de ir a su casa cuando en ese momento se acercó Rebeca acompañada de dos personas que jamás había visto en mi vida. Eran dos hombres que querían interrogarme. Yo era una de las últimas personas que había visto a mi Bella. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: definitivamente Bella había desaparecido.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Jacob Black?

—Si, ¿que se les ofrece?

—Hacerte algunas preguntas a cerca de la señorita Bella Swan.— me crucé de brazos.

—Y que es lo que quiere saber?

El hombre que había empezado a hablar le dijo a rebeca que si podía dejarnos solos y ella le dijo que no, que era obligación de ella estar ahí conmigo ya que yo era menor de edad. Obvio no lo creyó.

—Señor Black, tengo entendido que usted fue de las últimas personas en hablar con ella. ¿Es verdad esto?

—si,

—¿en donde se encontraban exactamente?

—En mi casa.

—¿A qué hora fue eso?

—Ella se marchó entre tres y cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Le comentó a usted si tenia planes de hacer algo en el día, o si saldría de la ciudad.?

—No, quedamos de vernos mas tarde para venir a la funeraria. —En ese momento se acercó la patrulla de Charlie.

—Si, lo siento. ¿Sabe usted si tuvo algún tipo de accidente?

—¿A que se refiere?

—Vimos sangre en el asiento de su camioneta... ¿Sabe usted algo de eso? —Me quedé helado, esa mancha de sangre es de anoche... estoy seguro.

—No tienes que contestar nada Jake... ya fue suficiente señores. —Rebeca había tomado la palabra. —Yo también vi a la señorita Swan a esa misma hora y le puedo asegurar que iba muy bien, si algo le pasó de camino a su casa ya no es responsabilidad de mi hermano.

—¿Qué sucede?—Era Charlie con el rostro totalmente descompuesto.

—"Hola Charlie, venimos en cuanto nos avisaste."

—Charlie, ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada. Fui a casa de los Cullen y no hay nadie. Todo estaba completamente a obscuras. —Claro que está a obscuras, si es un maldito cementerio esa casa.

—No te preocupes, mis amigos ya están buscando en todo el bosque.

—Pero si acaso está perdida, tardaríamos meses en encontrarla.

—No te preocupes, confía en nosotros.

—"Charlie, dices que tú viste a tu hija llegar a casa sana y salva"

—Bueno eso de sana y salva es un decir, caminaba con dificultad, además se veía muy golpeada.—los tipos arquearon la ceja al mismo tiempo— lo que pasa es que mi Bella siempre ha sido muy distraída y se cae con facilidad, también traía los labios hinchados porque se rompió la boca con una de sus caídas.

—"Eso explica la sangre."

—¿Qué?! ¿cuál sangre?!

—"Nos asomamos a la camioneta para buscar algo, lo que fuera y lo que vimos fue una mancha de sangre en el asiento. Seguramente fue por la caída que mencionas."

—Si, supongo.

—"¿A que hora dijiste que llego a tu casa?"

—Como a las 4 de la mañana.

—"Y dices que ya no la volviste a ver."

—No, yo me fui a trabajar y la dejé en casa. Iba a descansar porque había pasado la noche acompañando a la familia Black.

—"Bien Charlie, voy a pasar el reporte y vamos a extender la búsqueda de California a Canadá."

—Gracias, Mark. Pero por favor, te suplico discreción. Si algo le hizo ese imbécil no quiero ponerlo sobre aviso.

—"No te preocupes, ahora mismo iremos a su casa. A ver si nosotros tenemos suerte."

—Gracias. Rebeca, Jacob, disculpen no acompañarlos pero creo que entienden.

—No te preocupes. Ella es lo mas importante.

—Yo mas tarde me iré a buscarla al bosque también.

—Gracias Jake.

Y se marchó totalmente descompuesto. Yo me quedé igual. No podía estar un segundo mas sin hacer nada. Entré de nuevo al velatorio y me acerqué al ataúd.

—_Billy, lo siento. Pero algo está sucediendo con ella. Tú sabes cuanto la amo. Así que... tengo que irme, debo ir a buscarla... Ya habíamos decidido iniciar la batalla y terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito clan, porque por culpa de ese maldito tu ya no estas con nosotros. Y esa batalla la haríamos mañana pero con lo desaparición de mi Bella, tengo que adelantar las cosas. Y me siento mal por dejarte pero debo hacerlo, y de cualquier modo me siento tranquilo porque tengo la seguridad de que tú sabes lo mucho que te quise, siempre te lo dije y te lo demostré, pero sobre todo sabes que todo lo que tenía para ti te lo di en vida. Creo que no me faltó nada que darte. Te amé y te respeté durante los mas de quince años que estuviste a mi lado. Fuiste el mejor padre del mundo y lo mejor de todo, me siento muy muy orgulloso de ser tu hijo y de llevar tu sangre en mi venas. Prometo no defraudarte y espero con el tiempo, llegar a ser lo grande que fuiste tu para esta comunidad que tanto te quiso. Te amo padre. Adiós._

18- LA BUSQUEDA

Salí corriendo de ahí seguido de Embry. Había regresado hace rato para avisarme que Sam nos esperaba en el punto de reunión. Al llegar al bosque me encorvé lo suficiente para ponerme en cuatro patas sin reducir la velocidad, el aire sacudía mi melena y podía escucharme rompiendo el viento y la respiración de Embry a mi lado. En ese mismo momento escuché la voz de Sam.

—"Jacob, tenemos noticias. Fuimos a su casa y efectivamente él estuvo ahí, su aroma estaba por toda la casa, pero era mas fuerte en la regadera y en su recamara y salió por la ventana pero también era el aroma de ella. Los seguimos lo suficiente para darnos cuenta que se dirigían a la mansión. Lo siento Jake pero te lo advertí."

Desgraciadamente una de nuestras condiciones licántropas es la telepatía, todos en fase estamos conectados mentalmente y sin poder evitarlo y por lo tanto todos supieron lo que había pasado anoche entre ella y yo. Por lo tanto lo había desobedecido, ahora entiendo que tenia razón al decirme que me alejara de ella, por su seguridad.

—"El se la llevó, no creo que se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad.—pero había algo mas en la memoria colectiva— ¿QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER... NO, NO... "

—"Lo siento mucho... en verdad."

Sentí nauseas. Habían descubierto también un aroma a sangre. Eso quería decir una cosa. El muy maldito la mordió. No, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad no puede ser. Pero no era posibilidad, realmente había sucedido. Mi Bella había sangrado o la había hecho sangrar y si él estaba con ella en ese momento pudo haberla atacado.

Siento que cayeron 200 años sobre mi. Siento que es una mentira mis quince años de edad. Me siento anciano, me siento enfermo, en un instante terminaron con lo que era mi vida, mi familia se fracturó y mi vida desapareció. Pero ahora ya no se trata solo de amenazas ni de venganzas por celos o amores fallidos. El que ella esté desaparecida y de que la quiera encontrar viva o muerta solo me importa a mi y a Charlie, pero los demás, lo que mas les importa es el ajuste de cuentas por romper el tratado dos veces. Independientemente de que sea mi Bella. Independientemente de que mi futuro dependa de eso.

—"La vamos a encontrar Jake"

Pero en mi cabeza retumbaba otra pregunta, una posibilidad para nada remota, al contrario, cada segundo que pasaba era una afirmación de que había sucedido.

—"El asunto aquí es que si acaso la encontramos, de qué manera la vamos a encontrar. Muerta o muerta a medias."

La mente de todos se volvió un sonido intermitente:"¿La habrá matado?"... "¿Se habrá detenido a tiempo para no acabar con ella totalmente"... "¿Será ya uno de ellos?"... "¿La tendrá solamente escondida?" ... "¿A dónde se la habrá llevado?" ... "Pobre Jake"... "Se lo ordené y me desobedeció" — de pronto, una nueva voz apareció entre esa lluvia de pensamientos—... "¿QUE ME PASA...? ¿ QUE SUCEDE? ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!"

—"¡Quill! Quédate donde estás... voy para allá. Ustedes esperen aquí. No quiero que nadie se mueva de este lugar hasta que yo regrese."

Por un rato seguimos escuchando los gritos mentales de Quill, algo grande estaba por venir porque en esos momentos él también había entrado ya al grupo. Por varios minutos Sam trataba de tranquilizarlo hasta que desapareció su voz, excepto la de Quill, seguramente ya estaba con él y ahora se encargará de explicarle en que consiste esto, tal como lo hizo conmigo aquel día después de que Bella fue a visitarme cuando convalecía de mis múltiples fracturas. Cuando de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos... y ... me prendí de ellos... y...

—"¡JAKE POR FAVOR!...

—"¡NO HAGAS QUE AMEMOS A BELLA TAMBIÉN...!"

—"¿Y PORQUE NO LE DICEN ESO A SAM?"

—"Pero tú te pasaste... cuando entraste en fase nos llegó de golpe todo lo que hacías con Leah. Eso es asqueroso. Era la vieja del alfa. Ella era tabú para nosotros. Como ahora lo es Em."

—"Si, pero a mi me llegó de golpe todo lo que hacían ustedes con sus amiguitas. Y como engañaba Sam a Leah también."

—"Si Jake, pero ¿cómo chingados te atreviste...? Se trata de Leah... bueno, ya sabemos que ella fue la que te buscó. Yo creo que por eso no te mató Sam."

Y recordé ese día que Sam habló conmigo. Bella acababa de irse cuando el llegó.

—¿_Cómo te sientes?_

—_Bien fregado._

—_Pero sanarás pronto, es una de las ventajas de nuestra condición._

—_Si, los Quilleutes somos fuertes._

—_También. Jake... ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu agresión?_

—_Que el imbécil de Cullen llegó, comenzó a amenazarme para que dejara a Bella en paz, yo me reí, pero según me fue insultando yo me fui encendiendo y me molesté a tal grado que ya no podía escucharlo. Recuerdo que comencé a convulsionarme, sentí de pronto varios golpes y todo se oscureció, estaba tan aturdido que comencé a escuchar voces, yo creo que estaba bien alucinado porque aparecieron varias imagines absurdas en mi cabeza y en todas estaban ustedes... y las voces fueron aumentando. Y después nada. Solo no soportaba los dolores de todo el cuerpo._

—_Bien... primero que nada has de saber que no fueron alucinaciones, las imágenes en tu cabeza son cosas reales, cosas que sucedieron o estaban sucediendo. Yo se lo que viste... y cada escena te lo puedo asegurar que si sucedió. _

Yo comencé a reírme... no podía ser cierto. El no tenía idea de lo que había visto, no tenía idea de lo que había escuchado. Ni que leyera la mente... o ¿también este lee la mente?

—_No te rías..._ —Me miró contrariado.— _te voy a decir algo de lo que viste y escuchaste._

—_No Sam, es que no tienes idea,_

—_No solo tengo una idea, lo se. Primero que nada, viste varios lobos...—_Yo me sorprendí, no recordaba esa imagen pero era verdad, en ese momento lo recordé— _después, escuchaste mi voz diciéndote "Tranquilo Jake, ya vamos por ti."..._

DIOS ESO TAMBIÉN ERA VERDAD... ¿Cómo lo supo? No recuerdo haber perdido totalmente la conciencia como para haber hablado dormido.

—_No fue casualidad encontrarte_ — Es verdad, lo que mas me había sorprendido en ese momento es que supieran exactamente donde estaba.— _lo supimos en el momento exacto que apareciste en nuestra visión mental. Vimos el rostro de Cullen y todo lo que tú estabas viendo en ese momento... el cielo, el pasto... viste una pata de lobo también... y escuchamos todo lo que él te decía..._

—_No entiendo ni madre... _

—_Con nuestra condición hay una especie de conexión mental que no podemos eludir... Y también... gracias a eso tú... tú viste mas cosas... Has de comprender que esto es lo mas difícil para mi... viste algunos de mis encuentros con Emily y... eso también es real..._—¿como supo que vi eso en mi cabeza? ¿cómo supo...? Y si lee la mente... entonces... o si todo lo que vi es real... ¿Cómo es que lo vi? ¿Yo como demonios iba a saber de eso? Si ya tenía mucho tiempo que no platicaba con él. Además, no creo que me lo hubiera dicho.

Abrí los ojos como platos, si no los abrí mas fue porque entonces se saldrían de mis cuencas... esto me dio miedo... pero miedo de que supiera... y si supo todo lo que vi entonces supo lo demás... Yo tenía la boca abierta y él cerro los ojos y agarró aire.

—_Jacob... eso también lo supe. Ese día me enteré. Y me siento mal porque fuiste tú. Siempre te he visto como mi hermanito. Pero también trato de entender la desesperación y la soledad de ella. Es verdad que la abandonaba mucho pero por su seguridad, fue por cuestiones de nuestra condición. No podía decirle nada, de hecho no puedo decirle nada. Y poco después apareció Em... y justo hoy le confesé que estoy con ella. Y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso._

Tragué en seco, mi corazón estaba acelerado, estoy seguro que me veía enfermo, me sentía enfermo. Y no por la golpiza que me dio el chupa sangre, sino por que había sido descubierto.

—_También se que ya terminaste con eso y se como amas a Bella. Pero de una vez por todas te digo que no puedes seguir con esa relación, si es que la hay. _

—_¿Por ...qué?— _a penas me salía la voz.

—_Te he estado hablando de nuestra condición y nuestra condición pero no me has preguntado cual condición._

—_¿Cuál... condición.?_

—_¿Recuerdas las leyendas de nuestra tribu?_

—_Claro..._ —claro que las recuerdo, la historia de que somos descendientes de lobos y enemigos de los vampiros etc. etc. puras estupideces.

—_Pues no. Tampoco son leyendas, todo esas historias son precisamente eso, Historia. Todo es real, y nuestra licantropía surge cada vez que hay un frío cerca, así que te diré que Paul, Jared, Embry... ahora tú, y yo... somos licántropos. _

No podía creerlo, no podía ser eso... no es verdad!

—_Mi padre..._

—_NO, en esa generación no se da. Se da en esta. _

—_pero si dices que estas... no se como llamarlo... estas reacciones de lobos y todas esas leyendas surgen cuando hay un frío cerca... quien?... quien es?_

—_¿No te lo imaginas? ¿No te has dado cuenta?—_Otra balde de agua helada_... _

—_Los Cullen.— en inmediatamente después recordé a alguien...— Bella!... ella corre peligro. _

—_Si, también ella corre peligro. _

—_Tal vez no lo sepa, tengo que decirle..._

—_No... ella ya lo sabe. Pero te prohíbo que le digas lo que sabes de nosotros. Ella no debe saberlo ni tampoco debes volver a buscarla. Y también es por su seguridad. _

Tardé en asimilarlo, pero tenía que. Y lloré toda la noche. Y no comí en días y no salí de mi cuarto para nada hasta que entendí que tenía que aprender a vivir con eso. En eso escuché otra voz que me hizo volver al presente.

—"Ya deja de pensar en eso."

—"WOW... ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!"

—"QUILL!"

—"¿QUÉ? A poco a ustedes no les emocionó esta situación?"

—"CLARO QUE NO."

—"Lo siento Jake, me voy ... enterando... uy... esto es extraño... ay... lo siento... no, no quiero ver... no quiero saber..."

—"Calma Quill... —dijo Sam—no pienses en eso, ahora tenemos algo mas importante que hacer."

—"Yo voy a ir a casa de los Cullen. —le advertí— Ahí deben de tenerla escondida."

—"No creo que sea tan tonto como para quedarse sabiendo que lo estarán buscando. Sobre todo nosotros después de lo que sucedió con Billy."

—"Lo siento Jacob —dijo Quill."

—"Además Charlie dijo que el Dr. Cullen salió temprano de la clínica porque había tenido un problema familiar."

—"Ese fue el problema familiar, se ha de haber enterado de la travesura que cometió su hijito y lo está protegiendo."

—"También dijo Charlie que la casa estaba sola y a obscuras."

—"De cualquier modo debemos ir, alguna pista debe de haber y lo vamos a seguir."

—"Vamos a dividirnos..."

—"No —dijo Sam— vamos todos a la mansión, algunos estaremos a una o dos millas pero al pendiente por lo que se pueda ofrecer."

—"Yo voy al frente."

—"De acuerdo, Paul y Embry irán contigo."

La mansión estaba cerca, el aroma nauseabundo de esos malditos chupasangre estaba cada vez mas intenso, una milla después de que se alcanzó a percibir llegamos. Efectivamente todo estaba completamente obscuro. Pero no estaba sola, como habíamos pensado. Ya nos estaban esperando.

El único que salió de fase fui yo desobedeciendo las ordenes de Sam.

—¿EN DONDE LA TIENE?

—No lo se Jacob, primero que nada. Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado en tu familia, creeme que tengo un gran dolor por las decisiones de mi hijo.

—NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDESESS. TU NO PUEDES SENTIR NI LA MITAD DEL DOLOR QUE EL CAUSÓ EN NUESTRA COMUNIDAD Y SOBRE TODO, LO QUE LE HA HECHO A BELLA.

—Solo quiero decirte que lo lamento, pero es mi hijo y no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

—PERO EL SI PODIA HACERLO? EL SI PODIA DESTRUIR LA VIDA DE MI PADRE Y LA DE MI MUJER?

—Tu mujer?

—ASÍ ES, BELLA ES MI MUJER. Y POR ESO CULLEN SE LA LLEVÓ, PORQUE NO SOPORTÓ LA IDEA DE PERDERLA. TU SABES QUE ES VERDAD, ASÍ QUE SI NO NOS DICES DONDE ESTA, IGUAL LO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR Y ACABAREMOS CON TODA TU FAMILIA. MEJOR COOPERA, NO SERIA DIFÍCIL PARA NOSOTROS ACABAR CONTIGO AHORA MISMO. AL FIN DE CUENTAS NI EL GRANDOTE NI EL OXIGENADO PODRAN SER DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA TI.

En ese momento aparecieron los recien mensionados. Su asqueroso olor los había delatado, al mismo tiempo que me franqueaban Embry y Paul. De pronto también se escuchó el resoplido de los demás lobos. Estabamos los seis ahí y frente a nosotros ellos tres, la cuenta era dispareja no tenian mucho que hacer.

—Por favor Jake, permíteme hablar con el primero. Trataré de convencerlo de que haga lo correcto. Además, aun cuando los busquen no los van a encontrar. No están cerca.

Que quiere decir? Que se la llevo de la ciudad? Del Estado? Del pais? Del continente? ¿dónde demonios la tiene?

—¿Sabes que Charlie ya mandó buscarla?

—Si pero ni aun con todo un ejercito los podrán encontrar. Por eso me quedé a esperarte, sabía que vendrías y quería hablar contigo para decirte que en verdad lamento su perdida y la de Charlie pero te pido algo de tiempo.

—Independientemente de la desaparición de Bella, el rompió el tratado dos veces y esto solo nos lleva a una cosa y tu sabes cual es.

—¿De que les sirve matarnos si eso no hará que regrese tu padre ni Bella. Permíteme ir yo a hablar con él. Dame una semana de plazo. Por favor. Y no lo digo por mi ni por mi familia, lo digo por ustedes, así les traeré a Bella.

Una semana... realmente estaba lejos. Y estaba asegurando su regreso, eso quería decir que estaba viva. O tal vez, medio muerta.

—Aun esta con vida?

—Si. Pero no me preguntes más. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

—¿Y por que crees que voy a creerte? ¿Crees que no puedo pensar que se largaran y no volverán jamas?

—Si volveremos, al menos con noticias de ella. Y después de eso desapareceremos para siempre. No estoy nada orgulloso de la actitud de mi hijo. Ese ha sido uno de mis peores dolores.

—NO, —apareció Sam— no estamos para hacer mas acuerdos. Ustedes rompieron los más importantes. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Pero todo esto es para arreglar algo de todo el mal que se ha hecho.

—En todo caso tu te vas y ellos se quedan. Aquí los estaremos vigilando.

Y se fue. Pero no estaba convencido. No creía en el, no creía en toda esta maldita familia. Al mismo tiempo entramos en fase Sam y yo otra vez.

—"NO... yo voy tras él. Yo tengo que traerla. No confío en ninguno de ellos."

—"Por favor Jake... no puedes ir solo."

—"Que Embry vaya conmigo."

—"NO, en todo caso, que vaya Paul."

—"Entonces voy solo"

—"NO puedes arriezgarte... en todo caso se van los tres."

Y nos fuimos, mi corazón estaba angustiado, todo era carreras contra el reloj. No se que pasó con mi Bella, no se si vive o muere... no se que le habrá hecho ese maldito infeliz. Ahora lo único que nos queda es perseguir al lider de ese demoniaco clan. Nos fuimos siguiendo ese asqueroso aroma. El aroma de la maldición... aroma a carroña... el aroma de la muerte.

19- NUEVOS MIEMBROS

Esta no era lucha de poder, ni lucha de dominios, ni control de territorios, ni de comprobar la superioridad de especies. Esta era una lucha contra todo lo innatural. Para eso fuimos creados, para eso estamos en este mundo. Aquí no importa si quieres ser astronauta, medico, bombero o un simple mecánico, nuestro objetivo principal es proteger a la comunidad de personajes, "cosas"… ni siquiera son seres, como los Cullen.

Ya nos dimos cuenta de la infinidad de clanes como esos que parecen sacados de un cuento de horror, abundan en la tierra. Pero en fin, nuestro principal objetivo en este momento es acabar con el que tenemos cerca. Asi que corrimos tras el tan "reconocido"doctor Cullen. Nos estabamos guiando por la peste que dejaba a su paso, tratábamos de mantenernos a distancia pero se que también el sabia que íbamos detrás. El también podía escucharnos y olernos.

Avanzamos como 15 millas al noroeste. Por un momento desaparecier el aroma pero inmediatamente después se presento mas fuerte, era como si hubiera detenido o como si hubiéramos llegado a nuestro objetivo. Pero no fue así, mas bien t odo es maldito lugar estaba apestado… olía a carroña. Por un momento nos separamos en un radio no mayor de 3 millas y el aroma era igual de intenso. Era como si estuviéramos rodeados.

—"_Jake… necesito que regresen, tenemos que reorganizarnos esto ya no es seguro_".— era la voz de Sam.

—"Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero no pienso volver. Voy a llegar hasta canada, llegaron al mar y el olor se pierde ahí. Estoy seguro que acanzaron al norte.

—"_Paul, Embry, tráiganse a Jacob de regreso"._

—"No me voy a ir de aquí.

—"_Es una orden"._

—"Yo se que no es de su incumbencia, yo se que a ustedes solo les importa el tratado, pero no regresaré si no es con ella, viva o… muerta.

—"Mas te vale que obedezcas Jake.. ya viste lo que pasa cuando no lo haces".

De pronto el aroma fue mas intenso.

—"Creo que ya estamos cerca o el doctorcito se detuvo".

—"_Tengan cuidado_".— y ahí estaba justo frente a nosotros. Pero no era el líder, era una de ellas, la mas pequeña, pero también la mas astuta.

—ALTO… por favor

No me detuve, me lancé sobre ella pero esquivó mi ataque de una manera sorprendentemente ágil. Paul la ataco del lado izquierdo pero ella logró zafarse sin ninguna dificultad y cuando Embry iba a atacarla por detrás, ella brinco hacia arriba cayendo justo detrás de él. Yo iba a lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo.

—Por favor… quiero hablar con Jacob. Me urge hablar con él.

Su voz, su deseo me sorprendieron ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo? Yo no tenia nada que hablar con ella. Pero igual, todos nos quedamos quietos.

—¿Dónde está Jasper?... ¿Está bien? ¿No le han hecho daño?

En eso escuché la voz del alfa—"_Dejala hablar"._

—Necesito saber si Jasper está bien.

Como se atreve? Que demonios me importa Jasper. Por mi lo hubiera matado hace rato, solo que Sam me lo impidió.

—"_Es tu oportunidad de negociar Jake_"— de nuevo la voz de Sam. Asi que Sali de fase.

—Vaya, asi que tu eres Jacob. –me recorrió de arriba abajo tapándose la noca y la nariz con su mano.

—¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—No lo se.

—Mira, no estas en condiciones de negarte a darme información. ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—¿Dónde esta Jasper?

—¿No te lo dijo tu amo?

—El no es mi amo, es solo… Carlisle… el me dijo que estaba en la mansión pero no puedo verlo, no logro ver nada. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—Como te dijo tu amo… está en la mansión… que raro que no puedas verlo. O acaso… tienes problemas para creerle lo que te diga?

—No tengo problemas para creerle. Tengo problemas de visión con ustedes cerca…

—"_Eso es interesante Jake"._

—¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—Depende…

—De pende de que? No juegues conmigo. No te conviene.

—Solo quiero saber si Jasper está bien.

—Yo solo quiero saber dónde está tu hermano y donde tiene a Bella.

—Me voy con Jasper.

—Mira enana, con solo una señal, con solo una orden tu güero desaparece y no solo de tu viste sino también del planeta asi que o me dices donde esta Edward o tu oxigenado se esfuma. — La expresión de su rostro cambió totalmente.

—Por favor Jacob, no le hagas daño. El no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—MI PADRE TAMPOCO LA TENIA! Y MURIO POR CULPA DE TU HERMANITO! Y se llevo a mi Bella y rompió el tratado y tu te vas a morir también si no me dices donde esta.

Se quedó callada, solo mirándome, sus ojos en verdad parecían llorar. Pero no me iba a convencer, ya se la clase de alimaña que es. Solo es otro maldito chupasangre.

—De cualquier modo lo voy a encontrar. Y como te digo, con solo una orden y tu chico se muere.

—Mira Jacob… si en verdad la quieres, mejor deja las cosas asi.

—¿ESTAS ENFERMA O QUE TE PASA? COMO CREES QUE LAS COSAS SE VAN A QUEDAR ASI? DE TODOS MODOS EL MALDITO AROMA LOS DELATA Y LOS VOY A ENCONTRAR. Y te lo advertí…—Volteé con Embry— Dile a Sam que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y por mi que acaben con los dos.

—NO, NO.. NO! POR FAVOR…. No le hagas daño, no me hagas a mi lo que él ha hecho contigo. Yo… lo… lo siento mucho, pero yo no hice nada. Además, tú no eres asi, tu eres noble. Por favor Jake… si te digo que dejas las cosas asi es por el bien de ella. Creeme. —eso quiere decir que sigue con vida.

—¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO?

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Jacob—Embry ladró— por el bien de ella, déjala en paz.

—NO. NO VOY A DEJARLA EN PAZ. ELLA ES MI MUJER. ASI COMO TAMPOCO DEJARE EN PAZ A TU MALDITO CLAN Y POR MAS QUE BRINQUES TE VOY A ATRAPAR.

En ese momento entre en fase de nuevo y me puse de acuerdo con Paul. El se lanzo sobre ella y al momento de brincar la ancé de una pierna con mi hicico y la avente hacia un árbol. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió y brinco pasando por encima de nosotros. Se fue a toda velocidad.

—"Sam, estoy seguro que va para alla. No pienso seguirla porque quiero avanzar asi que tengan cuidado ya serán tres y tres".

En ese momento se escucharon nuevas voces en nuestra cabeza.

—"¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?'... "¿QUE?"... "¿MAMA QUE ESTA PASANDO?"... "¿NO, NO PUEDE SER?"... "¿SAM?"... "¡SAM!"… "¿QUE PASA?" ¿QUE PASA?...

—"Ya valio madre…. Seth… Leah."

—Jacob, te necesito aquí inmediatamente mientras yo hablo con ellos.

—Pero yo quiero seguir.

—Vengan ya. Es una orden.

Y obedecimos. Regresamos a un en contra de mi voluntad. No quería hacerlo pero ya había desobedecido anteriormente y los resultados fueron fatales. Y al llegar, vi a la enana junto a su pareja que ya nos esperaban afuera. No pude evitar llorar de nuevo. Ella estaba con el. Ella se veía feliz. Y a mi nadie me devolverá a mi padre y nadie me asegura que pueda estar de nuevo con mi vida. Sali de fase otra vez.

—Por favor… dime donde la tiene.

—¿Por qué insistes en que te lo diga? Que no entiendes que por su seguridad no lo haré.

—¡Y si fuera al revez? Si fuera este inútil el que estuviera desaparecido.. ¿Qué harias tu?! ¿no insistirías en encontrarlo? Tal como lo hiciste hace rato. Entiende… ella es mi mujer… ya perdi a mi padre y sin ella estoy perdiendo la vida.

—Lo siento Jacob… no puedo decirte nada. Te repito. Si en verdad la amas. Dejala en paz.

Y se metieron. Yo comencé a convulsionarme por la desesperación y entre en fase de nuevo.

—"_Ya basta Jacob. Deja de preguntar. Cuando vuelva haremos un nuevo plan. Solo espérame_".

Cada minuto inmovilizado por las ordenes del alfa, era como si me tuvieran atado con una camisa de fuerza. Era como cuando el imbécil de Cullen me fracturó todo el cuerpo y me tenían enyesado y vendado. Era una enorme impotencia estar asi y estar a expensas de alguien mas. Asi que Sali de fase de nuevo para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos despotricando contra las leyes Quilleutes. ¿Por que había un alfa? ¿Por que había que obedecerlo? ¿Quién es el para ser nuestro rey? Yo no puedo perder tiempo, la vida de mi Bella esta en riesgo, aun cuando la enana quiere que la deje en paz no lo haré.

En eso regreso Sam, volvió con un lobo flaco, enclenque. Entre en fase de nuevo. Ese era Seth, Leah se había puesto histérica y deprimida y se fue a su casa.

—"Jacob. Voy a dejar a Paul aquí te va a acompañar Quill.."

Y nos fuimos. Sentí que mi velocidad era mayor a la de hace unas horas. Quería reponer el tiempo perdido. Mi carrera contra el reloj seguía, la arena casi llegaba a su fin. P[or mas que Sam intentaba tranquilizarme no podía, el sabe que no había nada que me tranquilizara en esos momentos. Los deseos de venganza por la muerte de mi padre eran gigantes pero el deseo de alcanzar y rescatar a mi mujer con vida… era mucho mayor. Eso si lo entendía porque él tenia su alma gemela. Tenía a alguien por quien vivir y morir y porque si ella le llegara a faltar en ese momento el desaparecería para siempre.

En eso se escuchó otra vez una voz en nuestra cabeza.

—"_Maldita sea… eso le pasa por meterse con quien no debía. Y tu que tanto la defendiste_".

—"_Leah"_.

—"_Asi que todo lo que le haya pasado lo tiene bien merecido… NO… no Jake… no me digas que…"_

—"Si, así que más te vale que te calles el maldito hocico porque estás hablando de mi mujer".

Solo la escuchamos gimotear y en ese momento todos vimos mis encuentros con ella y los reclamos que me hizo por estar con Bella y todo lo que fue a decirle a ella para que me dejara en paz.

—"_Si que eres patética"._

—"_Leah. Regresa_".—erala voz del alfa.

—"_No, yo no quiero estar en ese maldito lugar"._

—"_Que vuelvas… tu no tienes anda que hacer con Jake". _

—"_No, yo no quiero saber nada de lo que piensas o hagas… no lo entiendes?"._

Y nos alcanzó.

—"lárgate Leah".

—"NO".

—"_Leah… o regresas o te largas a tu casa".—_Le dijo Sam.

En ese momento desaparecieron unas voces pero aparecieron otras…

—_¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez?_

—_Le prometimos a Carlisle portarnos bien._

—_Por favor Jasper. Ni tu ni yo nos portamos bien._

Era la voz de los chupasangres que ya estaban cansados de estar como niños buenos dentro de la mansión y salieron a retar a la manada. Ahora eran 4 con Seth.

—"Jacob… sigan avanzando Embry y tu… por favor si encuentras algo no los enfrentes solo. Y Embry, necesitamos tu apoyo aquí.

Por primera vez sentí miedol. Miedo de que pudieran hacerles algo. Eran 4 contra tres. Pero si Leah se iba serian 5, eso serian una ventaja.

—"_Leah. No hagas todo mas difícil y regresate por favor. No quiero preocuparme por ti".—_la voz de Sam en verdad se escuchaba preocupada.

—"Nadie se preocupa por mi".

—"Termina de largarte. Estoy seguro que si la encontramos, eres capaz de matarla tu misma".

—"CON UN DEMONIO! REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE. ES UNA ORDEN!"

Y lo hizo. Ella regresó. Y lo que sucedió después… solo quedó en nuestro pensamiento. Pero no podía, no debía regresar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun. Y primero que nada mantenerme con vida. Encontrar a Edward y matarlo con mis propias manos…. o garras y colmillos; para poder estar con ella. El recuerdo de sus besos, de su piel, de su cuerpo... es lo que mantiene mi esperanza de que sigue viva. De lo contrario, mi vida no tendría sentido y yo ya no estaría aqui.

20-NOTICIAS

La depresión masiva era insoportable e incontrolable. Por mas que me decían que fuera optimista ya no podía, ni su recuerdo me daba ese optimismo. No podía evitar escuchar las criticas y reclamos por tanta depresión por parte de toda la manada; y ya no solo era la mía, también estaba la de Leah chillando y reclamando los engaños de Sam y mi abandono. Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Tampoco podía evitar la censura y reclamos de los demás por haberme metido con la mujer de Sam, no les importaba que él la hubiera estado engañando tanto tiempo con su prima, eso lo veían justificado, el se había imprimado de ella. Pero fregado yo, que además de chico y sin imprimación me metí con ella y me enamoré de Bella.

No quiero pensar que la relación con mi Bella haya sido un error y que estoy pagando por eso, no quiero ni pensarlo. Ella no pudo ser un error, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida. Por ahí escuché la frase "hay que sufrir para merecer", no puedo creer que todo este sufrimiento sea para merecera pero si es asi, bien sufrido. Aunque no dejo no dejo de pensar que solo tengo 15 años y el dolor que he vivido en los ultimos meses es como de alguien torturado por más.

Varias veces después de que la manada me reclama por sentir el mismo dolor que yo, salgo de fase y grito y me desgarro la garganta para poder llorar y desahogarme al menos un poco de todo el dolor que me carcome por dentro.

—_¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te imaginas acaso que te estoy buscando? ¿Te imaginas acaso que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Sabrás realmente cuanto te amo? Daría mi vida porque así sea._

Ya pasaron 77 días y 14 horas de cuando empecé mi búsqueda y desde aquel día no he vuelto a casa. Dije que no lo haría sin ella y lo voy a cumplir, además, ya no tengo nada que hacer allá, mi padre ya no esta y Rachel ya vive ahí con su inesperado marido.

A buena hora se le ocurrió a Paul imprimarse de ella, ahora todos se han enterado de lo que babea por mi hermana. Aun así ella no quita el dedo del renglón y me manda decir con el que regrese, que la policía se esta encargando de mi inútil búsqueda. Pobre Charlie, seguramente está igual o más desesperado que yo. En algunos de las imágenes de Sam hablando con él se puede ver su rostro mas marchito y su cabeza repentinamente blanca. Y veo que él la busca hasta por satélite, yo sigo buscando por tierra. Ya fui al norte de Canadá y también llegué a Montana y en todo lugar donde se que podrían estar esas bestias. Ya he recorrido casi la mitad del pais, de ida y vuelta. Ya me he encontrado a varios en solitario pero inmediatamente los hago desaparecer pero ninguno es el que busco.

Así ha sido todo este tiempo. Por días desaparezco de la telepatía colectiva, cuando estoy a mas de 500 millas y en algún momento los vuelvo a encontrar, ya sea que ellos se acerquen o que yo regrese un poco.

Sam no deja de llamarme necio testarudo y yo no dejo de llamarlo igual. No entiendo como pretende que deje de buscarla. Jamas lo haré aun cuando siento terror al pensar que pueda encontrarla convertida en uno de ellos. Creo que prefiero verla muerta que convertida en un chupa sangre.

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días en que volví a su visión mental y como siempre me llovieron los reclamos y las echadas de madres por parte de todos. Pero no me importa, siento que nada me afecta. Pero me encontré con la novedad de que la enana del clan me está buscando y que quiere hablar conmigo otra vez.

—"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer? Dice Sam que te andan buscando. Se ve angustiada". —Yo seguí corriendo hacia Vancouver.

—"Ellos no pueden angustiarse, no tienen sentimientos. Todo lo que tienen son instintos y deseos de destrucción. —Tal como lo demostraron aquel día cuando se unieron Leah y Seth a la manada.

Todo se había convertido en una batalla campal, aun cuando la enana intervino diciendo que no tenia caso terminar así. Por mas que le rogó a su marido pero no le hizo caso. Aunque no llegaron a nada. El güero era el mas diestro y el grandote mas fuerte pero era mas torpe y no eran tan veloz y no podían contra ninguno de mis lobos.

Y justo en ese momento llegó Charlie para darle otro vistazo a la casa. Los lobos tuvieron que alejarse de su vista y los malditos chupasangre se largaron, aunque los siguieron, perdieron la pista también en el mar. Pero no entiendo porque esa quiere hablar conmigo ahora. No creo que quiera darme noticias de mi Bella. Solo quiere saber donde estoy para mandar que acaben conmigo. Estoy seguro.

—"Ella no esta con los demás, ella se fue con su marido a otra parte y regresó hace una semana y esta en la mansión esperando a que regreses".

—"En ese caso, menos tengo que hablar con ella. _¿_y como es que no han acabado con ellos si saben que estan ahí en la mansión?".

—"Por que ella llegó sola, sin marido y diciendo que no quiere pelear. Que ella sabe que Carlisle tampoco quiere hacerlo pero que estan entre la espada y la pared."

—"Pero como sabe eso si es que no esta con ellos?... No se, eso esta muy raro.

—"Tal vez se siguen comunicando. Por algo esta ella en esa casa. Pero además, como ya no hay frios cerca pocas veces entramos en fase. A menos que Sam lo ordene."

—"Pero parece que hoy lo ordenó, tengo a todos en mi maldita cabeza."

—"De hecho si, ya tenías mucho sin comunicarte y todos andábamos buscándote. Quill esta en Vancouver.

—"Bueno, ya volví e iba para Vancouver también. Y si Sam cambió de opinión a cerca de acabar con los Cullen, yo no; así que si vuelve la enana a comentarles algo no le digan nada. Yo iré a visitarla y haré lo que tenga que hacer."

—"Si vienes para acá por favor ve con tu hermana"—ese era Paul.

—"No gracias. Salúdala de mi parte."

—"Jacob... no seas terco. Ella esta preocupada por ti. Dice que Charlie perdio a Bella y ella te perdió a ti."

—"por favor, que no sea tan dramática, ella ni vivía aquí. Tenia años que no me miraba así que dile que no sea ridícula, además te tiene a ti. No se que demonios quiere conmigo".

—"Es tu hermana, te quiere y te quiere de regreso".

—"ya les dije que sin Bella no vuelvo. Así pase cien años buscándola y muera en el intento. Con permiso"

—"Sam ordena que no te pierdas tanto tiempo".

Y salí de fase, ya no quería escuchar nada más. Me fui arrastrando hasta llegar a la orilla de un río. Me meti dentro para sentir algo fresco. Sentía que hervía todo mi cuerpo y mi sangre por la angustia. No solo era la voz de Paul la que me sacó de quicio, también estaban las voces de los demás diciendo lo terco que soy y que ya no tenia caso seguir buscando, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que no creían que hubiera nada mas que hacer. Pero soy terco y necio y estoy muy desesperado y ya no se que hacer. Lo único que me quedaba era hacer lo que no hacia desde que era niño... hablar con Dios.

_Por favor Dios... ayúdame. Siento que no puedo mas... dame una señal de que hay esperanza. Dame una señal de que todo estará bien, no importa si tengo que pasar por todo esto sabiendo que al final ella estará a mi lado... Pero mientras… me siento anciano... sin fuerzas... me falta el aire... siento que se me va la vida... Tu me la diste... no puede ser que tu me la hayas quitado. No puede ser. ¿qué mas puedo hacer? ¿qué mas quieres que haga? ¿a dónde mas debo buscar? Siento que corro en círculos, o tal vez el sepa que llego y corre con ella a otro lugar. Es como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidas... yo ya no tengo fuerzas para jugar así. Dios... ayúdame... dime por donde? El tiempo se me escapa de las manos con agua y mi amor me esta matando y la duda aun mas. Y si ese imbécil si la mató... ¿dónde está su cuerpo? Pero si no la mató... donde demonios la tiene?_

Me despertó la luz del sol en el rostro. Me había quedado dormido justo en el espacio donde los arboles no cubren el sol... a mi lado había un hermoso ciervo bebiendo agua del rio. Días anteriores hubiera sido fácil cazarlo, hoy no tengo hambre, no se porque me siento aun mas deprimido que ayer. No quería entrar en fase pero también me advirtió Paul que no me desapareciera tanto tiempo. Así que me acerque de nuevo al río y en ese instante el ciervo desaparecio, me lavé la cara y entré en fase... como me arrepenti de hacerlo.

La primera voz que escuché fue la de Sam, pero había una mas no solo la de él y la manada, otra voz y otro rostro.

—"No puede ser... NO... NO... ES UN ERROR SAM"

—"Lo siento Jacob..."

En la mente de Sam estaba la platica que había tenido con Charlie hace unos minutos. Su voz se escuchaba consternada y muy dolida...

—"_Sam... por favor, dile a Jacob que estoy muy agradecido con él pero... ya todo ha terminado, que detenga la búsqueda. Ya no tiene sentido_."

No podía... no quería... creer...—"NO... ¿DE QUE HABLA?..."

—"_Dile que Bella acaba de llamar"_..

—"¿LLAMO? ¿REALMENTE ERA ELLA?"

—"_Pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho pero que era la única manera ya que de otro modo yo no hubiera aceptado..."_

—"¿DE QUE HABLA?

—"_Dile que ayer cumplió la mayoría de edad y me llamó hoy para decirme que acaba de casarse con él y que si la quería, la tenia que comprender_".

—"NO NO NO NO!"

—"_Que se fue con el porque sabia que yo no aceptaría esa boda... ella estaba llorando pidiéndome perdón. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle... esa fue su decisión, lo que no puedo asimilar fue su silencio... todo el tiempo que vivi con esta angustia... eso me duele Sam... eso me está matando...y no es justo. Si tanto lo quería ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Seguramente se puso de acuerdo con ese infeliz desde que fue a buscarla a Jacksonville. Siento que perdí definitivamente a mi hija"._

—"Lo siento mucho Jacob".

—"NO... NO NO NO NO NO NOO SAM... NO!... ES UNA BROMA... YO VOY A VOLVERME LOCO... NO PUEDE SER..."

—"Es lo que me dijo.. lo lamento mucho hermano."

Ya no quería escuchar a nadie mas, no quería escuchar los murmullos de lastima ni escuchar el reflejo mental de mi destrucción emocional. Sali de fase y me revolqué en el suelo. Grité... lloré... maldije hasta quedarme sin aliento... Quería morir. Quería desaparecer. Ella se había casado con él. Se caso con él... se caso con él...

No se hasta cuando recobré el conocimiento. Ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Mi marchito corazón ya no podía con tanto dolor. Pero caminé en dos pies por varios dias. Quería cansarme y caer dormido y no despertar jamas... en verdad quería morir. Pero mi forma humana tampoco soportaba ese dolor, y no lograba el cansancio total pero no quería entrar en fase para no escuchar a nadie, a menos que les pidiera que salieran de fase los demás. Así que varios días después al entender que jamas me cansaría hice lo que había pensado, les pedí de favor salir de fase para escaparme un poco de mi dolor... un poco al menos... afortunadamente me hicieron caso, las voces desaparecieron... excepto una.

—"Jacob... la verdad no soporto tu dolor... es como el mío al cuadrado".

—"DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SIENTAS O PIENSES".

—"Jake... ¿ y si él la obligó? Se lo que pasó entre ustedes... todos lo sabemos, y también se que le importas. Tal vez lo que hizo con el fue en contra de su voluntad... piénsalo. (flop)—y desaparecio también esa voz.

Esa también era una posibilidad. Pero ya no tenía nada que hacer yo.

—_Ya es mayor de edad y se casó... y yo solo soy un mocoso... y ella es su esposa, ella ya es su esposa. También vi en la memoria de Sam que ella le había dicho a Charlie que regresaría pronto a casa porque no estaba en la ciudad. ¡Claro que no estaba en la ciudad! ¡Eso lo supimos desde un principio!.. Y ahora va a volver con el como su marido... el es su marido... y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque humana o semi-humana ella es su esposa... ella ya se casó... SE CASO... SE CASO! _

Salí de fase de nuevo para gritar y maldecir otra vez todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían.

—SE CASO... ES SU ESPOSA... SE CASO CON EL... Y YA LA HIZO SUYA... ELLA ERA MÍA... ERA MÍA... ELLA SE ENTREGO A MI... Y ME DIJO QUE ERA MÍA, QUE ME AMABA... PERO SE FUE CON ESE INFELIZ... SE FUE CON ESE MALDITO DEMONIO... ¿ESA ES TU SEÑAL?... ESO NO ERA LO QUE YO TE PEDI... NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA...!... ¿DÓNDE ESTAS DIOS?... ¿ESA ES TU RESPUESTA?... ELLA ERA MÍA... ELLA ERA MIA... ella era mía... era mía...

No podía dejar de gritar ni de reclamarle a Dios. El dolor era letal, era mucho mas fuerte que cuando me fracturó ese imbécil. De hecho no había comparación. Sentía miles de dagas en mi corazón. Sentía que estaba desangrando... sentí que perdería la razón en cualquier momento...

—¿POR QUÉ?... POR QUE?... PRIMERO PIERDO A MI MADRE... ME QUITAS A MI PADRE... Y AHORA ME QUITAS AL AMOR DE MI VIDA... ¿QUIÉN SIGUE?' ¿EH?... ¿QUIEN SIGUE? ¿ A QUIEN MAS ME VAS A ARREBATAR DE LAS MANOS? ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A QUEDAR SACIADO? ¿HASTA DEJARME VACIO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUITAS LA VIDA A MI TAMBIÉN Y ACABAMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?... Ella era mía... Como me haces falta papá... como me haces falta...

Estaba tan perdido en mi agonía que no me di cuenta que alguien se acercó y se puso en el suelo junto a mi...hasta que escuché su voz

—¿Me permites ayudarte? Por favor.

21-CONFUSA DECISIÓN

Levantó mi cabeza, me abrazó como si fuera un bebé e intentaba secar mis lágrimas sin éxito, yo no podía abrir los ojos ni parar de llorar. Acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad.

—Ya Jacob... yo voy a cuidarte, yo velaré por ti. Me encargaré de que vuelva tu hermosa sonrisa a este bello rostro. A estas alturas deberías de entender que te amo. Por eso me ha dolido tanto perderte. Pero ahora todo será diferente, ahora nos tenemos uno al otro. Yo cuidaré de ti, no importa que tú no lo hagas por mi, yo esperaré. Solo déjame amarte.

No tenía fuerzas para contestarle. No tenía fuerzas para rechazarla y ni para decirle que no me interesaba, no tenía fuerzas para decirle que ella no era lo que quería, que ella no era a la que quería, que ella no era lo que necesitaba. Mi dolor era mucho muy superior a mis fuerzas humanas y sobre humanas. Esto no era cuestión de fuerza física ni fuerza bruta. Esto era una lucha de resistencia entre mi corazón y mi nula razón. Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte... por eso me siento tan débil, porque esto me está matando. No tenía fuerzas ni para apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Quería decirle que molestaba su voz, que me molestaba su presencia y que sus manos solo me provocaban un enorme rechazo y quería aventarlas... pero ni eso podía hacer. Solo escuchaba que seguía hablando tratando de convencerme de su absurda decisión. Pero lo único que tenia en la cabeza era el abandono de Bella.

Bloqueé lo mas que pude mi mente al punto de solo escucharla como si murmurara. Me acariciaba el rostro y mis brazos... y mi espalda... incluso mis piernas. Yo no llevaba ropa, tenía meses sin usarla ya que entraba y salía de fase constantemente, además no la necesitaba. Pero ahora sentía que debía traerla.

Yo seguía llorando. _¿Es que esto no va a terminar?_ No podía creer que no me hubiera deshidratado aun, nunca había llorando tanto en mi vida. En este día he llorado lo que no he llorado en 15 años. ¡15 años! ... y no estoy seguro de poder vivir mas.

Desperté no se cuantas horas después. Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre un peludo bulto. Ella había dormido en forma de lobo. Me enderecé con cuidado para no despertarla. Me levanté e intenté caminar y no podía, realmente me sentía muy débil y las piernas no me respondían. Tuve que arrastrarme hasta el río para intentar meterme para despertar mejor. Cuando logré despejar un poco mi mente analicé todo lo que me había dicho.

—_Está loca o está muy desesperada por escapar de su dolor que no haya que hacer. Y no puedo aceptar nada de lo que ella me pide. Simplemente porque no la quiero, es mas, me hastía. _

Así que hablaría con ella en cuanto despertara. Si era verdad todo lo que ella me proponía, entonces tenía que ponerle un alto inmediatamente.

Cuando salí del agua, ya estaba ella despierta pero igual en forma de lobo.

—Deberías regresar. No se a que has venido.— ni siguiera se movió, solamente no me quitaba la vista de encima. — lo digo en serio.

Comencé a caminar por la orilla del río. Tenía que irme muy lejos, tal vez me iría de nuevo al norte de Canadá. Pero no iba solo, ella iba a mi lado.

—¡Que te largues te digo! Quiero estar solo. ¿Te cuesta mucho trabajo entender eso?

Solo se detuvo un poco, pero conforme yo avanzaba ella también. Me detenía y ella lo hacia. Avanzaba y ella seguía. Parecía perro faldero.

—¡Que te largues!

No hacía caso. Seguía en la misma posición así que corrí. Obviamente ella también. Quería perderme de su vista pero teníamos la misma velocidad.

—No hagas que te eche de aquí a patadas.

Se detuvo y avanzó hacia el este. Yo seguí hacia el norte. No la veía pero sabía que iba paralelamente conmigo, podía escucharla. Y ni siquiera siento pena por ella. Aun que tal vez ella si siente pena por mi. Porque si me veo como me siento, creo que soy un cadáver caminando. Porque estoy pagando muchos errores, yo no hice caso y me acerqué a la persona equivocada, en realidad a las personas equivocadas, la primera obsesiva y la otra insegura. Pero cuanto la amo.

_¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Por que te casaste? ¿que te prometió? ¿o con que te amenazó? Debería estar conforme de que al menos estás viva pero no puedo sentir eso. Al contrario. Se que está viva pero estás con él._

Otra vez le di rienda suelta a mi agonía emocional. Aunque quisiera no podía controlar el dolor y ni siquiera podía entrar en fase porque todos estarían oyendo hasta que no llegara al menos casi el centro de Canadá. Y además ésta que no se detiene y yo no quiero que nadie me vea así. Destrozado, aniquilado. No quiero nadie sienta pena por mi. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, es mas, aunque no me importara lo que ellos piensen de mi, tampoco puedo entrar en fase porque no quiero vivir en cada uno lo que me está destruyendo. Maldita telepatía, es como una daga en cada una de las mentes de los lobos apuñalándome el corazón.

Pero seguí caminando. Conforme caminaba intentaba controlar las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista. Pero era imposible, no bien las retiraba cuando aparecían mas. Y seguía caminando y avanzaba dando trompicones hasta que caí al suelo de nuevo a rasgar la tierra y la hierva con mis manos. No podía hacer nada mas.

—¡BELLA!...¡¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE?! ¡MALDITO DÍA EL QUE TE CONOCI! SIEMPRE ME DESPRECIASTE! SIEMPRE ME ANIQUILASTE! ¿SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO?!... pero... pero te amo bella ...TE AMO!

"Estaba tendido en la hierva como siempre y la escuché llegar. Sentí su cálido cuerpo subirse lentamente al mío. Mi corazón perdió su ritmo normal aumentando su frecuencia de manera sorprendentemente rápida. Sus piernas quedaron a los lados de las mías y sentí como sus senos rozaban mi abdomen y mi pecho mientras subía sus labios para besar los míos. Su boca y su saliva eran deliciosas, la sujeté de su cabello con ambas manos para que no se apartara de mi ni un milímetro. Su lengua comenzó a moverse con desesperación y la mía también. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus ardientes besos y la escuché gemir."

"Solté su rostro y bajé mis manos por su suave espalda... acaricié sus glúteos una y otra vez... y se apartó de mis labios para jadear. No abrí los ojos porque tuve miedo de despertar si acaso esto era un sueño. Se acercó de nuevo a mis labios, me dio un salvaje beso y fue bajando por mi mandíbula y mi cuello... y mis hombros... estaba aun mas excitado. Besó lentamente cada parte de mi torso hasta detenerse un poco en mis pezones y los succionó por un rato hasta que la tomé de la cabeza e hice que se deslizara hacia abajo..."

"Me sentía en el paraíso justo en el momento en que mi amor se metió todo mi bulto en su boca. Comenzó a succionar fuerte y rápidamente... era fantástica. La humedad y su lengua me trastornaron y comencé a jadear fuertemente, estuve a punto de venirme pero no quería hacerlo, quería prolongar este placer, así que me controlé un poco. Su boca era diestra y su mano también..."

—Te amo... te amo Bella...

"La escuché sollozar, aun así no se detenía, siguió trabajando en mi hombría pero no paraba de llorar, hasta que la tomé del rostro y la hice subir. Además de que quería venirme dentro de su hermoso cuerpo así que la abracé y giré nuestros cuerpos sobre la hierva para quedar encima de ella. Besé sus dulces pechos y succioné para sacar la miel de ellos. Que cosa tan deliciosa. _En unos momentos mas la abriré de piernas y la penetraré y la embestiré de la forma mas salvaje que pueda. No importa si la hago gritar por el dolor porque se que también la haré gemir, la haré jadear y la haré gritar hasta que se desgarré la garganta y se convulsione entre mis brazos pero del placer... de un placer que sentirá gracias a mi_."

"Seguí besando su bello cuerpo mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la había extrañado".

—Bella... mi Bella... volviste, volviste. Me hiciste mucha falta, pero gracias a Dios ya estás aquí. Nunca me dejes otra vez porque se que moriría, tu eres lo único que tengo, no tengo a nadie mas. Y además, yo nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie como a ti... te amo, te amo, te amo...

"Mi Bella siguió llorando, de hecho lo hacía mas fuerte... así que abrí mis ojos para verla y consolarla y decirle que no se preocupara de nada... que yo la amaba y que no me importaba lo que hubiera pasado, que al fin estaba conmigo"... Pero no era mi Bella, no era mi amor... No era un sueño.

—Perdóname Jake...

Me levanté inmediatamente, di unos pasos hacia atrás y caí al suelo. Leah estaba llorando.

—Pero es que en verdad te amo. Y me duele que me hayas confundido después de todas las veces que estuvimos juntos.

—Déjame en paz... ¡déjame en paz!... Tú no eres... tú no eres...

Yo también comencé a llorar. Por un momento había creído que era el amor de mi vida la que estaba conmigo. Por un momento creí que estaba con la única razón que tenía para vivir. Y no era ella, no había vuelto... no estaba aquí, ni siquiera era un sueño...¿Entonces? ¿Ya estoy alucinando? ¿Ya estoy perdiendo la razón? ¿no es esto trágico?

Mis días pasaron igual, sufriendo, llorando y revolcándome por el dolor. Semanas después ya ni eso, me había convertido en un zombi. Solo un bulto sin vida, sin ninguna otra emoción que no fuera dolor. Ya no comía, no tenía hambre. Desde hace mucho que dejé de sentirla. También dejé de intentar que mi compañía desapareciera. Ya no me importaba, a veces ni recordaba que estaba por ahí. Solo cuando miraba algún animal y se ponía a perseguirlo.

En muy muy pocas ocasiones me olvidaba por fracciones de segundos de mi patético dolor y la observaba y me daba pena. Lo hacía todo sola, se metía a algún lago o arrollo para bañarse o perseguía a sus presas para cazarlas. Para mi solo era uno de los tantos árboles del bosque y con mi actitud parecía que estaba completamente sola, me imagino que así se ha de sentir ya que yo me siento igual. Y aun no quiero entrar en fase, tal vez ya no lo haga nunca. Aunque ya estoy lejos del alcance de la telepatía de la manada no quiero saber todo lo que Leah siente o piensa. Solo me darían algunos sentimientos de culpa por todo la que la estoy despreciando. Tal vez por eso también ha permanecido en su forma lobuna.

Tengo algunas semanas aquí en Whitehorse, Canadá. Mi dolor es el mismo pero estoy un poco mas resignado, ya entendí que no tengo nada que hacer. Yo se que seguiré amando a Bella por el resto de mi vida, y ahora solo esperaré aquí a que llegue el fin. Creo que tarda mucho, no he comido en semanas solo bebo agua y no es porque haya pensado en un suicidio lento sino porque no tengo ganas de cazar, ni de comer, no tengo ánimos de hacer, decir, ni pensar nada. Algunas veces intenté comer de lo que ella cazaba pero no pude. Lo vomité. Y me he sentido tan débil que hay días que no me levanto. Me quedo tirado por días en el mismo lugar. Y ella ahí a mi lado.

Hoy intenté ser menos detestable y le hablé.

—No creo que sea justo para ti todo esto. Ya debiste haber vuelto, es mas, no debiste haber venido.

Se acercó a mi y apoyó su hocico en mi cabeza.

—Es en serio. Te has dado cuenta todo este tiempo que no soy buena compañía. Ya debiste de haberlo entendido. Y tampoco tengo nada que platicar. Es mas... quedan pocas cosas en mi cerebro. Solo queda mucho dolor en mi corazón. Eso también deberías de entenderlo.

Se retiró de mi pero para salir de fase. No lo había hecho desde que me alcanzó de Idaho. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era. De hermosa piel bronceada, ojos castaños oscuros y cabellera negra. No la había visto desde antes de que ella entrara a la manada por lo tanto no la había visto con el cabello corto. La forma en que lo traía le marcaban muy bien sus bellos rasgos. Y reconozco que tiene un cuerpo de una Diosa, y yo disfruté muchas veces ese cuerpo, fue la primera mujer de mi vida, y me tenía loco de deseo... pero no era la mujer que amaba.

Ella se acercó lentamente, yo seguía en el suelo sin moverme. Observar su belleza no había provocado nada en mi. Ella se agachó hasta tocar el suelo con sus rodillas y ambas manos y me besó. Solo moví mi rostro lentamente hacia un lado.

—Por favor Leah.— No recordaba como era mi voz. Era tan extraño escuchar otro sonido que no fuera del viento o de la lluvia.

—Por favor Jacob... —mas extraño aun escuchar mi nombre después de tanto tiempo.—hasta cuando vas a negarte a aceptar esta realidad.

—Yo acepto mi realidad... tú eres la que parece no aceptar la tuya.

—Es que tú eres mi realidad, yo te amo. Y estoy aquí para demostrártelo.

—Yo te dije desde un principio que te fueras, no me hiciste caso.

—Me quedé porque te amo, no lo entiendes? Todo este tiempo he tenido mucha paciencia, te he estado esperando y puedo esperar mas... pero ya no me ignores por favor...— Comenzó a llorar.

—Deja de esperar, no tiene nada que seguir esperando. No tengo nada que darte. Entiéndelo tu.—intenté subir el tono de mi voz— ya no tengo nada que dar ni a ti ni a nadie, estoy vacío Leah... acabaron con mi vida. No lo entiendes. Yo ya estoy muerto. Me siento muerto.—nuevamente se acercó y comenzo a besarme la mano, el brazo... mi rostro...

—Pero al menos, déjame demostrarte mis sentimientos. Tal vez algún día..

—¡Yo no voy a cambiar, y por mas que quieras... no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos! ¡Ella acabó con todo lo que había... esos malditos destruyeron mi familia y ELLA ES UNO DE ELLOS!

Y ahí voy a llorar otra vez... Yo estaba recostado de lado. Ella se enderezo y camino unos pasos para ponerse justo detrás de mi. se recostó y comenzó a besar mi hombro derecho... pude escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón... podía sentir sus firmes senos en mi espalda... pero nada mas.

—No se como es que si ya llegaste a esa conclusión, no puedes dejarla ir. Tu estas físicamente aquí. Pero tu cabeza esta con ella y con ese maldito clan. Y si fue decisión de ella haberse casado con el sin que la obligaran. Entonces que demonios estas haciendo de tu vida. Ella está muy feliz y ni cuenta se da de tu agonía.

No tuve nada que refutar, eso era verdad.

—Yo no te digo que me ames como la amas a ella, solo te pido la oportunidad de que me permitas amarte yo. No te pido nada Jacob a cambio.

Comenzó a acariciar y besar mi espalda. Suavemente, como leves masajes. También lo hizo con mi cabello y mi nuca... Cerré mis ojos y por unos momentos sentí que me estaba relajando... por unos momentos senti que al fin mi cuerpo sentiría un poco de tranquilidad... pero no fue asi... Ella movio su mano hasta mi pierna y la bajo un poco a mis glúteos... la subió nuevamente por mi espalda y la paso por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi pecho... la bajo lentamente a mi abdomen y la movió hacia mi cadera.

Y ya no fueron suaves masajes... su corazón se aceleró a un mas, su mano se volvió mas agresiva y acarició mi pierna con brusquedad. La pasó hacia enfrente para intentar revivir una de las tantas partes muertas de mi cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando entendí que no me relajaría. Esto le llevaría un buen tiempo. Volvió a poner su mano en mi cadera y me haló hacia atrás quedando boca arriba. Ella se movió quedando frente a mi. Abrió mis piernas y dobló mis rodillas... yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. No me interesaba lo que estaba haciendo. Yo seguía muerto.

Comenzó a besar mis piernas, se pasaba de una a otra y en ocasiones las mordía. Fue subiendo sus labios lentamente hasta llegar a mi ingle... Y yo seguía muerto. La escuché sollozar. Pero yo sabia que ella no me haría reaccionar, ella no me haría sentir nada, ella no iba a resucitar a un muerto. Solo alguien podía hacerlo, solo alguien que seguía tatuada en la memoria de mi corazón y de mi piel. Y la hice presente.

"Mi Bella comenzó a mover su lengua en mis ingles. Me hizo tragar en seco. Besaba y lamía mis testículos con suavidad pero con cierta firmeza. Mi cuerpo muerto estaba cobrando vida... volvió a lamer las ingles y mis caderas...mi corazón estaba perdiendo totalmente el control. Una parte de mi cuerpo había crecido enormemente entre su mano que subía y bajaba. Y su lengua comenzó a lamer esa parte. Hasta que se lo comió. Yo no tuve que hacer nada. La boca del amor de mi vida era la que hacia todo. Su lengua, su saliva, sus dientes... toda esa parte estaba saboreando lo que su habilidad había hecho crecer."

"Me escuché gemir y jadear fuertemente. Estuve a punto de venirme cuando me sacó de sus labios... sentí algunos de sus movimientos, puso sus rodillas a los lados de mis caderas y se dejó caer en la parte de mi cuerpo que mas dura tenía en ese momento. Jadeó tan fuerte como un grito y yo también, ya moría de ganas de entrar en su cálido cuerpo."

"Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, no tenía fuerzas de moverme pero no lo necesité. Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Ella comenzó a galoparme y la escuché jadear... la tomó de su estrecha cintura me ella me tomó de las manos y las colocó en sus pechos y los apreté muy fuerte. Ella siguió galopando cada vez mas rápido y mas salvaje, sus sentadas eran violentas... eran fascinantes. Yo ya no podía controlarme... la apreté mas fuerte de sus senos, creo que casi le enterré las uñas, me arqueé los mas que pude y solo grité una cosa..."

—Te amo... te amo... te amo Bella... te amo...

"Al mismo tiempo ella se recargó en mis rodillas y sentí sus contracciones, pero en lugar de escucharla gritar, escuché sollozos... abrí los ojos."

La tomé de una mano y la hice que se agachara lo suficiente para que quedara recostada sobre mi apoyando su rostro en mi pecho...

—Gracias, Leah...

La abracé y acaricié su cabello y su espalda. Minutos después nos quedamos dormidos.

Han pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos ocultamos del mundo. No se en que mes estamos, supongo que en octubre o noviembre porque ha estado nevando y cada vez se nos dificulta mas protegernos de las inclemencias del tiempo. No me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por ella. No merece tanta incomodidad, no podemos andar como Adán y Eva todo el tiempo. Así que he decidido acercarnos lo suficiente hasta que alguno de la manada nos pueda "escuchar" para comunicarme con Sam y decirle que venda todo lo que pueda del taller y mi auto y con eso comprar algo de ropa. Que lo mande aun no se a donde, pero mientras que empiece con eso. Ya he tomado una decisión, absurda tal vez, pero es la única manera de encontrarle sentido a mi vida. Si no morí fue porque ella lo evitó también. Porque me hizo comer cuando me dijo que pensara en todo el dolor que mi situación le estaría causando a Billy. Y tenía razón. Y desde ese día ando en cuatro patas. Tenía la psicosis de que alguien podía entrar a mi cabeza taladrándome la agonía pero no… la única voz que escuché fue la de ella. Y solo para decirme lo mucho que me ama.

Lo hace seguido, pero cuando yo empiezo a decirle que no tiene caso nada de esto inmediatamente sale de fase. Esta "comunidad" es algo extraña. Yo no la amo, y ella lo sabe. Pero le estoy agradecido de que fue la que evitó que yo perdiera totalmente la razón. Ella era el único contacto que tenía con la realidad.

Nos dirigíamos al sur de Canadá, según yo faltaban muchas millas para llegar a la distancia donde nos podíamos escuchar pero me equivoqué…

—"Jacob… Leah… gracias al cielo aparecieron"

—"Que están haciendo en Canadá?"

—"No solo en Canadá, Embry está en Montana, Paul en Idaho… Jared se fue por el oeste al centro de Canadá. Seth está en Vancouver y Sam a la salida de Washington…. Todos estamos conectados… todos los estábamos buscando. Estábamos muy muy preocupados"

—"No tienes por que"

—"Diablos Jake… pareces cadáver."

—"Que sucede Quill?... Rachel está bien?"

—"Si, ella está muy bien… mas que bien… solo que ha habido noticias Jake…"

—"A qué te refieres?

No hizo falta que me respondiera, todo estaba en la maldita cabeza de todos. No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser. Debería haber estado preparado para esto pero no… y eso no tiene madre.

Salí de fase, nuevamente no quería saber nada, ni quería que supieran nada de mí. Me fui encorvando las piernas no me respondían… hasta que caí al suelo… dejé de ver… todo se había obscurecido… dejé de sentir mi cuerpo… ya no había aire que respirar… sentí que se me iba la vida.

—JACOB!

22-LA OTRA DECISIÓN

Aun no me acostumbraba a que esta ya no era mi casa, no me acostumbraba a que solo venía de visita, que solo podía estar un rato y nada mas. Pero así era, esta era mi realidad, una realidad que sin quererlo, lo acepté. Escuché el carro patrulla de Charlie que va regresando de su trabajo. Yo estoy aquí como todos los días para hacerle de comer. Esa fue la única condición que le puse a Edward, que me permitiera venir todos los días a atender a mi padre. No quería pero afortunadamente el padre de él intervino y accedió.

Charlie entró a casa y como siempre colgó el arma en el perchero que estaba junto a la entrada de la puerta de la cocina. Y también como siempre me escaneó de arriba abajo.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que venir todos los días, nadie te esta pidiendo una "labor social", además yo puedo arreglármelas. Lo hice durante diecisiete años.

Desde hace meses su actitud era huraña, desconfiado... y lo entiendo. Para él soy la hija mas ingrata del mundo, tal vez tenga razón. Y tal vez por eso vengo todos los días, intentando hacer "labor social", como él le dice, para tratar de expiar mi culpa al menos un poco, aunque no creo que pueda lograrlo. En tal caso, tendría que hacer labor social por el resto de mi existencia y en toda la comunidad.

—Tú sabes que no lo hago por eso, lo hago porque me preocupas y quiero que comas bien. De lo contrario estarías comiendo solo chatarra. Además... es mi obligación.

—Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Y mas vale que te marches ya porque no quiero ver al inútil de tu marido cuando venga a buscarte porque te tardaste cinco minutos en regresar.

Me dolía cada vez que decía eso, pero era verdad. No podía tardarme cinco minutos porque me llamaba preguntando donde estaba o porque me había tardado tanto. Sus celos son enfermizos. Y yo estoy mas enferma por permitir todo esto.

—Está bien papá, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

—No es necesario, además... mañana es domingo y voy a ir de pesca y no se a que hora regrese.

—Ok...— no se cuanto tiempo pasará para que deje de hablarme de esa manera. Yo creo que nunca me va a perdonar. —Entonces, te veo el lunes.

Tomé las llaves del auto que había dejado sobre la encimera cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Seguramente es tu marido, contesta tú.

—No creo, él siempre me llama al móvil... —aun así contesté— ¿Diga...?—Sentí que se me doblaban las piernas, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz...— Ho...la Samm... enseguida te comunico con él.

Charlie me miró con desconfianza y con el seño fruncido como siempre. Tomó el teléfono y tapó la bocina con su mano.

—Ya puedes irte hija, en verdad no quiero ver a tu marido aquí. Ya lo sabes.

—Pero...

—Por favor...

—Si, entiendo. Adiós papá.

Me fui hacia la salida, abrí la puerta pero ahí me quedé intentando escuchar...

—"Hola Sam... ¿Alguna noticia?"

_Silencio..._

—"No, no me digas eso... no puede ser. ¿Cómo?— _¡Jacob...! ¡Encontraron a Jacob, estoy segura!_

_Silencio..._

—"Lo se, pero es muy joven..."— _¿Joven?... ¿para que?_

Silencio...

—"Aun cuando fuera hereditario, es un niño todavía... ¿cuanto tiene?... ¿15... 16? — _¡Está enfermo!_

_Silencio..._

—"¿Ves?... me parece increíble. ¿Dónde lo tienen?

_Silencio..._

—"¿Y ella?"— Leah...

_Silencio..._

—"¿Pero está ella bien?"

_Silencio..._

—"Gracias por la información Sam. Voy inmediatamente para allá."—Charlie colgó se fue por su arma y me vio parada en la puerta intentando descifrar la expresión de mi cara: angustia, duda... terror... remordimientos

— Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—Se trata de él verdad?

—¿De quien hablas?

—De Jacob... ¿Ya apareció? ¿que le pasa? ¿Que le sucede?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia y menos a estas alturas...— volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo— con permiso hija. Tu cierras la puerta.

Y se marchó... yo me quedé parada en la puerta sin saber que hacer. Quería ir con él, quería seguirlo y saber donde tenían a Jacob, algo le había pasado. Dijo que era hereditario pero que estaba muy joven... entonces... ¿sería algo del corazón? Del corazón que yo me encargué de destruir... porque si algo le pasa es mi culpa. Yo lo lastimé. Y no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme.

Quise seguir a Charlie, por unas millas lo seguí pero al llegar al entronque, me detuve. Sentí un enorme escalofrío y un inmenso terror. Entré en pánico. Pánico ante la idea de enfrentarme a una realidad. La que fuera, todo lo que fuera relacionado con Jacob me daba terror, dolor, angustia, impotencia, ansiedad. Me tranquilizó el hecho de que ya había aparecido, pero tengo miedo por lo que le haya pasado, seguramente está enfermo y no se que tan grave sea. Pero también tenía un enorme dolor porque estaba con ella, había vuelto con ella y la impotencia era porque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Yo provoqué todo esto, pero quiero saber como está y se que Charlie no me lo dirá. Tengo que llamar a alguien mas.

El móvil sonó varias veces y no contestó. Lo intenté varias veces mas pero sin éxito. Seguramente sabe que soy yo y no quiere contestar o seguramente está en fase y por eso ni cuenta se da o tal vez sigue lejos. ¿Para qué me engaño? Nadie de ellos me va a contestar. Pero tenía que intentarlo otra vez... y contestaron... con una voz monocorde.

—"¿Qué pasó?"

—¡Embry!... gracias por contestar. Dime... ¿Ya volvió... verdad? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Está enfermo?

—"Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada"

—Por favor, dime algo, lo que sea. Dime que está bien o si hay alguien contigo solo di "si" o "no". Te lo suplico.

—"Ahá"

—¿Regresó?

—"Seh..."— respuesta afirmativa pero con enfado.

—¿Está él enfermo?

—"Seh..."

—¿Se repondrá pronto?

_Silencio..._

—Dime que si... por favor...—mi dolor fue creciendo. Tanto que tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho para intentar mantener mi corazón que parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

—"esto... nadie lo sabe..."

—¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Está en la reservación?

—"Mmm...no."

—¿Dónde lo tienen...? ¿Está hospitalizado?

_Silencio..._

—Por favor Embry... necesito saber donde está. Siento que yo también voy a enfermar... Tú sabes... tú lo sabes.

—"Agh... yo no se nada y tampoco te puedo decir en donde pero no está en esta ciudad".

—Una cosa mas... ¿Estaba con ella? ¿Está ahora con él?

—"Si..."

Esa había sido una respuesta clara, directa y segura. Yo comencé a sollozar.

—"Bella. Ellos están juntos, ella es su mujer. Es lógico que esté a su lado. Y discúlpame tengo que colgar, no quiero que me escuchen hablando contigo, aunque de cualquier modo se enterarán. Adiós, ya no me llames por favor."

Y hasta ahí había llegado el límite de mi resistencia, hasta ahí había permitido a mi corazón controlarse ante los resultados de mi nefasta decisión. Había perdido al hombre de mi vida para siempre. Pero yo tuve la culpa, yo lo lancé a sus brazos. Y ya no hay nada que impida que esté con ella.

Pero no había tenido alternativa. No fue intencional. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquella noche me entregué por amor... no solo fue por pasiones reprimidas ni instinto carnal. Lo hice porque lo amaba. Pero al volver a casa pasaron tantas cosas que aunque quiera, no he podido recordar claramente, solo recuerdo la agresión de Edward y después desperté en una casa que no conocía.

_Recuerdo que él estaba a mi lado pidiéndome perdón como loco. Yo le dije que quería irme, tenía que salir de ahí; le supliqué para que me dejara salir de ese maldito lugar porque tenía que ir al funeral de Billy y me encontré con la terrible noticia de que ya había pasado una semana de eso..._

_Creí volverme loca. No estuve en el funeral, no estuve con mi amor, el ha de haber pensado lo peor de mi y además mi padre me estaría buscando desesperado._

—_¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?!_

—_Por que te amo. Tu eres mi vida Bella, y no permitiré que me dejes. ¡Nunca!. _

—_Edward por favor. Mi padre sabe que estoy aquí?_

—_Claro que no.—_me quise morir. Comencé a chillar.

—_¡Entonces ha de estar desesperado buscándome por todos lados! _

_Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí. Pero el ya estaba parado frente a ella y me lo impidió. Me abrazó avanzando conmigo hacia la cama... creo que no utilizó toda su fuerza porque de lo contrario me habría matado con ese abrazo._

—¡_DÉJAME SALIR! DÉJAME SALIR!_

—¡_NO! ¡JAMAS! TU ERES MIA... Y NO LO SERAS DE NADIE MAS! ¡HICISTE LO QUE QUISISTE CON ESE MALDITO PERRO! ¡PERO SE ACABO... SE ACABO! YA NO MAS... NO VOLVERAS A VERLO! —apretó sus dientes_— _¡Te lo juro!_

Me aventó a la cama y yo enterré mi cara en la almohada, en eso escuché que abrieron la puerta

—_Por favor Edward. Contrólate.—_era una voz muy suave...

—_¡No! Ella debe entender que me pertenece, que ya es mi mujer. Y pronto será mi esposa._

—_Hijo, no hagas esto. Déjala volver a casa. Busca otra manera de..._

—_Por favor Esme... no quiero enojarme contigo también así que...no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. _

—_Edward. Mas vale que te tranquilices —_esta era otra voz_.— no vayas a cometer una tontería otra vez. _

—_No lo haré._

_Yo no paraba de llorar. Esta persona se acercó a mi, me hizo el cabello hacia un lado y me tocó mimejilla y después tomó mi mano para darme unas palmadas en ella._

—_¿Cómo te sientes?— _me preguntó

—_Muy mal, me duele todo. No quiero estar aquí._

—_¿Estás oyendo Edward?_

—_Yo la amo Carlisle... ¿no pueden entenderlo?_

—_Si, claro que lo entendemos pero tu amor te está haciendo egoísta y tú no eras así. No quiero que se repita lo mismo de hace una semana. _

—_Pero... era diferente._

—_No, no es diferente. Es lo mismo así que por favor contrólate. Bastante hacemos con estar aquí vigilando como celadores. Ese no debería ser nuestro papel. Pero lo hacemos porque te queremos y no deseamos que tu vida se vuelva una tortura. —¿De que hablan?_

—_Vamos, déjala descansar un rato. Que bueno que ya despertaste._

—_¡No! Aquí me voy a quedar. ¿Tienen alguna noticia de Alice?_

—_No. ¿Por qué?_

—_Necesito saber algo._

—_Alice no va a regresar pronto. Tú lo sabes bien. Prefiere estar lejos que ser cómplice de esta situación._

—_¿Y entonces...? ¿tú que haces aquí?_

—_Ya te dije que me preocupas y de alguna manera tenemos que protegerte de ti mismo. O de los que andan rondando afuera. _

—_No te preocupes. Pronto nos iremos de aquí. _

Duré varios días sin salir de la cama, poco a poco la marca de apretones y mordidas fueron desapareciendo. Pero mi depresión no desaparecía, al contrario, iba en aumento. Quería hablar con Charlie y decirle que no era lo que él pensaba, que no me había fugado con mi novio. Que todo esto era una pesadilla contra mi voluntad y me urgía hablar con Jacob, él también ha de haber pensado que lo abandoné. —Pobrecito de mi amor, y justo ahora que perdió a Billy está pasando todo esto. Perdóname Amor. No fue mi intención lastimarte. Yo había decidido quedarme contigo, tu lo sabes. Yo viviría solo para ti. Te lo había dicho.

Mi depresión era tanta que ya no me levantaba ni a bañarme pero él lo hacía, me cargaba, me metía a la tina y me bañaba. Y cada vez que lo hacía era seguro que lo tendría dentro de mi. Le fascinaba tallarme todo el cuerpo y yo que no soportaba sus manos, en otro momento... en otra situación hubiera sido tan diferente. Tantas veces que le rogué que me hiciera el amor, que me besara al menos y nunca me hizo caso y después de que me enamoré de alguien mas es cuando se obsesionó conmigo y me ha convertido en el juguete de sus deseos desenfrenado. Así que para evitarlo comencé a levantarme para bañarme yo. Pero había dejado de comer, no tenía hambre y por lo tanto me estaba debilitando mucho. Pero si no tenía posibilidades de salir, tampoco tendría deseos de vivir. Uno de esos días, recuerdo haber entrado a la bañera... es todo lo que recuerdo.

Desperté no se cuanto tiempo después y conectada a un suero. El doctor estaba junto a mi.

—_¿Como te sientes?_

—_No se... _

Levanté la vista y vi a Edward con los ojos completamente negros y la mandíbula muy apretada. Volteé a los lados y me di cuenta que estaba en otra habitación, y la pared que conectaba con la que había estado anteriormente había desaparecido casi en su totalidad y alcanzaba a ver los hoyos que había en las paredes de aquella habitación. Ya no había muebles. Parecía que había venido un ejercito y había querido destrozar la casa. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Habrían venido a buscarme? ¿Habría una batalla?

—_¿Que pasó?... tuvieron problemas—No sabía como hacer la pregunta correctamente. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado ahí. En eso escuché una voz conocida._

—_Edward... cálmate por favor, te dije que si es posible. —Era Alice, ya había vuelto._

—_¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS LO GARANTIZA!_

—_No es cuestión de garantía Edward. Se trata de una vida. De su vida.— dijo el doctor._

—_¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡ESTO ES SUPERIOR A MI!_

—_¡Pues si tanto trabajo te cuesta... déjala ir.! _

_Edward salió por la ventana, que tampoco tenía ya vidrio. Alice se sentó a mi lado._

—_Carlisle, definitivamente tenemos que seguir vigilando aquí. Aunque las cosas se hayan calmado afuera, tendremos que vigilarlo a él. _

Esa era la voz de la otra hermana de Edward. Sus ojos eran dorados como los que tenía él cuando lo conocí, hermosos. Pero cada vez se le fueron tornando negros de manera frecuente. En ese momento salieron de la habitación ella y el doctor, pero pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

—"_Si lo se. Pero esta situación se vuelve cada vez mas intolerable. Volveré a hablar con él."_

—"_Solo has perdido tu tiempo todos estos meses"._

—_¿meses?... ¿han pasado meses?_

—_Si. Han pasado un poco mas de dos meses. — comencé a llorar— No te preocupes Bella... todo estará bien. Cuentas conmigo para lo que desees._

—_Déjame salir de aquí._

—_Eso si no puedo hacerlo. En verdad no puedo. Edward... acabaría con todo... es decir... con todo lo que tú implicas. _

—_¿Te refieres a mi papá?_

—_Bueno... también._

—_¿Mis amigos? ¿Jacob...?_

—_Todo Bella, no solo Jacob._

—_Y por que no me mata a mi de una buena vez, al fin de cuentas no puedo estar en mi casa, mi padre me cree perdida y Jacob seguramente cree que lo abandoné._

—_Pues... de hecho... casi lo hace. _

—_¿Qué pasó ese día Alice? No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió. Pero no me explico como es que estoy viva._

—_Es muy difícil para mi hablar de eso Bella, él es mi hermano._

—_Si, pero es alguien que se esta portando como un verdadero monstruo. Fue el causante de la muerte de una persona y me tiene aquí como su prisionera. _

—_Tú sabes lo que es estar enamorada... ¿cierto?—solo asentí—él lo esta de ti. Y ese amor lo hace hacer mil tonterías. Se siente impotente porque perdiste el interés en él. Yo se que si lo querías pero parece que no tanto como él o... incluso como tú pensaste. _

—_El no me permitió demostrarle todo lo que lo quería. _

—_Bueno, también creo que lo entiendo pero él se sintió tan desesperado que su ultimo recurso fue éste. Yo supe lo que iba a pasar. No se si Edward te platicó alguna de mis características,—también asentí—así que supe que te iba agredir entonces le llamé a Carlisle al hospital diciéndole lo que vi._

—_¿Y que fue lo que viste?_

—_Vi cuando te metió a la regadera, vi que te tallaba fuertemente, vi como surcaba tu piel con sus uñas en el intento de quitarte... todo lo que ya sabes quien había dejado en tu piel... por eso comenzaste a sangrar. —mire mis brazos, había largas cicatrices desde el hombro hasta la mano y en mis piernas también. —También se te abrió la herida que tenías en los labios... Cuando llegamos a tu casa él acababa de prenderse de tu hombro. Carlisle lo aventó inmediatamente y cuando nos vio se asustó muchísimo y comenzó a chillar y a gritar que lo perdonaras y a suplicarle a Carlisle que hiciera algo por ti. En ese mismo instante Carlisle succionó el veneno, pero perdiste mucha sangre en lo que te traíamos para acá._

—_¿Esta es tu casa?_

—_No es casa de Rose y Emmett. No podiamos irnos a casa porque era el primer lugar a donde irían a buscarlo. _

—_¿Mi papá?_

—_Si, también. Pero no nos preocupaba que le hicieran algo a Edward, tu sabes que no pueden con él, nos preocupaba que él les pudiera hacer daño a los demás. _

—_¿Sabes algo de mi papá?_

—_Te está buscando... no deja de hacerlo._

—_Y porque no va Carlisle y habla con él. _

—_¿Y que le va a decir Bella? "Hola Charlie... mi hijo tiene secuestrada a tu hija". El solo está intentando que las cosas con Edward se calmen y que te deje ir. Pero sobre todo, está intentando impedir una guerra entre nuestra especie y los licántropos. Tú sabes que ellos llevan las de perder. Carlisle odia la idea de matar un humano. Aunque ellos no lo sean, pero por eso dejó la familia a la que pertenecía. _

—_Son mas humanos de lo que tu crees. Todo lo contrario a ustedes._

—_Entiendo que nos odies pero... por tu bien, tienes que estar tranquila y no hacer enojar a Edward. Porque te puedes arrepentir._

—_¿Me estás amenazando? ¿No dijiste que contara contigo para lo que sea?_

—_No te estoy amenazando, te lo estoy suplicando, Bella. Y lo hago por tu bien... y por todo lo que pudiera venir. _

—_¿Qué sabes de Jacob?_

—_Fueron él y su manada a buscarlo a la casa como te lo dije pero ahí estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo, intenté dialogar con ellos pero igual comenzaron a pelear y a los pocos minutos llegó tu padre a revisar la casa. Ellos se escondieron, tu padre estaba obviamente armado y Emmett se vino a casa y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a otra parte._

—_¿a dónde se fueron?_

—_Bueno, tenía que hacer una investigación._

El claxon de un auto me sacó de mis tristes memorias. Volví a mi presente y di vuelta a la derecha y me dirigí a casa. No bien había avanzado unos metros del entronque cuando vi su auto siguiéndome. Llegamos a la casa que Edward me había construido cerca de la mansión. En verdad era grande y bonita, pero no para mi. esto no me interesaba. Me había comprado un auto nuevo, me había regalado joyas, ropa... pero tampoco me interesaba. Nada de lo que tenia ahí me interesaba, solo una cosa, bueno, en realidad dos pero estaba conciente de que jamás tendría una de ellas.

Entré a casa e inmediatamente entró él detrás de mi.

—Te tardaste.

—Es que el llegó un poco mas tarde de lo normal.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿De que?

—De lo que sea.

—Lo de siempre, que no tengo la obligación de ir todos los días.

—Es cierto...

Edward me extendió la mano y se la tomé me jaló hacia él abrazándome fuertemente.

—Me lastimas.

—Disculpa, lo bueno es que falta poco tiempo que terminar con todas tus incomodidades.

—No es incomodidad, tu me lastimas cuando me abrazas. Además, no se porque tienes que seguirme siempre cuando voy con él o porque tienes que ir por mi si me tardo ni tres minutos.—la situación de Jacob y los recuerdos me tenían estresada y con poca tolerancia.

—No te molestes amor, es que me preocupo por ti. Tu sabes que si te sigo es porque quiero que llegues bien y si no te acompaño es porque se que no soy bienvenido en esa casa y no tiene caso hacerle pasar un mal rato a tu padre.

—Voy a darme un baño y a descansar un rato.

—No, te quiero aquí un rato mas...

Comenzó a besarme, la verdad no soportaba que lo hiciera, cada día lo soportaba menos.

—No. Me voy a meter a bañar y estaré en la recamara.

Y me metí a la regadera, y una vez mas los recientes recuerdos se hicieron presente. Recodé lo que sucedió ese día. Yo me había quedado dormida pero escuché a Carlise y a Edward hablar. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando despertaron.

—_¿Y para que quieres saberlo? ¿que vas a hacer?"_

—_Podría tomar una decisión de una buena vez._

—_Mira Edward, nadie de nosotros te permitirá hacerlo. Porque si no es lo que tu quieres saber no se de que seas capaz. _

—"_De acuerdo. Entonces ya se lo que haré. En unos días ella será mayor de edad y podrá casarse sin ningún tipo de autorización, es eso o como aquella vez, le digo que buscaré al maldito perro y lo mataré. _

—_Edward, por Dios. Estas mal hijo._

—_No, ya se... que elija, o su vida... o la de eso. Y cuando acabe todo esto, la haré una de los nuestros. _

—_Edward, ni siquiera sabes como quien será a lo que tu llamas "eso". Te puedes arrepentir._

—_No me voy a arrepentir porque si las cosas son como dijo Alice, entonces ya pasó su tiempo. Estoy seguro que es de los otros._

—_Edward, estás enfermo. Ya me asustaste._

—_Estoy enamorado Carlisle, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto._

_¿De qué demonios estaban hablando_? _Pero esa misma noche supe a lo que se refería... esa misma noche Edward me hizo la peor proposición que pudo haber hecho. Y no tuve alternativa._

Dejé mis recuerdos atrás. Mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Agaché la vista y pensé: _todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes amor... todo va a estar bien._ Me tranquilicé, tenía que estar tranquila y ser muy fuerte para lo que se aproximaba. Aun faltaba lo peor.

23- MI BUSQUEDA

Al día siguiente desperté y como siempre, como cada día desde hace seis meses, Edward estaba parado frente a mi.

—Buenos días amor.— su sonrisa era extrañamente de satisfacción.

—Buenos días.

—Quieres acompañarme a cazar o prefieres que venga Esme a cuidarte.

—No, quiero ir con Charlie.

—Ya fuiste ayer, de hecho estuviste más tiempo de lo acordado.

—Solo quiero hacerle desayuno, me vendré a medio día. Por favor, no estaré todo el día, nunca lo hago. Solo un rato. Por favor.

Yo se que Charlie no estará en casa y aprovecharía para llamar a todos los hospitales que había cerca, quería saber en donde tenían a Jacob y él no me lo iba a decir nunca.

—No se...

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, entonces me iré a cazar hasta que regreses y que Esme se quede aquí cuidándote.

Intenté levantarme rápidamente pero cada vez se me dificultaba mas hacerlo. Me puse un pants, tomé mi bolsa, las llaves del auto y le di un beso al que es mi esposo desde hace cuatro meses.

—Gracias. —llagaré a tiempo, en verdad.

Y me marché, como me alegra que el no pueda leerme la mente, ahora mas que nunca esa era una gran ventaja. Pero no me fui sola, el fue escoltándome como siempre hasta la casa de Charlie. Yo me angustie porque se va a dar cuenta que no está y me va a impedir quedarme. Pero me equivoqué, ahí estaba la patrulla y Edward se fue de largo.

Gracias a Dios, y de cualquier modo Charlie no tarda de irse a pescar con Harry. Entré a la casa y lo encontré dormido en el sofá, con el uniforme puesto y con la televisión encendida. Eso es raro, a esta hora era para estar subiendo las cañas al carro o al menos preparar todo.

Me fui al teléfono de la cocina para ver los números que tenía guardados, el último era de la casa de Jacob. Eso quiere decir que alguna de sus hermanas estaba ahí, pero no me atrevería a llamar, no después de todo lo que he hecho sufrir a esa familia. Vi otros números que tenían el área de otra ciudad y no era alguna conocida, ni Seatle, ni Olimpia, ni Port Angels. Y había tres llamadas a esa área aunque en diferente numero. Así que llamé al primero que vi, me contestaron del hotel Forum. Marqué al otro número y era una estación de policía. Volví a colgar y marqué al otro... mi corazón dio un vuelco, era el Hospital General de Vancouver. Entonces él está ahí. Mi amor está ahí... Por el momento enmudecí no supe que preguntar y colgué. Pero no creo que tenga nada que preguntar, se que está ahí, mi corazón me lo dice.

Volví a marcar, mi mano temblaba, creí que mi corazón que se me saldría del pecho. Tenía un temblor incontrolable, que bueno que Charlie esta dormido porque de lo contrario me hubiera llevado al hospital pensando que tenía algún tipo de convulsión.

—"Hospital General de Vancouver... a sus ordenes".— hospital de Vancouver... pero, cual de los dos Vancouver...?

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría... —controlé lo mas que pude las lágrimas— darme información del joven Jacob Black?

—"Permítame..."

Tardaron no se cuanto tiempo en contestar, a mi me parecieron horas, aunque hubieran sido segundos.

—"Disculpe... ¿Qué es usted del Joven?"—no supe que contestar, no era su novia, mucho menos su mujer, ni siquiera su amiga... ya no tenía el derecho de llamarme así.

—Mi papá es amigo de su familia y me pidió de favor que llamara para preguntar por él. De hecho él estuvo ayer allá. —me arriesgué— No se si le tocó verlo, iba con un grupo de jóvenes. El... jefe de la policía... de Forks...?

—"Oh si, el señor Swan, de hecho el es el que está como tutor del Joven..."

—Bien, ¿podría decirme entonces?

—"Señorita, dígale que el joven sigue grave".

El nudo en mi garganta pero sobre todo en mi corazón me impidió hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—"Bueno..."

—Si, aquí estoy solo que tenía esperanzas de que estuviera mejor...

—"Lo entiendo".

—Y otra pregunta... en cual Vancouver están ustedes ubicados... Washington o...— no terminé la pregunta.

—"En Canadá".

—Muchas gracias por la información.

Colgué y me fui deslizando por la pared hasta caer al suelo, me tuve que detener el corazón y el estomago... quería vomitar. Quería gritar, quería salir corriendo de ahí... el amor de mi vida está inconsciente, el responsable de mis únicos momentos de felicidad está muy grave. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO?... una vez mas, como tantas otras veces... la vista se me nubló, no pude respirar... _Jacob..._

Desperté porque el timbre del teléfono sonó varias veces... estaba aturdida, no podía levantarme en eso escuché a Charlie...

—Diga...—contestó por el teléfono de la sala.

Silencio...

—No, voy para allá. No, no te preocupes, ya casi son las 11:30 ya era hora de levantarme.

Silencio...

—¿No necesitan nada? Pregúntale a Leah si quiere que le lleve algo.

Silencio...

—Ok, nos vemos en unas horas...

Escuché que Charlie subió al baño en ese momento me levanté y salí de ahí. Ya eran las 11 y media, ya era casi hora de volver a casa... pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Pero como hago para ver a mi amor? Tengo que verlo, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar a lo único bueno que tengo. No puedo, no debo. Dios... ¿Qué hago? La única opción que tengo es seguir llamando al hospital para preguntar por él ya que nadie me lo quiere decir.

Llegué a casa exactamente a las 12. Edward me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y ya estaba ahí mi suegra. Que raro era decirlo, pero así era. Después de que se marcharon, sus hermanos fueron por él y no volverían hasta mañana en la tarde. Yo me metí a bañar, quería confundir mis lágrimas con el agua de la regadera otra vez.

Que difícil, que difícil es todo esto. Yo no se que resulte pero ya quiero que todo termine. Me siento cansada, no creo tener fuerzas para seguir... Alice me dijo muchas veces que tuviera paciencia, que ella confía en que su hermano reaccione pero no lo creo. Además si algo le pasa a Jacob... yo no se como podré resistirlo. Pero también se que tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que estar tranquila, no puedo alterarme. _Todo estará bien... todo estará bien amor..._ No debo alterarme. Pero tampoco puedo controlar todas las angustias que Edward me ha provocado, él es el culpable de mi infelicidad. Por mas que me diga que es porque me ama.

La ultima vez que me dijo que o me casaba con el o lo buscaba para matarlo le dije que no podía seguir en contra de mi voluntad a su lado. Pero lo que me dijo me dejó perpleja. Lo único que contesté fue que de acuerdo, me casaba con él pero que de una vez por todas dejara en paz esa familia. Que son gente humilde y que el por ser tan rico los miraba por debajo del hombro. Pero con todo y su dinero no valía más que ellos. Se enojó mucho y me dijo que cuando le decía maldito perro a Jacob era porque literalmente lo era. Que solo era un maldito perro pulgoso muerto de hambre.

Lloré porque ahí entendí muchas cosas, ahí supe porque Jacob se había despedido de mi en el acantilado, ahí supe que realmente era para protegerme. Edward me dijo que eran licántropos por eso se odiaban tanto. Y me dijo que una vez terminado mi "calvario" así llama a mi único refugio emocional, me iba a convertir en uno del clan Cullen. ¿Cómo era posible que me fuera a convertir en lo que Jacob tanto odia? Me resisto a eso. Pero aquí me tiene atada de manos y con el corazón marchito de tanto dolor. Y lo que más me duele es que Jacob cree que lo abandoné, seguramente cree que solo lo utilicé.

Seguí llorando, todo se me había removido, todos los recuerdos estaban ahí taladrándome la cabeza y lacerándome el corazón.

Salí de la regadera y me fui a mi habitación. Esme estaba ahí en mi cuarto, como guardia. Como si estuviera cuidando algo muy valioso... bueno, en parte así era pero solo era por vigilarme a mí. Hubiera preferido que fuera Alice, pero un día antes de casarme ella y Jasper se fueron de donde estábamos. Una vez más no quería ser cómplice de esa situación. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Edward.

Me acosté porque me sentía mareada. Estaba demasiado angustiada. En eso sonó su móvil.

—Hola cariño... aquí está... Si, acaba de recostarse... Todo está bien no te preocupes... de acuerdo... pásamelo... Hola amo...

Yo me levanté... ya no podía un segundo mas.

—Bella.. ¿Qué haces?

—Voy por un vaso de agua...

—Yo te lo traigo...

—No, no te molestes. Además me hace falta caminar.

Fui y volví de la cocina con un vaso de agua y maquinando lo que haría al día siguiente, no podía esperar un día mas sin saber realmente como estaba el amor de mi vida.

El resto del día la pasé acostada, no tenia ánimos de nada, Esme quería que saliéramos de compras o tan solo a dar un paseo pero le dije que no tenia ganas. Y lo entendió. Ella sabía lo que sufría, ella sabia que su hijo había cometido muchos errores y que los seguía haciendo. Se recostó conmigo para acariciar mi cabello y me quedé profundamente dormida.

"Caminaba en medio del frondoso bosque, la maleza era espesa y los arboles tapaban toda posible luz de luna. A mi lado venia caminando un hermoso lobo cobrizo y de pronto se puso alerta y corrió por entre los arboles. Yo corrí detrás de el para alcanzarlo pero a los pocos instantes lo perdí de vista. Seguí corriendo por muchas horas y nunca apareció y cuando sentí que no podía mas, apareció ante mi un lago. Tenia sed así que me acerqué a beber agua y al hacerlo pude ver el reflejo de una mujer blanca y muy hermosa de ojos rojos y filosos colmillos. Me enderecé rápidamente volteando a todos lados y no había nadie junto a mi, me acerqué de nuevo al lago y vi el mismo reflejo. Entonces entendí que era mi reflejo, yo era esa hermosa mujer. NO bebí agua porque misteriosamente la sed había desaparecido y al enderezarme de nuevo miré mis manos llenas de sangre y a mis pies el cuerpo inerte de Jacob."

Desperté gritando. Era tan real, yo había matado a Jacob. mil cosas vinieron a mi mente. Si me convierto en uno de ellos eso podría suceder. Yo podría matar a mi amor... y comenzaron mis lagrimas. Inmediatamente Esme se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

—Ya cariño, es solo un sueño. Todo estará bien. Relájate.— Creo que si no fuera por ella, ya habria perdido la razón totalmente. Volvió a cariciar mi cabello y me quedé nuevamente dormida.

El día siguiente intenté que fuera lo mas normal posible, me levanté y le dije que iría a atender a Charlie. El atender a Charlie implicaba limpiar la casa, lavarle y hacerle de comer. Todos los días me iba como eso de las 12 del día para calcularle más o menos que a la hora que llegara estuviera todo listo y alcanzarle a servir su comida antes de regresarme. Pero realmente este no sería un día como todos. Este día Charlie no encontraría comida hecha en su casa. Tal vez crea que le obedecí y ya no iré todos los días.

Salí de mi casa, me encomendé a Dios... y me fui. A unos kilómetros de ahí comencé a acelerar el auto, como tic nervioso miraba por el retrovisor imaginando el auto de Edward detrás de mí. Era tanta mi paranoia que creí que Esme me había leído la mente y que ya le había avisado a Edward de mi decisión. Se que estaba corriendo todos los riesgos posibles pero no podía estar ni un minuto mas sin verlo. Y me enfrentaría a lo que fuera por las personas que más amo. Ya lo decidí, prefiero morir yo antes que perder a cualquiera de ellos.

Me esperaban más de tres horas en carretera y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el temor de que "mi familia" me estuviera siguiendo. Que pasará cuando pase el tiempo y yo no vuelva? ¿Le llamará Esme a Edward? ¿Qué hará él al respecto?

Ya que pasé Bellingham me tranquilicé. Ya llevaba muchas millas de ventaja. Me embargaba una gran emoción saber que pronto volvería a verlo. Hacía más de seis meses que no lo hacía. Pero... ¿se habrá enterado de mi situación actual? ¿Qué diría? Y si no se ha enterado ¿Qué dirá cuando se de cuenta? O tal vez no le importe, él está con ella, por mi culpa lo se, pero con ella al fin. Sequé mis lágrimas, no podía permitirme entrar en crisis de nuevo. Tengo que llegar y estar fuerte para lo que se me presente.

Pasaron 3 horas 32 minutos cuando llegué a la ciudad y en cuanto entré a ella pregunté por el hospital. Seguí cada indicación y al fin lo vi. Me estacioné en un lugar especial y bajé muerta de miedo, no sabia lo que encontraría. Pero tenia que enfrentar lo que fuera.

Llegué a la recepción y pregunté por la habitación de Jacob Black. Y me encontré con la terrible noticia de que él no estaba en ninguna habitación.

—¿QUÉ? No puede ser...

—¿Qué es usted del paciente?

—Soy... soy... su esposa...

—La recepcionista me miró de arriba abajo.

—Por favor... ¿dónde está? —mis lágrimas ya estaban cayendo a raudales—Lo que sucede es que no estaba en la ciudad, voy llegando y me acabo de enterar y quiero verlo, necesito saber como está.

—Tranquilízate, no te vayas a poner mal tú también.

La señorita se marchó unos momentos y volvió con otra persona y ella fue la que me atendió.

—Por favor... díganme donde lo tienen.

—Los siento... es que, él no esta en ninguna habitación. Está en cuidados intensivos.

—¿Está tan mal?

La señorita me tomó del brazo y me llevó por el pasillo que estaba detrás del mostrador. Entramos al cubículo que decía "_trabajo social_".

—Por favor, siéntate. ¿Gustas agua?

—Si, por favor...

—Trata de tranquilizarte, no es conveniente que tú también te pongas mal.

Me tomé el vaso de agua y lo puse con dificultad sobre su escritorio.

—Por favor...

—Así que eres su esposa.— me quité las lágrimas y aclaré mi garganta.

—Bueno, realmente no nos hemos casado pero...

—Si entiendo... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bella... Isabella... Swan.

—Tú eres hija del señor Charlie Swan.

—Si. Pero por favor. ¿Cómo está Jacob? —Otra vez a llorar.

—Cálmate Isabella. O no podré decirte nada. —solo asentí y agarré aire.—Bien. La situación del joven es complicada.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Aun no podemos sacarlo del infarto.

—¿QUÉ? ¿INFARTO?

—¿No te lo dijeron? El tuvo un infarto..

—Noooo...

—Cálmate... no puedes alterarte, por favor.

—Es que... es que... no sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Mi papá no quiso decirme.

—Ya veo por que no. Pero si sigues así no te permitiré la entrada a verlo.

—Está bien, está bien... ya me calmo. —Y lo hice, el miedo a no poder verlo me hizo agarrar fuerza.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —asentí— Bien. Conocemos los antecedentes del paciente, sabemos que su papá murió por infarto y todas esas clases de enfermedades son hereditarias el caso es que él es muy joven, de hecho no podíamos creer la edad que tiene pero acaba de cumplir los 16 y por lo mismo el problema se agrava.

—Pero ¿por qué cree que sucedió?

—Eso te lo explicará el médico.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Si prometes estar tranquila. Además debo decirte algo mas...

—¿Qué?

—El está inconsciente. —seguí tomando aire, tenía que estar bien para verlo.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Dime

—¿Hay aquí una chica llamada Leah Clearwater?

—Estuvo solo en observación, pero ella por crisis nerviosa.

—Yo se que ella estaba con él cuando se puso mal.

—Isabella, no quiero problemas en el hospital. Si tu situación con esa chica va a causar conflictos o van a afectar al paciente no entras.

—No, no. No tengo nada contra ella. Y la única verdad aquí, es lo que ves frente a ti. Pero de cualquier modo no me gustaría encontrarme con ella.

—Entiendo. Y no te preocupes. Ellos están en la sala de espera.

—¿Ellos?

—Si, sus hermanos están aquí. Están hospedados en un hotel que esta a la otra cuadra y se turnan. Unos duermen de día otros de noche.

—Bien.

—El que ha venido en las noches es tu papá. Dijo que hoy llegaría un poco mas temprano.

—Eh... si, me lo dijo.

—Bien. Vamos.

Me condujo por el mismo pasillo y doblamos a la derecha a medio pasillo había unas escaleras y un elevador por el que subimos un piso. Saliendo doblamos a la izquierda y topamos con una puerta que decía "UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS".

La trabajadora social le informó a una de las enfermeras que estaban adentro que yo iba a entrar. Me indicaron que me vistiera igual que ellas y lo hice. Solo me indicaron donde estaba.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para no gritar... no sabia si sujetarme el estomago o el corazón destrozado... no podía creer que fuera él...

—¿El es Jacob... Jacob Black?

Las tres enfermeras que estaban en la estación me dijeron que si. Pero este no podía ser mi Jacob, estaba con sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Lleno de cables, sondas y tubos. Estaba exageradamente delgado, demacrado y con unas prominentes y oscuras ojeras. En ese momento se acercó un doctor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue doctor?

—Parece que había estado viviendo una situación bajo mucho estrés, la muerte de su padre fue muy dolorosa, tenía varios meses en depresión, no se alimentaba bien y aunado a eso parece ser que lo que desató todo esto fue una fuerte impresión.

_¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Tal vez hasta ahora se enteró que me casé? O tal vez fue otra cosa._

—¿Pero hay esperanzas?

—Escasas pero las hay. El hecho que no haya muerto con ese infarto... ya es ganancia. Por lo general a su edad, y en personas menores de 40 años es fulminante. Con permiso.

Me quedé contemplándolo, no había ni rastros del hombre del que me enamoré, no había rastros de su hermosa sonrisa, de hecho tenía líneas en su frente y en la entre ceja. Su rostro se veía con expresión dura. Como si estuviera molesto. Y se que lo está.

—«Perdóname amor... perdóname... »—tomé su mano y se la besé—«te amo... créeme, debes creerme.» —y acaricié su cabello, ya lo traía casi al hombro.—«Nada fue intencional, nada. Yo se que no puedo estar contigo pero tenia que verte, tenia que comprobar que estabas vivo. Y tenia que pedirte perdón. Ya se que no me escuchas pero aun así tenia que hacerlo»

Mis lágrimas caían y caían por mas que intentaba secarlas.

—«¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos...? Fui muy odiosa ¿verdad? Pero después... tu fuiste el que me hizo sufrir. Tu me castigaste cuando ya te amaba. Y me lo merecía. Aunque después me demostraste tu amor. Porque tu me amabas, ¿verdad amor? por eso me entregué a ti. Por que me amabas, no solo te amaba yo. Y ese ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.»

«Pero hubo consecuencias mi vida... Si supieras todo lo que sucedió después... Yo no me merecía esto amor... ni tu te mereces esto tampoco. No mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado, nada. Tu solo mereces lo mejor, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo y espero algún día la encuentres con ella y lo deseo de corazón. Ella se ha portado muy bien contigo, te ha demostrado que te quiere mucho y yo, yo no puedo hacerlo. Yo no puedo demostrarte todo mi amor. No puedo y no debo. Y solo yo sabré lo que sucedió después de ese 25 de junio.»

Estaba hablando con mi amor cuando una de las enfermeras llegó a mi lado y me hizo voltear a la ventana. Ahí estaba la trabajadora social con nada mas y nada menos que Charlie... y ella. Ambos querían fulminarme con la mirada. Me acerqué a mi amor, me paré de puntas y le di un beso en los labios.

—«Adiós amor... no creo que pueda verte otra vez»— y salí. La cara de Leah se contrajo totalmente cuando salí de ahi. Se que estaba a punto de lanzarme una sarta de palabras pero al mirarme de arriba abajo todas se le atoraron en la garganta y solo pudo vociferar una cosa...

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

—Isabella... ¿En que estabas pensando?

—Lo siento... tenia que verlo. Tu no quisiste decirme nada.

—Claro que no quería decirte nada. Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu marido?— Ni siquiera había pensado en la explicación que le daría a Edward. Tal vez pensaba en no volver. Avanzamos por el pasillo hasta entrar al elevador.

—No lo se, yo solo se que tenia que verlo.

—¿Y como para que o por que?

—Tu no entiendes papá.

—No, no lo entiendo. Con tu situación, con un marido celoso, con toda esa familia vigilándote aun así te atreviste a venir. Sabes el riesgo que corres. Te puedes poner mal. Como puedes ser tan imprudente.

—¡Tenia que venir. No podía estar sin saber de él!—Charlie cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

—Entiende de una buena vez Isabella, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Tu eres una mujer casada porque así lo quisiste tú, no lo olvides.

—¡Créeme que no lo olvido. Nunca lo olvido!

—Pues parece todo lo contrario. El único que te debe preocupar en estos momentos eres tú y tu marido, bastantes problemas tienes con los minutos que te tardes y encimas cometes la tontería de venir hasta acá... sola, porque no creo que el señor se haya tomado la molestia de traerte, y menos para ver a Jacob—Yo ya estaba alterándome.

—¡No! ¡Y no se me olvida que estoy casada, todos los malditos días me encargo de recordármelo! ¡Pero tampoco se me olvida que por mi culpa —señalé hacia la dirección donde estaba cuidados intensivos y comencé a llorar— él está así... y solo por mi culpa... ¡y no se que hacer!

—¿¡De que demonios hablas Isabella Swan!? — Charlie atoró el elevador.— ¡tu tienes meses sin verlo! ¡ Desde que desid...

—¡Tenia que verlo, papá! ¡Entiende! ... tenía que verlo —mi llanto ya estaba descontrolado... comencé a caminar de un lado a otro y sujetándome la cabeza que creí que me iba a explotar... ella estaba como estatua.—¡Y ya se que voy a tener problemas con Edward por haberme escapado... y muy serios problemas! ¡Pero a estas alturas no me importa...! —Charlie se alteró.

—¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte a este grado?! ¡Si tu no soportabas ni verlo! ¡¿De cuando acá tanta preocupación por los demás?! ¡Si dejaste su amistad, dejaste a tu padre... dejaste todo, tu casa, tus estudios, por fugarte con aquel imbecil! ¡Y ahora te da por andar con tus malditas labores sociales...!

—¡NO SON LABORES SOCIALES! —ya estaba perdiendo la razón.

—¡¿ENTONCES?! —los ojos de Charlie estaban desorbitados.—¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ISABELLA!? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES!?

—¡EL ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO...!... El es el padre de mi hijo... el padre de mi hijo.


	4. 3ra Parte y final

24- EL CALVARIO

Me despertaron varios murmullos, traté de tomar conciencia en donde me encontraba. Recordé que había estado discutiendo con Charlie y exploté, le escupí en la cara que Jacob era el papá de mi bebé. Ahora si que estoy en problemas y no solo con Edward, también con Charlie. Aunque se que Edward me va a matar así que todos los demás problemas no son nada.

—Es mi hija y es mi obligación estar con ella.—

—Lo se, pero no es conveniente, — _¿Edward?¿Cómo demonios me encontró? ¿Le llamaría Charlie?¿Cuántos días tengo aquí?_—eso la va a inquietar y ella necesita estar lo mas relajada posible. Si no mal recuerdo la discusión que tuvo contigo fue lo que la puso mal.

—¿Y tú crees que en verdad vive relajada contigo?

—Ese no es el punto, yo soy su esposo y como tal el que decide por ella.

—Mira Edward, si algo le pasa a ella o al bebé será tu responsabilidad y entonces me encargaré de ti.

—Jefe _—¿También vino Carlisle?_— No te preocupes, todos nos estamos haciendo cargo de ella. Y todos la cuidamos y la consentimos, en verdad. — y era verdad, de hecho no permitían que Edward se me acercara y menos después de que supieron de mi embarazo—Y tanto Esme como yo la queremos como si fuera nuestra hija. No te quede duda. Y te prometo que te llamaré si es necesario.

—Esa promesa hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para mi hace seis meses. Con permiso.—No quería que se marchara así que me enderecé.

—¡Charlie!— Me quedé en shock mirando para todos lados, creí que estaba en el hospital pero no, estaba en la mansión.— Pero... pero...

—Amor... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —otra vez estaba lejos de mi amor, otra vez no se que será de él. Otra vez ella se quedó con él.

—¡Cálmate hija, puede hacerte daño! —No podía controlar mi llanto.

—Bella, ya basta.

Como siempre y no podía dejar de sentir la daga retorciéndose dentro de mi corazón. De nada sirvió haberme arriesgado ir hasta allá. Ahora si definitivamente no volveré a verlo, porque no se si este ya lo mató. Y ahora tampoco se que pasará con mi hijo, ya no me importaba lo que hiciera conmigo, me importaba mas mi verdadera razón para seguir viviendo.

Sentí unas manos y un beso en mi cabeza. No eran las manos de Esme, estas manos eran cálidas. Eran las manos de mi padre. Pobre de papá, ahora entiendo mas su desesperación intentando encontrarme cuando desaparecí, ahora entiendo la impotencia por saber como estaba y donde estaba. Sin saber si estaba viva o muerta. Esa misma impotencia siento yo por no poder proteger a mi hijo de la infame decisión de Edward. Una decisión que no se si sea capaz de evitar. Y no puedo decirle nada a Charlie porque de nada me serviría, porque solo le traería problemas, porque solo lo mortificaría y porque ni con la ayuda de todo el cuerpo policiaco del país podría impedirlo. Así que mejor haré lo posible para que se vaya tranquilo. Me enderecé y lo vi a los ojos.

—Ya estoy bien... ya pasó.

—¿Segura?— estaba sentado junto a mi y me tenia el brazo rodeando mis hombros

—Si.

—Carlisle, Edward... sería mucho pedirles de favor dejarme unos momentos con ella, y me iré.

—No, ningún problema... Edward... vamos.—Y salieron. Pero de nada sirve que salgan, si nada está oculto en esta casa, nada que no sea mi cerebro. Así que no podré hablar bien con Charlie porque todo, absolutamente todo se sabrá. Así como se que ya saben todo lo que hay en la cabeza de él.

—Hija... estoy muy angustiado.

—No te preocupes papá. Estoy bien.

—No me refiero a eso...o bueno si, también pero... me dejaste helado con lo que dijiste ayer.

—¿Ayer?

—Si ayer... ya casi amanece.

—¿Por qué le llamaste a Edward?

—¿Qué por qué... que? Yo no le llamé. Me dijo que tu le habías llamado diciendo a donde ibas. Hija... que pasó. ¿por qué me dijiste eso... lo de anoche?

—Olvida lo que dije papá por favor.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que olvide algo tan delicado? ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?

Solo lo observé, no tenía caso negarlo si los demás lo sabían. Todos lo sabían o lo intuían.

—Si.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Por eso fueron tus depresiones? ¿Le dijiste a él y no quiso responsabilizarse? Y en parte lo entiendo, es un niño pero... ¿por eso te fuiste de la casa?

—No, no... no es así. No es nada de lo que piensas.

—Estoy en shock Isabella, se supone que no lo soportabas... ¿como es que...? No se que decir.

—No digas nada por favor.

—«Tu marido... ¿Cree que es de él?»—Pobre papá, aunque ni si quiera lo diga en voz alta... todo se escucha.

—No, él siempre ha sabido la verdad.

—Ahora entiendo sus celos. «Y... él... el papá ¿lo sabe?»

—No.—_por que ni yo lo sabía, no tuve oportunidad de decírselo._ —Ya estaba con Edward cuando me enteré.

—«¿Y aun así permitió que te quedaras con él?»— _ay papá, si supieras_— si que te quiere. Pero ¿por que fuiste para allá hija? Con todo lo que me has dicho, no puedes hacerle esto a Edward. Ahora con que confianza te dejará ir a visitarme.»

Yo comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle a mi padre todo lo que había vivido en los últimos seis meses? ¿Cómo decirle que estoy embarazada de Jacob porque me entregué a él por amor? ¿Cómo decirle que me fui con Edward porque él me secuestro? ¿Cómo decirle que me casé con él porque me amenazó con hacer desaparecer todo lo que quiero si no lo hacía? ¿Y cómo decirle todo lo que estoy muriendo por dentro?

—«Además, si Jacob no sabe nada, es mejor así. Pero debes entender que le tengo que decir a tu madre.» —Y sobre todo... ¿cómo decirle que de nada me sirvieron las explicaciones de sexo seguro que me dio René porque ni siquiera estaba en mis planes acostarme con él?

—¿Cuándo dijiste que nace mi nieto? —era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, de hecho nunca hablábamos de mi embarazo. Lo único que dijo cuando se lo informé fue "me lo imaginé."

—Para la tercera semana de marzo.

Se quedó callado, no hablaba pero se que sacaba cuentas en la cabeza. El silencio duró por largo rato.

—Bien. Creo que es hora de irme. Tienes que descansar.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Trataré de venir mas tarde. Bueno, no lo se, tengo que ir a Vancouver. Estamos tratando de trasladar a Jacob al Hospital de aquí.

—¿Para acá? Pero ¿Cómo? No pueden desconectarlo sería peligroso.

—El Dr. Cullen me dijo que lo harían en helicóptero para no arriesgarlo mucho. El se va a hacer cargo de todo esos movimientos tú sabes, es mas fácil de hospital a hospital.

Charlie se marchó, yo simulé dormir porque no quería tener a nadie ahí. Aunque de todos modos Edward estaba parado como siempre frente a mi cama viéndome "dormir".

Así que traerán a Jacob para acá. Lo tendré cerca y no podré estar con él y estará cerca de Edward y lo puede lastimar. Pero si como dijo Charlie, Carlisle se encargará de todo, ,—claro, para lavar un poco la culpa por todo lo que le ha hecho el hijo— espero que también se encargue de protegerlo de su hijo.

Todos estos meses los recuerdos me agobian y me carcomen y con los sucesos recientes eso ha sido peor. Recuerdo que el día que Edward me propuso o me ordenó casarme con él fue el mismo día que supe que estaba embarazada. Recuerdo que me sentí mal en la bañera y desperté en una cama cuando escuché los gritos de él discutiendo con Carlisle. Yo estaba en otra habitación pero vi los destrozos que había hecho en la anterior.

"—_Déjennos solos. Necesito hablar con ella._

_Todos se salieron. Yo no lo había visto con esa mirada diabólica desde el día que me sacó de mi casa y de eso ya habían pasado dos meses según me había dicho Alice. _

—_Bella, ¿Qué tanto eres capaz de hacer por amor?_

—_¿De que hablas?_

—_¿Que eres capaz de hacer para que no mate a tu perro?— sentí hervir la sangre y todo lo que no le había dicho se lo dije en ese momento._

—_¡¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿no he hecho suficiente con estar aquí a la fuerza? Me tienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad! Sabes perfectamente que me quiero largar de aquí! Que no soporto estar a tu lado! ¡Y sin embargo estoy aquí porque me amenazaste con matarlo si no me queda contigo! ¿Entonces? ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA? YA NO PUEDO HACER NADA MAS!_

—_CALMATE ISABELLA!_

—_Es que ya no tengo nada mas que darte... nada. _

—_Te quiero toda y toda para mi._

—_Desde hace meses que me tomaste por completo. Me usas cuando te da la gana. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo exprimes mas mi corazón. Ya no tengo nada Edward, estoy vacía. Lo único que te falta es tomar mi vida. Y si lo haces, para mi será un descanso... no se que mas quieres de mi._

—_Te repito que todo, y te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para no matar a tu perro? O mejor te pregunto de otra manera... ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?_

—_¿No he hecho suficiente con todo esto? ¿No estoy contigo tal y como quieres?_

—_No... estás conmigo pero no como yo quiero. Y quiero que te cases conmigo._

—_Pero necesito la autorización de Charlie, soy menor de edad. _

—_No te preocupes, dentro de poco eso dejará de ser un problema. Pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad._

—_No Edward. Ya estoy aquí, no necesito casarme contigo. De cualquier modo no escaparé, aquí me quedaré contigo._

—_Por eso necesito saber que eres capaz de hacer por amor. _

—_No entiendo tu estúpida pregunta._

—_Mira Bella, he sido muy paciente contigo. El asunto aquí es que ha ocurrido un imprevisto. Algo que no esperaba, por eso Alice se marchó para investigar mejor al respecto. Y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sea mío._

—_DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS EDWARD._

—_Estás embarazada. Y si no es mío, que es lo mas seguro, entonces será un perro igual que su padre._

_Yo quise morir, no asimilaba muy bien nada de lo que me decía, pero entonces hice cuentas, no me había bajado en dos meses y siempre había sido muy exacta. Pero como? No pensé en eso. En fracción de segundos saqué cuentas. Era verdad, el ultimo día de mi menstruación fue el 10 de junio así que para el 25 yo estaba ovulando. Era verdad, estaba embarazada._

—_Así que, o te casas conmigo o todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieras, desaparece. si es mío, y lo dudo mucho, entonces yo lo cuidaré como a un rey. Pero si no lo es, yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y en cuanto nazca"eso" lo podemos dar en adopción y dárselo a su manada para que se haga cargo de él, es lo que menos me importa. El asunto aquí es que tu no puedes pertenecer a nadie mas, solo a mi. por siempre y para siempre. Y de eso me encargaré después de que te deshagas de eso. Y si no quieres, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz y de todos modos te quedarás eternamente conmigo._

_Me había vencido. ¿Como se atreve este monstruo a amenazarme de esta manera? Pero realmente no tenía ninguna salida._

—_Está bien... ¿qué quieres que haga?_

—_Nos iremos hoy mismo otro lugar, aprovecharemos que la manada esta dispersa. —y sigue llamándolo igual— nos iremos de aquí y cuando nos casemos le llamaras a tu padre para decirle que era tanto lo que me amabas que tuviste que huir conmigo porque estabas conciente de que el no aceptaría nuestra unión. Que el haberte ido de vacaciones te hizo entender que lo único que querías era estar conmigo. También le dices que estamos en otra ciudad._

—_¿a dónde vamos a ir?_

—_No tienes porque saberlo, solo dile que regresaremos pronto. _

—_Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Edward. Si es que regresamos como me dices, permíteme visitar a mi papá. Quiero atenderlo como lo hacia._

—_No, de ninguna manera. Tu no iras a ningún lado._

—_Por favor, ya no podré estar con él. Solo permíteme al menos hacerle de comer. El no puede atenderse solo, lo se. _

_Afortunadamente Carlisle intervino y lo convenció. También le pedí de favor que dejara a esa familia en paz, que ya les había hecho bastante daño sin ninguna razón. Que al fin de cuentas ya había conseguido lo que quería, casarse conmigo así que le supliqué que ya no se metiera con ellos y su respuesta me dejó mas helada._

—_¿Tu sabes cuales son los enemigos de los vampiros?_

—_¿Qué tiene que ver?_

—_Contesta_

—_Los... sacerdotes?_

—_Jajajajajaja... claro que no. _

—_No se, los humanos._

—_Los humanos jamás pueden hacernos nada. _

—_¿Entonces? Si los humanos no pueden hacerte nada, porque te has ensañado con ellos. no te han hecho nada, él no tuvo la culpa de atravesarme en su camino._

—_Los enemigos de los vampiros son los licántropos Bella, por eso no puedo ver a esa maldita manada ni en pintura._

—_¿QUÉ?_

—_Lo que oyes... es literalmente un maldito perro. Y yo no quiero ninguno en esta casa. Y dentro de poco todos seremos de una sola especie._

Tenía que proteger a este niño de todo y contra todos, incluso contra mi. Y por lo que me dice Edward, él está dispuesto a transformarme en cuanto me alivie, así que para entonces yo seré fuerte como él y me iré contra todo para proteger a mi hijo. Sea de él o de Jacob... yo ya lo quiero."

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde ese día. Después supe que me había llevado a Brasil, se enteró que me tenían boletinada en todo el país así como México y Canadá.

Cuando le llamé a mi papá se puso a llorar, y preguntó si estaba bien, si alguien me había hecho daño. Que tenía a todos los quilleutes buscándome. Si, yo sabía que así era, yo sabía que recorrerían todos los bosques del país y de Canadá buscándome, pero jamás me encontrarán. Le dije toda la sarta de estupideces que me indicó Edward y se quedó mudo... solo sollozaba y lo único que pudo decirme antes de colgar fue: "no se vale Bella, eso no se vale."

Volví al presente. Todo este tiempo es una eterna pesadilla y no creo despertar jamás. Ya no voy a poder visitar a Charlie, hoy me lo dijo Edward con el pretexto de que tengo que cuidarme y no puedo arriesgarme a nada que lamente después. Yo se que es porque teme que vuelva a escapar. Solo ha venido a visitarme una vez y no pude preguntarle a Charlie por Jacob, no debo. No quiero que Edward sepa que lo hago. En fin, estoy atada de manos. Pero ya pasó una semana y no se nada de él. Y Alice no ha regresado y no se si lo haga algún día.

Ya tengo casi siete meses y aun no se cual será el futuro de mi hijo, solo se que aquí tienen todo preparado para la hora del parto y ya es cien por ciento seguro que es hijo de Jacob. Es hijo del amor, no de una de las tantas agresiones sexuales que tuve con Edward. Bueno, en realidad igual lo amo.

—_Hola amor, —comencé a acariciar mi vientre— gracias al cielo te tengo a ti. Eres mi único consuelo. Tú eres lo que me mantiene con vida, por que gracias a ti aun no soy uno de ellos. Y espero poder defenderte como se debe para poder salir de aquí contigo en brazos. No importa que tu papá nunca lo sepa, el vive dentro de ti y por lo tanto dentro de mi y ese es el mayor regalo que pudo darme la vida, solo espero hijo mío, ser digna de esta bendición. _

Ese día Edward entró molesto, no quise preguntar por que pero supongo que tiene que ver con el niño o con su padre. Pero parece que el único propósito que tiene en la vida es mortificarme. Se paró delante de mi, como siempre.

—Fui a darme una vuelta por la clínica. _—¿Qué?... ¿fue a agredirlo?—_ Y como siempre ahí estaba toda la manada. ¿Sabías que Leah es la pareja de Jacob?— solo asentí.—Bueno, pues has de saber que todo es una ensalada de imágenes y recuerdos colectivos.

Yo seguía sin querer preguntar.

—Todos saben lo de todos... están conectados mentalmente. Todos saben cuantas veces Sam la engañó con su prima y todos saben las veces que Jacob se metió con Leah y lo peor de todo es que todos saben la vez que se metió contigo. Y las veces que fuiste a buscarlo. Y gracias a Leah, por tu imprudencia desde luego, ya todos saben que el hijo que esperas es de ese perro. _—¿Lo saben?... todos lo saben._ —se comunican telepáticamente. Todos conocen al detalle tu pasado con ese imbécil.

Yo no quería continuar con el tema, no quería saber nada que pudiera afectarme mas de lo que ya estaba, además. No quería saber todo lo que ellos pensaran de mi, se que ya piensan que soy de lo peor por haber abandonado a Jacob cuando mas me necesitara pero lo que menos quería era que supieran que lo había hecho esperando un hijo de él.

—¿Sabes porque fue el infarto?

—¿También fue por tu culpa?

—No. Porque cuando tuvo contacto con los demás perros, te vio en la imagen de Sam uno de los días que saliste de casa de Charlie, el iba llegando cuando te vio salir. Por esa estupidez le dio el infarto.—¡Entonces ya sabe que estoy embarazada! ¡lo sabe! ¡Entonces si soy la causante de su enfermedad! ¡Seguramente cree que este hijo es de Edward!

Me llevé la mano al pecho que cada vez sentía mas pequeño, cada vez me cabían menos emociones por lo tanto cada vez me dolía mas. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada.

—Gracias Bella, muchas gracias por hacer mi vida tan miserable.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡VETE, VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA... NUNCA... ¡

—Jamás, te lo dije, te lo juré... jamás te vas a deshacer de mi.

—¡LARGATE! LARGATE!

Sentí que la garganta se me cerraba. Intenté levantarme para salir de ahí pero un dolor intenso me invadió mi bajo vientre y la cadera haciéndome caer de rodillas y gritar.

—BELLA... AMOR... aguanta amor... todo va a pasar... vas a estar bien.

—NO TE LE ACERQUES... YO LA LLEVO.

Unos brazos me cargaban, no se a donde me dirigían porque después de unos segundos, dejé de escuchar.

Jacob

Traté de tomar conciencia. El sonido de un "beep" intermitente llamó mi atención. —_¿Dónde chingados estoy?— _abrí los ojos y vi un techo blanco. Algo me molestaba en la nariz y al dirigir mi mano para quitarlo vi que tenía varios cordones en él. Un catéter y un cable conectado a mi dedo.

—¿Pero que madres...?

—Hola señor... ¿como se siente?— ¿y esta quien es?

—¿Dónde diablos estoy?

—Jacob... que gusto me da que hayas despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?—Ok, aquí está nada mas y nada menos que el doctor ridículamente defensor de la paz.

—No se... ¿que hago aquí?— intenté levantarme pero me enredé en los cables que tenía conectados no solo en mis brazos si no también en el pecho. Solo alcancé a quedarme sentado en la orilla de la cama donde estaba.

—Mejor recuéstate. No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—No, no, me tengo que ir. Necesito hablar con Sam. ¿Dónde chingados estoy?

¿En Forks?

—Si. Y tienes que estar en reposo, todavía no te recuperas bien.

—Me siento bien, de lo que sea me siento bien.

—No es tan sencillo Jacob. No puedes cortar el medicamento intravenoso, es muy importante que te lo administremos. Mas te vale que te recuestes.

—Necesito hablar con Sam, o con cualquiera de los muchachos. Además, ¿Cómo chingados se les ocurrió traerme aquí?

—Ellos no te trajeron, te traje yo.

—¿USTED?

—Si. Cuando te pusiste mal tus amigos te llevaron al hospital de Vancouver. Era el mas cercano a donde te encontraron. Pero convine mas tenerte aquí.

—No quiero estar aquí. ¿Dónde está Leah?

—Está afuera con los demás.

—Necesito hablar con Sam.

—Si no te vuelves a acostar no le digo que pase.

Me tuve que acostar de nuevo, no se que demonios hago aquí. Solo recuerdo que cuando pude tener contacto con los demás vi en la memoria colectiva que Sam había visto a Bella a cierta distancia salir de la casa de Charlie y estaba acariciando y hablándole a su prominente abdomen. Seguía siendo humana, si, pero de manera diabólicamente inexplicable estaba embarazada, y con eso solo confirmaba que la había hecho suya. Él la había tenido en sus brazos, la había poseído totalmente. Y ella era mía. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

De pronto me sentí aun mas débil. El sonido del "beep" intermitente aumentó su frecuencia... era mas rápida. Mi respiración estaba siendo algo complicada. El doctor Cullen se regresó a colocarme el oxígeno y regular el medicamento.

—Cálmate Jacob. Deja de pensar en lo que te puso mal. Por favor.

—que fácil era decirlo.

Escuché algo de movimientos que iban y venían, en eso llegó otra enfermera administrando otro medicamento también por el catéter.

—"Traigan el carro rojo"—_¿Carro rojo? ¿Qué demonios es el carro rojo?_

—Solo... una pregunta... doc... ¿Ella está bien?

—¡Jacob, no pienses en eso! ¡tranquilízate! _—¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Y no solo es dolor emocional._

—Por... favor... doc. Quiero saber... ne.. ce...sito... saber...— pero de pronto sentí que los oídos se me tapaban, la vista se me nubló...

— "Adminístrale .05 de propanolol y .10 de diazepam"

_(beep... beep... beep)_

—"Hola amor..."

—"Hola vida..."

—"¿cómo te sientes?"

—"Muy mal... Te he extrañado mucho, me has hecho mucha falta."

—"Yo también amor te extrañé mucho... ¿Ya estás mejor?"

—"No realmente. Desde que te fuiste ya nada tiene sentido para mi.

—"Ya pasó, no pienses mas en eso."

—"Vida... dijiste que me amabas, que eras solo mía y que nada haría separarte de mi... ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

—"Es que han pasado muchas cosas pero no te preocupes, mi amor por ti sigue intacto."

—"Que bueno que volviste. Como me hiciste falta... pero.. ¿Tú estabas esperando un bebé? Yo te vi..."

—"Eso ya no es problema, ya quedó resuelto. Y ya nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti. Jamás"

"Nunca la había visto sonreír de ese modo. De hecho no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír. Y hoy se veía mas hermosa que nunca, era como una diosa. Su vestido blanco solo resaltaba mas sus labios rojos. Mi amor se acercó a mi y besó mis labios. Pobre, tiene mucho frío porque está helada. Me tomó de los hombros y fue bajando lentamente sus labios besando mi mandíbula y mi cuello. De pronto sentí que abrió la boca, me estaba acariciando con la lengua... mi excitación estaba comenzando, esto era la recompensa por tanto dolor, en ese mismo instantes ella clavó sus dientes en mi cuello... era muy placentero... Pero me equivoqué. Algo salía de mi organismo. Ella estaba succionando todo lo que había dentro de mi, no solo era sangre, también me estaba succionando la vida. Y no me importa, yo estaba muriendo en sus brazos."

—¿Jacob?... amor, despierta.

Parpadeé varias veces para poder despertar. Todo había sido un sueño, desgraciadamente no había muerto en brazos de la que fue el amor de mi vida, la que desde lejos estuvo a punto de terminar realmente con ella.

—Hey... ¿Cómo estás?—era una demacrada Leah.

—Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo se. ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Te pusiste mal. Afortunadamente los demás se dieron cuenta y fueron a buscarnos.

—Pero estábamos en Canadá. Como es que llegué aquí. Además ¿Qué me pasó?

—Bueno, te internamos en el hospital de Vancouver y el Dr. Cullen creyó conveniente trasladarte para acá. Para que estés cerca de tu hermana. Te trajeron en helicóptero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Que le pasa?

—No se ha sentido muy bien. Y no podía estar yendo y viniendo además porque aquí está tu casa.

—Yo no tengo casa.

Era verdad, desde que salí de aquí en busca de la que creí que era el amor de mi vida, dejé todo atrás sin la intención de volver. Y como siempre, esa maldita familia se encarga de alterar mis planes. ¿Qué demonios tenia que traerme ese doctor para acá? ¿A caso trata de eximir sus culpas? Yo se que el nunca ha querido una guerra, pero no ha podido evitar que su hijito las incite.

—Jacob... —_Lea tenía tomada mi mano_.— Charlie ha estado al pendiente de todo—_Charlie_— fue varias veces a Vancouver a visitarte.

—Y... ¿Ella... lo sabe?

—No. Y no creo que tenga porque enterarse.

—¿Y tú como estas?

—Muy preocupada por ti —acarició mi cabello y mis labios.—Y extrañándote.

—Pero no me has dicho qué pasó. Solo recuerdo haberme comunicado con los demás... y ver algo... no se que pasó después.

—Te dio un infarto Jake. Así que ya tienes que empezar a preocuparte mas por tu salud.

—No se como demonios no me morí en ese mismo momento.

La escuché sollozar. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el llanto.

—Ya, no empieces. Discúlpame, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero es que es la verdad. Así lo siento. Para mi esa hubiera sido una solución a tanta mierda.

—Jacob... esa mujer no es todo el mundo. Ella decidió su vida, y está feliz. No tienes porque seguir esclavo de sus recuerdos. —Me quité una maldita lágrima— Solo ha conseguido casi matarte y afectarnos a toda la manada. Todos andan muy mal. Todos estamos sufriendo por ti. Y tus hermanas ni se diga. Rebeca vino en cuanto se enteró que estabas mal y se fue cuando te estabilizaron. Y Rachel... le haces mucha falta Jacob, no solo perdió a su padre, también perdió a su hermano.

La escuchaba pero no lo aceptaba, se que tenía razón. Pero no podía terminar de una vez por todas con tanto dolor. Se que debo hacerlo, pero ¿cómo chingados lo hago? Si cuando lo decidí volví a tener noticias de ella y de la peor manera.

—Además, según pude ver en la manada, ella está muy feliz con su embarazo y su marido la trata como una reina. ¿Qué mas prueba quieres para entender que nunca te quiso realmente como ella te decía?— Si. También tenía razón.— y hasta Charlie lo confirmó hace días diciendo que ella no soportaba ni verte.

No fue sorpresa el que Charlie dijera eso, de hecho el mismo me lo dijo. pero tenia esperanzas que con el trato nos lleváramos mejor y hasta dijo que me quería como yerno. Y aquí estoy, valiendo madres y haciendo sentirse desdichados a cuanto me rodea.

—Yo creo que nada mas me levante de esta cama y me voy a largar otra vez.

—No creo que sea lo mas conveniente, además solo le demostrarías que estás ardido por ella y no se merece esa consideración.

—No solo ardido, estoy dolido y devastado. Estoy muerto por dentro y no tengo nada que hacer aquí, entiende.

—Pero no puedes irte lejos, el Dr. Cullen dijo que no podrás entrar en fase por bastante tiempo así que no sobrevivirías eternamente en los bosques. A menos que te establecieras en otra ciudad pero... en fin, la que decisión que tomes yo la seguiré.

—Claro que no, yo me iré solo.

—Pero ya habíamos quedado, ya me lo habías dicho que nos quedaríamos juntos. Yo estoy contigo Jake, no me puedes abandonar otra vez.

Y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Yo se que si me quiere y se que le debo mucho, incluso la vida y varias veces pero como tantas veces, esto no es lo que yo quería. Otra vez la vida se encargó de alterarme los planes.

—Por favor Jacob, permíteme estar a tu lado. Ya éramos pareja. No me hagas esto.

—Ya, ya... está bien —ya no tenia nada mas que decidir ni que perder.— pero no creo que me quede aquí.

—Además, dejaste inconclusos tus estudios, debes terminar.

—No, no me interesan, ya no me importa nada. Solo me dedicaré a existir entonces.

—Leah

—Doctor.

—Ya es conveniente que lo dejes descansar. Tuvo un evento fuerte hace unas horas y tiene que estar lo mas tranquilo posible.

—Necesito hablar con Sam.

—Otro día, aquí no pueden entrar pero acepté que entrara a Leah porque ya tenia días pidiéndomelo.

—Doctor... ¿cuándo cree que salga de aquí?

—Si sigues así, te puedo subir a piso en dos días y si sigues recuperándote igual tal vez en una semana ya estás afuera.

—¿Una semana? ¿Cuánto tengo aquí?

—Te pusiste mal hace ocho días y el martes te trajimos a Forks.

—¿Ocho días?

—Si, el tiempo pasa rápido, verdad?

—¿Ocho días? Entonces estamos a noviembre?... casi diciembre?

—Jacob. Creo que perdiste la noción del tiempo en todos estos meses. Hoy es jueves 20 de enero.

—¿QUÉ?

—Hey... tranquilo, relájate. No te pongas mal otra vez porque te dejo en terapia intensiva otro mes. —en ese momento sonó su celular. —"¿Que pasó?¿Hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Y que hicieron? ¿Pero donde estaba? ¿Pero él...? Ok."

El doctor Cullen intentaba hablar en voz baja, creo que olvidó que lo escucho perfectamente bien. Y algo había pasado, algo en su familia. No creo que ella esté a punto de dar a Luz porque si acaso tendrá seis meses de embarazo. Esto es otra cosa y bien gruesa porque se puso mal.

—"Dile a Rosalie que se tranquilice, salgo inmediatamente para allá."

El doctor Cullen se marchó y Leah con él, otra vez me llegó la depresión. —_Mi padre murió el 25 de junio y ella se fue en la mañana del 26. Quiere decir que tiene con él mas de seis meses. su embarazo será de cinco o seis meses. Va a tener un hijo de ese maldito chupasangre. El amor de mi vida traerá al mundo un monstruo igual que ellos. Y también... entonces, eso es lo que no le ha permitido transformarla. Ay Bella... y pensar que ese hijo que esperas pudo haber sido mío._

Un balde de agua helada me corrió por todo el cuerpo. El sonido del "beep" aumentó nuevamente, en cuestión de segundos tenía a las enfermeras sobre mi. Ese hijo puede ser mío. No nos cuidamos y pudo haber quedado embarazada esa noche. Dios... y es lo mas probable porque él es solo un maldito muerto.

Sentí el ir y venir de las enfermeras, volvieron a inyectarme no se que fregados y comencé a relajarme otra vez, un sueño pesado me estaba invadiendo y al mismo tiempo volví a mi realidad... —_No, no es hijo mío, Leah vio en las imágenes de los demás que ella está felizmente casada y que él la trata como reina, si el hijo fuera mío ya la hubiera matado o le hubieran interrumpido el embarazo, él es el mismo diablo... Bella... no puedo dejar de quererte._

Bella

Abrí los ojos intentando ubicarme. No se donde estaba, el techo era de madera y por lo que alcance a ver de las paredes eran solo rocas. Estaba como dentro de una cabaña. No estaba muy segura de lo que había sucedido, recuerdo haber discutido con Edward y después recuerdo dolor, mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sentía que me estaban desollando y quemando viva. Y ahora no siento ningún dolor, siento como si estuviera llena de energía y no lo entiendo, como puedo sentirme tan bien después de la agonía que sufrí por muchas horas. No creo que solo haya sido producto de mi imaginación o que haya sido una de tantas pesadillas. No esto era real.

Sentía mi cuerpo ligero, como si nunca hubiera tenido ningún tipo de carga. Cuando quise levantarme ya lo había hecho. El estaba frente a mi y todo lo que había en su rostro era una enorme satisfacción.

Entonces recordé algo, bajé la vista me di cuenta que traía el vestido que tantas veces soné pero no estaba lo que buscaba y me puse histérica.

—¿QUÉ HICISTE CON EL? ¿DÓNDE LO TIENES?

—CALMATE BELLA.

—¡NO! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?

—NADA, NO LE HICE NADA.

—¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HIJO? DIJISTE QUE TE IBAS A DESHACER DE MI HIJO. Y LO CUMPLISTE... MALDITO IMBECIL... TE ODIO... TE ODIO...

No me di cuenta en que momento había levantado a Edward y lo había estrellado en la pared. Esto era adrenalina pura.

—Bella, te lo juro, yo no le hice nada.

Volteé para todos lados, buscaba a alguien y no había nadie mas, solo él y yo. Me fui de habitación en habitación de ese maldito lugar que nunca había visto en mi vida.

—¡¿Dónde está Rosalie? ¿Dónde esta Emmett... Alice?!—No contestó. —¿DÓNDE ESTAN TODOS!?

El seguía sonriendo. Y se fue acercando a mi.

—Ya amor... todo estará bien. Al fin podremos estar como debe ser y sin ningún obstáculo, nada que esté en medio de los dos.

Entendí lo que había sucedido. El había cumplido su promesa. Un montón de gritos y sollozos invadieron la habitación.

—¡LO MATASTE MALDITO, LO MATASTE!— Yo caí al suelo queriendo llorar y no podía, solo me salían una especie de alaridos— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE A MI DE UNA BUENA VEZ?

—Yo no lo maté, era demasiado prematuro. Aun no cumplía ni los siete meses. todo termino a las pocas horas.

—NO! NO, NO! MI HIJO... MI NIÑO!

Entonces sentí que algo corría por mis venas, no se que era pero hervía. Nunca me había sentido tan enojada, estaba furiosa con él, estaba furiosa con ellos y estaba furiosa con la vida. Me habían arrebatado la mía y me habían arrebatado mi razón de existir. Me lancé sobre él golpeándolo por donde pude, el intentaba sujetarme los brazos y no podía.

—MALDITO... MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Salí corriendo de ahí gritando como loca los nombres de todos. Tenía que volver a la mansión, tenia que ver donde estaba mi hijo, no era posible que hubiera muerto. Ellos me lo dirían. Pero desafortunadamente escuché los pasos de Edward siguiéndome. Me detuve por un momento y cuando se acercó a mí lo aventé tan lejos y tan fuerte que lo hice derribar un árbol. El se levantó inmediatamente y en fracción de segundos lo tenía frente a mi, como siempre.

—Así era como te quería, fuerte, segura y resistente.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo Edward?

—Amor... tranquilízate, ya te lo dije, era demasiado prematuro. Su corazón no resistió. Piensa que fue lo mejor. Además, fue una manera de protegerlo de ti misma, porque aun cuando era parte de una manada, es mas humano que nosotros. No hubieras querido hacerle daño tú, ¿verdad?

Eso me dejó confundida, era verdad. Si yo era ahora un vampiro, era lógico que quisiera sangre humana. Pero se que no le haría nada a mi hijo, era mi niño. Tan amado y tan esperado.

El muy cínico me abrazó y nos enfrentamos en equilibrada batalla, no soportaba sus manos sobre mi. Bastantes ocasiones me había tomado contra mi voluntad y si lo permití fue por el instinto de conservación... pero ya no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Yo no podía estar con mi hijo, entonces el jamás volverá a estar conmigo. Así que lo volví a aventar. Parece ser que ahora soy mas fuerte que él.

—¡Nunca... óyeme bien... nunca me volverás a poner una mano encima! ¡Te lo juro! Lo único que me tenía a tu lado era el querer proteger la vida de mi hijo porque esa había sido la condición y tú no la cumpliste. Ya nada, entiéndelo bien, nada hará que vuelva contigo. ¡no tienes idea de cómo te detesto! —se quedó tieso como la estatua que es.

Y salí corriendo de ahí. No se ni para donde, solo se que corrí y corrí y corrí. Al norte, al sur, no lo se y era lo que menos me importaba. Yo tenía que alejarme de él lo mas que podía, no se cuando haya reaccionado. Solo espero no volver a verlo.

Me fui siguiendo un aroma, era la única manera de encontrar la mansión, yo no sabia donde demonios estaba, solo se que tenia que volver. Corrí en línea recta, en círculos, y en diagonal y nada. No se cuantos días pasaron, solo se que el sol salió y se metió varias veces y yo no me cansaba de correr. En una de las veces topé con el mar, entonces supe que tenía que regresar unas millas. ¿Pero cuantas? Y no se si al norte o al sur... no se si estaba en Washington o Canadá. A veces sentí que corría en círculos.

Pero tenía que seguir, tenía que encontrarlos y ponerme de rodillas para suplicarles que me dijera donde estaba mi hijo. Si lo habían sepultado donde lo habían hecho.

Y al fin, de no se cuanto tiempo llegué y para mi maldita desgracia. No había nadie. Entré y estaba lo que había sido el lugar donde nació mi hijo. Todo estaba limpio, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada ahí y recordé:

—_Por favor Rosalie, deja me acerco. _

—_NO!... Emmett, saca a Edward de aquí. _

—_Por favor Rose... Carlisle_

—_Sal de aquí Edward, yo te diré cuando sea el momento._

—_No... no debe nacer... falta tiempo._

—_Rosalie, inyéctala. Solo para relajarla, no para dormirla._

—_NO, NO ME QUIERO RELAJAR... QUIERO VER QUE ESTÉ BIEN... QUIERO VER QUE ESTÉ BIEN. _

—_Bella, tranquilízate, necesito tu ayuda. Es la única manera de hacer esto. Además._

—_Pero falta tiempo. ¡Y el lo va a matar... el lo matará!_

—_Bella, ya no lo podemos detener esto, el bebé ya quiere nacer. Confía en nosotros. No permitiremos que nadie le haga nada._

_Pujé lo mas que pude y escuché un hermoso sonido... era el llanto de mi bebé._

—_Es niño._

—_Mi niño... mi Jr. quiero verlo. _

—_Lo tengo que atender Bella. _

—_Es muy hermoso Carlisle... aun cuando es igualito a él._

—_Por favor... quiero verlo._

—_Rose, ve a atenderla mientras examino al niño... ¡Edward! ¿!Que haces aquí!? ¡Espera al menos a que...!_

Recuerdo que en ese mismo momento Edward se prendió de mi brazo y me invadió un horrible dolor, estaba siendo desollada viva. Ese fue el momento en que sucedió todo. En ese momento perdí absolutamente todo lo que tenía.

Caí al suelo, rasgué el piso de mármol una y otra vez. Y grité como podía... pero no salía mi voz. No podía gritar todo lo que mi corazón si es que aun lo tenía, quería. Mi consuelo, mi verdadera razón para estar en este mundo ya no estaba. Ni el dolor de los remordimientos, ni el dolor por la ausencia de Jacob en mi vida se compara con este dolor. Esto es lo peor que le puede pasar a quien sea. Y yo quiero morir también. Me aventaré por un risco para caer en las piedras... o me meteré al mar y jamás saldré de ahí...

Pero de manera misteriosa recordé la historia que mi amor, mi Jacob, había contado en la fogata hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Ella sobrevivió y cuando se dio cuenta que la razón por la que quería morir había desaparecido, intentó matarse de nuevo. Quiso cortarse las venas pero el cuchillo no podía cortar su piel, era como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Se lanzó al mar pero no se ahogó, se aventó del risco y tampoco sucedió nada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era inmortal, por asídecirlo, que era igual que él y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto".

—¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS..! ¡HASTA ESO ME ROBARON... LA POSIBILIDAD DE MORIR Y TERMINAR CON ESTE MALDITO DOLOR...!

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti bebé?... ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti mi niño hermoso? No se como puedo soportar cada segundo sin ti... mucho menos una eternidad. Dios por favor... que alguien venga y me mate. _

Dios me iluminó, porque seguí recordando aquella historia.

"Ella se resignó a existir por casi doscientos años con la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, él no la dejaba nunca sola, se había convertido en su sombra. En una ocasión tuvieron una fuerte discusión y ella huyó de su lado y llegó a la reservación de los Quilleutes, que es a donde nosotros tres pertenecemos, y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos lobos enormes, según dicen parecían caballos."

"Cuando se dio cuenta de lo enormes que eran esos lobos y que tenían la intención de matarla, fue algo tarde, la atacaron y le arrancaron un brazo, entonces ella vio una posibilidad de librarse del otro vampiro. Huyó de la reserva a una velocidad sorprendente y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su pareja. Los lobos iban tras de ella y cuando llegó solo dijo: Amor, te traje un regalo. Y en lo que el otro vampiro reaccionaba ella subió al árbol justo en el momento que llegaron los lobos. No quedó nada del vampiro y ella huyó por las copas de los árboles y no volvieron a saber de ella en muchos años."

Eso es... ya se a quienes buscar. Si son enemigos naturales ellos terminarán conmigo de una buena vez.

Volví a salir de ahí y me fui corriendo lejos. Ahora nadie podía detenerme, ni el todo poderoso Edward. El quería que fuera solo de él, por eso me transformó para asegurarse de que no podría pertenecer a ningún otro mundo. Pero se equivocó, y no volvería a hacerme nada, ya no podría lastimarme mas, ya lo había hecho y de la manera mas cruel. Así que ya no me podría retener a su lado, y la única manera que podría hacerlo, sería matándome de manera definitiva y conservando mi cadáver.

No se que vaya a suceder conmigo, no se que vaya a decidir Edward después de saber que no volveré a estar con él, lo único que se es que iré a visitar a los lobos, cruzaré los límites de la reservación y de esa manera acabarán conmigo y nunca se imaginarán lo feliz que me harán con eso.

26- EN BUSCA DEL FINAL

Bella

Iba corriendo con un poco de esperanza. Iba a enfrentarme a mi destino. No estaba dispuesta a existir toda la eternidad sin ningún motivo. No podía, era imposible hacerlo. Perdí a Jacob, perdí mi libertad, perdí a mi padre porque por mi nueva condición se que es imposible estar con él, perdí mi naturaleza y perdí lo mas valioso que la vida me había dado.

El hecho de correr hacia mi final, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Sentía que algo golpeaba mi rostro, seguramente era la brisa pero no tenía ningún tipo de sensación en la piel, toda la sensación que tenía, la sentía dentro de mi, en el pecho, en el cerebro o en el estomago. No se exactamente donde, pero esta sensación de libertad me hacía bien. Ya acabaría con toda esta pesadilla, ya estaba a punto de terminar con mi agonía. No se adonde irá mi alma o mi espíritu, si es que lo tengo, pero es lo que menos me importa. Lo que importa es que dejaré de sufrir.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no lo vi acercarse, y a punto de cruzar los límites de la reservación me habló.

—Bella, detente. Te lo suplico.

_¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Con que derecho intenta quitarme mi última voluntad_.

—Por favor... no lo hagas. O iré por ti.

No me detuve, estaba dispuesta a cruzar aunque él me siguiera, serían muchos lobos contra nosotros dos y yo no pensaba meter las manos. A fin de cuentas si él quería morir era su problema, no el mío. En eso escuché otra voz.

—¡Edward... por favor!—era la voz de Carlisle.—¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo! Seguramente Alice vio y dejó de ver esta escena. Por eso están aquí.

Y crucé, y en ese momento vi un desfile de lobos que venían hacia a mi. Eran como mi Jacob los había descrito en su historia, parecían caballos. —_Bien... todo será mas rápido de lo que pensé_. — pero me equivoqué. Los lobos pasaron de largo y volteé por unos instantes. Detrás de mi 5 lobos hicieron una especie de valla exactamente sobre los límites. Edward no pudo pasar, no se lo permitieron. Intentó hacerlo de un lado a otro pero le fue imposible. Y en ese momento sus hermanos lo sujetaron. Solo alcancé a ver su mirada turbia y furiosa.. Se veía tan impotente. Pero no me detuve.

Seguí corriendo, en algún momento me toparía con otros dos. Porque hasta donde sabía eran siete. No se cuantas millas corrí solo recuerdo haberme encontrado con otros 4 lobos... ¿Ahora son mas? Mejor.

Me detuve frente al mas grande como a un metro de distancia, era el regio, el mas fuerte. Tuve que verlo hacia arriba porque media mas de dos metros, estoy segura. Este se encargará de hacerme trizas. Pero como por arte de magia salió de fase. Era todo un espectáculo su transformación.

—Sam.

—Bella.

Los otros no me quitaban la vista de encima. Había uno emitiendo un leve gruñido. No me interesaba saber quien era. Al fin de cuentas, lo que quería era que me mataran...y ya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo...?

—Vine a que termines conmigo de una buena vez.

—Por lo que veo es lo más conveniente pero... es como si hubieras cometido un delito y te fueras entregar tu misma a la silla eléctrica.

—Ya quiero que acabe... yo no quería nada de esto Sam...

—Pero... y Charlie... y... el niño?— caí al suelo y sentí desgarrase todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiera ser, si acaso era una roca entonces se había estrellado completamente.

—Me dijeron que murió. ¡Se murió Sam... mi niño se murió! Ni siquiera pude verlo... no me dieron tiempo de nada!

—Lo siento Bella... —me dio la mano para levantarme.

No se cuanto tiempo tardé para reponerme un poco. Pude ver que él tenía lágrimas en los ojos y dos de ellos habían salido de fase, solo uno quedó igual. Escuché varios sollozos.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes se comunican mentalmente. No se de que manera podrían evitar que Jacob se enterara de todo esto. No me gustaría que supiera nada de nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, el doctor le tiene prohibido entrar en fase en mucho tiempo. Y esa sería la única manera de que se enterara de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Ahora te puedo decir que yo no quería abandonarlo Sam. Yo en verdad lo amo, no planeé nada de lo que le sucedió. Yo quería quedarme con él, se lo había prometido... Pero todo fue tan rápido y contra mi voluntad... —Créeme

—Te creo, Bella.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ya se recuperó?

—Si...

—¿Ya salió del hospital?

—Si.

—El... ¿está con ella?— escuché gimotear al único lobo que había.

—Si.

—¿Volvió a su casa?—él no contestó— No te preocupes. No pienso incomodarlo. Lo que menos quiero es que me vea así, convertida en lo que él tanto odia.

—Está en casa de ella.—Asentí varias veces lentamente. Como si le estuviera confirmando lo que acababa de decirme.

—¿Pero... está bien?

—Si. El está bien.

—Eso me tranquiliza, yo solo quería su felicidad.

Quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

—Mejor... de una buena vez... por favor Sam... Solo hazlo.

—No Bella, yo no haré eso. Tienes cosas que hacer

—¡¿Cosas que hacer?! ¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer Sam...! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta?! MIRAME...! MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON!

—... tienes que proteger a Charlie.

—PROTEGER A CHARLIE? PROTEGER A CHARLIE? NO PUDE NI PROTEGER A MI HIJO... COMO DEMONIOS PUEDO PROTEGERLO A EL. INCLUSO DE MI MISMA.

—Tranquilízate Bella.

—¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SAM? NO TENGO NADA... PERDI A MI HIJO, PERDI AL AMOR DE MI VIDA...

—Lo siento Bella, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No soportaríamos ninguno de nosotros con el dolor de él. Porque se que en algún momento se enteraría y eso sería una agonía colectiva. No tienes idea de cómo sufrimos cuando desapareciste. Su dolor ha sido nuestro dolor.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago Sam? ¿Qué hago con todo esto que no quiero ser?

—Es que no lo se.

Me quedé viéndolo a los ojos. En verdad se veía preocupado. Quien sabe que tantas cosas tenía en su cabeza, no se porque no tengo yo el poder de Edward. Yo no puedo leer la mente.

—Bien... me voy. ¿Me permites cruzar por aquí para irme al mar?

—Bella. Espera un tiempo y vuelve con Charlie, si esos malditos pudieron dominar sus instintos asesinos, digo en el sentido de alimentarse, entonces tú podrás hacerlo. Estoy seguro y cuando eso suceda, vuelve con Charlie. No tienes idea de lo mal que andaba cuando no estabas y se que otra pérdida no lo soportaría. Además, en esta ocasión sería una pérdida doble.

—¿Ni eso? ¿ni siquiera eso merezco? ¿Ni siquiera puedo morir? ¿Qué no se supone que para esto fueron creados?

—Si, pero no a costa del dolor emocional de uno de los nuestros.

—Gracias por nada Sam.

—Bella, no lo tomes así. En verdad nos duele verte tan mal, nos duele la manera en que terminó todo pero no es tu culpa, tú no has hecho nada, en todo caso con el que deberíamos de acabar es con tu esposo.

Me fui hacia el lado del pacifico. No quería regresar por donde venía, así que me iría al mar. Al norte tal vez pero a perderme en el horizonte del océano. Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Jacob

Salí del hospital una semana después tal como el doctor me lo dijo,. Pero precisamente el día que salí ya no lo vi, pregunté por él y me dijeron que había salido de vacaciones y que volvería en un mes. Pero ya me había dejado varias indicaciones y entre ellas la principal. Que no se me ocurriera entrar en fase hasta dentro de varios meses. Tengo cita con el en 5 semanas, espero que para entonces cambie de opinión. Según me dijo, la recuperación en estos casos puede durar hasta un año.

¡Mierda!... ahora resulta que no puedo hacer lo que quería, largarme. Ahora tengo que estar en casa, el lugar que me traerá los recuerdos de mi padre y cuando entre a esa maldita regadera me recordará la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, y en cada luna llena me recordará cuando estuvimos juntos en el acantilado y en cada noche de luna nueva... cuando la hice mía.

No quería, no podía, eso solo me haría más lenta mi recuperación. Además, como mi hermana ya vivía con Paul ahí yo no quiero incomodarlos y ahora menos que se que esta esperando bebé. Yo solo sería una carga para ella. Pero no podía ir a ninguna otra parte. Tan sencillo que sería andar en el bosque en cuatro patas.

Pero de camino a casa, Leah me sugirió quedarme en su casa, su familia ya sabia que estábamos juntos, obviamente, y por la desesperación le dije que si. Aunque después me arrepentí. En fin, ya estoy aquí.

Todos estos días han sido de total impotencia, porque no puedo hacer lo que mas me gusta, correr, no puedo escapar de mis recuerdos, no puedo escapar de mi dolor, no puedo escapar de su sobreprotección. Se que lo hace porque me quiere pero me asfixia. No puedo salir solo a caminar porque siempre va conmigo. Quiero desaparecer.

Afortunadamente hoy tengo un poco de libertad, Sam le llamó para decirle que tenía que hablar con todos. Que era momento de seguir patrullando. Seguramente algo va a pasar, trataré de no pensar en eso. Ella se fue desde hace rato y no ha vuelto, me dejó la comida lista... pero sigo sin hambre. Espero que se vaya a patrullar toda la noche, mientras yo caminaré un rato a perderme en el bosque.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol cuando escuché pasos... era alguno de mis hermanos. Estoy seguro, quiero estar solo pero en estos momentos prefiero la compañía de uno de ellos que la de Leah. Pobre. Por mas que lo intento no puedo quererla como ella me pide. Y lo peor es que lo sabe pero no se quiere dar por vencida...

—Hola Embry...— comenzó a gimotear... y se acercó a mi tallándome la cabeza con el hocico.— ¿Hey calma... que te pasa? Ya me habías visto. No es la primera vez que me ves paseando.

Me extrañó que no saliera de fase, bueno, tal vez alguna orden de Sam.

—Ah... es porque vengo sin Leah... tú sabes que anda con ustedes.

Siguió gimoteando, podría jurar que lloraba y me miraba como si me compadeciera de algo. Y lo entiendo. Seguramente me sigo viendo fatal.

—Me veo fatal, verdad?— asintió un poco con la cabeza— ¿por qué no sales de fase? ¿Tienes que estar en comunicación?

En eso se escuchó un ladrido... Embry salió corriendo de aquí y llegó otro lobo. Gruñendo.

—Tenía que salir, me estaba asfixiando ahí.

—Pero ¿que tal si te pasa algo? O te encuentras con algo.

—No me va a pasar nada, estoy bien. Además, ¿Con que demonios me voy a encontrar? Ni modo que me ataquen mas lobos... Eres una exagerada.

Leah se sentó junto a mi y me tomó de la mano.

—Te amo Jacob... y te voy a proteger de lo que sea y de quien sea.

—¿Y a que viene todo eso?

—Porque mientras estés conmigo no permitiré que te falte nada. Hoy estoy mas convencida de eso.

—siempre me has dicho lo mismo, no salgas con que hoy estás mas convencida de eso. ¿o que pasó que te esta alterando las neuronas?

—Cosas... cosas que me están haciendo preocuparme mas por ti y me están despertando mas el interés en cuidarte y no permitir que vuelvas a sufrir. No mas.

—Vamos Leah... estamos juntos pero por conveniencia de los dos. Tu lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Si, pero no pienso perderte. Te lo he dicho también muchas veces y ahora si se lo que tengo que hacer para lograrlo.

Diciendo esto me puso una mano en la mejilla, se acercó y me besó... yo no tenía ánimos de responder a su beso... pero fue bajando los labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello... involuntariamente me estremecí... esta sería la segunda vez que estuviera con ella en todos estos meses. Pero recordé algo.

—Espera... ¿que no se supone que no debo hacer esfuerzo?

—Tienes razón... tú no hagas esfuerzo. Solo sigue besándome.

Y lo hice, pero no eran los labios que yo recordaba. No era el sabor que me embriagaba de amor y de deseo. Este era un sabor desesperado en el inútil afán de quererme complacer. Mejor la hice delicadamente a un lado y me levanté.

—Creo que mejor me voy. Sam te puede llamar la atención y yo tengo que descansar. —La escuché sollozar.— Nos vemos al rato.

Inmediatamente después la escuché perderse en el bosque. Regresé a casa de Leah. Me metí en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormido.

—"Hola vida... que bueno que te encontré te estaba buscando por todos lados. Te estuve buscando hasta en Canadá... ¿Dónde estabas?"

—"Hola amor... todo este tiempo he estado aquí... esperándote."

—"Me dijeron que te habías ido lejos... muy lejos."

—"Te mintieron amor"

—"Ven acá... me hiciste mucha falta."

"La tomé de la mano y la repegué a un árbol. Inmediatamente me prendí de sus labios. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras yo con mis manos subía la falda de su vestido y le acariciaba toda su intimidad. Mi Bella comenzó a jadear fuertemente. Le arranqué el vestido blanco que traía, la aventé a la hierva... la abrí de piernas y me acosté sobre ella. Puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y la penetré lo mas rápido que pude. Ya no soportaba estar un segundo mas fuera de ella. Y comencé a embestirla, tal y como ella quería. Fuerte, salvaje, brutal..."

"—¡Te fuiste! ¡me dejaste y tu eras mía! ¡solo mía!"

"Gritaba y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo... y me pedía mas. Y claro, yo le daba mas... y cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez mas brutal. Quería traspasarla, quería dañarla, quería dejarle una cicatriz mía, quería que quedara mi huella dentro de ella. Que jamás se olvidara que solo era mía par que nunca pudiera estar con nadie mas. Y justo en el momento que gritó por su orgasmo, me vine yo también..."

"—¡Eres mía... eres mía...!"

"Aun después de terminar la seguí embistiéndola varias veces mas... hasta que caí rendido aun lado de ella y me quedé dormido. Al despertar la vi dormida junto a mi... pero su vestido blanco tenía unas enormes manchas de sangre y para mi sorpresa vi que su vientre había crecido, no estaba así cuando llegó."

Desperté asustado... Leah también despertó, ni cuenta me di cuando llegó.

—Cálmate... fue una pesadilla.

Esa pesadilla me había mostrado dos posibilidades. Que ya la habían transformado, o que había muerto. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre y si murió, había muerto embarazada.

Me puse a llorar como un niño y ella a consolarme y a llorar junto conmigo. Yo lloraba por el dolor de tanta perdida y ella lloraba por la impotencia de no tenerme. Me tiene físicamente pero nada mas, mi mente y mi corazón jamás podrán estar con ella. Y se que algo tengo que hacer, algo debo hacer para olvidar todo lo que me ha destruido emocionalmente. Tengo 16 años y estoy amargado, eso es antinatural.

Pero de pronto recordé algo que me había comentado Sam cuando me explicó lo de la licantropía. Me dijo que una de las características de nosotros es que mientras siguiéramos transformándonos, nuestro edad biológica se adelanta y se detiene a cierta edad y permanecemos siempre así. Jamás dejaríamos de existir. Entonces... ésta es la solución a mis males. Yo se que jamás dejaré de amar a Bella, y se que no habrá vida que me alcance para mitigar este dolor, así que jamás volveré a entrar en fase y viviré mi ciclo natural de la vida. Ojalá hubiera algún proceso para acelerar ese ciclo. Es mas... ojalá hubiera muerto en ese maldito infarto. —_Ok. Entonces... solo existiré con la idea de que el fin llegue pronto. _

27-REVELACIONES

Jacob

Desde que perdí a mi madre, siempre viví con el sentimiento de vacío, como si una parte de mi corazón estuviera incompleta. Cuando perdí a Billy el vacio se mi corazón se hizo más grande pero cuando perdí a Bella ese vacío se hizo total.

Toda mi maldita vida se había convertido en una eterna perdida y u profundo y enorme vacío. El dolor de su perdida y el dolor de saberla de otro mermaron mi salud al grado de casi morir. Pero por la ayuda de los que me rodeaban no sucedió. Hoy les hubiera agradecido más que no hubieran intervenido y en estos momentos estuviera descansando en paz.

Hoy después de muchos meses me había sentido mejor, hoy por fin de tanto tiempo me sentía fuerte y hasta cierto punto renovado. Había decidido dejar mi dolor atrás, ya había vivido por largo tiempo un luto total. Ya daría por terminada esa situación, estaba rodeado de amigos, de mis hermanas, mi nuevo sobrino y además estaba con una persona que me amaba y no se cansaba de demostrármelo y yo no me cansaba de despreciarla. Pero ya basta, no se lo merece, además yo también ya me estaba cansando de rechazarla tantas veces. No tenía caso.

Hoy 25 de junio, por el aniversario de mi padre iba a visitarlo a su tumba y después correría por el bosque. Hoy era el día de entrar en fase de nuevo. El doctor me dijo que ya faltaba poco para darme de alta de manera definitiva, pero yo no esperaría un mes para poder correr, para poder sentir el aire en mi cara, la hierba bajo mis garras y la velocidad en todo mi cuerpo.

Y así lo hice, fui al panteón, hablé con él y le dije que lo amaba, que me disculpara por mi abandono y que me había hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo. Un año exactamente, un año lleno de ausencias y dolor pero que ahora había decidido actuar. Comenzar a vivir, regresaría a la escuela en el otoño y haría que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Ese era mi nuevo propósito, tratar de ser feliz, creo que ya es hora. Darle una oportunidad a la vida y dármela yo mismo.

Salí del panteón con la idea de sorprender a Leah. Ella estaba patrullando, así que la invitaría a perdernos en el bosque, y una vez ahí, quien sabe… algo podría pasar después. Me sentía lleno de vida, por fin. Sentía algo de esperanza… parecía que un nuevo horizonte se abría frente a mi. Pero que poco me duró esa sensación y que lejos estaba de mi nuevo sueño… En el momento exacto de entrar en fase, me llevé la peor de las sorpresas y me enteré de la peor de las noticias.

Vi a mi Bella en la cabeza de todos. De todos. —_¿Vino a la reservación?— _Justo frente a Sam convertida en lo que mi naturaleza tanto odia. Hermosa, radiante… pero era uno de ellos.

—"¡Jacob!"

La vi caer a los pies de Sam rasgando la tierra cuando él le preguntó por su hijo contestando agónicamente que había muerto, que ni siquiera lo había conocido y le estaba pidiendo que la matara para terminar con ese dolor.

—"¡Jake!"

¿Cómo era posible que mi amor hubiera vivido toda esa tragedia? Y lo peor de todo, fue la imagen de mi Bella en el hospital junto a mi cama en cuidados intensivos. Y nadie me dijo nada. Hubiera dado la vida por saber que yo le importaba… al menos un poco… ella había ido a verme. Nadie me lo dijo… nadie… Y la vi mirar a la ventana y la vi dándome un beso para despedirse.

—"¡JACOB POR FAVOR!"

Después la vi discutir en el elevador, ella discutía con su padre…alguien los miraba, alguien estaba con ellos… por la estatura y la altura de la imagen estoy seguro que esa era Leah…

—"¡Jacob… tranquilízate. Vamos para allá!"

Hablaban fuerte… casi al punto del grito y la discusión iba en aumento…

—_Entiende de una buena vez Isabella, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Tú eres una mujer casada porque así lo quisiste tú, no lo olvides._

—_¡Créeme que no lo olvido. Nunca lo olvido!_

—"Jake… amor… calma. Por favor"

—"Jake… vamos por ti."

—_Pues parece todo lo contrario. El único que te debe preocupar en estos momentos eres tú y tu marido, bastantes problemas tienes con los minutos que te tardes y encimas cometes la tontería de venir hasta acá... sola, porque no creo que el señor se haya tomado la molestia de traerte, y menos para ver a Jacob. _

Que patética imagen de mi mismo veo en la cabeza de todos. Oigo otras voces lejanas pero las únicas que escucho son las que están taladrándome la cabeza… las voces de mi Bella.

—_¡No! ¡Y no se me olvida que estoy casada, todos los malditos días me encargo de recordármelo! ¡Pero tampoco se me olvida que por mi culpa él está así... y solo por mi culpa... ¡y no sé qué hacer!_

—_¿¡De qué demonios hablas Isabella Swan!?_

Vi a Charlie oprimiendo el botón de la puerta del elevador para mantenerla cerrada.

— _¡Tú tienes meses sin verlo! ¡Desde que desid...!_

—_¡Tenía que verlo, papá! ¡Entiende! ... tenía que verlo_

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y caminaba de un lado a otro. Se sujetaba la cabeza, como antes… como cuando la conocí… como cuando la vi llorar por primera vez… mi amor estaba sufriendo. Y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Y no puedo creer lo que escucho… ese maldito la tenía dominada.

—"¡Jacob… por el amor de Dios… cálmate… te puedes enfermar!"

—_¡Y ya sé que voy a tener problemas con Edward por haberme escapado... y muy serios problemas! ¡Pero a estas alturas no me importa...! _

—_¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte a este grado?! ¡Si tú no soportabas ni verlo! ¡¿De cuándo acá tanta preocupación por los demás?! ¡Si dejaste su amistad, dejaste a tu padre... dejaste todo, tu casa, tus estudios, por fugarte con aquel imbécil! ¡Y ahora te da por andar con tus malditas labores sociales...!_

—_¡NO SON LABORES SOCIALES! _

—_¡¿ENTONCES?! —los ojos de Charlie estaban desorbitados.—¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ISABELLA!? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES!? _

—_¡EL ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO...!... _

—"¡Jacob… amigo… las cosas no son como parecen!"

… No es verdad… no es verdad lo que dice… Amor… por favor… dime que no es cierto… Dios… ayúdame… ayúdame, te lo suplico… esto es superior a todas mis fuerzas… esto me está haciendo perder la razón. Me mintieron… todos me mintieron…. Yo no puedo… no quiero_… Bella._

Bella

Vagué por largo tiempo sobre la orilla del mar. Todo eran llagas, dagas, fuego, y un sin fin de cosas con las que no puedo describir mi sufrimiento. Seguí corriendo muchos días en el inútil intento de escapar de todo. Del pasado, del presente, de algún tipo de futuro, quería escapar de mi realidad. Pero como hacerlo si yo soy esa realidad. No puedo hacer nada. Absolutamente nada para mitigar algo de este maldito dolor... todo es dolor. Es ilógico que si estoy muerta pueda sentir claramente que estoy perdiendo la razón. ¿Cuál razón? Ni siquiera tengo cerebro, o si lo tengo está seco, como mi corazón.

Me quedé sentada a la orilla de un acantilado contemplando el mar y con mis eternos y lacerantes recuerdos. Fue en un acantilado fue donde tuve la primera explosión de placer con las manos de mi amor sobre mi cuerpo y su lengua en mi intimidad. Y dos semanas después, bajo la luna nueva fue cuando me entregué a él y accidentalmente concebimos a nuestro hijo. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿A caso merecía todo este castigo? ¿Fueron tantos mis errores que de esta manera tenía que pagar por ellos? Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a nadie. Yo solo quería un poco de felicidad. Nunca en mis 17 años lo había sido, y lo fui hasta que conocí a mi Jacob. Solo en sus brazos conocí mi tan ansiada felicidad. Pero al mismo tiempo el conocerla me trajo la peor de las desgracias. Esas sensaciones llegaron juntas. Venían de manera casi paralela e hicieron un vértice dominando lo peor. Fui arrancada de sus brazos, me arrancaron la libertad, me arrancaron la vida y arrancaron a mi hijo de mis brazos.

No creo que alguien merezca algo así, ni siquiera el que me ha destruido toda mi maldita existencia.

_Dios... si es que existes para mi, aun con esta condición, por favor ayúdame. Ayúdame a soportar todo lo que traigo sobre mí, ayúdame a sobrevivir con este eterno dolor. Tú sabes que jamás cederá ni un poco, al menos dame fuerza para soportarlo, ya que será mi única compañía por todo lo que mi existencia implique. _

No sé cuantos días hayan pasado porque una vez más vi salir y ocultarse el sol muchas veces. Pero de pronto, escuché que llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Bella…

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Qué más quieren de mí?! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAN QUERIENDOME DAÑAR MAS!

Estaba enojada con ella, estaba enojada con todos porque ninguno se preocupó por mí ni por mi hijo. Todos se preocuparon por que al pobre de Edward que "tanto me amaba", no le pasara nada o que según ellos, no cometiera más tonterías. Sin embargo las siguió cometiendo y nadie hizo nada por impedirlo.

—No… Bella. Escúchame…

—NO… YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS. USTEDES ME DESTRUYERON LA VIDA… ACABARON CONMIGO… —una aparente tranquilidad me invadió de pronto.

—Bella…

—¡¿qué demonios quieren…eh?! ¡ Si lograron lo que querían! ¡Lárguense ya no me queda nada que darles… ustedes se llevaron todo… me quitaron todo…!

—Bella...

—¿Qué quieres… QUE QUIERES?

—Vengo… venimos por ti.

—¿Quiénes demonios se creen ustedes?!

—Bella, lo siento mucho. En verdad.

—¡Deja de mentir y de intentar compadecerme. Ustedes no sienten nada!

—Bella...

—¡Ninguno de ustedes tienen sentimientos...!

—BELLA!

—¡... porque si así hubiera sido no hubieran permitido que aquel maldito demonio se saliera con la suya.

—ESCUCHAME ISABELLA!

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!

—El no sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso? Aun cuando no se lo dijeras verbalmente, él todo lo sabe, todo lo lee.

—No, no... Jasper y yo nos fuimos de casa otra vez. En cuanto nació el niño nos fuimos.

—¿Qué?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿No lo viste? ¿No supiste lo que le pasó?

—Si. Por eso estamos aquí. Venimos a decirte que él está vivo.

Una especie de acido corrió por dentro de mi cuerpo… cómo es posible que su maldad llegue a tanto. Como es posible que se atrevan a jugar con la memoria de mi hijo. De lo único puro que ha formado parte de mi.

—NO ME MIENTAS ALICE… NO JUEGUES CONMIGO….

—Es verdad Bella. No pensábamos decírtelo nunca, queríamos protegerlo de él y… de ti.

—¿DE MI? ¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY? ¡YO NO SOY EL ENEMIGO! ¡YO SOY SU MADRE!

—Bella, el es humano y tu no. Podría correr peligro contigo. Necesitas alimentarte como nosotros.

—¡¿pero qué paso? ¿Qué paso con mi hijo?!

—Rosalie salió con él en brazos y lo llevaron al hospital justo en el momento que Edward decidió transformarte… y nosotros nos fuimos detrás de ella.

—Te lo suplico— nuevamente caí al suelo y en esta ocasión me puse de rodillas—No… no juegues conmigo… por favor.

Sentí unas manos que tomaban mis brazos e hicieron que me pusiera de pie. Y me abrazó. Otra vez una agradable calma comenzó a invadirme pero ahora acompañada de esperanza.

—Bella… no es mentira. Es verdad, el niño está bien. De camino al hospital Carlisle llamó para que prepararan todo así que cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando. Él lo atendió en el hospital mientras Edward contemplaba tu transformación en casa.

Mi hijo estaba vivo. El hijo de mi amor está vivo. Es tanta esta felicidad que no puedo asimilar y me quedé un momento en silencio tratando de hacerlo. Era tan increíble, era tan difícil de procesar. Después de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento. Esto en verdad era la felicidad. Y procesé toda la información que me dio desde que llegó.

—pero… ¿Y mi niño?… ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Una vez estabilizado lo llevamos un hospital de Houston pero no se lo dijimos a Carlisle. No quería que Edward se enterara. Según él ya no le importaba lo que hiciéramos con el bebé, lo único que quería eras tú. Pero de cualquier manera Carlisle no quiso enterarse. Pero cuando el niño salió del hospital Rosalie y Emmett decidieron irse lejos con él y en esta ocasión nosotros no quisimos saber a dónde.

—¡¿Y donde están Alice? ¿Dónde están?!

—No lo sé Bella, de verdad. No me lo dijo, no quise saberlo.

—POR FAVOR… NO ME DIGAS ESO… TU VES TODO… TU MIRAS… TU ADIVINAS, NO SE QUE HACES PERO PUEDES VER…—otra vez una leve calma…

—Bella… es hijo de Jacob… no puedo verlo.

—Me lo hubieras dicho, no tienes idea de los malditos días con este dolor… creí que iba a perder la razón… y ni siquiera fueron para decírmelo. Son tan crueles como él.

—Ya te dije que era para protegerlo. Pero te vi…Te vi corriendo a la reserva y tu deseo de morir. Y también después de unos días te volví a ver… por eso decidimos buscarte.

—¿Qué viste?

—Vi a Edward suplicándote volver y no aceptaste y vi que al día siguiente te encontrabas con unos neófitos y… acababan contigo.

—Bella, nosotros estaremos contigo. —dijo Jasper—Vamos a pasar esto juntos, yo te ayudaré en tu proceso de transformación porque aun te falta tiempo para que te adaptes totalmente a tu nueva condición. Eres demasiado letal para cuanto humano se te ponga enfrente. Aun no entiendo como no acabaste con los lobos.

—Yo solo quería morir. Y no creo poder esperar a que me adapte. Tengo que encontrar a mi niño.

—Bella. No puedes arriesgarte a que cometas algo que lamentarás toda tu existencia y eso sería peor que el dolor que has vivido estos meses.

—¿Meses?

—Si… meses.

—Pero mi hijo nació…hace?

—Ya cumplió 5 meses.

—¿QUE? TANTO TIEMPO? Esto es demasiado tiempo… he perdido demasiado tiempo. —no puedo llorar… ¿porque no me salen lágrimas? Mi hijo ha crecido y no he podido verlo… está creciendo con otra gente.—¿Cómo se que está bien cuidado por Rosalie? Ella odia a los humanos, no los come pero los odia.

—Bella. Puedo asegurarte que lo está cuidando como si fuera su hijo.

—¡Pero yo soy su mamá, yo quiero estar con él. Me he perdido todo este tiempo.!

—Ya pasó eso Bella. Ahora como dijo Jasper, hay que seguir con tu adaptación y entonces, una vez terminado ese proceso, nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar a tu hijo.

Alice perdió la vista a la nada, volteó a ver a Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?

—Edward viene para acá. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero no quiero verlo.

—Es mejor que lo hagas, anda desesperado buscándote. No sé que sea capaz de hacer un día más sin verte.

—¿Pero? ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Bella, camina un poco hacia el sur para que el no perciba nuestro aroma, nos vemos en Montana el día de mañana te parece?

—Pero quiero buscar a mi hijo.

—Solo haz lo que te digo. Nos vemos mañana.

Y tal como lo dijo Alice, me fui hacia el sur y me quedé parada en otro acantilado. Como una hora después lo vi venir. En el momento en que me vio corrió hacia a mí y se tiró a mis pies.

—Bella…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves si a venir?

—¡Amor… perdóname por favor!

—¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?

—Estoy desesperado Bella… me estoy volviendo loco. Mejor dicho, me volví loco por ti. Te amo… te amo… es la única justificación que puedo dar.

—Eres lo peor que me ha pasado Edward.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello. Pero te estoy pidiendo perdón y que vuelvas conmigo, todo será como tú quieras.

—¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A SUGERIRLO SIQUIERA?

—Es que estoy muriendo sin ti. Estoy desesperado amor. Tengo meses buscándote. No sabía si te habías ido al mar o no. Pero al fin te encontré. Por favor vuelve a c asa…. Y si no quieres lo entiendo.

—Eres un hipócrita Edward Cullen. A ti no te importa nada que no sea solo tus caprichos. Y yo fui uno de ellos. Nunca te importo todo lo que me lastimaste. No te importó lo que yo sufría, y no solo porque hubiera alguien más, sino por todo lo que tú me herías.

—Ahora es diferente. Al verte cruzar esos límites sentí tanto miedo de perderte de forma definitiva que estoy arrepentido de todo. No me importa que hayas amado a otro, no me importa si sigues amándolo. Solo quédate conmigo. No me dejes. Además tengo que confesarte algo.

—No quiero escucharte Edward. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—Si—se puso de pie— esto si te va a interesar. Te mentí, es decir. Yo no sé lo que pasó con tu hijo, nunca lo supe. Yo solo me dediqué a estar contigo y a transformarte, se que se lo llevaron a la clínica y que Carlisle lo iba a atender. Sé que salió de ahí y vi en la mente de Carlisle que se lo llevaron mis hermanos pero no supe a donde.

Yo no podía verlo de otra manera sino con todo el odio que mi ser podía sentir.

—Y si tú quieres. Lo podemos buscar juntos.

—¿Crees que te voy a creer? ¿Crees que volvería a confiar en ti?

—No, y sé que no lo merezco pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti después de todo el daño que te he hecho. Y no sé donde esté pero créeme que lo voy a encontrar. Te lo juro. Solo… solo regresa a casa.

—Lo siento, no puedo, no debo. No tengo confianza en lo que dices ni en lo que piensas hacer.

—Pero es verdad. Quiero demostrártelo.

—No necesito que me demuestres nada. No te creo y con eso basta.

—Por Dios. Necesito redimirme contigo. Necesito demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad. Ya hable con mis padres y me ayudaran a localizarlo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

—Demasiado tarde, me destrozaste. Acabaste conmigo de la manera as cruel y no solo por el hecho de robarme la vida, me robaste el derecho a ser feliz y no hablo de otra persona sino con mi hijo. Tú sabes que era lo único que me importaba.

—Escucha…

—soporte tus agresiones físicas y emocionales por el

—Es que me sentí ofendido.

—¿OFENDIDO? ¿OFENDIDO? Tu sabias mis sentimientos. No te engañé. y tu si lo hiciste y de la peor manera. Me hiciste creer que él había muerto. No tienes idea del dolor que e provocaste con tus mentiras.

—SI LO SE! Lo supe cuando creí que esos perros te matarían.

—Y mira lo que sucedió. Esos perros como tú los llamas, esos enemigos naturales de mi especie, respetaron mi vida más que tu. Y aun así te atreves a decir que me amas?

—perdóname te lo suplico—retrocedí unos pasos.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. La verdad viendo todo con más claridad te agradezco enormemente que no lo hayas matado como tanto querías.

—No me digas eso, me siento muy mal.

—No creo que mas de todo lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

—Bien… entiendo. Solo quería que supieras la verdad y también lo que voy a hacer. Adiós amor… te estaré esperando.

Y se fue, yo volteé hacia el mar. Perdí la vista en lo que había sido mi único compañero en todo este tiempo. Podía escuchar el ruido de las olas golpeando el risco. Ahora se escuchaba diferente, ahora lo escuchaba bello, también pude contemplar una hermosa luna iluminando y destellando en el horizonte. Todo era fantástico, ya tenía un propósito, ahora la existencia tiene sentido y no me queda otra cosa que hacer que a buscar la felicidad.

28- LA ULTIMA DECISIÓN

Bella

Ahora todo me recordaba a quien tanto había amado. Si supiera, si supiera todo lo que ha pasado. Si supiera ya habría enfermado otra vez. Sentí como un si balde de agua helada cayera sobre mí. Aun con mi condición tuve esa sensación.

Tenia que irme. Tenia que avisarle a Sam. No sabía la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, entonces probablemente mi amor no tarda en entrar en fase otra vez y podrá ver la verdad o lo que creí que era la verdad en la cabeza de los demás, debo avisarles que mi hijo está bien. Debo convencerlos que no le permitan transformarse todavía.

Y Charlie… ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Estaba tan encerrada en mi dolor que ya no supe de nada más.

Debo volver, no iría a Montana como me lo había pedido Alice. Tengo que ver a mi papa, aunque tenía la confianza de que si algo le hubiera pasado a mi papá ella lo hubiera visto y me lo habría dicho. Pero tengo que hablar con el aunque no pueda verlo aun. Una vez más le demostré lo mala y lo ingrata que era. No sé cómo voy a hacer para pedirle perdón por todo lo que lo he lastimado. Primero fue sin querer y ahora ha sido sin pensar.

También pensé que si Carlisle nos ayudaría a buscar a mi hijo con Edward me dijo, yo quería estar ahí para ver el plan. Y porque se que sus amigos le ayudarían a buscarlo por todo el mundo.

Regresé a la mansión al día siguiente. Ahora si estaba consciente del día. No sé cómo pude perder tanto tiempo de manera inconsciente. También sé que Alice tuvo la visión de mi decisión porque cuando llegue ya estaba Esme en la puerta esperándome.

—Bienvenida, cariño. Qué bueno que volviste.

Y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. Edward llegó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Esta Carlisle?—Pregunté con impaciencia.

—No. Sigue en el hospital, desde ayer tuvo una emergencia y es hora que no vuelve.

La cara de Edward se contrajo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró ruidosamente.

—Voy a llamarle.

—YO prefiero ir.

—NO!—Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Necesito hablar con el. Tengo que preguntarle varias cosas.

—Bella. Si esta en una emergencia dudo mucho que pueda atenderte. Es mejor que esperes a que vuelva.

—¿Qué espere? ¿Quieres acaso que siga esperando?

—Solo hasta que llegue.

No soportaba estar entre cuatro paredes. La naturaleza era parte de mi hábitat. Lo fue desde que me transformaron. Desde que me arrancaron la vida. Asi que me dirigi a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a caminar. No soporto estar encerrada.

—Yo te acompaño.

En ese momento recordé algo en lo que no me había puesto a pensar desde que soy ësto".

—Edward. ¿De que color son mis ojos?

—¿Cómo?

—¿De que color son mis ojos?

—Bronce.

—Queria ir con Charlie.

—NO es conveniente amor, no aun. El es humano.

—Si ya se. Corre peligro a mi lado pero… y si dejo de respirar?

—tendría que ir contigo para protegerlos a ambos. Pero no creo que le agrade verme. Bella. Cariño. Pronto lo verás.

Tenia que explicarle muchas cosas a mi padre… pero como? Como decirle lo que soy? Como decirle que estoy muerta? Como explicarle mi desaparición?

—Edward. Has hablado con Charlie?

—Si.

—Que le has dicho.

—Parte de la verdad. Que me dejaste y que te has escondido porque n o quieres saber nada de mí y que no te has comunicado con él porque no quieres comprometerlo. Y parece que se quedó tranquilo.

—Y así sin más lo aceptó?

—No, le hice una carta. Se la envié de Idaho.

—Tu le hiciste una carta? No entiendo.

—Pero tenia tu firma. El cree que tu le hiciste una carta en la que le explicabas porque te ibas.

—Y que fue exactamente lo que decía esa carta?

—Lo que te dije. Que ya no querías estar conmigo. Que me abandonabas de manera definitiva pero que no volvías a su casa para que yo no tomara represalias contra él.

—Pero yo no escribi eso.

—¿Y que preferías? Que perdiera el tiempo buscándote otra vez?

—Que cinico eres Edward.

—Lo siento. Pero creo que eso lo dejó tranquilo. Además una de las cartas dice que ya que estes bien estabilizada le daras tu dirección para que te visite.

—Eres el rey de las mentiras.

—Pues era eso o el hecho de que eres una de los nuestros.

Tenia razón. No podía decirle eso a Charlie asi que aun contra mi voluntad. Tenia que agradecerle ese detalle para con mi padre.

—Te ha preguntado por el niño?

—Si. No has tenido tiempo de tomarle fotos.

—Bien. Espero encontrarlo pronto y llevárselo personalmente.

—Asi será amor… te lo juro.

Me fui a la oficina de Carlisle para buscar en el internet todos los hospitales importantes de america. Después buscaría en el de Europa, Africa, Asia y el resto del mundo. Tenia que buscar en todo el mundo. Literalmente. Las listas eran enormes. NO crei que hubiera tanto enfermo. En fin, a la hora de preguntar. No tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Ninguno sabíamos realmente el nombre que le habían puesto y mucho menos los apellidos. Asi que preguntamos con la única información que teníamos: una hermosa mujer rubia y un hombre alto fortacho. Obviamente nos ignoraban o nos colgaban, en ocasiones amenazaban con llamar a la policía.

Pasaron horas y no tuvimos suerte. Y al salir el sol apareció Carlisle. Me fui directo hacia el como si fuera a atrapar a mi presa.

—Por Dios… tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar mi hijo?

—No Bella. Lo siento. Desde que dejaron el hospital no quise saberlo. Les dije que me avisaran solo en caso de complicaciones y como no lo hicieron supongo que no las hubo.

—Necesito encontrarlo, por favor Carlisle. Tiene que ayudarme.

—Contactaré a mis amigos de cada país. Ellos podrán ayudarnos— me abrazó— Lo encontraremos Bella. Te lo prometo. Pero no se cuanto tiempo nos lleve este recorrido. Te lo advierto.

—¿Y que vas a hacer tu Edward, eh? ¿haras que se marche de nuevo?

—No Carlisle. Ya le pedi perdón.

—Pues creo que hay otra persona a la que también debes pedirle perdón. Por tu culpa tu madre perdió a todos sus hijos y yo también.

Tenía razón, Esme había perdido a sus 5 hijos, uno volvió pero no tiene idea de donde están los otros 4. Justo en ese momento Edward se puso alerta…

—Que sucede hijo?

—Alice. Me esta diciendo que quiere verte pero teme que yo haga alguna estupidez.

—Alice está aquí?— Esme parecía llorar— Y Jasper… también viene Jasper.

—Si, los dos vienen llegando.

El encuentro fue de lo más emotivo. Era una madre recuperando a sus hijos. Qué envidia tan grande siento. Ella los puede abrazar y besar y yo no tengo nada en mis manos para hacerlo. Mis manos están vacías. No tengo a mi hijo, solo le pido a Dios que me de resistencia y cordura para poderlo encontrar. Y que sea a tiempo. Yo no puedo darme el lujo de buscar una eternidad. Mi hijo no es eterno.

—Alice, Jasper. Disculpen no haber ido a la cita pero crei que lo entenderían.

—Si, lo entendemos. Te pedi que nos viéramos allá por la decisión que habías tomado primero, pero no sabia que tomarias otra después. Y vi que todo estaría bien y que si buscamos todos juntos, creo que tendremos mas éxito.

—Ademas, —dijo Jasper— te dije que te ayudaría a pasar este proceso, no es cierto?

—Si. —Jasper me abrazo de nuevo y otra vez me invadió una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo de esperanza.

Carlisle le llamo a cuanto conocía. Edward se encargo de llamar al Hospital de Houston preguntando por todos los apellidos que Rosalie y Emmett usaron en algún momento de su vida. Pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Sin embargo se que lo lograremos. Sé que lo encontraré pero mientras, en este momento. Tengo algo que hacer.

Alice me miró de reojo, el ambiente se puso tenso pero Jasper tomó la palabra.

—Yo voy contigo. Los demás no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Y así fue. Salimos de la mansión y nos perdimos en el bosque. Deteniéndonos justamente antes de cruzar los límites de la reservación. Nuevamente una valla estaba en ese lugar.

—Necesito hablar con Sam.

Los cuatro lobos que estaban en ese momento comenzaron a gimotear, se miraban unos a otros pero nada más.

—Por favor, necesito decirle algo.—Ninguno salía fase—Bien. Solo díganle que me mintieron. Que la razón por la que quería morir no era verdad. Y estoy buscándolo porque no se a donde se lo llevaron pero sé que está vivo. Y si Jacob llega a entrar en fase. Díganle que también era mentira. El no es su padre.

Inmediatamente comenzó la transformación.

—Hola Embry.

—Bella, es verdad lo que estás diciendo?

—Si. Viví engañada todo este tiempo y lamento mucho hacerlos sentir mal pero yo me sentía fatal. Espero que me entiendan.

—No… me refiero a que… el no es el padre?

—NO. En eso también me mintieron.—tenía que decirles eso, tenía que engañarlos a ellos para que mi Jacob viviera tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos o resentimientos. Mas de los que ya tiene.

—Pero… tu dijiste… tu se lo dijiste a Charlie…

—Si lo se, pero te digo que también me mintieron con eso.

—NO se que decir.

—No digas nada. Bien, me marcho. Solo quería aclarar las cosas. Ok?

—Esta bien.

—Una cosa, nada mas… ¿Cómo esta él? Está bien.

—Mmmseh. Ahí la lleva.

—Bien. Gracias chicos. Por favor díganle a Sam que me disculpe. Adiós, no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

Esta era mi última decisión. Dedicarme a buscar a mi hijo, no importa que me lleve dos o tres años. No me cansaré de hacerlo y cuando lo encuentre buscaré a su abuelo y verá lo hermoso que es, porque sé que lo es, me lo he imaginado miles de veces. Hermoso como su padre, fuerte, inteligente y de gran corazón.

Y comenzamos la búsqueda. No sé porque pero nos fuimos directamente a Rusia. Edward leyendo mentes, Alice con sus pensamientos alerta y Jasper… Jasper siempre cerca de mí.

29-OTRAS DESICIONES

Jacob

Estaba como siempre con la vista perdida al mar. No tenia nada mas que hacer que taladrarme la vida con imágenes pasadas. Y que difícil… que difícil… es imposible de soportar.

Se que el hubiera no existe pero se que todo hubiera sido diferente yo se que me hubiera enfrentado a ese maldito clan por ella. Porque se que si me quería, porque pude verlo en la imagen colectiva cuando fue a verme a aquel hospital. Sus hermosos ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Se veía tan hermosa con su blusa holgada cubriendo su bello embarazo. Era mi hijo… era mi hijo, y la dejé sola, era ella sola y mi bebé contra el mundo. Vi el rostro de Charlie desencajado por la noticia y vi como mi Bella caía lentamente por la pared del elevador hasta el suelo. El rostro de Charlie se tornó en desesperación al ver a mi Bella desmayada.

Recuerdo que cuando vi esa imagen yo quería gritarle, de hecho

creo que lo hice…_Bella_. Pero era solo una maldita imagen colectiva como todas las demás. Eso ya había pasado hace meses y al mismo tiempo seguía escuchando esas malditas voces: "Jake… calma amigo".

Vi como con mucha dificultad Charlie la cargó y lo vio una de las enfermeras y corrió por ayuda. Inmediatamente trajeron una camilla y la coloco en ella y se la llevaron. Vi a Charlie perderse al dar vuelva en un pasillo detrás de su hija.

_Vi a todos los que se dicen mis amigos en una sala._

—_Que te pasa? Parece que viste al diablo._

—_¿Qué tienes? Ya no llores, el se va a poner bien._

—_Calma Leah, el es fuerte— esa era mi hermana consolándola._

—_es su hijo—la única imagen en ese momento era el rostro de Sam._

—_¿Qué cual hijo?_

—_Es su hijo._

—_Si. Es hijo de Billy. Es hereditario su problema de salud._

—_NO, no no… el hijo de Bella es su hijo._

—_Ya Leah, deja de jugar. —esa era la voz de Embry pero la imagen seguía siendo la de Sam._

—_No lo entienden. El hijo de Bella, es su hijo. Es hijo de Jacob.—Todos quedaron en shock. _

¿Qué mas falta? ¿Qué mas falta Dios? ¿Qué mas?

—Jake…—la voz de mi hermana Rebeca me volvió al presente.—estas llorando otra vez? Ya no te pongas mal. Deja de pensar en eso.

—Míralo de este modo ¿Qué pasaría, que Dios no lo quiera, perdieras a alguno de mis sobrinos?

—Me muero Jake. Estoy segura que me muero.

—eso mismo siento yo. Que estoy muerto. Me siento seco por dentro.

Rebeca me abrazo como si fuera uno de sus chiquillos, con mucho amor. Le admiro su paciencia, me ha consolado todos estos meses. Porque me dieron medicina para mis problemas físicos pero no hay medicina para mis problemas del alma.

—quieres entrar a comer o quieres que comamos aquí?

—No tengo hambre

—No me importa si tienes hambre o no, tienes que comer. Sigues muy delgado hermanito.

—estoy bien

—Claro que no. ¿Dónde están los músculos que me encontré cuando fui a visitarte aquella vez que te asaltaron?

—Fjummm… Ya no hay nada de eso, los que me asaltaron se los llevaron. —ella no sabe nada de la licantropía— no queda nada del que viste aquella vez.

—Lo se cariño. y quiero a mi hermanito de vuelta. —Comenzó a lagrimear— no quiero perderte a ti también.

—Está bien, enseguida entro. —Y se metió a la casa a servir la comida.

No se que hubiera hecho sin ella. Ella se fue a La Push en cuanto supo de mi enfermedad dejando a mis sobrinos al cuidado de su suegra. Y Salí del hospital casi un mes después de que había ingresado, las dos primeras semanas estuve inconsciente y sedado y después me llevaron a una habitación. Pero no quería ver a nadie. No quería saber de nadie de los que me habían mentido. No me dijeron nada de lo que debía estar enterado. Según ellos era para protegerme y para que no enfermara. Y ¿Cómo estoy ahora, enfermo… enfermo del alma. Rebeca se sorprendió de mi actitud, pero la respetó.

En una ocasión forcejeó un poco con Leah y entro a mi habitación a la fuerza.

—Jake, necesito hablar contigo.

Yo me voltee hacia el lado contrario, no tenía nada que hablar con ella. Con ella menos que nadie.

—Por favor Leah, no me hagas que llame a seguridad.

—Es que tengo que decirle algo.

—No debe recibir visitas, tu lo sabes.

—Jacob, por favor, escucha… ella te engañó. todo este tiempo fueron solo mentiras. Nada de lo que dijo era verdad.

En ese momento llegaron dos enfermeros y la sacaron. Otra vez el sonido del "_beep_" se había acelerado. Me inyectaron no se que fregados y me quedé dormido. Después supe que no tenían acceso al hospital ninguno de ellos. Charlie le puso un policía a la puerta de mi habitación especialmente para eso. Los únicos que entraban eran mis hermanas y él.

Mi pobre amigo Charlie. El no sabe todo lo que sucedió. El piensa que ella se fue lejos con mi hijo. El cree que nunca sabré que el hijo de Bella era mío. El piensa que me puse mal por desobedecer al medico.

Cuando salí del hospital mi hermana me invito a irme con ella y acepté así que ya tengo cinco meses en Hawái, pasando calor pero al menos con tranquilidad.

Mis sobrinos y mi cuñado andan de compras para los regalos de navidad. Es tan extraño, será la primera navidad llena de sol y calor que he vivido. Aunque lo mejor será irme a dormir temprano, era la primer navidad sin Billy y digo la primera porque la del año pasado ni cuenta me di cuando sucedió. Además no quiero amargarles el momento a mis sobrinos. Bastante hace con tenerme en su habitación.

Así ha transcurrido mis días. Los primeros meses solo fue descansar y pensar y pensar. Le ayudaba a mi hermana con las tareas domesticas hasta que mi cuñado me consiguió algunos trabajos mecánicos. He juntado algo de dinero y creo que ya es hora de volver.

Mi hermana lloró cuando me despedí de ella, insistieron en que me quedara más tiempo, que tal vez encontraría a alguna turista de la que me enamorara pero la verdad, era lo que menos me importaba. Ya tenía otros planes. Les agradecí enormemente todas sus atenciones y regresé.

Llegue a La Push de madrugada, tenia la esperanza de que Paul estuviera patrullando pero pude olerlo. Estaba en casa así que me fui directamente al taller, mi carro estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Metí todo lo que pude en la cajuela y otras cosas en el asiento posterior. Agarré una propaganda que traía dentro y le deje una nota a mi hermana diciéndole que después me comunicaría con ella y lo dejé en la mesa de trabajo.

Me disponía a empujar el carro hacia la carretera, no quería despertar a nadie pero como siempre, me llevé una sorpresa.

—Hola Jake…

—Ni falta hace preguntar quien te dijo

—Rebeca le llamó a Rachel diciendo que venias. Asi que te estuve haciendo guardia.

—Bien, con permiso.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte.

—Mira Leah… por última vez te digo que no quiero escucharte. Y el hecho de que seas mujer, es lo único que me detiene para no golpearte.

—Jacob…

—Es la verdad. Todo lo que quieras decirme, cállatelo por favor. No me interesa. Ya no me interesa nada de lo que paso.

—Pero… me dejarás otra vez?

— ¿Dejarte otra vez? ¿De que hablas?

—Estábamos juntos Jake… éramos pareja.

—Mira, tú sabes perfectamente porque estaba contigo.

—No, no lo se

—Claro que lo sabes, pero te lo recuerdo. Estaba contigo porque no puede deshacerme de ti. Y ya basta, no me interesas. Con permiso.

—Jake… pero yo te quiero..

—No… no me quieres, solo te encaprichaste conmigo porque creíste que era la única manera de hacerle la vida despreciable a Sam. Eso fue todo.

—Al principio si pero después todo fue diferente.

—Todo fue igual desde un principio. Solo nos utilizamos mutuamente. Ambos para aliviar un poco nuestras frustraciones. Pero ya no me interesa, además, no se puede terminar algo que no existió realmente.

—Entonces… en serio te vas?

—Siempre he hablado en serio. No me quieren ver con dolor ni amargura, no te preocupes… o mejor dicho, no se preocupen. Y no pienso volver. Adios Leah. Espero que en verdad encuentres paz.

Y me largué de ahí.

Empujé el carro hacia la carretera, no quería despertar a todos. Así que unos quince minutos después lo encendí. Llegué a la gasolinera, afortunadamente era un dependiente que no conocía. Una vez lleno el tanque me fui a despedirme de Charlie y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Llegué a su casa justo cuando subía a la patrulla para irse a pescar.

—Jacob… que gusto verte. - me dio la impresion de que se puso nervioso- ¿Cuándo volviste?

—anoche

—Oye… traes carro lleno. Que vas a hacer con eso?

—me voy al norte, aun no se a donde. Solo vine por mis cosas. Voy a empezar de nuevo, es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Bien por ti. Me alegra mucho que andes en circulación otra vez.

—Gracias.

—Deberías acompañarme a pescar. A Harry le dará mucho gusto verte.

—Gracias Charlie pero de hecho ya voy de salida, además quiero llegar al panteón primero.

—¿Al panteón?

—Si, es aniversario de Billy.

—Tienes razón… dos años, eh?

–Si,

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

—La verdad a mi me pareció eterno.

—Bueno Jake, otro día que vuelvas me acompañas a pescar. Ok?

—Lo que pasa es que vine a despedirme… pero porque no pienso volver.

—¿Cómo?

—No, no quiero volver aquí. Este lugar solo esta lleno de tristes y malos recuerdos.

El rostro de Charlie se desencajó. Parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero y me abrazo muy fuerte.

—Cuídate mucho Jacob. Trata de pasarla tranquilo, no te vayas aponer mal otra vez porque no habrá nadie cerca de ti por algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué por algún tiempo?

—porque tal vez encuentres por ahí a tu media naranja.

—Oh no, no... Nadie piensa en eso.

—No se si alguien te merezca Jake… eres un gran chico. —me abrazo de nuevo.—cuídate mucho, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.

—Lo se, gracias. Adiós.

Me subí al carro y arranqué, iba llorando de nuevo. Me fui directamente al panteón, y posteriormente me iría en busca de mi futuro. Pero como siempre, nada, absolutamente nada sale como lo planeo.

Bella

Desde que llegamos a Rusia, todo ha sido un ir y venir de los amigos que Carlisle contactó, de uno en uno o de pareja en pareja. Se había hecho una especie de centro de operación en Krai de Jabarovsk. Se les había explicado mas o menos por teléfono de la situación, una vez aquí se les explicó que era mi hijo al que debían de buscar. Lo que no entendían era la actitud de Rosalie de llevárselo. Pero lo entendieron mejor cuando les dijimos que lo había alejado de mi durante mi transformación y mientras me adaptaba a mi nueva condición porque mi hijo era humano.

Hubo a quienes no se les pudo decir eso, solo les agradecimos el que hubieran asistido pero era evidente sus instintos asesinos a cuanto humano se lees atravesara así que a ellos les dimos las gracias pero curiosamente Rosalie ya se había comunicado con nosotros. Aun cuando eso no era cierto.

El trabajo en equipo había resultado muy conveniente, Edward lee mentes y por lo tanto las intenciones de los invitados, Alice va a buscar cuando alguno de ellos nos da alguna posible pista y Esme va con ella, Carlisle sigue recibiendo amigos y Jasper siempre conmigo regulando mis emociones, pero todo este trabajo hasta hoy no ha tenido éxito.

Yo quiero salir, quiero buscar en todos lados pero me dicen que sea paciente porque sin una señal solo perdería mas tiempo en ir de un lugar a otro sin nada especifico. Pero es que estoy desesperada, aun que emocionalmente no lo sienta por la ayuda de Jasper, se que lo estoy y quiero a mi hijo conmigo.

También nos hemos turnado para alimentarnos. Cuando lo hago yo Jasper me acompaña pero en esta ocasión Edward me suplico que lo dejar acompañare él. Yo acepté, ya que más podía pasar.

—Bella, no soporto todo esto.

Volteé hacia él sin intención de preguntarle de que hablaba, solo lo miré de la única manera que podría hacerlo en estos momentos.

—No puedo leer tu mente, pero tu mirada es transparente. Hace tiempo me preguntaste que de que color eran tus ojos… ahora te puedo decir que todo lo que veo en ellos es el color del sufrimiento, de la agonía y de la tortura. No tienes idea de la manera en que tu mirada me aniquila. Y no lo soporto.

—Quieres decir que no soportas ver lo que tu mismo hiciste?—Edward suspiró y agachó la mirada en la nada. —MIRAME! ¿NO LO SOPORTAS? ¿PERO COMO? SI SOY TU PROPIA CREACION… ¡MIRAME! SOY LO QUE TANTO QUISISTE! SOY TU OBRA MAESTRA!

—NO..

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no lo soportas?

—¡No… no lo soporto! No soporto tu mirada inquisidora. Aunque no me lo digas siempre estas recriminándome. Tu dolor, tu desesperación me recrimina cada segundo, cada instante. Por eso debo encontrar a tu hijo cuanto antes, para acabar con esta tortura de una buena vez.

Con esas palabras inyectó algo de nuevo dentro de mi otra vez, algo mas fuerte que su maldito veneno. Uno mas poderoso porque me ardió el cuerpo de nuevo pero ahora de ira.

—Asi que.. por eso tu enorme deseo de encontrar a mi hijo? Todo es solo para que deje de culparte por mi desgracia.

—No quise decir eso.

—Tu lo dijiste, no es que te preocupes por mi, es solo porque quieres que deje de "torturarte" con mi mirada de desprecio… ¿y de que otra manera quieres que te vea Cullen? ¿quieres que te vea con agradecimiento porque me estas "haciendo el favor" de buscar a mi hijo?

—No… no es eso..

—ES LO UNICO QUE PODRIAS HACER DESPUES DE TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS QUE TRAJISTE A MI VIDA Y… A MI MUERTE. ERA LO MENOS QUE PODIAS HACER… DEVOLVERME A MI HIJO. LA VIDA YA NO LA PODRE RECUPERAR ASI COMO TAMPOCO PODRE RECUPERAR JAMAS TODOS ESTOS MESES SIN MI HIJO. PORQUE COMO TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI, TU TIENES LA CULPA.

—Bella!

—Y AUN ASI NO SOPORTAS MI MIRADA. YO NO SOPORTO SIQUIERA EL SABER QUE EXISTES…— justo en ese momento perdi el control— ¡Maldito infeliz!— Lo aventé a varios metros de ahí.

—Bella, perdóname por favor, no quise decir eso, si quiero buscar a tu hijo para que estés bien y para que por fin puedas perdonarme.

—¡Para ti todo es fácil, todo lo quieres conseguir a costa de lo que sea, yo soy una prueba de eso y yo lo único que quería era a mi hijo— cai al suelo—yo solo quería a mi hijo y me lo arrancaste maldito, por tu culpa lo perdí y no se si pueda volverlo a encontrar.

—Bella— me abrazó y en ese instante perdi la fuerza para luchar—lo voy a encontrar, te lo prometo. Lo voy a encontrar.

Acariciaba y besaba mi cabello como si en verdad quisiera consolarme, bajo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla. Yo no se como no pueden salirme lágrimas si siento desgarrarme por dentro. En eso noté algo extraño, sentía sus manos calidas. Yo recuerdo que siempre estaban heladas, a menos que ya no las sienta asi porque tengo su misma temperatura. Pero esa sensación de calidez solo me recordaron al amor de mi vida. Cerre los ojos y me estremecí.

Esas manos cálidas levantaron mi rostro y sentí unos labios igual de calidos sobre los mios. Eran los labios ausentes de mi amor. Me sujeté de su hombro con fuerza y correspondía a tan ansiado beso.

Por fin volvía a besar a mi amor. Su mano bajo por mi hombro a mi brazo y viceversa. Yo pase mi brazo por su cuello. Lo quería sentir mas cerca de mi. Me recostó sobre la nieve y se aparto un poco. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero se que el me miraba mientras acariciaba mi rostro y mis labios…

—Me hiciste mucha falta amor— me besó el cuello— pero ahora todo será diferente.

Otra vez el veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo. No era su voz, no era la voz que quería escuchar, no era la voz de mi amor. Me había equivocado otra vez. Sobre mi cuerpo estaba la persona que mas detesto en este momento y lo avente aun mas lejos que hace unos minutos. Me miró sorprendido… confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa amor?

—No te atrevas… jamás te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

—Pero… tu me respondiste… te estremeciste, me besaste.

—Si pero… te aprovechaste… no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar

—Bella… amor…—se acercó— yo se que también deseabas mis besos.

—NO! NO DESEO NADA TUYO!

—Yo te sentí… te estremeciste en mis brazos.

—NO ERAS TU! NO ERAS TU!

—No Bella.. no me digas que..

—SI! SI! DESGRACIAMENTE ME VOLVI A EQUIVOCAR!

Me marché de ahí. El se quedo parado como una figura de hielo sobre la nieve. El irme acercando a la casa me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila. El resto del día Edward no volvió… ni al día siguiente, ni el siguiente.

Había sido tanta su desesperación que se fue a pedir ayuda a quien menos imaginamos.

—Bella… algo pasa…

—Que o porque?

—Es Edward… fue a buscar a los Vulturi.

—Que?.

—.. si… esta hablando con Dimitri.

Según me explicaron, ese mentado Dimitri era especialista en rastrear vampiros. Así que cuando le dijeron que a cambio de que seria el favor, el dijo que a cambio de él.

Y así fue, localizaron a Rosalie y Emmett en Maramures, Rumania dos semanas después. No andábamos tan lejos. Alice supo en que momento los encontraron porque dejo de ver a Edward. Pero le llamó a Carlisle diciéndole el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban. Salimos inmediatamente para allá, nos llevo dos semanas mas llegar hasta ahí porque había demasiada nieve, aun para nuestra condición fue algo complicado salir de Siberia.

Llegamos a una construcción antigua, como una especie de castillo abandonado. Que irónico, por poco y se les ocurre esconderse en Transilvania. Entré corriendo como si fuera mi casa y como si estuviera contra reloj intentando salvar a alguien. No vi quienes estaban en la entrada yo todo lo que quería era ver a mi hijo. Subí una larga escalera, parecía que sabia el lugar exacto, o era intuición. Entre a una habitación igual de antigua que el resto de la construcción, había una hermosa cuna decorada con velos blancos y azules. Mi hijo hijo estaba dentro de ella dormido. Es la imagen mas hermosa y mas pura que he visto en toda mi vida. Y si para llegar a este momento de felicidad era necesario vivir todo lo que he vivido, entonces… valió la pena.

Tomé a mi hijo en brazos y no paré de sollozar no se cuanto tiempo. Tenía un año y no lo conocía. Cerré los ojos y comencé a mecerlo con suavidad, como la suave y delicada criatura que es. Y siguió dormido. Es un ángel puro y celestial. Es mi hijo, es mi amor, es la vida que me arrancaron, es mi felicidad. No se como pude resistir todo este tiempo sin él. No se como pude existir todo este tiempo teniéndolo lejos de mi. Sentí que alguien estaba ahí observándonos. Era Edward. Y sinceramente, con todo el amor que una madre puede sentir, le dije gracias.

En ese mismo momento me despedí de todos, ya había pasado todo un año sin el y quería aprovechar el tiempo lo mas rápido posible. Se que fue muy difícil separarse de él sobre todo para Rosalie, pero yo le dije que podía visitarnos cuando quisiera. Me dio una enorme bosa llena de ropa nueva para mi bebé. Por cierto, le dejaron el nombre que yo quería. Mi hijo se llama William.

Me fui de nuevo a Siberia a pasar unos días. Me sorprendí lo inteligente que es, ya quiere hablar, agarra cosas, ya camina un poco y ya me dijo mamá. Es el mejor sonido que la vida puede tener, la voz de un hijo. A los días Edward fue a despedirse de mi y a pedirme perdón de nuevo y lo único que podía decir a su favor fue que todo lo había hecho por amor. Y creo que si me amaba pero la única manifestación real de amor ha sido esta, devolverme a mi hijo y con eso queda perdonado todo lo que hubiera pasado antes.

Decidí empezar mis llamadas con Charlie, diciéndole que pronto iba a volver y que aun cuando me había encontrado con Edward de nuevo, (el seguía pensando que estaba huyendo de el) nos habíamos separado civilizadamente.

Así que regresaría, me instalaría en Vancouver para que estar más cerca de mi padre y que pueda visitarnos las veces que quisiera y viceversa. También le pregunté por Jake, me dijo que estaba muy bien y que estaba de vacaciones en Hawái. Bien. Supongo que es feliz.

A los pocos meses me fui a USA, me instalé en Vancouver como le había dicho a Charlie, la familia Cullen me dio una especia de compensación por todos los malestares y por mas que lo rechacé no lo aceptaron, me abrieron una cuenta y otra a mi hijo que podrá utilizar al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Era una especia de indemnización. Aunque nada podrá pagar todo lo que paso. En fin. Eso me ayudo a comprar mi casa. Además me dijeron que fuera por mi carro a la mansión. Ese fue uno de los regalos de Edward. Después iria por el, y no tanto por mi sino para la comodidad de mi niño, es humano y no puedo estarlo cansando con mis corridas.

Llegue a Forks un sábado en la tarde. Charlie aun no llegaba de trabajar. Así que mientras me puse a cocinarle. Al pequeño William lo dejé jugando en la sala. Le compre varios muñecos de peluche y entre ellos, un hermoso lobo cobrizo. Eso fue lo que mas le gustó.

Seria una gran sorpresa para Charlie. No le dije cuando llegaría. Y así fue, cuando llegó se le salieron los ojos.

Me asomé lentamente por la puerta de la cocina para verlo. Comenzó a parpadear muy rápido y se tapó la boca con una mano. William volteó hacia él y le sonrió. Tiene la misma sonrisa de su padre. El bebé se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia Charlie, quien ya no pudo contener el llanto y lo cargó en brazos. Dejé que disfrutara ese momento.

—Bella?

—En la cocina papá… ¿Dónde mas? Pero espera

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Debo prepararte para algo primero.

—¿Hay alguien mas contigo?

—No papá, solo no te asustes al verme.

—Engordaste o algo asi?

—No, solo que hubo algunos cambios en mi y no quiero que te alarmes.

—Te hiciste cirugía?

—NO

—ESTAS EMBARAZADA OTRA VEZ!

—No Charlie… claro que no. Solo que… ya no soy la misma—Y entró.

—BELLA…

Se quedo parado junto a la puerta, tenia al ni;o en brazos y lo vi tambalearse, inmediatamente lo tomé porque Charlie estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es una larga historia pero, ya habrá tiempo para contártela. No te preocupes yo estoy bien y mira a mi hijo. Es hermoso.

—Lo se… es igual que… tú sabes. Pero tu, que te paso hija?

—Digamos que estos cambios… son permanentes. —Charlie siguió llorando— pero estoy bien, además estoy de regreso. ¿No era eso lo que querías. Conocer a tu nieto?

—Si la verdad si.

—Bueno. Aquí nos tienes.

Cuando le dije que ya teníamos casa le dio gusto, pero no quiso que nos fuéramos tan pronto, me pidió que nos quedáramos esa noche y así lo hice. Nos quedamos en la sala mientras veía sus deportes hasta que se quedó dormido. Entonces decidí salir a pasear. Quería que mi hijo conociera los dominios de su padre, y así lo hice. Me fui al mar y subimos al acantilado. Se que estaba invadiendo los limites pero no me importaba, el tratado lo habían hecho con los Cullen y no me consideraba uno de ellos. Además lo hice con la tranquilidad de que el estaría lejos de aquí. Le platiqué a William que ese lugar me recordaba los mejores momentos de mi vida y fue al lado de su padre.

—A ver corazón… di papá.

—mmmpá…

—Papá

—mmmpapá

—ahora di… Jaaaacob

—eeecob…

—bravo… mi bebé es muy inteligente…

—avo…

—Ahora dime como te llamas

—iiillam… iiillam,

—Si… William… bravo…!

—Buenos días…

Dios… justo quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Lo siento. Se que estoy invadiendo donde no debo pero ya me iba.

—NO, está bien, de hecho. Quería hablar contigo. Ya todos se dieron cuenta que regresaste anoche.

—¿todos?

—Digamos que la mayoría…— aparecieron lagrimas en sus mejillas— el es…es...?

—Es mi hijo.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasó? Es sobre el tratado? Está bien, me voy, no volveré a pisar este lugar.

—No, no es eso. Se trata de Jacob.

—¿Qué le pasa a Jacob?

—Todo esto es muy difícil para mi Bella, porque tu sabes lo que yo siento por él.

—Que es lo que quieres Leah? ¿Qué no me meta entre ustedes? ¡Mírame! ¿Crees que lo haría? ¿No es esto lo que más odian? ¿Con que cara haría algo así? Además todo eso terminó antes de que comenzara. Yo se que están juntos desde antes de que yo lo conociera, y con mas razón desde que me fui. Eso quiere decir desde hace mas de dos años… tú eres su mujer, además de…

—Te equivocas… estas doblemente equivocada.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Qué no estamos juntos, hace un año que no estamos juntos. Cuando entró en fase de nuevo, vio que era el padre de tu hijo y vio que había muerto. Pero no se entero de lo demás porque tú desapareciste. El volvió a enfermar y ya no quiso saber de ninguno de nosotros. No hubo oportunidad de aclararle las cosas. No nos dejo hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿volvió a enfermar? ¿Qué le paso?

—Lo mismo, otro infarto. Pero se recuperó y se fue con su hermana a Hawái casi un año. Y ha vuelto pero para despedirse definitivamente. Ya se fue Bella, se fue.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Por qué me dices eso a mi? Si tu me odias. Y si lo perdiste no fue mi culpa, y no lo entiendo como lo dejaste ir, tu eras su mujer, me lo dijo Sam, me lo dijo Charlie.

—No… ese es otro de tus errores. Yo solo he sido su pareja, nunca pude ser su mujer.

—Lo siento Leah, no se que ganas condecirme todo eso.

—Que tu eres la mujer que el ama, tu eres su mujer, y se que tu puedes buscarlo, convencerlo de que regrese. No tienes idea del dolor colectivo de esta comunidad. Independientemente de lo que yo sienta por el. Todos lo quieren, es su hermano y lo extrañan, además del dolor que les causa su desprecio y su resentimiento.

—Pero su comunicación? La telepatía?

—Ya no ha vuelto entrar en fase y no lo piensa hacer más, se va a convertir en un humano normal, su ciclo biológico va a ser normal. Se esta dejando morir.

—Y como crees que me va a escuchar a mi, si yo fui la que le rompí el corazón.

—Por que te ama Bella entiende, no puede olvidarte. Por eso mejor se fue porque todo este lugar le recuerda a ti.

—Gracias por tu información pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, con permiso.

Me fui de ahí pero me volvió a gritar una pregunta que no sabia sin contestar o no.

—¿Acaso en verdad te quitaron el corazón también y no solo la vida? ¿Entonces dejaste de amarlo?

Yo seguí caminando. Teníamos que salir de ese lugar. Otra vez todo se me removió. Así que me fui de ahí sin saber exactamente a donde.

30- ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA

Jacob

Estacione el auto un poco lejos, quería caminar. Entre al cementerio y avancé por las angostas veredas que rodaban las tumbas. Era un lugar en el que se podía respirar una especie de paz. Era un bonito lugar, como un gran jardín. Había algunas estatuas, césped y muchos arboles.

—_Que desagradable momento pasé con Leah, ¿Cómo se atrevió a sugerirme que no la dejara? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué todo quedó olvidado? Ella más que nadie le interesaba que no supiera la verdad, porque sabia que yo correría a buscarla y la arrancaría de los brazos de aquel infeliz. _

Estaba a punto de llegar a la tumba de mis padres cuando distinguí la silueta de alguien, me paré en seco— no puede ser— es la figura de una hermosa mujer, una perfecta escultura de mármol como todas las que adornan este lugar. Solo que esta escultura tenia una larga cabellera castaña que el viento revoloteaba graciosamente.

Voltee hacia todos lados buscando a alguien mas pero no había nadie. En eso vi que se movió hacia un lado, como si estuviera buscando algo detrás de la lapida. Yo quedé petrificado mientras ella tomaba la postura anterior. Ya no pude moverme, no sabia que hacer, si acercarme y confirmar si era o no, o largarme de ahí porque no creía soportar el dolor de verla, o caer al suelo porque me estaban fallando las fuerzas.

Una vez mas inclinó la cabeza a un lado para intentar ver detrás de la lapida, entonces tomé conciencia. Pude ver una diminuta mano sujetándose de esa lapida. _—¿Qué es eso_?— en ese preciso momento se asomó la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi perra vida. Era un niño pequeñito que parecía dar sus primeros pasos, lentos pero firmes. Su cabello era negro que cubría sus orejitas. Tenía la ceja obscura y abundante y su piel… su piel era totalmente bronceada.

El niño volteó hacia arriba para verla y ella le extendió los brazos.

—Ven William… ven con mamá. Eso… —y lo cargó.

¿Cómo lo llamó?

—Mía mamá —escuché esa bella y delicada voz—che cayó— señalando hacia a mi. No supe en que momento yo ya estaba en el suelo.

Ella volteo. _Que hermosa está_. Vi que dejó al niño en el suelo junto a ella y vi que quiso moverse pero no pudo, se había petrificado tal y como yo lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

Me sentía peor, no podía moverme, no podía ver, mis ojos estaban nublados totalmente. Así que los cerré y me quedé donde estaba.

—William ven.

De pronto unas pequeñitas y cálidas manos sujetaron una de las mías. Este hermoso bebé estaba intentando levantarme. No pude contener el llanto y el niño huyó de mí hacia su madre escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas.

Me levante como pude llevándome una mano a los ojos intentando calmarme, ¿pero como hacerlo ante lo que acababa de ver y sobre todo de sentir? Solo pude dar dos pasos, solo dos y me recargué en un árbol que afortunadamente estaba ahí.

—Es?... el es?

—es mi hijo. Y cálmate por favor. No quiero que se asuste. El es humano y su corazoncito está muy acelerado.

—Discúlpame… no puedo evitarlo.

Sacaba cuentas, mi hijo tendría casi un año y medio, así como este niño. Además su cabello, sus ojos, su piel. Debe ser mío. Pero me dijeron que había muerto. ¿Entonces? Dios no quiero enfermar.

—El es…?

—Es mi hijo.

—Pero me dijeron que había muerto.

—Me habían mentido… se lo llevaron al momento de… esto— señalándose a ella misma. — estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

—¿Cuándo volviste?

—regresamos hace una semana.

—No esperé encontrarte… aquí. Y no vi ningún auto afuera

—No. El auto lo dejé en la mansión.

"Regresamos" "deje el auto en la mansión" eso quiere decir que viene con ellos. Tal vez regresó con él. Eso quiere decir que para mi hijo ese imbécil es su padre. Pero entonces… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—¿Cómo le pusiste?

—William…

—¿Puedo?

—Mmmsi.

—Ven William— le extendí los brazos y me los dio.

Cargué a mi hijo. Después de creerlo muerto lo tengo en mis brazos.

—¿Po qué llolach?— me quitaba las lágrimas.

—Vámonos bebé.

—¿A dónde?

—Voy a la mansión, tengo que ir por el carro.

—Pero…

—Discúlpame Jacob, nunca fue mi intensión incomodarte.

—Bella… espera.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte.

Y se fue. Y yo me quedé como la estatua que fui desde que llegué. No se que hubiera sido mejor, quedarme como estaba o el hecho de haberlos visto. Conocí a mi hijo, es tan hermoso, su mirada está llena de luz y de inocencia, ajeno a todo el mundo que lo ha rodeado en este tiempo, desde que ella estaba embarazada.

Me habían dicho que había muerto… Pero no! El está vivo. Se que es difícil verlo y no tenerlo pero esta vivo. Me tranquiliza y me llena de felicidad eso. Aun cuando yo no pueda estar junto a él. Porque ella esta con ellos, de lo contrario no iría a la mansión. Ella se ve radiante, se ve feliz y sigue con ese clan así que con que derecho llego de pronto y le digo a mi hijo que yo soy su padre. Pero sabré de él por medio de Charlie. Le llamaré para preguntar como está. No quiero que ella siga teniendo problemas con ese imbécil.

—_¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?_

Di la vuelta en u de tal manera que derrapé en la carretera a causa de la lluvia.

–_Nada me podrá impedir estar con mi hijo. Ni ella._

Bella

Llegué a casa de Charlie, creí que no estaría porque en la noche me dijo que iría temprano a pescar.

—Que paso? Por que no te fuiste?

—Mejor no fui, decidí esperarlos. Pero dime ¿Qué te paso a ti? Parece que viste un fantasma.

—Vi a Jacob en el panteón

—¿fuiste al panteón?

—si, quería hablarle a William sobre su abuelo.

—¿Y vio al niño? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Se puso nervioso y se emociono mucho.

—¿Se emocionó?

—Si, el ya sabia que era su hijo, por eso se enfermé.

—¿YA SABIA?

—Si, por eso se enfermó esta ultima vez.

—Y no te dijo nada? ¿No te propuso nada?

—No lo dejé hablar. Y… papá, es muy difícil todo esto. El sabe que me fui con otro, ¿Cómo crees que pueda aceptarme de nuevo?

—Estas muy mal Bella, muy mal.

—No estoy mal. El… ellos odian a los Cullen y yo fui no de ellos. Por su culpa murió Billy.

—¿Cómo QUE POR SU CULPA?

_Rayos… no recordaba que el no sabia nada._

—Bueno, eso creo.

—Mira hija, yo no entiendo nada de lo que intentas decirme y no pienso averiguarlo. Solo se que el tiene derecho a estar con su hijo las veces que quiera, además nunca le dieron la oportunidad de ser padre. Se entero de eso de la peor manera. No es justo para él.

—Pero papá

—te fuiste dejándolo todo y no tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Te busco por todos lados. Eso me demostró que le interesabas, también se que si hubiera sabido de tu embarazo, no te habría abandonado.

—es que yo no soy la misma papá, tu lo sabes.

—a mi no me interesa lo que haya pasado. Así hubieras sido un delincuente yo no dejaría de quererte.

—Si pero porque tu eres mi padre.

—exacto. William es hijo de el.

—No lo se, le he hecho mucho daño. Es que no sabes todo lo que sucedió.

—No se detalles pero me doy una idea. Tienes un hijo de él.

—Papá. El cree que lo abandoné.

—Creo que estas negándole y negándote la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—soy feliz.

—Si, pero tu entiendes de que hablo. Además estas negándole a mi nieto la oportunidad de crecer con su padre.

—yo creo que mejor nos damos un tiempo..

—Pura basura… Isabella, el se fue para no volver.

No pude esperar un minuto mas, tenia que salir corriendo. Recordé lo que me dijo Leah:

—_Yo solo he sido su pareja, nunca pude ser su mujer._

—_Lo siento Leah, no se que ganas condecirme todo eso._

—_Que tu eres la mujer que el ama, tu eres su mujer, y se que tu puedes buscarlo, convencerlo de que regrese_.

—Te encargo a mi hijo.

Corrí lo más que pude, llegue a la mansión por el auto. Tenia que darme prisa ya había pasado un par de horas desde que lo vi así que ya había avanzado muchas millas. Tenía que alcanzarlo o me arrepentiría por toda mi existencia.

31- EL FINAL

Jacob

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento un camaro rojo freno de golpe frente a mi. Tuve que esquivarlo pero me hizo derrapar nuevamente por la lluvia quedando exactamente pegado al borde de la carretera de lado contrario. Salí enfurecido.

—¿Qué demonios?— y salió ella.

—Bella…

—Jacob… —estaba muy nerviosa. La lluvia comenzó a mojarla— solo… solo .. no quería que te fueras sin que te pidiera perdón.

—¿Cómo?

—quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, nunca fue mi intención

—Pero…

—nada fue planeado, yo no quería convertirme en esto, en lo que tu mas odias. Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Y no tienes idea de lo que he pagado por mi abandono involuntario. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname todo lo que te haya hecho.

—Bella

—es verdad, y me alegro que estés bien y que tengas planes para tu futuro y… yo también los tengo pero… no estaré tranquila hasta lograr tu perdón. En verdad no fue mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos. Además yo nunca dejé de amarte solo que las circunstancias me impidieron demostrártelo y cumplir mi promesa.

—Cual promesa—ella parecía llorar, yo ya lo estaba haciendo, solo que la lluvia se confundía con mis lagrimas.

—Estar siempre junto a ti.

—Pero yo…

—lo se, lo se. No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que supieras eso y perdóname por mi aspecto… yo no quería… no lo quería.

—Bella.

—Yo también odio mi condición, no tienes idea porque esto es lo que terminó por alejarme de ti… para siempre…

—Bella… yo…

—Gracias por todo, Adiós.

Se alejó para subirse al auto. _No. No esta vez. _Puse la mano en la manija impidiendo que subiera.

—Jake…

No puede contenerme, me prendí en sus labios repegándola a su auto. No era la misma temperatura, no era la misma textura, pero el sabor de sus labios era exactamente igual. Me aparte un poco pero para poder respirar.

—Discúlpame no pude evitarlo.

Ella se prendió de mi, me sujeto de las presillas del pantalón y me jalo hacia ella. Mi reacción fue inmediata. La temperatura de su cuerpo era de hielo, la temperatura del mío es muy alto. Por lo tanto a mi no me molesta el frio.

—Te amo… nunca he dejado de amarte. Sentí morir cuando desapareciste y perdí la razón cuando creí que mi hijo había muerto. Y cuando lo vi hace un rato no podía creer que estaba vivo.

—Le dije a Sam que te lo dijera, y también le dije que no era tu hijo

—¿Pero por que?

—Por que tu ya tenias tu vida hecha y no quería incomodarte. Además porque de nada serviría que lo supieras si no podríamos estar juntos nunca.

La besé de nuevo.

—Bella, yo nunca he dejado de amarte, ya te lo dije. Tú eres todo para mi y ahora lo es mi hijo también. Como crees que pueda estar lejos de ti. Además no tenia vida, todo para m i no era mas que muerte, estaba muerto por dentro Bella. Y lamenté mil veces no haber muerto realmente.

—Entonces… ¿por que te ibas?

—No te diste cuenta que venía de regreso? Además, hablaste de la mansión, dijiste que habían regresado hace una semana.

—Regresamos pero me refería a tu hijo y yo. —Que hermosa frase "tu hijo"—Y lo de la mansión fue porque tenia que recoger el carro que había dejado ahí desde que me fui hace mucho tiempo.

—Bella.

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato. Por fin tenía en mis brazos al amor de mi vida. Y yo la dejaré ir.

—Amor— que hermosa voz— creo que tenemos que mover los autos de ahí.

—No, creo que nosotros somos los que nos debemos de mover de aquí.

—La cargué y me interné con ella en el bosque, no había por que perder mas tiempo.

Bella

Al fin. Por fin estaba en los brazos de mi amor. Estos eran los besos y las manos que tanto extrañaba. Este era el hombre que me hizo estremecer muchas veces sin siquiera tocarme y lo hizo aun mas cuando me tocó. Como pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin su piel.

Me cargo para salir de la carretera e internarnos en el bosque. Me recostó sobre la hierba y debajo de un enorme árbol. Yo me sentía nerviosa, sentía que era mi primera vez. Y de cierta manera lo era. Era mi primera vez con mi nueva condición y era la segunda vez en sus brazos. Me había entregado a él hace exactamente dos años. Y fue cuando concebimos a nuestra nueva razón de existir.

Se colocó lentamente sobre mi, me contemplaba como si fuera un ciego viendo el sol por primera vez, nunca me había visto de esa manera. Su mirada no solo era de amor, era con embeleso y como si lo hiciera con una profunda devoción. Y yo siento que lo amo más.

Besó mis labios una y otra vez, eso era todo lo que hacia pero yo no quería solo eso, yo quería mas, asi que comencé. Le desabroché su camisa y descubrí sus bellos músculos, no eran tan grandes como la ultima vez que los sentí pero eran hermosos. Y era el, era mi amor, era mi hombre el que estaba sobre mi y eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

El comenzó a besar mi cuello y a morderlo levemente, no podía morderme en verdad por que sabe que eso me aniquilaría. Pero igual disfrutaba la manera en que lo hacia, y su lengua también. Podía sentir su dureza sobre mi cadera. Era tan dura como mi piel. Bajo los tirantes de mi blusa y comenzó a besar y lamer mis senos con desesperación. Habían sido dos años contenidos. Dos años extrañando este momento.

Los dos nos sentíamos igual, era como si nos hubieran tenido atados uno frente a otro y no poder absolutamente nada, pero lo que nos tenían atados eran las circunstancias y nuestros enemigos. Los que se oponían a nuestra unión. Y ahora, por fin. Estamos conectados tanto en cuerpo como en corazón. Porque aunque digan que no tengo, yo siento que si, o de lo contrario como es que puedo amar tanto a este hombre. Como me pueden explicar que todo mi ser late por tenerlo cerca y mas ahora con la manera en que me toca y mi acaricia.

Decidió arrancarme los pantalones. Ni siquiera los desabrocho, no me importa y también volaron los suyos. no había porque perder mas tiempo si ambos queríamos lo mismo. Yo quería tenerlo dentro y el quería estar dentro. Ya no tenia que cuidarme, ya no habría dolor, ya no habría por que tener consideración, ya nada le impedía la entrada. Y lo hizo. Lo escuché jadear mientras se estremecía al entrar y yo me contorsioné al sentir su hirviente miembro dentro de mi. Esto es lo mejor que he vivido con su cuerpo. Y si antes no se detuvo al embestirme de la manera en que lo hizo en nuestra primera vez, ahora menos.

Fue un bruto, un animal. Fue como lo que es, un lobo salvaje. Porque lo hizo aun mas fuerte que aquella vez, porque cuando se le olvidaba lo fuerte que era yo me encargaba de recordárselo. Porque yo lo estrujaba, lo apretaba y de vez en cuando lo avente lejos cayendo sobre el y galopándolo de la manera mas pasional y salvaje que pude. Porque el también era fuerte, ambos lo éramos. Ya no podíamos y ni debíamos tener consideración uno con el otro en este aspecto. Los dos éramos salvajes. Y asi me gustó hacer el amor con él. Había sido mucha pasión reprimida por años y no había nada ni nadie que nos impidiera esta manifestación de amor y de lujuria. Todo era "te amo" "me fascinas" "me vuelves loco" "te extrañé" "me hiciste falta" "te amo" otra vez. El lloró muchas veces, yo aunque quería hacerlo no pude.

En unas ocasiones el me pegaba a un árbol y ahí me penetraba y me embestía de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en todas estas horas, por que han sido horas. El sol ya se ocultó y no me canso de disfrutarlo. Y si el se cansa solo descansa un poco y volvemos a lo mismo… o yo me encargo de hacerlo volver a lo mismo, es que no puedo estar un instante sin sus manos en mi cuerpo ni sus dedos ni su lengua en mi intimidad y me he venido infinidad de veces el día de hoy. Y el disfruta cada vez que grito de placer. Porque ahora esa sensación es mas intensa, no se si por mi maldita condición pero así es. Todas mis explosiones de placer han sido más fuertes y más explosivas.

Y como no va a hacer así, si estoy con el hombre más apasionado y erótico del mundo, siempre lo dije. En este momento hemos decidido que será el último encuentro el día de hoy, y parece que será el mejor. Mi hombre me tomo de las caderas y me levantó de tal modo que me hizo rodear su cuello con mis piernas y me repegó a un árbol de nuevo, yo me agarré de las ramas y su lengua no tenia descanso. La movió rápido y tan deliciosamente que no podía dejar de jadear, no se hasta donde se escuchan mis ruidos y tampoco me importa, por mi que todo el mundo supiera lo feliz que me hacia, y lo placentero que era hacer el amor con el… nuevamente me hizo gritar. Y me contraje alrededor de su lengua mientras el succionaba lo que salía de mi.

Me bajó con mucho cuidado, y me sujetó entre sus brazos y me besó de nuevo. Aun cuando habíamos dicho que era el ultimo encuentro yo no podía estar separada de el. Recordé que era adicta a sus besos. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Me agaché para prenderme de su miembro y saborearlo pero el me detuvo y me hizo que me enderezara.

—Amor… creo que esto lo tendrás por el resto de tu vida.

—Si, tienes razón… solo que siento que perdimos mucho tiempo.

—Lo se, pero también se que lo podremos recuperar. Además, hay alguien que nos espera.

Tenía razón, mi niño nos esperaba y ya me imagino a Charlie vuelto loco con él, sin saber que hacer si lloraba. Así que nos marchamos. Decidimos dejar mi carro y regresar en el suyo. De cualquier modo regresaríamos mas tarde por el.

De camino platicamos muchas cosas, mi amor ha decidido hablar con su manada, porque ya no había ningún tipo de resentimiento. Decidimos construir una casa cerca de la reservación para seguir con sus amigos y para que mi hijo este más cerca de su abuelo, además. Regresaría a la escuela.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie, no sin antes llegar a la mansión por ropa para los dos. Porque la que teníamos se hizo trizas. Y con la seguridad de que seria la ultima vez que pisara esa casa sola o no. A mi padre se le rasaron los ojos al vernos llegar juntos y con una enorme sonrisa. Mi hijo corrió pero no lo hizo a mis brazos, corrió a los brazos de su padre. Quien también se puso a llorar. Esta es la mejor imagen que he tenido en muchos años.

Que diferente se mira todo ahora, porque al fin tenemos un futuro, porque el futuro ya nos esta funcionando. Al fin estamos juntos y pudimos expresar nuestro amor sin reservas, sin miedo a nada y porque aun con mi condición el amor de mi Jacob es mas grande que cualquier odio o cualquier aversión. Y por eso hoy lo amo más. Y por que mi hijo podrá estar con el y porque se que será un licántropo como el y porque se que este amor y esta unión… será eterna.


End file.
